Reformation
by FANFANFANFANFAN
Summary: Sky and the rest of Team Crafted have to team up with Herobrine to find a lost treasure, and possibly, his lost soul. Rated T- For gore
1. Chapter 1

Two brothers were walking in the woods at night, towards their village. One wore the traditional clothes Minecraftians wear while mining, his eyes a bright amber. The other wore a brown shirt and tan pants, eyes the color of chocolate. The full moon overhead illuminated the cobblestone pathway, as the brothers joked with each other. Not a single mob could be heard that night, but while the older brother was in the middle of a joke, an explosion sounded inside the village. One pulled out a diamond sword, the other an iron sword. They ran quickly towards their village, and stopped in horror.

The village was in shambles. Fires covered every house, and bodies littered the streets. Ancients, a powerful race of mobs on the verge of extinction, were fighting each other. They were said to have created Minecraftia themselves, but one side didn't like the idea. Their appearance was close to a large iron golem. Those that loved their creation were white, while those who wanted to destroy everything were a coal black. The older brother ran to help the injured side, while the younger attacked the stronger dark side.

The elder brother tried to heal the white Ancients, but to no avail. The Ancients, who couldn't heal, decided to give all of their power to the kind human before they died from the injuries they had sustained. White magic flowed around the older brother, and he called out to his younger sibling before being teleported to another dimension.

The younger brother stopped fighting when he heard his brother call out. He turned, seeing him disappear in a flash of light, his diamond sword clattering to the ground. The dark ancients saw him distracted. The strongest lunged forward, stabbing his hand into the brothers chest. It tore out his heart, his eyes going black, any memory or feeling of happiness he had was slowly slipping away. The Ancients gave him their dark power, cursing him to live without a soul. Before they died, they transported his heart to an unknown location. Dark shadows circled around the younger brother, as he was also teleported to a new dimension.

The older brother woke up in a beautiful castle, that seemed to float in the clouds, small lush islands circling it. He flew over to the nearest one and sat down by the lake. He thought about home, and an image appeared before him in the water. New buildings were constructed, and he could hear them talking about who should be king in the new peaceful kingdom. He decided to ask them to be their king, with how much power he aquired, he could keep them safe.

The younger brother woke up in a dreary palace, that floated on a lava sea, monsters and mobs everywhere. His hand slowly went to his chest, but he felt nothing. Holding on to what little happiness he could remember when he was human, he walked around the dangerous hallways. He saw some sort of obsidian structure an walked to it. Within the swirling purple, he saw a lush kingdom, ruled by his big brother. He was going to step through the portal and explore, but he saw the humans killing baby mobs, and those that didn't wish to fight the humans. Filled with rage, he forgot that he was ever human, and declared that they would die. He could no longer feel anything good. His eyes shone brightly as he ran through the portal, killing those who killed the innocent mobs, with an old iron sword.

 **Hi, I hope you liked the prologue to Reformation. Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

Sky sighed as he put down the book he was reading about the history of Minecraftia. A knock sounded throughout his house. Since he was the commander in the Sky Army, he had to always answer the door instead of his roomates in case it was King Notch giving him locations and plans of the squids brought to him by his many spies. Putting on his sunglasses and leaving his room, Sky slowly went to the door and opened it. It was pouring outside and there, sopping wet, was Seto, a sorcerer. He became a messenger of the king a little while ago. He wore a frown, a charred umbrella hanging limply in his hand.

Sky chuckled, his amulet glowing slighly. "Hows the weather out there dude?". His chuckles soon turned into a full grown laugh as Seto growled an stomped inside, his boots squeaking on the now wet tile.

"Halfway here my umbrella was shot by lightning, so I dont think its particularily sunny out there," Muttered Seto as he conjured a drying spell. Sky only laughed once more before becoming serious.

"What brings you here in the middle of the night, I dont think you would've walked so long in the rain with a broken umbrella if it was just a visit." Sky concluded. His hands went to his pockets as he saw his friend nod before talking.

"Honestly, I need all of Team Crafted here to tell you, can you go wake them up? I dont want to be mauled by a sleepy Bacca if I accidently scare him." Seto grabbed his arm subconciously at a memory.

Sky chuckled again, "Haha, I guess I will. You clean up your watery mess on the floor." He ran up the stairs to wake up the team.

First was HuskyMudkips. His room had a bright blue door, and Sky didn't even bother knocking as he walked inside. Husky was at his desk, sleeping. He was using a book as a pillow. Sky knew it was some sort of journal, but he didn't look at it. The only secret he could hide was that he really was a fish, no matter how much he denied it, everyone still called him fish. "Now for the easiest way to wake him up," thought sky.

"Fiiiiish, it is time to get up now." Sky cuckled loudly and a book was thrown at his face. He barely had time to dodge.

"I'm an amphibian, not a fish."Pouted Husky. He looked at his clock and back to Sky. "Care to explain why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" He gestured over to his clock which read, 1:20 AM.

"Seto has somethin to tell us, now unless you want to help me wake the others up, you better get downstairs." Husky smiled darkly, and walked out of his room.

"For calling me fish, its all you buddy." He walked downstairs, laughing at Sky's pouting.

Next was Jerome and Mitch. They had a brown door. He carefully walked inside the dirty room. Jerome was sleeping on the bottom of the bunk bed, and Mitch slept on the top one. Sky carefully snuck over to the bunkbeds. It was very easy to scare Jerome while he was asleep. Once, he sliced Setos arm open on accident just because he was scared awake. Seto wouldnt go near the room at night for at least a month after that. He tried his best not to chuckle at the memory as he poked Jeromes shoulder.

"Jerome, wake up." Sky said sofly and the Bacca sat straight up quickly, shaking a little. He looked over to Sky and yawned. "What is it Sky?"

"Wanna help me wake up Mitch so that you two can go donstairs and wait for the others, Seto has a message." The bacca smiled a little as he got up. He then turned to face the bunkbed. He chuckled as he started to shake the bed.

"Mitch, earthquake!" Laughed Jerome as the Canadian tried to untangle himself from his checkered blanket, only suceeding in having his face meet the floor. He groaned as he got up, and looked at Jerome and Sky, who were both trying, and failing, not to laugh. He wiped some blood away from his nose, a small smile forming.

"Haha very funny, I'm gonna go and get an ice pack, and you two better be ready for a prank later," Mitch snickered as he grabbed his jacket and left the room, Jerome following him and telling him about how Seto was downstairs.

Sky went to the next door, stopping himself from opening it. It was a pumpkin yellow, Jasons room. He knocked on the door, hearing some movement, and waited for the door to be answered. He had never seen what Jason looked like without his space suit, but he respected his friends decision to not show without his suit on. Sometimes, they even joked about him being an alien. Then the door opened.

"Hey Sky, isn't it early?" asked Jason. Sky only shrugged before answering.

"Seto is downstairs, he needs to tell us all something. Can you go down to make sure Mitch didn't break his nose. Jerome and I may or may not have woke him up with a prank and he may or may not have a bloody nose after his face met the floor." He chuckled a little at the memory.

"Sky, I told you to record the funny things I miss. And I'll check his nose." He started to walk to the stairs before turning back to sky, "His next prank is sure to be a doozy." Sky laughed and walked to the next door. It was a dark blue.

Ssundee could be heard snoring loudly on the other side, so Sky didn't bother to knock. He walked right in and turned on the light, waking Ssundee up. He was still wearing his sunglasses, he never seemed to take them off. He had a deep frown on his face as he stared at Sky.

"Really cant you see its in the middle of the night?" asked an annoyed Ssundee. Sky smiled, Ssundee always hated mornings, and if he could, he'd sleep until noon.

"Technically it is only 1:38 in the morning. Also-" Sky moved out of the way in time to dodge a pillow, heading right for his face. Ssundee smiled as the second one he threw hit Sky.

"Hey, don't be mad at me sleeping beauty, be mad at Seto, he's the one who has a messege." Sky pouted, throwing the pillow back at Ssundee.

"Fine, but I get to sleep in tomorrow." mumbled Ssundee, as he left for downstairs. Sky moved onto the last door. It was a plain white, and it belonged to Deadlox. Before Sky could kock on the door, Deadlox opened it. A sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hey, why are you waking everyone up, I was having a dream about that one song? How did it go again? Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows I believe...besides I am sure i heard someone faceplant not to long ago." he leaned on his doorway, waiting for Sky to answer as he gave a slightly tired glare.

Sky laughed. "Yea, Mitch met the floor, and I think Mitch made out with it. Jerome must be jealous. Anyways, we are having a meeting downstairs, Seto has to tell us something." Deadlox and Sky walked down the stairs. Husky was eating cereal, sitting on the blue couch in front of the TV. Jerome and Mitch, who had a bandage over his nose, were trying to fix the TV, which had fallen to the floor. Jason was joking with Seto, and Ssundee came out of the kitchen with a large pink mug of coffee. Sky sat in his favorite spot on the couch, The far right end, while Deadlox went over to Jerome and Mitch to help them put the TV back on the stand.

"So Seto," called Sky, getting the sorcerers attention. "What did you need to tell us?"

Seto turned to Sky, "I have a very important mission for all of you. One that may or may not result in casualties."

 **I hope that chapter was good. Any jokes in this chapter lame or not, was written by my big sister. I cant believe it hasnt even been 24 hours and this story has already been favorited. THANK YOU and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Team Crafted stared at Seto, quiet had settled over the room, as everyone waited with complete seriousness for the sorcerer to start talking again. Seto took a deep breath before continuing. He seemed a bit nervous.

"King Notch needs you guys to retrieve a precious treasure, but this treasure is located far away, possibly farther than the respawn range, meaning that if you die.." Seto trailed off, looking towards the group. Husky and Ssundee had a look of curiosity, Mitch and Deadlox didn't have an expression, it was impossible to see Jasons face through his helmet, and Jerome looked a little panicked.

"We might die for good if we go on this mission," Sky finished for Seto. His arms were crossed as though he was in thought. There was an area around almost all of Minecraftia that let the people respawn if they die, and it's not their time. Although there were a few parts, where people barely go, that didn't have that ability yet.

"Yes, but the treasure is said to be stronger than what the squids can throw at us, almost as strong as an Ancient. If you can find it, then the war will be basically won. Also, you will need to leave soon, if you don't want the squids to get it first. They are also going to try and find it. Our spies concluded that they were going to head out in two days. But you will have an advantage," Seto summoned a small scroll. It was yellow and worn, tied with a black leather latch. The sorcerer opened it and showed the group.

"This is a map to what could be the treasure. King Notch found it underneath an old village, beside a large dead Light Ancient. It looks as though it was made in a rush, meaning that the Ancient was close to death when it made the scroll. The squids don't know about this, though. It looks to be a few weeks or so to get there." Seto rolled up the scroll and handed to Skys open hand.

"Right, thank you Seto." Sky stood and turned towards his team. They had their full attention towards their commander, who put the scroll in his pocket. His amulet shone a little. "Okay Team Crafted, grab the things you will need for this journey. We leave as soon as we are ready, so there won't be any more time to sleep. We may have an advantage, but we are slower since we will have to cross over the land, instead of traveling by water like those disqusting squids. Grab only what is needed, and plenty of healing items. Lets go." He thanked Seto for relaying the message and ran to his room to get his supplies.

Husky nearly knocked his door down as he went to get his things. His room was relatively clean, so it wasn't hard to find his backpack. He grabbed his journal, stuffing it in between a few sketch books. He grabbed his fire enchanted bow and put them inside as well. His iron sword was almost broken, so he repaired it, putting a few iron ingots into his pack, just in case. He clipped his sword to his belt, and put his iron helmet on his head. He also added some tnt. Mitch and Jerome ran into their dirty room. Mitch grabbed his Power bow, and searched for a few minutes through their junk for his pack. He added some arrows and threw in a few pickaxes just in case they had to mine to get to the treasure. Putting on his armor, he waited for Jerome. The bacca grabbed his diamond axe and strapped it to his back. He was a little worried, he was always the first one to die on missions, so he grabbed his enchanted armor so he would be more protected. They too headed down the stairs. Jason didn't need much preperation. His space suit was armor itself. He grabbed his iron sword, strapping it to his belt. He also grabbed some carrots that would last a few weeks, and gave it to Jeffery, his pig. He gave the pig a hug before going downstairs. Deadlox calmly grabbed his diamond boots and put them on. He put his TNT and diamond sword into his pack before going down the stairs. Sky grabbed the book he was reading earlier, his butter helmet, and his butter sword. And soon they were ready to head out.

The rain hadn't let up, the wind roaring outside the turned back to Seto. "You can stay here tonight, I dont think you will like walking home in this, with no umbrella."

Seto sighed, "Your right, but why are you guys going out there at this time of night?"

Sky chuckled, "We dont know if there are any squid spies around, but if we leave now we have a lesser chance of being followed, besides its the perfect weather to be stealthy." he explained.

"Best to leave as soon as possible, since we have no idea what the treasure is. For all we know, it could be hard to find." Deadlox said, agreeing with Sky. After bidding Seto farewell, they headed off, to start the adventure.

 **Sorry it took a while, but I think I'll be able to update two days in a row, maybe three. Enjoy the chapter. P.S. Its going to focus mainly around Sky's POV (point of view) for a while, because I can add a lot more detail and hints to later chapters. EDIT: FUUDGE! I am so sorry! My laptop just DESTROYED THE FOUR LONG CHAPTERS I WAS READY TO UPLOAD. Now I'm going to have to rewrite all of it. I am sorry for the inconvenience, it shouldn't be too hard to rewrite it, but I was hoping to upload more chapters today :'( dang it...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's POV:

We started our journey not even 30 minutes ago, and I am already soaked to the core. My Soggy hair and clothes are sticking to my skin, making me uncomfortable. I even had to take off my sunglasses because the water kept getting into my eyes, making me unable to see clearly in the dark, good thing it is dark out. My shoes keep getting stuck within the mud, making it hard to walk without falling. I look back to my friends, to make sure that they are doing fine with the mud.

Ssundee is actually still wearing his sunglasses, but they seem to be hindering his sight a little. Every few minutes he adjusted them to get the water out of his eyes from the runoff. Husky was basically fine since he is a mudkip, but the mud is still slowing him down a little bit. Jason was doing good as well, since his suit is basically waterproof. He had a little windshield wiper going over his helmet, keeping his vision clear. Jerome was carrying a sleeping Mitch, trying not to trip from the sludgy mud and his center of balance from carrying Mitch being trown off. Mitch had his hood up, shielding the bacca a little bit from the rain. It took me a second to find Deadlox. He was parkouring through the trees and rocks, free from the mud, his headphones glowing a light green. It illuminated a part of his face, but I couldn't tell if it was just the green light or not, but I swore his eyes were red. Then I feel my balance shifting, and I almost faceplant into the mud, if it weren't for my quick reflexes. My friends ask if I'm ok, and I am. The rain finally stops, almost as though it wanted to see me fall before it decipated.

I motioned for everyone to take a break when I couldn't see the beacon to Craft City anymore. We all stopped in a small clearing surrounded by birch trees. There was a lot of foliage and flowers. Looking at the setting moon, I noticed that the sun would be up soon, and I put back on my special sunglasses. In the dark, my eyes brobably looked a light brown, but its not. I notice that my group is tired, and I fix my stance to look tired as well as I sit on a rock, leaning against a birch tree.

"Lets rest a little. We have gone quite a ways even though we were slowed by mud. Also, we don't want to collapse from exhaustion." Almost as soon as I said that, Ssundee found an almost dry patch of grass, and faceplanting, asleep not even a second later. I wonder if he'll get another crazy dream. We all know he is part witch, except for his friend Crainer, who should have already put the facts together. Sometimes, Ssundee will have odd dreams of the future or a path we have to take. It takes so much energy even if hes asleep, that he hates waking up early. Jerome set Mitch down by a tree, sat down beside him, and fell asleep. I find it odd how Jerome lets Mitch sleep so much, but I don't dwell on the thought. Husky is sleepily drawing, no doubt he'll fall asleep soon. Jason is leaning against a small birch reading a book. Deadlox jumped into a tree and fell asleep on a low branch. I too started to feel sleepy, and I unknowingly dozed off.

Ssundees POV:

When we entered th clearing, Sky sat down on a rock tiredly. I could tell with my hightened senses, that he wasn't really tired, but I didn't really care that he was faking, when he was also putting the group into consideration.

"Lets rest a little. We have gone quite a ways even though we were slowed by mud. Also, we don't want to collapse from exhaustion." As soon as he said that, I spotted a dry patch of grass, and faceplanted onto the soft ground, not even caring that my glasses became a little crooked, as I fell unconcious. At first, everything around me was a dark, swirling grey. Then a dark oak forest appeared. I could instantly tell this was the future, the moon was possibly a few days or even tomarrow ahead. I walked down the path, following the magic in the area. I came across a clearing. I stood on an old mossy cobblestone path, broken peices of what used to be a village all around me. I could see a figure moving. I then felt fear as the village dissapeared in fire, and I was no longer in a normal vision. A lot of my magic was starting to be used, and I couldn't figure out why. Another world materialized.

I gasped, it was a battleground, and something told me that there was no respawn. It was a mountain, smoke was covering almost everything and a small rumbling suggested a volcano, something rare in Minecraftia. I saw blood and seven blurry people fighting something big an large. The creature moved what looked to be a claw, and cut one in half. I felt sick whenever some smoke cleared, showing Jerome on the ground with one half of him missing. Blood pouring from the wound. I turned aroud with eyes full of tears, not wanting to see. I felt as though there should have been eight people, maby someone on the journy. Hearing a screetch, I turned around, and my heart litterally stopped. My friends, including me, were all dead. The creature resembled a wolf as it tore flesh from a body, eating it. I gasped and the creature noticed me. That is not right, I am a watcher, I cannot be known within a vision. The creature lunged at me, and I could feel a claw going straight through me. I coughed up blood, collapsing. Then the vision dissapeared, waking me up.

I sat up quickly but silently, as to not wake my friends. My crooked sunglasses fell off, but I didn't care. I couldn't see straight, and I checked to make sure my heart was still going. I stood, my sunglasses falling to the ground as I tried to clear my vision. Grabbing my glasses and putting them back on, I heard some rustling within the trees. But before I could check it, I was tackled.

Skys POV:

I woke up from a dreamless sleep by the sound of coughing. I stood, popping my back as I stretched. The suns position showed it was near 8:00. Glancing around the clearing, I saw everyone else but Ssundee was awake, their attention was focused on him.

"Is he okay?" I wispered to Husky, trying not to wake up Ssundee. Husky only shrugged.

"He was wimpering, then crying, and now he's coughing," Deadlox answered. Ssundee moved in his sleep, clutching his stomache as though in pain, but we could not see his face at our vantage point.

He then sat up quickly, his sunglasses falling off. His eyes were wide, and the pupils were pinpricks. His eyes weren't derped, that was something his twin, Derp, had. Instead it looked a bright electric blue, with a small hint of red around the pupil. They seemed to spark a little each breath he took. His hand went to his chest, and I instantly felt worried. When he stood, I noticed that blood was coming from his mouth. He picked up his sunglasses, turning to a rustling sound in the woods, I'm sure it was a bunny, and I signalled Mitch to tackle him.

 **I apologize for the long wait. I decided to change the direction the story was going. I like this version much better. I also like using POVs a lot better than writing in third person. Any kind of critique is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchs POV:

Sky silently signaled me to tackle Ssundee, and I did. He would always try to run if he was sick and a doctor wanted to see him. I sat on his back, to ensure he didn't run. Jason, who is basically our doctor on missions, started to walk over. I chuckled at Ssundee, who was trying, and failing to stand up.

"Why are you on me?" He pouted. I laughed, before becoming serious. He tried to get up again, but he couldn't. "And why can't I get up, usually your light."

"You were coughing in you sleep dummy. Doctor Jason is going to see if your ok. Also, I don't know why I'm so heavy, maby it has something to do with you being weak with sickness. It's not the first time, you never tell us if your sick." I was a little worried. I was the most light out of the group, and if he can't pick me up, then he must be really sick. He groaned and I heard him say "oh".

Ssundees POV:

I groaned after Mitch told me that. I couldn't even push myself an inch off the ground, and I felt nasaus, then I remembered what happened. I was weak from loss of magic. I weakly looked over to Jason, who leaned down so I could see him. Through his helmet, using the little magic I have left, I saw two blue eyes staring at me a little worried. I coughed again, and I tasted metal, bad idea to use magic. Jason shoved Mitch off of me and helped me sit up.

"Are you ok? Can you breathe fine?" Jason was worried, and I could tell his words were laced with fear of my health. I waved off the questions, my vision swimming a little. Mitch was playfully yelling at Jason for shoving him, and everyone else was basically yelling to see if I was ok. I tried to signal them to stop yelling, but I only coughed some more. Jason was about to get a closer look and see if my lungs were damaged, but I stopped him.

"I...I'm fine." My voice felt small, and I had to stop myself from coughing again. Everyone basically were yelling that I wasn't okay, and I moved my hands into a time out symbol. "M..My dream. It t-took up too much magic.." Most of them understood, but Jerome and Husky looked a little confused. I sighed, feeling a little better now that my magic had started to recharge. I wiped the blood from my mouth with my sleeve, ready to explain furthur, but I was interupted.

"Your dreams that Jerome and I have witnessed never took up this much magic, how can you be fine?" Husky basically demanded. I chuckled a little, neither Husky nor Jerome had ever seen me use more than a small fraction of magic.

"Trust me. It was a normal vision at first, everything was fine. I saw an old, ancient village, but then the scene changed. My magic was being used more than usual. That's a sign that my vision is of a future that will occur if something strays from the correct timeline. It was a volcano. There was all seven of us, but I had the feeling that we needed a group of eight, and I could also tell it was a no respawn zone. The...then everyone..they...you died. A wolf creature ate you guys, including me... Then it attacked, and sliced through my stomache after it notciced me as a watcher for the vision, which never happens. Finally, I woke up, and was tackled when I heard a noise in the bushes. For a second I thought we were being attacked."

"How long until you can walk?" Sky looked worried, but I paid him no mind. I shakily stood again smiling at Jason who was trying to get me to sit back down. I turned to Sky, my smile widening, but I still coughed a litte. Thank Notch, I didn't cough up blood.

"I can always walk. Using too much magic usually causes coughing up blood and weakness. If I use nearly all of my magic, it will start to feed on my aura, which basically causes the person affected by it to go insane until their magic recharges enough. That or it will deplete the aura completely, thus killing the person." I got a confused stare Jerome and Deadlox.

"How is aura different exactly?" asked Jerome.

"Aren't they both magic?" inquired Deadlox.

I laughed a little, I have heard those questions so many times. "Basically aura is the magic humans use, it comes from the soul. For instance, whenever Seto uses spells he is surrounded by a dark blue glow, which smells of blueberrys. That is his aura. Some humans can gain the ability to control their aura, and whenever they use it, a smell can usually appear as well. I can also see auras and smell them without it being activated, though. Once, I met someone, his aura was a beautiful orange that smelled like sulfer. His aura may have been beautiful, but the sulfurous smell meant that he was truly evil. I was barely in time to stop him from kiling someone." I paused in my story, waiting for the inevitable question to come, and sure enough, it did.

 **"Whats my aura?!"** Everyone basically yelled at the same time, except for Jason. He probably already knew his.

"Be patient, I haven't even explained magic yet." They groaned in annoyance, but I just went on with my story. "Magic, is something creatures like Whitches or Endermen have. I have both aura and magic, since I am half human, although there are more than me out there. Derp only has aura, he somehow ended up human. Those with magic will have partly glowing, or completely glowing eyes. I keep mine behind my sunglasses because they spark, and can cause fires if I'm close to something flammable, without them on. It's alot more powerful than aura, but depletes quicker. If a mob uses too much, and doesn't have an aura, they either shut off their magic temporarily, or they die."

Sky stared silently for a second. "So, no matter what, if you use too much you'll go insane or die?" I nod, and look at the sky.

"We should get going if we wan't to get at least halfway before the squids start on their journey." Everyone agreed, and began to follow the map again. I ignored the feeling of being watched.

 **I know, it's a filler. This is calm before a storm, so be ready for a hopefully 2,000 word chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Skys POV:

Not long after we started to travel again, I could feel eyes watching us. I stayed calm, it was probably some locals because we were entering Skelly Province, an area in Minecraftia with a lot of sacred ground, for all we know, we are already on some sacred territory. The people here get scared quite easily, so I tried to look as little threatening as possible. I could see a village in the distance, and a sign said that no one was to go into the forest beyond it, so I was going to have to talk to the Elder of that village to see if we could pass, but if push comes to shove, we will pass without permission. I could feel my group tense as we neared the entrance of the village. The villagers were all watching us, even the children looked catious. Whispers could be heard. I barely come to Skelly Province, but I know Husky used to live in this area. There is barely any rivers, so squid attacks aren't heard of around this area. We pass through, knowing that we will be stopped at the other end, so we don't head into their sacred forest. A look ahead, I noticed that it was a dark oak forest. My friends were quiet, and I looked back at them to make sure they were ok.

Deadlox had a neutral expression on his face. He glared at the people who stared, making them uncomfortable. His arms were crossed, and his headphones were glowing slightly. Ssundee didn't look in the villagers direction, instead he looked towards the ground. He was probably still a little weak, because his walking was a little shaky. Husky, as well, wasn't looking at the pedestrians. He had a little drawing pad out, and was doodling something on the page. When someone with orange hair and blue eyes whispered something to someone with black hair and eyes, Husky seemed to glance in their direction a bit. Mitch had his hood up, and I couldn't see his face. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked almost like a sulking teenager. Although he never really comes to this area either. Jerome was walking silently. His face was smiling slighly as he waved to the little kids he passed, but some worry shone in his eyes, probably because he wasn't used to such quiet, or he could hear what they were wispering. Jason was following behind the rest of us. I couldn't see an expression from the space suit, but his posture showed he was ready to attack if neccisary. When we neared the end of the village, just as I thought, the Elder stopped us.

"This sacred forest is not to be entered by troublemakers like you." He states simply. He is bald, with a long beard and a purple robe. I sigh, we were doing our best not to be passed off as trouble causing people, but we had to get through. I stood straighter and spoke with my voice loud and clear, so it shows that I have some authority.

"Elder, I am Sky, Commander of the Sky Army, and we request permission through this forest. We are currently on a mission from King Notch, and we are trying to get ahead of our enemy. You may not know this mission because it is secret to those not a part of the journey." I was glad my voice didn't crack while I spoke to the Elder. He looked a little annoyed, but I couldn't figure out why.

"You are obviously not a part of any army." He spat. "No army would travel in a small group, your not in any sort of uniform, and you are being suspicous with your secret mission." His eyes narrowed, and I nearly laugh at him.

"This is Team Crafted, the strongest fighters in Minecraftia. We may not look the part, but what I say is true." I was about to continue talking, when Deadlox moved me aside and glared at the old man. I could swear that his eyes had flashed red again.

"I am Deadlox, second in command of the Sky Army, and the reason why we cannot tell you what our mission is, is pretty simple." The old man glared back at Deadlox, "We never know if our enemy is spying on us, escpecially with your whole village evesdropping and stalking us the second we entered here." I had to refrain from laughing, but the old man only got mad.

"I am not granting you access, you are obviously some sort of griefer group." I sigh again, and take out my papers that are signed by Notch, and show them to the old man. I too, start to feel a little annoyed when he still denied. I was about to signal the group to get through, without hurting anyone, but someone in my group growled. I thought it was Jerome, but Ssundee shoved forward. A dark purple surrounded him faintly, making his hair defy gravity a little bit. The smell of burnt wood appeared. The old man stepped back, saying something in an odd language, but I saw that Ssundee, by scaring the Elder, made a quick way out, so we wouldn't have to move the old man out of the way. I signaled my team, and we all ran past the old man. We could hear shouting, and an arrow nearly hit me, but we kept on running.

-Time skip-

Skys POV:

It is now currently 1:00 in the afternoon. A little while ago, we stopped running, but I could still tell we were being followed. I guessed that we would be ambushed the second they think our guards are down. I turn to my group, speaking in a tone of voice that was a code. We have practiced multiple times how to deal with this. "Let's take a break."

They all nod and we sat down in a clearing. Jerome sat by a tree, with Mitch leaning on him and pretending to sleep. I dont know how they do it secretly, but Jeromes axe and Mitchs sword was behind Jeromes back, against the tree. Jason leaned against another tree, reading a book, but I could see the secret sword compartment on his suits sleeve open, and he was ready for an attack. Deadlox was rummaging through his pack, claiming to be looking for something, when I knew he had his hand on his hidden sword. Husky was drawing, but I could tell there were hidden daggers everywhere in his suit sleeves and one behind his pencil perfectly hidden. Ssundee sat as well, pretending to sleep, his hand close to his sword so he culd grab it quickly. I sat as well, taking off my budder helmet. I tapped out morse code on it, pretending to be making a tune, humming as well, when I was really explaining the battle strategy. I saw an iron sword glimmering above Jerome, and I tapped out a warning for an aerial attack. I also told them to not hurt them too badly, just to tie them up, or knock them unconcious, even if they could respawn. I heard a bow snap, and quickly warned Jason, who stopped the arrow in time with his now shredded book. I put back on my budder helmet and drew my budder sword, ready to attack.

Jeromes POV:

Sky was right, two attackers came from above. I smiled as Mitch led one away, dodging every attack. I grabbed my Betty axe, swinging it in my hand as I waited for the person to attack. I growled at the attacker, my fur bristling to look more vicious. He attacked, but I easily dodged. I hit him with the blunt part of my axe and threw him into a tree, knocking him out. I then went to help my friend. I hit the attacker with the blunt end of my axe, as Mitch ran around him quickly, confusing him. My attacks and Mitch running around was almost like a dance, as we weaved around each other. I asked Mitch what his plan was in my home language. I had taught it to him when we first met, it was almost like a secret language. He answered, saying he wanted to put his speed to good use, and I nodded. He was quicker than anyone I have met. In less than five seconds, he jumped onto my axe, and I threw him into the air. His foot came down hard on the attackers head, making him loose conciousness. We high fived and double teamed another attacker.

Huskys POV:

I looked over to my attacker, and pretended not to notice him as he came closer. One hand stayed on my paper, while the other hand picked up some sand. When he was close enough, I chucked the sand into his eyes, and I got behind him, clutching a dagger to his throat. It brought back some memories, and if I wasn't a hero, he'd have respawned by now. Next thing I knew, I was flipped into a tree. I blew some bubbles, making him tempoarily blind. I quickly knocked him out.

Jasons POV:

I glanced at the archman and back at my ruined book. Sure, it was read multiple times, but I loved the story. My hidden sword came out of its compartment, and I lowered the opacity of my helmet. Even if my eyes didn't glow, all the archer saw was two blue glowing orbs staring at him. He started to shoot arrows, but I easily dodged it. I loved to dodge progectiles, even when there were guns back when I was in space. I pretended to attack one way, wut went the other and tied him up, breaking his bow.

Deadloxs POV:

I glared at my attackers as they lunged at me. I blocked all of their hits, until one kicked me into a tree. I laughed a little, they were actually putting up a fight. I jumped at them, swinging my sword rhythmically. They tried to hit me with fight moving swords, but to me, it was sloppy. Their arcs on their swings were to wide, but I decided to have a little fun. I turned and jumped up into the tree, my headphones glowing brightly. They too tried to climb, and a little ways up, I decided to scare them. I let my teeth become sharp and my eyes turned red. My dragon wings and tail appeared transparent behind me, and I heard one of them whisper demon. To be honest, they weren't far from the truth. I jumped down, knocking them both out, and by the time I reached the bottom, my appearance was normal.

Ssundees POV:

Looking around, I noticed everyone else was almost done with their battles, and I turned to my attacker. He looked scared, and I could tell why, I had scared the fudge out of their Elder not long ago. I let my aura surround me, the smell of burnt wood filling the air. It sparked as it mixed with my magic, and I took off my glasses. I asked if he was sure he wanted to fight, and he attacked. I shoved him into a tree with my magic, and using my aura, I knocked him out. I didn't feel like fighting a big fight at the moment. I still felt a little weak. I walked over to where Sky was, he was talking to someone who was tied up, and the rest of the group also walked over.

Skys POV:

"Why did you attack, sure we kind of ran into here without permission, but all we hurt were you guys." My patience had worn thin. I didn't care if this forest was sacred anymore. The person didn't answer me, only trying to get loose. I sigh and turned back to my group. "Let's go before they wake up." As we headed out, I cut the attackers ropes, suprising him. He probably thought we were going to leave them for dead. Sighing, I silently hoped that we didn't need to fight this village again later.

 **Yay, two in one night. I never thought that I could type out that whole chapter so soon after uploading chapter five. I hope you enjoy. I am not really the best at battle scenes, but I find them easier to make with POVs. I know the end was a little rushed, I have to fix the rushing parts of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Deadloxs POV:  
The sun is setting, washing the gaps within the dark oak trees in a beautiful array of pink and purple. This forest is quite peaceful, but it makes me feel off. I have noticed that the further within the forest we go, the weaker I feel. Sure, I could pass it for feeling tired, but I still didn't like the feeling. I decide to parkour through the trees, searching for what could be the cause of this feeling, and I see a cobblestone wall up ahead. Its old and covered in moss. I stop jumping through the trees and get the others attention.  
"I think there's some ruins up ahead." I yell down to them, and Ssundee gasps. We all turn to him, and he took of his sunglasses, his odd eyes sparking and lighting the area. It wasn't glowing, but some sparks literally flew from his eyes. He seemed to be ecstatic as he saw the moon rising.  
"Oh my Notch, guys the area ahead if from the first vision. The moon is in the right place, and the old village was in ruins." He then turned serious. "But, I did see a figure moving in the shadows, with a black cloak. I felt fear then, so we should be careful."  
Sky nods and I jump down from the tree I was on. "It's alright. Unless it's Derporolus, we'll be fine." Derporolus was the king of the squids, and he was nearly as strong as Notch. But I know, that with whatever this treasure is, if we find it first, we can take down those nasty creatures. Sky's amulet glowed with determination, and sometimes I wonder where he got the amulet. All he tells us is that he found it in a river while searching for butter. "I bet that whoever it is, is the eighth person to be on this journey, since he or she was shown in Ssundees vision first before the bad vision...Ssundee put your glasses back on, I think a patch of grass caught on fire." I chuckled as Ssundee put them back on and stamp out a small fire exclaiming sorry. We set off towards the village in ruins, and my head started to hurt, yep... the feeling originated from there. My headphones glowed, and some of the pain went away.  
-Timeskiperino-  
Mitch's POV:  
The cobblestone rubble littering the ground showed that a battle had happened to destroy this once possibly peaceful city. Everyone else but Jerome and I decided to stay by the entrance for a break. I looked through the rubble, hoping to find an answer to what happened to the village. Moss covered most of the stone, and after moving some that was clear of moss, I found what looked to be an entrance to a basement. I called Jerome in his home language, to not get the others attention. He followed me down the rickety old and burnt spruce stairway, holding a torch as I cut down spider webs. At the bottom, it looks as though it wasn't touched by fire much. I walk over to an old table, a dusty book was on it, although it looked to be moved recently. Jerome started to look for other signs of life as I opened the book. It was blank, but there was an old faded photo within it. I instantly recognized one of the people in the photo as a young King Notch, within the village, no wonder they attacked us for entering the forest. Next to the young King Notch was someone only slightly familiar. They wore a light blue shirt and dark blue pants, which were covered in dirt. He had shaggy brown hair and amber eyes. King Notch and the amber eyed person were both smiling. I felt the paper, and it wasn't dusty at all, nor was the page it was placed in. I noticed that whoever was here first, might still be here and Jerome and I headed up the steps back to the surface, only to stop in curiosity. There was someone within a dark black cloak looking towards the sky. Jerome and I snuck back over to the group, trying not to gain the persons attention.  
"Who's that?" It was all I could say, but my friends only stayed silent and shrugged. Ssundee looked at the cloaked figure with a smile. Sky, Jason, and Husky had a look of curiosity. Deadlox had a look of horror on his face. I turned to look at the cloaked figure, only to see who it was.

Deadloxs POV:  
I stared at the cloaked figure in horror. Only one person had such power emanating from them, but it seems as though it is being suppressed by the magical aura of the village. I do my best not to run away, because at the moment I can't really put up a fight. Then the figure turns around, and my suspicion is confirmed. Two white glowing eyes stare at us, and Sky groans. We waited for him to attack and have us respawn after he disappears again, but he looks shocked himself. He looks almost human in this enchanted forest, and his breathing seems to be hitched, I wonder if it was always like that.  
"Team Crafted." Herobrine says in a whisper. I swear there was some quilt in his voice, and he clutched his head as though in pain. "Why are you here?"  
Sky had a surprised look on his face, and I could tell he was almost worried for the person who had killed us countless times. He always had a big heart. "W-we are here on a mission, and Ssundee had a vision to come here...Are you alright?" I suppressed a chuckle as Sky said that. Even though he was a little scared of Herobrine, he still cared. Herobrine took a step back before he spoke.  
"I...no...I forgot that...I betrayed." That was all I could make out from what he was saying, even with my heightened hearing. Sky, though, didn't understand any of it.  
"What?" Sky asked, and I notice that the area around us started to sparkle from some sort of magic.  
" **I'll show you..."** Herobrine answered, and the whole area around us turned white, and truthfully I thought we were going to die again, but the white cleared, and we were in a bustling village. It looked as though a festival was going on, but it was attacked. Anything that was going to hit me, only went through me meaning we weren't really here. My friends were all freaked out, and Herobrine was watching at the dark ancients attacked, clutching his chest.

Sky's POV:  
I watched the memory, and saw a younger Notch and some kid show up. Notch ran to help wounded white creatures while the kid took out an iron sword and ran at the dark creatures. I tried to help, but I could do nothing, I guess that's what Ssundee meant by being a watcher in a vision. Everyone else was dead silent, and I turned towards Herobrine. I could tell the forest was strong in magic, maybe it brought his sanity back. Anytime we battled in the past, he always seemed to not be right in the head. He stood still, a hand over where his heart should be, and I felt like something was going to happen.  
I saw the younger Notch become covered in a white light, calling out to the kid who was still fighting. "Herobrine!" I gasped as young Notch suddenly disappears in a white light, a diamond sword clattering to the ground, and all life left the white creatures. Young Herobrine with amber eyes became distracted and turned towards where Notch once was. "Brother!" I looked back over to Herobrine, who was watching the scene silently as my friends were basically shouting a million questions at once. Then I hear a scream and turn back to the scene. Young Herobrines heart was stolen, no wonder he was clutching his chest. There was a small light blue glow around the heart, and I caught a faint smell of vanilla. If Ssundee was right about auras and souls, the dark creature stole Herobrines. His eyes were completely black for a moment, but when the black creature spoke in an odd language, they glowed white. Herobrine and his heart then disappeared, and so did the scene. We were back in the village, and I noticed that Jerome looked as though he wanted to cry. I turned to Herobrine, and he clutched his head in pain again, and I wondered if it was his sanity slowly piecing together again or slowly breaking.

 **That is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Also, do you want any deaths to occur within the story? If you do, comment who you wan't to die. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Skys POV:  
Herobrine turned to us, his head down as he started to talk. The sun was starting to rise, and I noticed that vision lasted the whole night. The magic in the area seemed to grow, and I am sure Deadloxs eyes turned red again, and he nearly fainted, but I think it was just a side affect from the vision, because I was stumbling a little as well.  
"I lost my humanity, I forgot I was human once. I forgot my brother, and I betrayed him. I enter this forest on a whim, and my mind becomes slowly fixed...I betrayed my brother by killing his people." He clutched his chest again, almost as though he wanted to feel his heart still there. "I killed so many innocents permenatly. I forgot that mobs had no mind, and I thought that I myself was a mob..." I cut him off from talking. I understood what he was saying. He never meant to do harm. Notch had always told us that he never remembered him, and Notch never wanted to fight Herobrine on their many encounters, although we never knew that they were brothers.  
"What is done in the past cannot be undone, that is true, " I saw Herobrine looked a little depressed, and my amulet glowed with more power since that one time, long ago."But what is important is to use the present to change the future. Come with us on our adventure, and join Team Crafted. I know that it is still possible to find your soul." The words left my mouth before I could register them myself. I looked up at the sunrise. "If it wasn't possible, then why are we here. You came on a whim and we came on a vision, so that means we might be able to _save_ you."  
Herobrine sighed, and then nodded slightly. "All right, I shall join your group, but what if I lose my mind again when we leave this forest." I was wondering the same thing, but Mitch walked forward with a peice of paper in his hand. "How did you find that?"  
"Lucky find. If you feel your sanity slipping, then look at this picture with you and King Notch to remind yourself what happened." Herobrine chuckled at the picture, his eyes glowing slighly. "Thank you." Before I could tell the new Team Crafted to head out, the villagers started to run at us again. They didn't even pay attention to Herobrine, who was preparing a spell of some sort, and I truly thought that he was about to kill the villagers. Then my vision went black and I let out a not girly scream as gravity seemed to stop working, grabbing and hugging the closest thing to me. I felt wind a second later, and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I hear laughing and someone trying to push me off them.  
"Get off, all I did was teleport us out of the forest. Can someone get him off me?" I instantly reconized the voice and opened my eyes to find that I was hugging Herobrine with a deathgrip. I let go, look at the map and our surroundings, and walk the direction we need to go silently, and I could feel a glare pointed at me, while the others kept laughing.  
-Timeskip brought to you by a possible appearance by Crainer-  
After a bit of walking, and glancing at the map, we entered Forest Den. It was mostly forest, and most villages around here won't like Jerome. Mitch and Jerome are from here, but I'm sure I remember something about the locals in a small war with the Baccas. A glance at Jerome showed that he was on edge. Mitch looked a little protective of his friend, then I notice something. My hand went to my head, but I didn't feel my budder helmet, and I stopped walking. I turn to the group, who are now chuckling. Herobrine only had a neutral face.  
"Who took my budder helmet while I was thinking?" It was basically a weakness. If I get to thinking, then I kind of forget about my surroundings. Everyone started to laugh, and Jason fell from laughing so hard, which caused all of us, aside from Herobrine who looked confused, to start laughing harder. Once I cought my breath from laughing at Jason, I noticed Deadlox had a knowing face, and I tackled him. "Where is the budder? I swear I will tickle you Deadlox." I couldn't help but laugh as he pouted.  
"I don't have the butter helmet I swear." I laughed at him. He never really used budder in battles, only diamond or TNT.  
"Clearly you are not worthy of the budder." I say as I stand. I look over my laughing group trying to figure out who stole it.  
"Butter?" It was Herobrine, the first words I have heard him say since I accidently hugged him. I turn to him, and start laughing myself. He was wearing my budder helmet, how I didn't notice earlier, was beyond me. I was about to explain how I called gold budder, but he started to talk again. "I don't think this particular substance is made of what you call butter." I gasp, he didn't know what butter was. I instanly start digging through my pack for the edible kind.  
"Herpbrine, have you even eaten for the hundred years that budder has been around?" I ask as I search for the elusive goodness. Husky was basically trying to get me to spare him from the delicous budder.  
"I havent eaten since I became a demon of sorts." I sigh and hand him the budder.  
As he ate the budder, I decided to ask him a question. "Why did you take my budder helmet?" He glances at me, his eyes glowing slightly.  
"I can't kill you for hugging me, so I took your...butter helmet and It's mine now." He deadpanned, which caused me to wonder if he had a sense of humor or not. I was glad that he liked budder, though. Then Deadlox jumped into a tree, looking into the distance.  
"Look a beacon, that means theres a city nearby!" He called out to us. Jason flew up a ways with his jetpack to measure the distance.  
"It's Approximately ten chunks away, maby a three hour walk with no breaks." Jason said as he landed. Herobrine coughed to get our attention.  
"And how do you think humans will react to me?" Mitch seemed to get an idea, and dug around in Jeromes pack.  
"Hey, did you really put your random stuff in my pack?" Jerome pouted, and Mitch said that he did put some random things into the pack. After a few minutes, he pulled out a hoodie. It was red with yellow designs. He handed it to Herobrine, and he put it on. If he closed his eyes, his whole face would be in shadow unless you looked closely. "How is he susposed to see. You can't see with your eyes closed...can you?" asked Husky.  
"Of course, it's a simple spell, and It takes very little concentration." Herobrine said, and he turned to Ssundee. "I forgot to ask earlier, but how come you can have visions?"  
Ssundee chuckled at Herobrine, "Well, Hero, I'm part witch. In my sleep I can have visions. Also what is that spell to see with your eyes closed? Does it take aura too, I can use magic as well, but my aura is stronger than my magic." Herobrine looked at Ssundee silently and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out when you can control magic better." Ssundee pouted, and again, everyone but Herobrine laughed. We started to walk towards the city, mabe we could find something about the treasure there.  
"Wait..." Herobrine stopped walking and we turned to face him. Since we weren't near the town, his eyes were open. "Did you just call me Hero?"  
"Well, It's a nickname." answered Husky for Ssundee, and I saw Mitch have a smile on his face.  
"Like yours is Fish?" He asked and then hid behind Jerome as Husky took out a handful of daggers, I swear, he used to be an assasin. Deadlox held him back from trying to kill Mitch. "I am not a FISH."  
-Timeskip-  
Herobrines POV:  
I stare at Team Crafted as they goofed around. Because I have no soul anymore, I am sure I cannot feel whatever happiness that they can feel, but I have tried to make a few half-hearted jokes, and it seemed like they enjoyed the one where I stole Commander Skys butter helmet. I know it's actually gold, but calling it after that tasty butter has grown on me. I gave it back to him once he told me the reason as to why he wears the helmet. I guess they have a system for when they are attacked, although I'm going to have to ask one of them how to understand Morse code. Sure, I know every other code, but I never found an instructional thing to understand Morse code. As we neared the city, I noticed how Soldier Jason became more serious.  
"We are on a mission, and not to mention that some of those pedestrians wont like Jerome. We need to keep our gaurd up, and we need to act more serious." Team Crafted agreed, and I'm sure is saw a flicker of light brown around Soldier Mitch as he became protective of his friend. I wonder if he can use his aura as well, if only I still had mine.  
"What do I do if we are initiated into a battle Commander Sky?" I ask, and I hear someone groan, possibly annoyed at how I use titles with their names. Maby I was using the idea of nicknames wrong.  
"No killing unless absolutely necissary. But if you see a member of the squid army, kill on sight. Also, why are you using titles, Hero?"  
"You gave me a nickname, so I made nicknames Commander Sky." I gave him a confused look, even if he couldn't see my face within the hood of the jacket Soldier Mitch gave me.  
"Wow...For someone as old as Minecraftia, you really need to learn how nicknames work." chuckled Second-in-command Deadlox. I look towards my feet, wondering if I should call them something else.  
"I'll stick with titles for now, just so they know for a fact that you are an army, so they won't attack Soldier Jerome." Soldier Mitch nodded towards me. If he was from this area, then why doesn't he hate his friend as well. I decide not to ask as we enter the city. I kept my eyes closed as we walked through the crowds.  
-small timeskip of ten minutes-  
And, I lost Team Crafted. There are so many people here, that I was being pushed one direction, and it was so loud they couldn't hear me calling. Now, I am in someplace called a hub. That means that minigames are played here, and I was about to start one. I catch sight of someone and walk towards them, tapping their shoulder. He turned around to face me. He wore a suit and red sunglasses. I reconize him as the famous Captain Sparklez.  
"Yes, how can I help you stranger?" asked Captain Sparklez. I shuffel my feet, facing towards the ground.  
"I'm Hero, and I've been separated from my group." He gave me a fake apologetic look.  
"Where did you see your friends last?" he seemed a little skeptical, but I couldn't tell why.  
"Well, I wouldn't call them friends, more like aquantances, and I have no idea where I saw them last. A large swarm of people pushed me away from them, also, where am I at the moment?" The famous Minecraftian chuckled.  
"You, Herobrine, are about to join a Hunger Game." I gasp, both because I didn't know if me being here will glitch the system and that he knew who I was.  
"How..WHAT?!" I basically shouted at him, although it didn't draw attention from the group of people around us. He chuckled and lowered his glasses, his brown eyes flashing blue for a second.  
"I can tell that you have no aura Herobrine, now tell me the truth, why are you here." He crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. I growled a little, which possibly sounded inhuman because his face showed fear for a second.  
"What I am telling you is the truth. I regained my sanity and joined Team Crafted, of which I was seperated from. Also my nickname Soldier Ssundee gave me is Hero, so it wasn't a lie as well." Captain Sparklez seemed a little suprised, which soon turned to horror.  
"Once the game starts and names off the players, They will say your real name, not Hero. This is going to be suprising, and it's only noon." I sigh, he was correct. I wanted to ask him what to do, when we were teleported and my vision went black.  
"May the odds be ever in your favor." The games had begun.  
I waited in silence while they were naming the players for this round. I was worried for the first time in a milenia, and I didn't want to scare anyone anymore. I hope they just end the game the second my name is said. Because we haven't spawned yet, no one knew what was going to happen.  
"Captain Sparkelz and finally...Herobrine?" We spawned, and the game had started. I stood there as the others ran away, not even getting the loot, and I sighed. I had seen plenty of horror movies to know that chasing them to try and get them to see you were not evil, never works. I silently walked the other direction, confusing those still within the spawn area. I was going as pacififst as possible. An arrow wizzed past my head, but I just continued to walk silently. I wanted to teleport out of the game, but the game would glitch and probably break, putting many lives at stake permenatly. I saw a small house after a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, and entered it. When I closed the door, I heard someone gasp, which meant I wasn't alone. I tried to speak as soft as possible, to not scare whoever was there.  
"I'm not going to kill anyone. The only reason I am here is because a group of people shoved me through a game chooser as they walked past." I heard shuffling, and I try again to not scare them as I move slowly away from the door. "If you want to run, you can, or you can ask me to leave. I am playing this game as pacifist as I can, so you don't need to worry about me killing you." I sat on the ground on the left side of the hut, watching as other players try to play the game like normal. Very few cannons had sounded. I hear a trapdoor, and turn my head towards the sound. It was someone with blond hair and a blue shirt with a flower on it. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place who he was until he started to talk.  
"Y-your seriously n-ot g-going to kill me?" It was Crainer, Soldier Ssundees friend. I found myself wondering if he found out Ssundee was half witch yet, but I didn't ask him.  
"No, I won't hurt you. I entered this game by mistake." I answered.  
"H-how do I know?" I sigh as he stutters. I wonder why he even joined a game like this in the first place.  
"Back when I killed people, my sanity wasn't intact. Resently it has been fixed, and I have joined Team Crafted on their quest for something. Soldier Mitch gave me this jacket in order to hide my identity, but it seems I have been found out. Also, is it true that the people outside the game can watch it?" It took a second, but he slowly nods. And I chuckle, even if I didn't feel happy. "If only Commander Sky was watching, he might be able to help. I cannot die, which means in Deathmatch I am going to have to kill someone to end this game. We are already pressed for time as is. Can't I be kicked for hacking or something, I am basically as powerful as Notch, so I can just be kicked from the game...right?"  
Crainer looked as though he was in thought for a second before he answered. "You have to do something Hack worthy, I think." I start to float off the ground. "Like this?"  
Some text appeared, and I scowled. **_Unable To Kick Player_**. I cursed in my head and stopped floating. "Welp, at least they tried." Suddenly multiple cannons shoot, almost as though people forgot about me, or they were too scared to continue the game. I looked towards Crainer, and I really hoped I didn't have to kill him in Deathmatch. For some reason, killing someone seemed less fun than what it was a day ago, maby the fact that I now had my sanity. "Would you rather me kill you or Captain Sparklez, I'm sure he's still alive."  
"I don't know...the game seemed fun before it started, even if I can respawn its scary." I heartlessly laughed a little. "I've killed you before, why are you scared now?"  
"I dunno, maby it's a human thing..." He trailed off as he stared at me. There was an odd feeling in my hollow chest, but I didn't know what it was. Before I could say anything to break the tension, We were teleported to Deathmatch. It was Crainer, Captain Sparklez, and I. Crainer and Captain Sparklez fought for a while, of course, Captain Sparklez was the winner as another cannon sounded.  
"We meet again, Herobrine." said the famous player. "So can you be killed, or is there only one way to end the game?" I started a spell, symbols appearing around me.  
"It's impossible to kill me, but I can end the game without you feeling any pain." He looked quizically at the spell, and I shot a lightning bolt at him before his mind could process it, and the game finally ended with a final cannon sound. Everything turned black, and after a few minutes, I was back in the city, everyone staring at me. I stood there, not knowing what to do, when someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Captain Sparklez.  
"Your right, I didn't feel it, but you should have warned me before you gave me a heart attack." I look at him, again feeling something within my chest, and I think I actually laughed truthfully for the first time in a melinia. "I shall try that next time." I then see Commander Sky approaching, and Captain Sparklez left. I walk over to him, my hood down, and my eyes shining brightly but not menacingly. Some people looked as though they wanted to run while others stared in curiosity. Others were confused as to why Commander Sky nor Captain Sparklez didn't attack me.  
"Commander Sky, I am sorry for the inconvienence of me not knowing how to get through a crowd." I say, and Commander Sky only chuckled. He started to walk in a seemingly random direction, and I followed him.  
"It's fine Hero, I left the others at the park."  
-Timeskip-  
Jeromes POV:  
I glared at the person staring at me. I only wanted to pet a duck, but it turned into me getting lost. I really hated this place, and I wanted Mitch near me. The person staring at me didn't leave, so I decided to flash my fangs at him. He was following me as I walked deeper into the park. We had watched a little of the Hunger Games before Sky went to go and get Herobrine. For some reason, I want to treat him like a regular friend, even if he has killed me hundreds of times. I could tell Mitch was having trouble to not tell him a joke earlier this morning. I wondered if he really could still feel without a soul, I asked Ssundee, but he didn't know. I went to sit on a bench by some people, when that strange person hit me in the back of the head with a shovel. He probably thought I would go down in one hit because he seemed confused, his shovel was broken as as well when he hit me. I let my fangs get sharper and my eyes turned red as I turned towards the person.  
"What was that for?" I growled at him, and I'm sure he wet his pants as he tried to run away, but Mitch seemed to appear in front of the person. I know he just walked from behind a tree, but I am sure he scared the man more than I did. I swear a brown shine was around him as he glared the man down.  
" **Did you just try to hurt my friend**?" The person fainted, and I stared silently. I never knew Mitch could sound so scary, but he seemed to be drawing a scene, so I grabbed his arm and led him away from the rucus. He can be very protective of his friends if any of us got hurt, and I remember once that someone was bullying Jason for wearing a space suit and he kicked the fudge out of the bully. I'm sure he didn't leave the hospital for a month, and Mitch was grounded for quite a while, it was back before we became Team Crafted. After a ways away from the growing group of people, I turned to my friend.  
"Thanks dude, I really didn't want to start a battle in this place." I thanked him, but he waved it off, like always.  
"No need to thank me ami (French for friend), I would've done it anyways. Now let's get back to the group, I'm sure Sky has found Herobrine by now." I nod and he leads us back to where the team was watching ducks, a group of people on the other side watching Herobrine.

Herobrines POV:  
I stared at the ducks within the pond, and they stared back. A large group was growing on the other side of the pond, but I paid them no mind. They were mallard ducks that were native to this area of Minecraftia, but they became rarer around Craft City. I started to wonder why Captain Sparklez was here in the first place, and if he was part witch like Soldier Ssundee, then I saw a little girl walk towards me in the corner of my eye.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the little girl. She had pind curly hair and large blue eyes. She seemed to be around the age of five, and her mother looked horrified. She was probably afraid I would kill her.  
"Whatever do you mean?" I had no idea what she meant by that. She probably though I was sick because of my eyes, or maby she's noticing something I am not. She takes a few more steps forward, and puts a hand on my chest, her father I guess, starts to walk over.  
"Your breathing is wrong mister." I chuckle mirthlessly a little at the kid, and pat her head.  
"I don't have a heart anymore kid. I kind've been breathing wrong since then. I'm fine though, so no worries." The father picked up his kid, and quickly walked away. The little kid shouted for me to get better, and I felt something well in my chest again for a second. It was so confusing, and I'm sure someone took a picture with their phone. I turned towards Soldiers Mitch and Jerome, who just showed up. Soldier Mitch looked very mad for some reason.  
"I doubt we will find any clues here, only people who want to hurt my ami." We all agree to leave the town, and Commander Sky checks the map to see which direction we go next. I look over his shoulder and notice something. I snatch the map from him and look closely at the map, my eyes glowing a slight magenta.  
"Trials for those who seek my treasure. Peice together the tests to form what can be the true path towards...That is all I can read." I look up at the group, and we all wondered what it meant. I look up towards the sun, wondering what trials ahead we might face.

 **Hi, this was going to be a two part chapter, but I decided to write it into one. If there is any critique you want to give me, it is welcome. *Spoiler for Undertale True Pacifist run ahead.* The reason as to why I put the word** ** _save_** **like that when Sky was talking to Herobrine was because in Undertale when you** ** _save_** **Asriel, he can feel even though he has no soul. And no, this story is not a rip off from Undertale, I just want to put some sort of reference there. I also put a reference to one of Sky's machinima(I think that's what it is called) videos. If you can find it, you get a cookie. (::) (::) -Those are cookies, not crackers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Skys POV:  
Soon the squids will start their journey as well, and we haven't even made it halfway. But the squids don't know about the map or the hiden writing Hero found...which leads me to wonder if only Hero could have see the writing, because no matter how close I look, even whithout my sunglasses on with no one looking, I cannot see whatever writing he saw. That or it was the sunlight hitting the paper, or the magic amount in the air since he was standing close to me when he saw the words, and he is basically pure magic. At the moment, though, Hero seems to be clutching his chest again as the others joked around. I feel sorry for him, but I'm sure it's possible to feel happiness like the others even if he hasn't yet. Although earlier, when I saw Captain Sparklez talking to him, I am sure he actually meant it when he laughed. I look over to Deadlox, who was pouting a little and I chuckle. After leaving the city we took a shortcut that can't be used too often(*cough* teleport *cough*) or the magic Hero has will wear too thin since we are a big group. We are in Mesa Territory now, and there is no parkour areas anywhere. I swear, Deadlox is obsessed with TNT and parkour.  
"It's alright Deadlox, you can survive without parkour...right?" The seriousness I put on the end made everyone, including Deadlox laugh. Herobrine just had a confused face.  
"Of course I can survive without parkour for awhile. But can you survive without calling gold butter?" He smirked evily at me, and I decided to take the challenge, although I was destined to fail.  
"Well duh Deadlox, even though I have been calling g-gold that for a while now and I really like go-gol-ld...I can't do it! It's budder not gold!" I clutched my budder sword to my chest, as everyone laughed, and Herobrine smiled a little.  
"Careful Sky, we might have found your weakness," chuckled Husky. Mitch, who was already hiding partly behind Jerome decided to say somemthing.  
"Yours is being called Fish!" he basically yelled, and Husky threw a dagger at him, only to miss by milimeters. It cut some of his hair though, but not much.  
"Your friends, and yet you try to kill each other?" Hero asked. I was about to answer the question, but Jerome beat me too it.  
"It's fake kill. We call Husky fish because it annoys him, but he is still our friend. And I could tell he meant to miss Mitch because if he truely wanted to kill him, he could have easily hit his target. I bet he just likes to throw around daggers." another one almost hit Jerome, but it missed. "See, he never misses twice in a row."  
"Well maby your right that I like to throw daggers, but can you make a cake?" I chuckle as Husky said that.  
"No he can't, last time he tried to make a delicous cake, he blew up the kitchen." Ssundee interjected. His obsession was obviously cake. Jerome tried last month to make a cake, which caused a hole in the kitchen wall to become our new window, and Ssundee to have a cake funeral for what was left of it. Although, since Jason wasn't there that day, we tricked him into thinking that the new window was something we planned all along, until he found out that we were lying when he found near invisible burn marks on the walls upon the next day when he made breakfast. He is really good at seeing things from far away, and I'm surprised he barely passed his last eye exam, even though he wore his helmet.  
"I remember when you tried to steal my jetpack." Said Jason to Husky. "We lost it in the trees for a month and we lost you for a week."  
"I wanted to fly, and I saw your jetpack. Now I know why I'm a water type. I still don't know how I got stuck in a trap we made for squids, nor do I remember how I crashed." I laughed, we found out not long ago that he hit his head really hard when he crashed, it was all he could remember from the ordeal that happened last year, but I personally blame the rare flying squids.  
"So, is there any villages in Mesa Territory?" asked Jason towards Ssundee. I dont think he's been here before, but I think Ssundee grew up around here, so there had to be a village. Ssundee shook his head.  
"Father has a small cottage by a farm, and thats all I know thats in this area." explained Ssundee. He then turned to Mitch, "And before you ask Mitch, he is human." Mitch looked surprised for a second.  
"Did you read my mind?" Herbrine sighed and shook his head.  
"That is a power no one can use Soldier Mitch." said Herobrine. I could see a far off look on his face.  
"I could tell you were about to ask a question, and I just quessed. And before you ask where my mother is, she has been gone for a while now, although Derp doesn't believe me when I tell him that she is dead. Derp may joke about a bad relationship with her, but they had a close bond." explained Ssundee, and Herobrine turned towards Ssundee. I supressed a smile at his face full of confusion.  
"I apologize for your loss...but who is Derp? Is he Emporer Derporolus?" Deadlox laughed, nearly falling over if it wasn't for Jason to keep him from doing so. Soon, all of us were laughing. "What did I say?" He said that so quickly with a look of what could be described best as panic, and we all laughed even harder. Soon, Ssundee stopped to catch his breath, and he answered Herobrines question.  
"No Hero, Derporolus and Derp are two different people. Derp is my little twin brother, and we're basically identical except he has derped eyes and is completely human." Herobrine nods and we continue our walk through the Mesa Territory.  
"You know, what if-" Deadlox was cut off from what he was saying, when he fell into a hole. We heard a loud crash and I looked down into the darkness to see if I could see him.  
"Deadlox, are you down there? Are you still alive or do I need to call a hearse." I hear a faint groan, and some more, less loud thuds.  
"I-I'm fine...I can't feel my leg and...I'm bleeding a bit f-from my head." I hear some shuffling and a gasp. "M-make that a lot of bleeding from my l-leg as well." I sigh and another question pops into my head.  
"Can you see at all down there, or is it not safe to jump down." I hear a growl of annoyance, yep Deadlox was still concious.  
"I've obviously set off any if not all of the traps down here, now c-ome on before I bleed out." I jump down first, my foot landing the wrong way, but it was only a sprang. The others jumped down as well, Hero didn't even float down. Jerome took out a torch, and we gasped at where we were.  
It was a large room with budder walls. There was one tunnel going furthur in, but it was made of mossy cobblestone. Scrolls and scripts lined the walls, but there was a cave-in near the middle. Deadlox was laying there, one of his legs crushed from the cave-in. I could tell it was a trap because the stones had signs of redstone, and all that fell were the stones that were cut a certain way. We made our way over to Deadlox, but I could tell he was unconcious, and his headphones were missing.  
"Hero, can you heal things, I don't think splash potions will work quick enough, and he isn't awake to drink a regular potion." Herobrine looks to be in thought for a moment, but then nods. "I'm not the best at it, but I can do it. Soldier Ssundee your helping, auras are more better at healing than magic." Said Herobrine as he knelt down beside Deadlox, white glowing symbols appearing around him. Ssundee sat on the other side, and did what Hero told him to do, and soon dark purple symbols appeared around Ssundee along with the smell of burnt wood. I turned to Jerome and Husky, the two strongest in the group.  
"I need you two to clear the rubble from his leg so it can be healed. There is already a puddle of blood coming from underneath the rocks so be quick. Mitch and Jason, use your speed and eyesight to find his headphones, you both know how sensitive his hearing is. I have to help Jerome and Husky." I instructed them, and they set to work. I started to help clear the trap. There wasn't much light, and Deadloxs headphones never glowed unless they were on his head, so it might take a while to find. The huge rocks took all three of us to lift, and the blood didn't seem to stop. Herobrine looked towards us, fear on his face.  
"The main artery in his leg has been cut, and I think his heart just stopped." Herobrine started a different spell, one that looked similar to the one he used on Captain Sparklez, and electricity went through Deadlox. "Never mind, it's working again but weakly." Ssundee looked surprised, holding back questions to how he did that spell.  
I was confused. Why didn't he dissapear and respawn when his heart stopped. "Are we in a respawn zone?" Herobrine shook his head.  
"This cavern is stopping any possibility of respawn, so we need to free his leg quickly, or I will cut it off." Ssundee gave him an odd look. "Do you wan't your friend to die?"  
We continued to remove the rubble, and finally his leg was free. Herobrines started to heal his leg, with Ssundees help, and soon the bleeding had stopped. Herobrine put an ear to Deadloxs chest and sighed. "He's still alive. He should wake up soon..." Herobrine trailed off as he put a hand on his head, seemingly in pain.  
"Are you okay Hero", asked Mitch, who had found the headphones suprisingly unscathed.  
"I'm fine...I used too much magic thats all." His glowing eyes seemed to fade a little and the room became darker.  
"Did you almost lose your mind. Ssundee said that could happen if you use to much magic, or can you die from magic consumption?" Asked Jason.  
"I thought you didn't have a magic limit." Jerome looked a little surprised and a little worried.  
"I can't die but I can loose my mind. You probably didn't notice before when we fought because I was already insane. But my magic replenishes quickly and I would have snapped if it weren't for that." I hear a groan on the floor, and Deadlox shakily sits up.  
"Why do I feel as though I have been electricuted?" Herobrine chuckles, although I hear no feeling in it.  
"You died for a second, and-" Deadlox winces, covering his ears, and Herobrine quickly shuts his mouth. He looked towards me with a questioning look on his face. I take the headphones from Mitch and put them on Deadloxs head. They glowed a little, casting a green glow across some of the room. "His ears are that sensitive?" I nod, and suddenly we hear movement within the cavern.

 **This is not, I repeat not, the death possibility I mentioned earlier. I thank .zheng for your helpful criticism, but I think the first chapter is fine for now. Oh my gosh, I love your stories RebelWingsProduction97. You have a great idea for who can possibly die, I never thought of that one before. And I am also an idiot, I thought Deadloxs eyes were brown and they turned red in the Enderlox form..in this story his eyes are brown though. I also thank you, Watcher321, for your nice comment. I was going for that since Herobrine basically had no true human interaction since he became what he is now. Also, he barely remembers anything from before the fight where his soul was taken, so the concept of friends is still new to him, even if he says that Team Crafted are more of acquaintances. I hope everyone had a good day, and if you can quess what is going to happen you get a cookie. (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ssundees POV:  
We all turn silent towards the only hallway within the place we were. Husky picked up Deadlox in case we had to run since his leg was still broken, but Herobrine closed his eyes as though he was focusing. White symbols went around us quickly, and Herobrines eyes dimmed even more when he opened them again. Then someone walked into the room, I never thought we would see this early in the journey. Well, not walked, more like slid across the room.  
"What happened here?" It gurbled, and more joined it inside the room. Sky had a furious look on his face, and these were the most disqusting creatures on earth, Squids. They ignored us suprisingly and walked/slid towards the rubble, and I noticed that the blood was gone both on the floor, and on us. The first squid had a large scar on it, and I reconized that it was the main general that Sky had almost killed if it wasn't for an explosion he needed to save someone from. The squids around him shrugged, and one found a dead rat.  
"General Gurg, I quess that rat found that hole and set off the trap." The general was larger than the other squids and darker in color. He turned towards the smaller squid, and I quess it nodded before they left the room. The symbols around us dissapeared, and Herobrine looked as though he was going to vomit. He held his head and sat down.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"Bad idea to do a large invisibility spell and a cleaning spell to clean the blood at the same time..." Mumbled Herobrine. Mitch put a hand on his shoulder, a look of worry plastered to his face.  
"You didn't need to turn us invisible, we can fight. Also, how come that made you sick and not lose your mind?" The others and I also asked the same question.  
"I dunno Soldier Mitch, I thought I would lose my mind. Maby that forest is still affecting me...give me five minutes, and my magic will be good so I don't end up vomiting if I use another spell." Deadlox looked surprised.  
"You knew you could've lost your mind again, but you still did it?"  
"That's a highly risky thing to do Hero." Jerome agreed. Herobrine just waved us off, his eyes starting to glow a bit brighter again. Sky walked forward and kneeled down so he was eye level with Herobrine.  
"Thank you Hero, you not only saved Deadlox but stopped us from an attack from those disgusting creatures." Herobrine gave him an odd look.  
"I didn't save him, Soldier Ssundee and the rest of Team Crafted did something as well." Sky and I chuckled a little, he had forgotten something.  
"You did save him by starting his heart back up." explained Jason, and Deadlox nodded in agreement. Herobrine sighed in defeat, and we heard another voice coming through the only hallway. It sounded as though they were passing through another hallway. I gasped, I reconized who was talking.  
"Are you sure mommy is trapped in there?" It was Derp! The squids were using him to do something, making him think that our mother was alive. I felt myself get mad, my magic mixed with my aura as sparks flew from everywhere on me. Everyone took many steps back, so I didn't accidenly burn them, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Why do you think they have Derp?" Sky asked, and I calmed down as much as I could, the sparks becoming less. I turned to the group.  
"They are using him to do something...Deadlox, can you use your hearing?" I asked him.  
"Of course, just be quiet." He answered and he took off his headphones, the green glow fading. We all waited in silence as he listened. For some reason his hearing was inhuman, but without his specialy enchanted headphones, he would easily get hurt if someone even talked in a regular voice in the same room. He turned his head over to what I think the conversation was, and he gasped, quickly putting on his headphones again before talking. He also had a thing where he would only whisper or mumble without them on.  
"Dude!" His volume was in a yelling whisper. "Derp can use aura?" I instantly had to stop from running to find him and stop him.  
"W-why?" I had to ask why he asked that, and if my little brother used his aura, something bad could happen.  
"The squids are wanting Derp to use his aura to break a trial." Herobrines expression was that of curiosity.  
"We have to stop him!" I blurted out, and I was so worried, I am sure I had tears in my eyes. Although they couldn't have been able to see because of my sunglasses  
"Why do we need to find him so quickly. I thought he couldn't use magic?" asked Husky and Sky sighed.  
"I said he was human, so of course he can't use magic. If he uses his aura h-he will d-die...and here it will be permenatly" I mumbled the last part, but I'm sure they all heard me.  
"What?!" They all half whispered and half yelled, even Herobrine.  
"If he uses his aura he will die! We need to save him before they can have him use it. Any ideas, theres probably a lot of squids and If they see us coming, we won't be able to beat them all with no respawn." Sky looks to be in thought for a second.  
"We can pretend that we surrendered." He suggested.  
"That won't work, how would we explain how we found this place," interjected Jason. I look towards Herobrine, who took off the jacket and handed it to Mitch. He walked up towards me, a shine I couldn't decipher in his white eyes.  
"You guys can be my prisioners. The Squid Army had asked me to join them multiple times, and I could pretend that I had the power to find them." He smirked, and Sky contemplated the idea.  
"That could work, and our acting is quite good, but don't we need chains?" As soon as he said that, small symbols went around our hands, and we were in chains, but we could easily break them when we attacked.  
"As long as you guys don't pull too hard, the coal chains will stay together long enough." Herobrine explained.  
"I don't like chains." whined Jerome and Mitch started to talk to him in their odd language as Herobrine made us invisible and we headed towards the sound.

Herobrines POV:  
I felt a little light headed as I turned Team Crafted invisible again, but my magic had started to replenish quite a bit, so I was fine. We walked down the mossy cobblestone hallway, and following Soldier Deadloxs directions, we found the squids and someone who looked a lot like Soldier Ssundee, but with odd eyes. They were currently in a conversation General Gurg and who I'm sure is Derp.  
"So, mom is on the other side?" asked Derp, looking straight at the squid, even if his eyes were in two different directions.  
"Yes, you should have a powerful aura, and we need you to break that wall so we can pass." replied the squid.  
"Why do you need to break the wall, I think it's nice?" explained Derp.  
"Ugh, Derp, there is a trial thing to open the door, but we don't know what it is, so you need to break it down, since your mother is on the other side." I started to wonder if they have a map of thier own. Derp nodded, but I dropped the invisibility and added a flash effect to make it seem as though I teleported. Team Crafted pretended to be dazed for a second, Soldier Deadlox wincing at his leg, although I could tell it wasn't bothering him that much. They then pretended to either shout at me, the squids, or try to break the fake chains. Soldier Ssundee gasped at his brother being there, and the others shut up, mock glaring at me but full on glaring at the squids. I made my face of no emotion as I waited for something to happen, my eyes glowing menacingly.  
"Why are you beside the bad guys Derp?" Ssundee yelled, true worry for his brother in his voice. Derp looked surprised at what was happening. "B-bad guys?"  
General Gurg slithered towards me, and I resited every urdge to kick him until Sky gave the signal. If it was possible, the squid smiled at me.  
"Looks like you finally joined Herbrine, you could knock down that door." The smug look the squid gave Team Crafted made another feeling go trough my chest, but it was faint. He slithered over to Deadlox, snickering at his broken leg, and an axe seemed to come from nowhere as he hit the blunt part on Soldier Deadloxs good leg, a crack sounding through the room, everyone shouting profanities at the squid, and I barely saw Commander Sky give the signal. That same feeling started to rise, and I think I reconized it as the wanting to protect, and my vision seemed to change to red, and I think I blacked out.

Skys POV:  
The disqusting squid slithered over to Deadlox, a large impossible smile on its face. I could tell that something, possibly a potion, was keeping them from dying out of water. He somehow got a blunt budder axe out of nowhere, and broke Deadloxs good leg, and he fell to the floor, eyes shining red again for a second. I shouted multiple curse words at him and how he had no right to use budder against us. I turned to Hero and gave the signal, but he was standing still, staring at the squid. A black shadow mixed with what looked like blue aura slowly circaling around his chest. The squid turned to Hero slowly, and gulped.  
"Hero?" asked Ssundee curiously, and the squids started to shake from fear. Herobrines white eyes, started to glow an amber red where the iris' would be. Half white-half blue symbols rotating around him. His arm seemed to glow a light blue, and an old iron sword appeared in his hand. He lunged forward, killing all of the squids in a feiry blaze in one swing of his sword, and a healing spell went around Deadlox as the fake chains disapeared and Ssundee hugged his little brother. Soon, the mist circling him dissapeared and his eyes turned back to white, before he fainted.

 **Another one! I have no idea where that another one meme came from, but oh well. Who else cannot wait to see more Office Antics (Adams new channel)? I hope you liked this chapter, and If you want a certain trial for them to face, please tell me. Have a good day and free cookies. (::) (::) (::)**


	11. Chapter 11

Herobrines POV:  
When I came to, I was leaning against a butter wall, in the same room as the entrance. My head felt like it was going to explode, and for a second, I couldn't piece together why I was in this place. It soon came back to me, and I shakily stood, looking at my clothes. There was blood and ash all over them, and I instantly panicked. I was worried that I had attacked Team Crafted, but the last thing I remember was an odd feeling and my vision turning red. I looked around the room, noticing that torches had been put up, so that must mean that someone is still alive. I made my way out of the room, using a cleaning spell to get rid of the blood as I walked down the hallway silently. I heard whispering coming from where I was before I blacked out, and the closer I got, the more I smelled something burnt. I turned myself invisible and entered the room, sighing in relief that Team Crafted was still alive. Soldier Ssundee was doing his best to heal Second in Command Deadlox with the healing spell I showed him, but I didn't show him how to heal bones, and I made myself visible.  
"It takes a lot longer if you don't know how to mend bones." I caught Soldier Ssundee off quard, and he nearly jumped into the ceiling. I felt an odd feeling and smiled at what Soldier Ssundee did. "I can finish healing him...did he pass out, or just fall asleep?" I motioned towards the sleeping Soldier Deadlox.  
"He fell asleep because of how long it was taking. I was able to heal one leg, but I can't seem to heal the one the squid shattered." answered Soldier Ssundee, and that odd feeling from before I blacked out came back. I mentally shoved it away and started an advanced healing spell. The healing spells take more than normal amounts of magic because aura was what was made to heal. Magic was made to destroy, but in cases like Soldier Ssundee, their evenly balanced. Soon I got his leg healed and drowsily sat against the wall, looking at the rest of the group.  
"Hero, here's your jacket back." Said Soldier Mitch, and I accepted it, although he was wrong. It was still his jacket.  
"I can't believe that you were that low on magic, and you still killed those squids in one shot." exclaimed Jason, and I quickly turned to him, my drowsiness gone.  
"WHAT?" Deadlox sat up sleepily, flipped me off for being loud, and fell back to sleep. I tried again half yelling and half whispering. "What do you mean?" Team Crafted gave me an odd look, and I'm sure I started to panic again, my breathing seemed to get faster.  
"You don't remember?" asked Commander Sky and I quickly shook my head, and Jerome put a furry hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't panic Hero, it was probably a blind rage mixed with the fact that you were low on magic." I tried to calm down, but my mind wouldn't let me.  
"B-but I could've killed more innocents, I could've lost my mind...I DID LOSE MY MIND!" I yell as I start pacing around the room. Soldier Deadlox mumbled a curse at me, but I didn't listen. "I don't remember what happened aside from feeling something odd in my hollow chest, and then my vision went red, what if-" I was slapped. Truthfully, I stopped hyperventilating to my surprise.  
"Did you just slap me?" I said surprisingly calm again. My eyes were dimmed, and I probably looked a little scary with the scowl on my face because Soldier Husky looked at his feet. Commander Sky sighed, I still didn't know why he slapped me.  
"Works every time," He said and I felt as though I wanted to laugh, my scowl disappearing. "You were panicking, so I did something that calms down almost everyone who panics. Now, I had no idea what happened, but I suggest that you stop worrying about it. If it happens again, then we will deal with it. All I understood was the fact that a black mist circled your chest and your eyes looked almost human again." I stood still, I was more confused than panicked, but I decided not to dwell on it like he said. Instead, I slapped him back, a small laugh escaping me, as he faked blacking out.  
"That's for slapping me," my eyes glowed brightly and Commander Sky glared at me as I turned back to Soldier Deadlox, who I guess this whole time, was still flipping me off.  
"Is that your signature move?" I ask, and everyone starts laughing, although I didn't know what I said that was so funny. I noticed that Derp was not here, and I turned to Soldier Ssundee.  
"What happened to your twin?"  
"I explained to him what happened, and he decided to give father a visit." He answered, and I noticed a closed butter and iron door that Jason was leaning against. I seemed drawn to it, so I went to inspect it. The others stared at me, and I don't think anything was going on in my head as I touched the smooth cold surface. My vision flashed red again, but I still kept myself this time. Something seem to pull in my chest, and the door opened. At first it was dark, but a shadowy figure appeared, and I took a step back in shock. It was a light Ancient, and It stared at me before looking at the others.  
"The first trial of the soulless care has been passed, you may proceed to the next clue. I must give you a warning though, you may get torn apart from the only thing to save you at something small, so be careful." The ancient started to dissipate, and I silently stared at the hall. It looked a lot like my Nether castle hallways. I started to walk down the netherbrick pathway, and the others followed me. Wither skulls lined the walls, and Redstone torches glowed slightly. In an item frame, there was another map. It had a lot more detail than the one Commander Sky had, but it had the same areas. On the map, not far from here, was another trial. It read in Ancient writing that it was of courage. Soldier Husky grabbed the map, but the underground building started to tremble. I felt another urge to protect and saw some sort of blue-tinted shadow around me, and quicker than I have ever done, I teleported us all out just as the ceiling fell. We appeared right outside of the hole Soldier Deadlox fell in, and I felt dizzy, the others looked dazed as well.  
"Thanks Hero," said Jerome, and we begun our journey again, Commander Sky keeping track of where the next trial was so none of us would have another falling incident. I put up my jacket hood, and watched as they begun to goof off again, and smiled slightly, not knowing what I was feeling.

Skys POV:  
The sun was setting, and we decided to take a break on the edge of the Mesa Territory, close to our next destination in Forbidden Jungle. The whole jungle is a no respawn zone. Jerome set up torches so we would be safe from the mobs. Deadlox was already asleep high in an oak tree. Jason was still reading the book I lent him. Ssundee was talking silently with a sleepy Husky. Mitch was already snoring, as he leaned against a tree. I wasn't all that tired, and my amulet shimmered a bit when I noticed that Herobrine wasn't sleeping.  
"Are you tired Hero?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't call me Commander. Sure I was, but friends shouldn't call each other by their titles...that is if he thought of us as friends.  
"No," He said silently, his face was towards the stars and I sat beside him. I could feel that he wasn't alright.  
"Okay then, what's wrong. If anyone uses that tone of voice, something is up." I look up at the beautiful night sky as well. "no pun intended." I hear a half-hearted chuckle beside me, at least he had more feeling in it this time, but it was more of a sad tone.  
"What about..." He trailed off, and I'm sure I saw him tear up.  
"Hero, what's bothering you?" I ask, wanting to get an answer. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him.  
"Can you try again? Your talking as low as Deadlox without his headphones on." I persist, I hope I didn't annoy him, I just had to make sure he was okay.  
"What about big brother?" I freeze. I never thought about that, and I wondered if Notch noticed yet that his brother wasn't killing anyone.  
"Why are you worried about him? I'm sure he's fine, he has ruled Minecraftia for a millennia." Herobrine shook his head slowly.  
"I hurt him really bad last time we met when I was insane...and now he probably wants to destroy me..." I gave him a surprised look.  
"Why would he want to kill you? He has told me how he wishes he never fought with you, and that you didn't remember him. The only thing I never knew was that you were his little brother." I hear sniffling, and Herobrine looked younger with tears in his eyes, hiding his face the best he could with the hoodie. His eyes barely glowed to the point they looked black. I'm sure I saw a small blue glow where his heart would have been.  
"But I hurt him...I killed his friends and those he loved. I burned many homes and innocent people. I even told him that I hated him countless times...Why did I lose my mind a millennia ago?" He seemed more to ask himself than anyone. I was about to talk, but he continued.  
"And why am I crying, after being in that forest odd feelings keep tugging at my hollow chest, but only the negative ones are what I can feel entirely, I _can't_ feel entirely what you humans can feel. I have no soul anymore, no emotions at times." I sigh.  
"I know we can find your soul again, we just have to search in the right spot. As to why you are actually crying shows that there is still hope to find it. You are experiencing emotions again, and your mind was only healed a few days ago after who knows how long, so I'm surprised you haven't broke down until now. If I were you, I'd do my best to fix things with my brother. Next time we get the chance, you need to talk to him okay?" I turn to him, He was hugging his knees to his chest and he stared at the stars. He yawned, and turned to me, his eyes glowing brightly again.  
"Thank you Sky..." he mumbled as he started to drift to sleep, and I made my way back to my spot. I looked at the halfway budder colored moon, drifting off. I didn't even notice that the moon wasn't supposed to be that color.

 **I watched like ten episodes of Full Metal Alchemist, and I got this idea. Although you won't know the full idea yet because its in pieces (later you might get the pun I made). If you want Notch to speak to his younger brother, then tell me. Also, the next few chapters will shed some light to Jeromes past in this story. If you can find all of the secrets to later chapters, you get cookies. (::) (::) (::) P.S. I know what he did to kill the squids was OP, but do know that he kind of snapped and it drained a lot of magic, thus making him pass out for a few hours. I wonder if I should add more moments where he will snap for multiple reasons...what do you think? Have a nice day/night.**


	12. Chapter 12

Skys POV:  
I felt that something was going to happen, and I awoken from my dreamless sleep. Herobrine was already awake, and I noticed the sun was around 6:00 in the morning. He was standing in the middle of the camp, contiplating something. And I realized what he was going to do when he took a deep breath. I tried to stop him, but he did it anyways.  
"Get up!" He yelled to us, a lot louder than a regular human, although he wasn't human. Deadlox fell from his tree. Ssundee and Jason were not really effected. Mitch sat up sleepily, yawning. Husky mumbled something, but stayed asleep. Jerome was who I was worried about. He jumped up quickly with a yelp, hit his head hard on a low lying branch, and he fainted. Herobrine flinched. Husky sat up with a confused look on his face.  
"Sorry. I didn't know that would happen." apologized Herobrine, and Mitch ran over to his buddy. We never touched Jerome when he was scared, and Mitch was the one to set that rule, after what happened with Seto. He spoke quickly in an odd language to Jerome when he woke back up, shaking like a leaf. While Mitch talked to him, Herobrine walked over to me.  
"Sorry Sky, I should have known that would happen." I sigh, we never told him about Jerome.  
"He gets very bad nightmares, almost everytime you wake him up, he will be scared. This isn't the first time, and thankfully it wasn't the worst." I explained, and Herobrine had a curious face.  
"What was the worst?" Husky stood and walked over to us. He had a worried look on his face. He stood beside me, waiting to help me explain what happens during the worst wake ups.  
"Husky here has expeirienced it first hand, so he'll tell you. I haven't seen it, only the aftermath." Husky looked towards the now fine Jerome with a small look of worry.  
"Sometimes when you wake Jerome and Mitch isn't around, he will blindly attack as though he is still asleep. Sometimes it will be small, like when he cut open Setos arm, or it will be large. I was in the hospital with five broken bones, he can hit like a truck." Herobrine nodded.  
"No wonder he seemed sympathetic whenever he said that thing that happened to me could have been blind rage..." mumbled Herobrine.  
"Jerome is different at times, and I'm sure he has had a bad past with humans, but only Mitch might know what it is. He never tells us what he dreams, and we can't understand his home language." I explain, and Deadlox walked over to Herobrine.  
"What was that for Hero, my back hurts now." Deadlox glared at Herobrine, who only shrugged.  
"I just wanted to try and wake everyone up." I was too busy watching them, I didn't notice that Jerome had joined the group.  
"That was a good one Hero, I probably should have told you about that small little fact. I guess I forgot about it, sorry." Herobrine and I gave him a confused look.  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who scared you half to death and back." Jerome chuckled, saying something in his odd language before walking back over to Mitch. "What?"  
"I don't know, he's always been like that. You scare him, but he is the one who apologizes." I turned back to the group. They were all ready to go, and we headed out. I was looking at the map, and I didn't even see the hole to this trial, and fell in. I landed on the same foot wrong, so I'd only be limping slightly for an hour or so. It would have been dark, if it weren't for my amulet, which shined lightly, casting a purple glow around the area. It was also a budder room with one hallway, but this one didn't have scrolls lining the walls. Vines covered the walls and floor, and I tripped over one while exploring, faceplanting into the ground, and my sunglasses cracked a little, but it wasn't noticable.  
"You alive down there?" Asked a sarcastic Ssundee, and I chuckled limping a tiny bit over to the hole.  
"Yeah, I just landed on the ground wrong. Theres no trap I can see down here, so come on." Deadlox jumped down next, light green glowing from his headphones. Everyone else jumped down into the dark, Herobrines eyes casting the most light on the ground. Mitch turned back to the entrance.  
"Whats wrong ami? asked Mitch, looking up at the entrance, Jerome was rummaging through his pack looking for something.  
"Dude, what are you looking for?" Jerome noticed Mitched and waved.  
"Go ahead without me, I can't find my torch." said Jerome, but someone didn't like that idea.  
"How can we solve a trail if you don't have the courage to come down here. It's not that dark." whined Deadlox, and I groaned in understanding.  
"It's a trial of courage, I guess all of us have to face a fear." Husky stared at me, who knows what he was afraid of. "And I know that the dark isn't the worst you have Jerome." I called up to him. "You didn't mind the dark when Deadlox was hurt."  
"Well, I had to help my friend, This is a different story."  
"Well ami, what if something happened and a trap falls on another one of us and your not there to help?" Mitch inquired, and I heard a small growl from Jerome as he landed in the room.  
"Not going to happen." He mumbled and Herobrine made his eyes a bit brighter, and we were able to see the whole room, and I gasped. In the middle there was some rubble, and a dead body. It looked to be old, because it was nothing but bone. Herobrine stared at it for a moment, his eyes flashing red again, i wonder what he was thinking about. There seemed to be some sort of barrier in front of the hallway. Ssundee touched it, and his aura appeared. He drew his hand back quickly, breathing rapidly. His aura was starting to spark, and I tried to touch him, only to get my hand burnt.  
"Ow, Ssundee snap out of it!" I yell, and he slowly turns to me. His aura slowly fades, and a scared expression mark his face, with tears streaming.  
"We're in trouble. If almost all of us pass through here, you'll die on the spot." He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, which were sparking more than normal. "So many death possiblilities..." He trailed off, and I noticed what had happened. The vision thing from his dreams occured in the waking world. He had seen us die who knows how many times in the second he had touched that invisible wall.  
"Who can go through without dying?" aked Herobrine, nearly whispering.  
"You can Hero, but you'll lose your mind again, permenatly." Ssundee started and fear showed on Herobrines face. "Or Jerome can. And for some reason, if he goes through, with Sky, you'll both be fine."

 **I am on a roll with all of these chapters. Each trial I have planned out will show more about the people. This is Jeromes trial, and we get to know his past soon. I hope you have a good day and free cookies (::) (::)**


	13. Courage Test

Jeromes POV:

"You can Hero, but you'll lose your mind again, permenatly, or Jerome can. And for some reason, if he goes through, with Sky, you'll both be fine." I hated the fact that this trial was basically for me, especially since I couldn't let Mitch come with me.

"What else do we have to look forward to?" asked Sky. His amulet always glowed, but it got brighter when he was really happy or something like that. I wonder if it is enchanted.

"Once you pass through, your mind will try to rip to shreds, and one or more of your deepest fears will be relived or imagined." I gulped, I really didn't want to relive anything. "But I'm sure you'll be fine once you convince yourself that it isn't real."

"So that's why if I go through I'll lose my mind..." mumbled Herobrine, and I felt sorry for him. He didn't feel what humans felt.

"So, basically, if this is some sort of spell, can Hero or you break it while we are looking for the next map?" I asked, and Ssundee shook his head.  
"Impossible, we need the magic of an Ancient to do that." Herobrine looked at Ssundee quizzically.

"Big brother has pure Ancient magic, I don't know how much dark Ancient magic I have from the curse but I still have some." explained Herobrine, but Ssundee only sighed.

"If you touch it with your mind so fragile, you'll break. One touch and I almost had a magical breakdown." Husky walked up to Ssundee, a curious look on his face.

"What's a magical breakdown?"

"My magic will go haywire and if I cannot get into control in time, something bad could happen." I walked towards the barrier, dragging a pouting Sky with me. I closed my eyes, trying not to look at the swirling grey in the barrier. We stepped through, and I looked back to my friends to say everything was okay, but they were gone. The mossy cobblestone hallway turned into a dark forest. I ran over to a small pond when I noticed I was small. My clothes were a dark purple hoodie and blue jeans nearly torn to shreds. Looking at my reflection, and a visible cut on my left cheek, I was seven again. I tried to call out for Mitch, but my vocal cords wouldn't cooperate. Anything I said was in my home language. I then heard shuffling in the bushes, and I got the feeling to run, but I didn't know what was happening because I don't remember having a dark purple hoodie. When I was seven, I had a black tee shirt. I looked closer into the water, seeing something behind me.

I yelped as someone pushed me into the cold water, and I quickly swam to the surface, glaring at the person who did that, and stared in horror. There stood an eight year old. He had brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He had a chain necklace and a checkered blue and black jacket...which wasn't right. My memories were getting hazy, but I'm sure that Mitch had a red and black hoodie. In his hand was an axe, and I noticed that, strapped to my back, was a sword. I silently stared at the cackling boy in front of me, on the dry land.

"Ha, monster! I finally got you!" He laughed, and I just stared at him silently. Many of my nightmares had done this already, but it was never so real, nor did it mess with my head. I didn't know how to make it look like a fake scenario, like...someone...said.

"Yes you got me. Are we playing tag?" I speak as soft as possible with my home language. The boy then looks at me quizzically, before chucking a rock at me.

"All you monsters say are nonsense, next time, stay out of the village." He stomped away, and I got out of the cold water. I jump nimbly into a tree, and follow the imposter Mitch to his village. I nearly gasp at what I saw.

A little Sky, with his sunglasses and everything was normal except the amulet which was red. He was hugging a stuffed squid. A small Jason in a brown space suit was sitting by him, drawing. Everything was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to think of what was wrong.  
-

Skys POV:  
Jerome dragged me through the barrier, and it felt as though my head was going to explode. I closed my eyes in pain, curling into a ball. After it subsided, I heard a knock, but that couldn't be right. I silently sat up in my bed, and it felt as though something was missing. My amulet shined slightly and I still had my sunglasses, so I couldn't place it. I was wearing what looked to be a hospital shirt and pants. Pictures hung all over my room, mostly of my friends and I. Over the door was a broken budder sword, and at the handle, I noticed it was mine. I tried to get up, but fell immediately. The door swung open and Seto came over to me.

"Sky, you need rest." he said firmly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice. He had a small glare in his eye, almost as though he wished to not come in. If my greatest fear was to be in a hospital, then I was going to laugh my head off, but I silently hoped it wasn't spider related. I tried to speak, but no words came out, and I noticed a bandage around my neck.

"Let's get you back to bed Sky." I pushed him away from carrying me, and tried to stand. He had a surprised look on his face, and said something quickly on a walkie talkie. I stood on one leg, the other was halfway gone. I'm sure I looked as white at a ghost at the sight of my missing leg.

"Sky, lay back down. You have to stop trying to talk to them." I shake my head, and shakily move towards the door, where I saw a pad and paper. I guessed my amulet was allowing me to remember that this was fake, with no fuzzy memory, but I didn't know how to break it. I also didn't want to look like a nut job, so I decided to play amnesia. I grabbed the pencil, and it almost seemed as though it took a lot of energy, but I didn't care. I shakily scribbled out. "What happened?" Seto looked surprised, a sad and frustrated smile crossing his face.

"You don't remember do you?" He sighed as I shook my head, motioning to my neck and missing leg. "You don't remember the battle...Sky, you fought with the squids. You betrayed us." I nod silently, not happy in the least at that fact, sighing as I saw crutches, and used them to get to the door. Surprise crossed his face again, and he got in front of me.

"Sky, you have been in here for a week trying to get back to them, that and you are pushing your body too much after trauma. You need to rest, the Sky Army has died." I growl, glaring at Seto, although he didn't see my eyes under my sunglasses. I took a deep breath, and it felt like my throat was tearing apart, even if it was an illusion.

"I don't care if the Sky Army is gone. All I care about is that my friends are alright. I may have done something I thought that I would never do, but that won't stop me from caring about them. Now if you will excuse me Seto, I must get back to my real friends." The world around me started to dissipate, and I was back in the mossy cobblestone hallway. Behind me was Jerome, walking slowly as though in a trance, mumbling something in a different language. He had his axe out, hanging limply in his hand, as it scraped against the ground. I had a feeling that I needed to get my way back to the group, and I carefully walked around him and started to run back. My leg felt stiff, probably the aftermath of the spell.  
-

Jeromes POV:

I watched the three as they sharpened their weapons. I didn't need Deadloxs hearing to be able to tell what they were whispering.

"So daddy was sure that was the escaped monster?" asked the imposter Jason. The fake sky nodded, before turning to the fake Mitch.

"What will daddy give us if we bring back the monster?" I felt something hit me in my back, and I accidently fell from the tree, suddenly weak. My vision started to blur, and I saw a fourth boy with a tranquilizer dart. Before I lost consciousness, I recognized him as a shiny mudkip. When I woke up, the whole area around me was black. I was in a cage, and my past started to come back to me. If I remembered correctly, someone was going to die. I looked older, and sighed at the fact that I still wore a purple hoodie and jeans, although they weren't as old and full of holes. I felt drowsy, but an electric shock went through me, causing me to jerk awake with a yelp. I clawed at the cage the best I could. Not even allowing my claws to grow sharper worked, so I tried biting it open. Someone walked into the room, shoving a needle into my arm, and my eyes grew to pinpricks. I started to slash at the cage harder, not wanting to do what was going to happen. I felt a shock run through me when the person spoke.

"Stop." It said firmly in a gurgling voice, and I did. It was a squid, although I couldn't see it. The door opened again, and I heard a person trying to yell, but there was obvious duct tape. Another, larger shock, happened when he spoke. "Kill your prey." My body moved on its own as my eyes turned red without warning, hurting a little, and slashed at the human. Then my senses returned. I didn't even know how I left the cage. Blood dripped from my claws, and the lights turned on, making me want to throw up. I had just killed Mitch. I took several steps back, feeling something on my shoulder, but nothing was there. It was my Mitch, his red and black hoodie torn. A large gash was in his chest, and he wasn't breathing. I started to hyperventilate.

"Mitch?" I whispered, nearing the corpse, willing him to move. I then noticed something. This place had fuzzy edges, even if it was realistic, it wasn't real. I chuckled and whispered to the fake corpse as the spell fell, a smile crossing my face. "You lost, it isn't right to pretend to be my best friend. This world is fake, and when I see Mitch again, I'm going to give him a hug. Au Revoir nasty spell." I started to laugh from relief that it was fake once the hallway turned to normal, dropping my axe that somehow got into my hand and crumpling to the floor as my legs gave out.  
-

Skys POV:

I walked back to where I left the group. I could still feel stiffness in my leg, suddenly fearing that I was still in a dream.

"Sky!" called Ssundee from behind the barrier. I waved and made my way over to them, a small smile on my face.

"Ssundee, you never told me that we would be sleepwalking." My throat hurt when I spoke, and my voice was raspy. I chuckled as he pouted. He probably forgot that part.

"Why are you here and not with Jerome?" asked Mitch, and I shrugged. "I had a feeling that I had to come and get you guys for when he does wake up." Suddenly, hysterical laughter echoes through the hallway. I look back, worried about Jerome, and the barrier fell.

"He faced it, I guess, but why is he laughing so crazily?" asked Jason, and I shrugged. Herobrine looked worried.

"What if his mind broke?" With what he said, we all started sprinting to where he was located. The laughing soon stopped, and we saw Jerome walk silently down a dark oak hallway leaving his Betty axe behind, and Mitch grabbed it. Herobrines eyes lit up the area. He was looking at the map, and Mitch tried to get his attention.

"Ami, the barrier fell when you fought your fear! Good job bro." Jerome stiffened and turned to us. I took a step back, his eyes were red and his pupils were pinpricks. "Are you okay, Jerome?"

"Hey." He said softly, but his voice seemed a bit raspy as well. "Don't worry about my eyes. I did it so I could see in the dark, it'll go back to normal in a few minutes." He turned back to the map, chuckling. "I didn't even know I could do that, usually I just used it to scare bad people."

"Why were you laughing so loud?" asked Deadlox, a quizzical and worried expression on his face. Jerome chuckled as he walked back to us.

"Easy." He started, fighting some giggles. "I didn't kill my friend, I thought I killed Mitch for real because of a squid, but I didn't. I didn't kill him, and he's still alive." We looked to Mitch to see if this was normal, as Jerome sat against a wall laughing again.

"What?" He asked at our stares, and I silently motioned to the chuckling Jerome. "Oh, when he gets very scared, but then suddenly becomes happy, this happens. He's fine in the head, he just can't help but laugh with how much relief he must be feeling. And before you ask, yes...squids used him as a kid to kill people. Just don't mention it to him." He walked up to Jerome, who gave him a hug, and he hugged back. Deadlox whispered something to Jason, who started to chuckle. Probably joking about merome again.

"Ready your teleportation Herobrine, there may be no Redstone torches, but there could still be Redstone." He nodded, giving me a fake salute and making Husky chuckle, and I quickly grabbed the map. Then we were teleported back into the jungle as the place started to shake. I handed the map to Herobrine, since words started to appear around him, meaning that the magic hypothesis I had about the maps were true. He stared silently at the map, and showed it to our other magical wielder. "Can you read Latin?"  
-

 **So, how was the chapter? I was going to upload it yesterday, but I wanted to give you readers some time to read before I bombarded you with another chapter. It may have been rushed in some parts, but I guess that's okay for now. I have listened to the Endstone song Mitch made around fifty times, and I think there will be some slight Merome. Nothing too much, just small things here and there. If you have any suggestions for this story, please review and have some more cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) -lots of cookies this time**


	14. Past memories

Herobrines POV:  
I looked blankly at the map. I couldn't figure what the words were saying, and I showed it to Ssundee. "Can you read Latin?" It was one of the languages I never bothered to learn. Ssundee shook his head, and Deadlox came over. I think his eyes turned red as he looked at the page, but he was human...I think.  
"Antiqua munda, et reducam in anima contrita peice (Pure Ancient, bring back a peice of broken soul.)" Said Deadlox, and a dark shadow started to come out of the map. I felt drawn to it, my mind turning off as I stared silently at the shadow. It had a blue glow in the middle, and I caught a small hint of vanilla in the air. I felt a tug in my chest, and my eyes started to turn red again. In a bright light, The shadow started to swirl around me. Team Crafted was saying something, trying to get my attention, but all I heard was voices of my past. I heard someone talking about the best way to mine, a little girl laughing about some sort of flower, and I also heard myself laughing as well. Images filled my head and a warm feeling spread in my chest. I remembered something the night that I was cursed.  
-Flashback-  
I was sitting in a chair, listening to the Elder speaking about what we were going to do in the mines today. He was short, but not even big brother, the best warrrior in the village, could beat this man in a fight. People say that he had once gotten Wither Sickness and didn't even need to respawn. I was turning seventeen tomarrow, and that means that I get to finally help dig for diamonds and gold. Aside from big brother, I decided to be a miner. Fighting wasn't my forte, but mining for ores was.  
"You know Herobrine, one of these days when you sneak away from the group, your going to get lost." I shrug, grabbing my iron pickaxe. Elder sighed and he tried to stand, only to flop back down on his bed. I walk over to him, sadness in my voice.  
"Elder, you know your time is limited. You can't even perform your warrior duties anymore. I'll take big brother, you need to rest." The elder looked at me silently before talking.  
"Ever since I took you two in, when you were only two and your brother seven, I've never heard you call him by his real name." sighed the Elder. Truth is, big brother doesn't really like his name, and I didn't want to call him by something he didn't like. Elder had taken care of us ever since father died. Mother disappeared long ago, and I don't know where she could be. "What are you going to do if something happens in the mines?"  
"We'll be fine. Big brother and I are able to use our auras in case our weapons break." I explain, my blue aura shimmering around me, the smell of vanilla filling the room. My amber eyes glowing a little with a white light. Elder nodded, but then looked as though he wanted to say something. The world faded to black.  
-end of flashback-  
I gasp, and sit up quickly, magic crackling with electricity all around me. I somehow went unconcious, and I saw seven worried faces staring at me. I groggily look at them, my vision blurry, and Sky spoke up.  
"Are you okay Hero?" I nod, a warm feeling growing in my chest, and I put my hand to where my heart would be. There was no thumping of a heart, but there was a small thrumming feeling, almost as though something was moving within my chest. I used my magic, calling out to it, and a small blue glow shined in my hand. It was faint, but it was still there, along with the smell of vanilla. I felt some sort of relief and tears in my eyes, making my vision even more fuzzy.  
"T-tha-thats..." I couldn't speak clearly. The words hung on my tongue, but I couldn't say anything. All I did was break down crying, both happy tears and sad tears.

Jeromes POV:  
Herobrine fell unconcious as the shadows and small blue orb circled him. The blue orb expelled the shadows, and it shimmered, the area started to smell of vanilla.  
"Is that an aura?" Ssundee gasped, clearly knowing what it was. I noticed that the feeling given off of this orb was almost like earlier when I had that laughing fit. It was relief mixed with some happiness. It slowly dissapeared into Herobrines chest, and I smiled. Maby now he can feel something.  
"What did I do?" Deadlox asked himself, panicking a little. Husky put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You did nothing bro, I think it was just a spell to give back a part of his soul." I was a bit surprised, Husky acted as though he had no idea how auras work, but I guess hanging out with Seto allowed him to learn the different spell types.  
"Is that even possible Ssunde?" asked Mitch. His expression was full of worry, and I pat his back a little to calm him down.  
"If it is, I never heard of it. I thought that if you broke the soul, you broke the very spirit of the person, making them emotionless...that actually makes sense now." I gasp as I realize what he meant. Maby it was not a curse, but a broken soul. We hear a groan, and look over to Herobrine, and he sat up with a gasp. We look at him with worried expressions, and he opened his eyes, causing everyone of us to look surprised. His eyes were human, amber in color, but unfocused. It started to slowly dissapear back into his regular eyes, and I wonder if it had something to do with the fact that a peice of his soul had returned.  
"Are you okay Hero?" Sky asks and Herobrine nods. He then looks down, and puts a hand on his chest. He seemed to concentrate for a second, and a blue mist appeared around his hand. Tears formed in his semi-white eyes that were starting to glow again. He looked shocked, and opened his mouth to speak.  
"T-tha-thats..." He paused, although he looked like he was trying to talk. Tears started to spill from his now white eyes. He had a sad smile on his face, and he looked at Deadlox.  
"T-thank you D-Deadlox..." He wiped his tears, standing back up and the glow dissapeared from his hand. He was obviously fighting back tears as he chuckled a little. "I can feel again!" He basically sreamed, hugging Deadlox, who tried to get away from the crushing hug. After a few minutes of Deadlox basically sufficating, Herobrine let him go.  
"Sorry, I just...I feel happy and relieved...why can I feel some emotions again?" There was a small bit of panic in his voice and I laughed, knowing full well what he meant.  
"It must have something to do with the fact that mabye it wasn't a curse, but instead a broken soul that made you lose your mind. Did something happen that night that could have caused it to weaken enough for it to be ripped away and taken?  
"I don't know...all I remembered was before I went mining that day, long before the attack at night. I also remember a little girl laughing about flowers..." His hand went to his head as he tried to remember more, only to sigh in defeat. He took the map from Sky, studying it.  
"We should head back out, we never know if those squids will try to find us once they know that their main general is dead. I guess another day at the most." Jason said, and Herobrine nodded, looking towards Sky.  
"Alrighty then, let's get going-" Before he could finish his sentence, the area in front of us lit up in a flash of white light. Once it cleared, someone was standing there, and he was looking straight at Sky.  
"I felt an odd magic, Sky is your group alright?" He looked at us quizically, chocolate eyes staring at us. He didn't notice Herobrine behind him, now sitting on a rock. He had his head down, eyes closed and covered in shadow. "Hello, did I accidently leave invisibility on again?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face, and I waved back, slowly. My focus was still mainly on Herobrine.  
"Big brother..." He froze, eyes going wide. A confused expression between relief and anger on his face. He turned to face his younger brother.

Herobrines POV:  
"Big brother..." My voice was small and I was too overcome by fear to continue speaking. He stiffened, and I noticed my friends had worried faces, and I was halfway thinking I should not have talked. He slowly turned to me, his eyes wide. I looked towards the ground, and set my jacket down on the rock. I kept my eyes closed, but I could easily see the surprised and confused expression on his face. I had no expression on my face, and he was silent.  
"Herobrine." Brother said, and I had to keep myself from cowering. My friends stayed quiet, probably knowing that this was between me and him. He sighed lightly, looking at me with sad eyes. I could tell he wanted to say something, but something was stopping him. We stood there silent for who knows how long, until he finally spoke.  
"I thought you would have made a move by now. Possibly a lightning bolt or fireball. Or are you just using a new tactic and waiting for me to attack?" I had to stop myself from looking at him, I wanted to tell him I was finally okay, but what if he didn't believe me. "You have tried calling me big brother before, you lost badly that time, why are you trying it again?" I could hear the hurt in his voice, and I didn't know why he wasn't yelling at me, it was almost as though he was worried of hurting me. My hands curled into fists and I briskly walked up to him, before promptly slapping him.  
"Get your head out of the gutter big brother!" I yell at him, and he looks at me with surprise, one hand going to the spot where I slapped him. I heard Sky chuckle, probably from the fact that I was using what he used on someone else to try and get them to see straight. "I hurt you more than how I was hurt that time." I took a deep breath, ready to explain, but brother got into a fighting stance. I glared silently before continuing.  
"I was insane then brother-." I was all I said before I was punched into a tree. I fell to the ground, and quickly got up. I teleported away from his next attack.  
"Likely story Herobrine." I instanly felt hurt, my chest went from warm to ice cold, and I stopped moving and only stood there as my vision went red. He looked confused, and I teleported behind him, kicking him in his head, and sending him to the ground. I stayed in the air, floating. My chest started to feel warm again, and I noticed what I did and landed. I walked over to my brother, whos head was bleeding as he stood. Golden light surrounded him, and so did the smell of cinnamon, as he healed himself.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He shot a light ball at me, and I instanly coughed up black blood. That attack only hurts the inside. I stumbled backwards, my magic coming alive around me, and making a sheild.  
"How did you get your eyes to turn red?" He sent a shockwave through the sheild, destroying it.  
"I briefly lost my mind." I growl at him as I tried to shoot him with a fireball. I don't know why I was fighting him, maby it was helping us in some way. He deflected it, and it hit me instead as I tried to dodge. My arm was badly burned, and I swear I can see the bone. He sends another light ball, that is a darker color, at me while I try to heal my arm, and my legs give out from the electricity. My muscles refused to work, and brother came near me, diamond sword in hand. I remembered the handle to it.  
-brief flashback-  
I snuck as silent as possible to my brothers training grounds in the middle of the night. I was only six, but I wanted to be strong too. On the way there I saw that the woodmakers door was open, and I spent the rest of the night on something else that came to my mind. I had tooken my brothers heavy diamond sword and dragged it all the way to the woodmakers house to put designs on the hilt. Come morning time, brother was barely mad at me, he was mostly proud that I had done something that didn't include blowing something up.  
-end of brief flashback-  
I was snapped back to reality as I saw the blade moving. I teleported behind him, throwing a fire ball, which he blocked easily. I landed on the ground, my eyes on the sword.  
"I didn't know you still had that sword. Although it took all night to put those designs on it." Brother froze again, tears in his eyes.  
"Y-you remember m-me? And not as a foe?" His sword fell from his hand when I nodded.  
"Brother, for a melenia my mind has been broken. A few days ago it was fxed, and even now, my mind isn't completely stable. I joined Team Crafted on their quest, and I even owe them for returning a peice of my soul. I don't know if I'm human or not, but I am trying to undo what I did while insane." My brother looked torn. He didn't know what to say, and I could see that he also wanted to put his kingdom into consideration. I had killed so many of his people, and forgiving me might hurt the families that lost someone to my hands. He looked to the ground with a pained expression.  
"Herobrine...Trust takes years to build, but seconds to break..." He paused, looking at me with tears in his eyes. "But it can take forever to mend." He looked as though he wanted to forgive me, but he was a king, the ruler of Minecraftia, so he couldn't.  
"Big brother, if that is what you say, then I shall go and make myself known as someone who has changed his ways. Some will be fine with me here, others not so much. But I will work to the point where they can forgive me, even if it takes another melenia." My brother gives me a proud look.  
"I haven't seen you so focused to do something drastic since since Lenia died." I froze, my mind going foggy, before turning to black.  
-another flashback to answer a question-  
I stared at the little girl in front of me. We were the same age of eight, although we were not twins, nor related. She had long white hair and magenta eyes. She was currently on a hospital cot, her albino genes slowly killing her permenantly. Her voice was always happy, even though she knew she was going to die since birth.  
"Herobrine, will you promise me something?" she asked, her normally happy voice tipping into that of seriousness.  
"What is it Princess?" It was the nickname I made up for her since we were three. I first saw her in crutches, wearing a beautiful dress and a little golden tiara. It was her birthday, and the last day she was ever allowed to walk, and I built up my strength mining since then so I could carry her wherever she wanted to go, although she was always light.  
"Promise me that when I go, spread my ashes out by the funny flowers you take me to." She laughed happily at the memory, before coughing a little. I had found rare flowers far away from the village, and when my aura stores enough energy, I teleport us into a jungle to the flowers. They were red in the center with white petals, and she laughed because of how they would blow in the wind, the long petals going everywhere, but never getting tangled. I nod, her coughing had gotten worse, and the doctor warned me that she could stop breathing and die at any cough. I was shaking with fear, and I didn't wan't her to die. She showed me how to make fire with her powerful orange aura, that we found out, smelled exactly like the funny flowers. We were best friends, but she was going to die, and there was no way to stop it. I didn't notice, but my blue aura shimmered sadly around me, and she looked at me with curiosity.  
"Careful Herobrine, you don't want to have a magical breakout, do you?" She sounded to mature for her age, and I pushed back tears and made my aura dissapear. An idea came to my mind.  
"How about I put them in a bottle, and plant it with a seed, that way you'll be a flower." I suggest, and she nodded happily before gasping and her hand went to her heart. I became scared as she started to look pale, a sad smile on her face  
"It's been fun Herobrine...Remember me please?" She asked with her bubbly and happy voice, and I knew what she meant, hugging her and telling her about all of the many things she would see as a flower, my aura crackling to life, and making a small golden tiara on her head. I didn't want her to go, and I started to cry. "Don't cry while I am awake please, I want to see you smile.  
"Of course my dear Princess Lenia, you have fun ruling your kingdom of funny flowers." I smile brightly at her, even though I didn't want to. She nods before dying and not respawning. It was her time, and I hugged her tighter as the doctor villager came in, and Elder had to take me home because I had cried to sleep beside her corpse. The next day, I put some of her ashes into a locket, while her parents took the rest. Big brother put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
"It's alright now Herobrine, she wont be in pain anymore." I hugged the locket to my chest, starting up my aura. Big brother looked surprised, and I noticed something new. My eyes had a small white glow to them, and I noticed that I could see her, standing and smiling, wearing an actual diamond dress and the golden tiara I had somehow made her with my aura. Her hair seemed to float around her, and she waved happily before dissapearing. I instantly teleported away from my brother, and into the jungle. I probably scared him, because only the most experienced sorcerrors could do something like this. I found the patch of flowers, and they looked a little wilted. I found a seed and planted it beside the locket, and when I looked at the flowers again before leaving, they seemed to be bright and happy. I turned back, and not hurting the flowers, I made a quartz cross and put it in the ground close to where the locket was planted. The flowers curled around the cross, almost like vines, and I teleported home.  
-End of sad flashback-  
The world around me came back, and I noticed that this time I didn't pass out. My friends and Notch were staring at me worriedly, and I noticed tears were streaming down my face. An idea came to my head, and I readied my teleportation magic.  
"Herobrine, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Big brother asked, but I teleported us into a clearing. Beautiful red and white flowers were in a cirlce in the middle with petals dancing wildly in the breeze, a white quartz cross in the middle, with a large flower on the top of it. The large flower had the same coloration, but it was more of a rose. The tears didn't stop as I walked up to the patch of flowers, kneeling in front of the gravemarker.  
"Where are we?" Asked everyone, including big brother.  
"The same place I teleported to every year since my dear Princess Lenias death, not counting the last melenia." I touch the smooth surface, and I swear I can hear her laughter again. Probably reminding me that she wasn't really a princess.  
"This is far away from our old home... YOU TELEPORTED HERE SINCE YOU WERE EIGHT?!" brother scolded me. "If I knew it was this far away I wouldn't-" I cut him off with a sad look on my face.  
"I've been teleporting since I was four..." He was going to continue, but I cut him off again by talking first. " My dear princess wanted to see the flowers as often as possible." I was sure I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay attention. "It was her wish to be buried beside these beautiful, yet funny and fragile flowers...They're kind of like her." I hear an aww from Mitch as he hugged Jerome with tears in his eyes, and Sky walks forward, looking at the flowers.  
"You speak as though you loved her." The wind around us seemed to carry her laughter, and I shrugged.  
"I don't know what love feels like anymore, but possibly I did. I was only eight when she died, but we spent so much time together, laughing or doing something she would want to do. If I wasn't there to break her out, she would have been in the hospital all the time, never being able to do anything. There was always a big risk when I took her somewhere, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face when she saw something new. I wish I could hug her again..." I didn't know where the last part came from, but I didn't care, I missed Lenia. Sky pats my back, and the tears on his face seemed to shine the color of butter slightly. Brother walks to me, and puts a locket in my hand. It was golden, with a white quartz stone.  
"I have to go and do something little brother, if you need any help, just wish on the locket." I nod and he teleports away in a flash of light. Next thing I knew, I am getting hugged by everybody, even the wind seemed to hug me. They soon let go, when Deadlox pretends to fall asleep, everyone laughing. I took one more glance at the flowers before we headed out, and I saw her standing amonst the flowers with happy tears in her eyes. I gasp, she was older, probably as old as twenty. She walks closer, and my friends don't know what I am seeing.  
"My dear Princess, are you a ghost?" She giggled, nodding her head before speaking. Her words carrying in the wind. I payed no attention to my worried friends.  
"I cannot stay long, I only wanted to congratulate you for becoming sane again. This could be the last time we see each other, so no tears while I'm here. I want to see the smile I missed for so long." I nod, giving her a large smile, one that always made her laugh when she was feeling down. She slowly dissapeared, and when she was gone, my smile wavered. She asked the same thing from when she died. I put on my borrowed jacket, hiding my face in the shadow of the hood as more tears spilled.  
"Are you okay dude," asked Ssundee, and I shrugged. I informed them as we walked about my ability to see the dead at times, although it mainly happens in the Nether. We saw a city beacon close by, and I remembered my promise to big brother.

 **I apologize for spelling errors, for some reason I can't fix the spelling. I wrote this as I got an idea from Endstone, one of the BEST songs I have ever heard. If you want Lenia to appear again, please tell me. I apologize if I made anyone sad, have a cookie (::) (::) (::). Next, we will learn something about Husky's past. If you have any suggestions, please tell me.**


	15. Old Friend, New Enemy

Herobrines POV:  
We entered the city a few hours later. Keeping hold of my promise, I didn't hide my face behind a hood as I laughed with Team Crafted. Having the ability to actually feel happiness was great, but there was so much more of my soul I have yet to find. Deadlox looked around, keeping an ear out for anyone saying anything about those squids and their plans. Jason had found a small baby squid in a river nearby, and we left it be, but we had to make sure there were no squids within the city. The necklace hanging around my neck shined a little from the sun, not like the shining amulet Sky had, I wonder if it's enchanted. The sun was going to set in af few hours. Deadlox stared to his right, his eyes flashinig red. I started to wonder if Deadlox was human or not. I had seen his brown eyes flash red, and I'm sure no human had that good of hearing that was so sensitive to sound. I wanted to ask him, but I could tell that they all had secrets that they wanted to keep unknown, even Sky. I look at some pedestrians, who had run away in fear.  
Jason got in front of the group, stopping us. "Someone just called the authorities on Herobrine, what do we do?" Sky shrugged, and I sighed, waving them away so the didn't have to deal with whatever I'll have to deal with.  
"Let them come, I have some explaining to do anyways. You guys go ahead and search for those squids." They walk off, wishing me luck, and I turn towards the police car that parked across the street. They stayed on that side, staring at me in fear. Pedestrians also moved to the other side of the street, and I chukled.  
"Hello from the other side!" I called, and I'm sure I heard Deadlox laughing in the distance. Even if I didn't sing it, I quess he finds it funny. They were also explaining memes to me before we got here. The officers seemed to be fighting with themselves, before they pushed the weakest looking one forward, and he made his way slowly over to me. He was taking so long, I decided to teleport in front of him, on the side of the street everyone was on. They were like deer caught in headlights, unmoving and afraid.  
"He-Hero-Herobrine..." The small officer could barely talk, and I could tell he was around 18. He was shaking quite a lot as well and his officer hat seemed to big.  
"Yes?" I ask, and he backed up, hiding behind the older police men. "I'm Herobrine nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to the strongest one with a scar over his eye, only to be flipped hard on my face onto the sidewalk. A large crack sounded, but it came from the poor sidewalk. I stood, my face covered in shadow, since my eyes were closed and my hood was put up from the momentum of the fall. Blood dripped from my mouth and nose onto the cracked concrete. I chuckled a little, wiping away the blood, even though it didn't stop.  
"I deserved that..." The officer looked surprised as I started to laugh at the realization that this wasn't going to be easy. But I had to keep my promise to brother. I was also laughing because I did something stupid and approached the strong guy first.  
"Are you insane?" A little kid from the group of citizens ask, and I stop laughing as I turned my head to look at him so quickly, I would've broken my neck if I was human. He shrieked, hiding behind someone.  
"I used to be kid. I used to kill permenatly and I used to hurt people...my mind was mended not that long ago, and most of my human emotions are still gone, so I may have some crazy moments." I turn to the person who flipped me. "Nice move by the way, I really felt that one." He looked extremely confused and I notice something behind me, and before I could turn, another officer grabbed my arm and broke my shoulder as the handcuffed it. "Well, I felt that one too, good job sneaking up on me." I cringe a little as I roll my shoulders, pain flaring through my broken arm. "I can easily teleport out of these cuffs, but I'll follow you to where you want to take me." They open the back of the police car, and I get in without putting up a fight, holding back a hiss of pain from my arm. I look towards the pedestrians with phones out, and before they closed the door, I decided to talk.  
"I'm not going to kill innocents anymore now that I'm in my right mind."

Huskys POV:  
Not long after we left Herobrine, Deadlox cracks up laughing, and a second later after he explained, we all started to laugh. Then Sky found some squids, and I notice a cloaked figure out of the corner of my sight, and I escused myself from the group, unaware that they followed me after defeating the squids. I followed the cloaked person through multiple small alleyways, until there was a dead end. I silently stood in one spot in the middle of the alley as the cloaked figure turned around. The person threw off the cloak and gasped at me.  
"Mudkips?" she was someone I knew from my past. She had red hair, not dyed with hair dye but with blood. Her eyes were the color of sand. She wore a black turtleneck shirt and a black knee length skirt. Her shoes were also black, and she looked at me with a inhuman sadistic smile.  
"What are you doing here Dell?" I demand, and she crazily laughed, before turning back to serious.  
"I heard that General Gurg died, and I had to find Team Crafted so I could terminate them, anyways I was about to head out, but weren't you assigned to Team Crafted three years ago?" I cringe, absentmindedly scratching something on my arm, hidden behind my sleeve. "Oh, it's been soo long since you checked in, did they find you out?" I look towards the ground, not wanting to look at the crazy phychopath.  
"I had a change of heart when I saved a little girl two years ago..." I glare at her as she laughs like a maniac again.  
"Really? You can't be apart of Team Crafted, you are _**branded**_ as an assasin." She points to me before lifting the sleeve on her shirt, revealing a dragon tatoo made from the blood of humans. I look at her arm, and she caught me off guard as she ran behind me, slicing off my sleeve at the shoulder. She used to be a seamstress, and she surpisingly only cut the thread as she stood in front of me again. I, too, had the tatoo on my lower arm. I covered it with my hand as I looked at her.  
"Come on, you're family, I don't want to terminate you." she giggled when she said terminate, and I felt sick. I took a throwing dagger from my boots, pointing it at her. She gasped, looking at me with a bemused face that still had that crazy smile.  
"I am a member of Team Crafted, and truthfully, you are not my family. The squids killed them long ago." I throw the knife at her, and she barely dodges. "You think you can dodge forever?" I ask her, my voice turning a little sadistic as well as we circled each other, waiting for one of us to attack. I grab more daggers in my hands, throwing them at her, and she was hit with them all, although they didn't hurt her too much because her black clothes were also armor. "I NEVER miss twice~" my voice went sing-song at the end and she only laughed.  
"Your still as phycho as me Husky. We both lose our mind during battles, and love to cause blood spill." She takes out a dagger covered in a purple liquid, and I get ready to dodge. If she kills me with a knife like that, I wont be able think straight for five minutes after I respawn. "You remember these Husky? Our training that broke us?" Her voice turned harsh in the end, and I remember those perfectly. If that poison is used enough without killing you, something in your mind would break or change. She went from an innocent girl to a sadistic killer within a week. I don't really understand what happened to me, but in some fights, I can get a bit reckless, and I think I kind of go a little crazy for blood to be spilt.  
"Of course I remember the very thing that turned me into a deadly assasin~" I say sweetly to Dell, and I think she looked a bit scared. A smile crossed my face, but not a normal one. "I also remember the rule on taking the person you were going to kill to a no respawn zone. I am glad squids can't respawn either way, though." My voice went back to normal at the end and she slashed at me with her knife. I was good in close range combat and far range, but she only succeded in close range. I threw more daggers at her, and her sleeves were pinned to the gate behind her. She laughed at me, her eyes turning darker.  
"I guess there is no chance to bring you back, now die!" She kicked at me even though she was far away, and I didn't see the needle that hit me in the neck. I noticed that her boots were some sort of gun, and I pulled out the needle, noticing a dark pink liquid on it, and my vision started to blur. I started chuckling, she forgot one thing.  
"You didn't die?" Her smile widened impossibly when I ran at her, slicing her throat open as I ran past. I flicked my dagger, getting rid of all of the blood on it.  
"Mudkips aren't killed by such weak poison. Ecpecially if you miss the artery that your susposed to cut with the needle." I whispered and she dissapeared. After my vision cleared (the poison is useless unless put inside an artery), I grabbed my jacket sleeve that had been ripped off. I took out a sewing needle from my pack and started to fix the sleeve. My short sleeve white shirt was still intact underneath, but I didn't like my tatoo showing. I then hear something behind me, turning quickly and ready to throw a dagger since I thought she had returned, I saw my friends with surprised and fearful expressions on their faces. I dropped my dagger in shock. "Oh gosh no..."

Herobrines POV:  
The ride to where we were being taken was silent. I ignored my arm as I looked at the buildings we passed. I wanted to teleport away, but I decided against it. The police officer that was young sat by me in the back I turned to him, and he looked panicked. "Hi, what is your name?" I mentaly slapped myself for sounding a little crazy. He scooted as far as he could away from me, and I shrugged, ignoring the pain. "I didn't mean to sound crazy, I just wanted to break the silence..." I mumble apologetically, getting a confused look at him. Another few minutes pass and I notice that we stopped at a jail. I teleported outside the car as they got out, scaring them. I mumble another apology as they take me inside into some sort of empty room with a one way glass and a desk with two chairs. I know that they were watching me through it. I teleport to the other side of the room, leaving behind the handcuffs. I took off my jacket and looked at my injured arm. The burn wasn't as bad anymore, but I still had to heal it. I took my arm and jerked it, snapping the bones into place again as my magic started to heal it. I yawned, looking boredly around the room. There was nothing to do, and after I finished healing my arm, I summoned my iron sword. It was old, but thankfully free of old blood. I studied it, and summoned a carving knife, as I began to whittle down the handle. I made a design of the flowers, the gravemarker making up both the gaurd and handle. I see the door open, and I teleport them away. The guy who flipped me along with someone in a suit came in and sat at the table in the center of the room. I stayed at the far side, watching them.  
"Oh, so this is an interrogation room." I say as I realize whats happening. "What are you going to ask me about?" The man in the suit looked a little intimidating, and I didn't make eye contact.  
"Did you try to commit a permenant murder yesterday." My eyes shined brightly as I laughed. "The only thing I killed were squids." They looked at me with a confused expression, but the guy in the suit glared at me, and I didn't want to be in the same room as him.  
"I have every right to believe that you tried to kill a little kid yesterday." I freeze, staring surprised at him for a second. Even when I was insane, if I killed a kid, they always respawned.  
"1, even back when I was a maniac killer I never killed children with no respawn. 2, why do you suspect I did it?"  
"She had nearly burned to death and if she dies from this injury, she wont respawn... If you believe you are innocent, give me some proof you weren't in the city last night." I sigh, and a grin crossed my face as I noticed something. His glare didn't go away, and my eyes shined dimly.  
"I was with Team Crafted." They stare at me in disbelief. I pick up my jacket, putting it back on. "I joined them on their mission after my mind had mended. If I wasn't there, then Deadlox would have died because Ssundee didn't know how to heal until then. I saved Derp, Ssundees twin, from squids because my mind broke temporarily and I burned those fudgers to the ground." I pause as I turn towards the two, staring the intimidating one in the eye as I showed him my necklace. "Big brother already knows that I have changed, and he's giving me a chance to make things right"  
"And, who is your big brother?" The person in the suit crossed his arms as he looked at me as though I was lying.  
"You would know him as King Notch, I broke his trust long ago, and he will only forgive me if I can get everyone in Minecraftia to forgive me as well from what I did when I forgot I was human." Another thought came to my head. "I have an idea, can I see the girl?"  
"What?" The officer and interrogator looked surprised. A faint blue glow surrounded me.  
"Deadlox found a peice of my human soul which should make healing easier, mabye it isn't too late, since I also have the magic of the Ancients as well." I wanted to see if I could heal her, and surpisingly, they nodded after a few minutes. The handcuffed me again, although I could easily get out. After a few minutes of driving, we reached a hospital.

Skys POV:  
After we took down a warrior squid, we noticed Husky was missing. We saw him turn a corner, and we followed him. Many turns later, he stopped, and we hid. A girl with red hair greeted him, but he looked annoyed. Their conversation almost made me gasp. The girl laughed sadistically, and then mentioned something about the blade she had. Husky soon started to act like the girl as they fought. When the girl shot something from her boot, Husky slit the throat of the phycho girl and after she dissapeared to respawn, he picked up his black jacket, and started to sew it back together. We came out of our hiding spots, and I can't believe that I was correct about who he used to be. He must have heard us, because he stiffened, turning around quickly with a throwing dagger in his hand. He noticed we were in front of him, and his eyes went wide as he dropped the dagger. His hands went limp by his sides, and I think he started to hyperventalate.  
"Oh gosh no..." I walked towards him, and he looked at the ground. We had been his friends for three years, and I can't believe that he was an assasin for one of those years.  
"You were sent to kill us?" I couldn't help the hurt that made its way into my voice. Husky looked at me, panic in his eyes.  
"No, I was sent to...I was sent to spy on you..." He looked away, a defeated expression on his face. Jason shoved me aside, and I could tell that he was mad.  
"Did the first of the three years we had known you mean nothing? Did any of it?"" He yelled at Husky, who tried to take a step back, only hitting the gate behind him. Jason was shaking with anger, and Ssundee had a far off look on his face.  
"No, it did. I never wanted to hurt you guys...I always told the squids lies, and after I saved that little girl from a fire and returned her to her family, I resigned from any communications with the squids." He started to look more calm as he spoke. "I was an idiot to become an assasin, leave the organization, and not tell you guys anything about it.'  
Jason gave a defeated sigh, looking towards the ground. "After this mission is over, you better cook us the biggest apology dinner on earth." Husky looked relieved, hugging Jason in a suffocating hug.  
"Of course I will, if anyone else makes it, it will be burned without any salvage...remember Jeromes cake?" We all laughed, and Ssundee looked relieved. Although I didn't know why.  
"I...cant...breathe..." Jason wheezed as Husky tightened his hug.  
"Oh come on Wheezy, its a space suit, use an oxygen tank or something." I laughed as Jason pretended to die from lack of air.

Herobrines POV:  
The officers were talking to the family and doctors as I stayed outside the room, sitting in a chair. I saw someone approach me, another doctor. She had a worried expression on her face.  
"H-Herobrine?" She studdered, and I looked towards her. She looked scared before continuing. She looked down at the ground, not looking at me. "Is what you said in the city true? That video of you teleporting to the side of the road, and getting flipped from an officer, its gone viral. Were you lying when you said that you had lost your mind? I shook my head.  
"If I was lying, I'd have killed my friends by now." I say, nearly whipsering. She only nods before walking away. I summon my aura around my hand again. I feel odd, almost as though something is going to happen, that or I'm about to do something stupid, I'm most likely going to do something stupid. The door opened, revealing the father of the little girl.  
"Um...Hi..." I say to the person, and he stares at me. I can tell that he doesn't want me here, but I want to help his daughter.  
"How can you save my little girl?" he asked, and I look towards the ground. I didn't know if I could do it. My magic, even with the little aura I had, would run out quickly if she's close to death, but I decided to give it a shot. My eyes dimmed as I walked past him and into the room, gasping at the little girl covered in bandages and short burnt hair. Her heart moniter was going slow, and I felt sorry for her. I saw the mother and walked up to her.  
"I'll do my best to heal her." I say, but she only looked towards the ground and I noticed she was holding something. It was a little baby, and that means the baby could grow up without an older sibling. I always looked up to big brother when I was little, and I probably would have been a bigger mess to deal with without him. I felt the urge to protect again, focusing on it, and trying not to lose it as my eyes turned red. It was hard to stay in control as I started the healing spell, and I instanly felt tired. I kept on pushing my magic to heal her, and the officer looked at me with an odd expression. After a few minutes, I couldn't see if she was healed under the bandages, but her heart hadn't picked up to normal speed, so I quess not. I started to feel a burning around me, and I noticed that I was starting to get low on magic. I ignored the pain when the burning went to full on hurting, especially around my chest as I started to use my small aura as well. Her moniter started to pick up, but I didn't stop the spell. After five more minutes, I can barely stand. Her hair isn't singed anymore and the large burns on her face was gone. I was barely breathing with the pain that went through me every second. My magic was concentrated around my hands so I could keep it in control. Then, my magic ran out, dissapearing in a painful flash, searing my hands. I lost control, and hopefully I didn't do any other stupid things. The room went dark, and I fell, knocking over an IV stand.  
Jasons POV:  
I glided everywhere on my jetpack, keeping my eyes focused on the ground and searching for Herobrine. Everything was in so much detail, but I couldn't find him. The others searched the ground, Deadlox stayed in the alley with his headphones off so he could pick up noises far away. The transceiver in my ear went off and a voice sounded.  
"I felt a large magical despense within the hospital, lets search there." It was Ssundee, and I turned my tragectory towards the hospital. Fifty feet away, I saw white healing symbols, the ones Herobrine used. I accidently shouted into the transciever.  
"I found him, first floor of the Hospital. He's using some sort of magic in room 324A" I hear groans from my friends, Deadlox screaming at me, who obviously had theirs on the highest volume, although Deadloxs transciever is on his headphones. I landed outside the hospital, everyone soon catching up. We entered, and many people turned our way. Sky made his way to the front desk, to where a girl doctor and the receptionist was talking. Deadlox whispered into the transciever that the lady knew where Herobrine was.  
"Escuse me ma'am, but we are looking for our friend, his name is Herobrine." The doctor lady looked surprised and led us to where the room was. Inside, we heard a crash, and I was the first to barge in. The parents were hugging their daughter who was awake and crying, and Herobrine was on the ground, unconcious. Ssundee gasped, running to him.  
"Hero!" he tried to shake him awake, but Hero barely moved from his touched. "H-his magic...I-its completely depleted." he turned toward the family who was hugging their healed daughter. "What happened?"  
"He saved me." giggled the kid. "He wont let me leave my baby brother, I'm so happy." She was basically jumping on her bed. Herobrine started to sit up, grabbing his head in pain.  
"Oh my gosh, my head hurts..." He turned to us, his eyes were completely black, and Jerome jumped and hugged Mitch with a surprised yelp.  
"H-Hero...why are your eyes black?" Ssundee asked, and Herobrine shrugged, closing his eyes and smiling at the kid before he got back up shakily. He opened them when he was facing away from the kid, so he didn't scare her and started to stumble a little as he walked over to the officers. His magic crackled painfully around him, sparking to life after a second.  
"Herobrine stop right now, using magic will only hurt you." Said a familiar voice, and we turn to the door, Notch standing there. Herobrine didn't listen. His hand glowed faintly and he healed the large scar on the officers face, healing the white eye underneath. The magic dissapeared so quickly, Herobrine gasped and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The officer was so surpised, he had to leave the room. Notch tried to help Herobrine up, but was weakly pushed away, Herobrine kept coughing, and we were all starting to get worried. Notch grabbed herobrines arm, golden aura flaring around him, and causing Herobrine to fall unconcious. Notch sighed as he looked at his now sleeping brother.  
"I felt his magic nearly dissapear, so I came to see what happened. He shouldn't wake up for awhile, but he is as stubborn as a bull. I have to try to not have him use his magic for as long as possible. He may have magic that replenishes quickly, but the damage using too much made his body too weak for anything big for probably around 24 hours." He turned to Sky. "You can continue on your journey. I'll watch Herobrine until he wakes up and help him spread the news that he isn't a killer anymore." Sky shook his head.  
"Notch, I'v grown to like him as a part of Team Crafted. He's even said it himself that he's apart of the team." Explained Sky.  
"We've already found a part of his soul." Husky adds, and I give him a smile, even though he can't see through my helmet.  
"Not to mention that he saved me and Derp," added Deadlox. Notch looks proud of us, and he nods.  
"In the three years you guys had formed team crafted, this is the first time you've been so serious to go against what I suggest. I am truly proud of how much you have matured in over a few days."  
-Time Skip of thirty minutes of walking in a forest outside the city-  
Huskys POV:  
"How come you guys were okay with forgiving me?" I ask as I carry the sleeping Herobrine. It was night now, but none of us felt tired after todays events. I expected them to hate me, to want to attack for working with squids in the past. I could see them forgiving Jerome because he was made to kill people as a kid, but I used my own free will. I didn't really see why they forgave me.  
"Because, you aren't like that anymore." deadpanned Sky in a fake serious voice. We started to laugh, even him, as we walked through a forest. Herobrine stirred in his sleep, only saying something.  
"Deadlox, what did he say?" Jason asked, and I found myself wondering again how he could see so far. I know that his helmet isn't a magnifying glass, but I didn't think for long, because Deadlox answered.  
"He said something along the lines of 'I'm sorry" answered Deadlox. Sky gave Herobrine a sad look. Then I remember something.  
"Oh, we never checked what the next trial was. Everything became chaos, and we never looked." Sky slapped himself for forgetting, looking at the map.  
"It's a little furthur than the last one, and it says truth." I swear, I see both Sky and Deadlox stiffen a little, but Herobrine moved in his sleep again. I set him down on the ground when he started to wimper as though he was in pain. His breathing was more messed up than usual, and I noticed that there were small tears in is eyes.  
"He's having a nightmare." Mitch informed us, Jerome nodding silently, giving Herobrine a sympathetic look. Herobrine seemed to hug himself in his sleep, and Jerome spoke up.  
"If you don't want injuries, take a few steps back, Mitch do your thing." Jerome pushed Mitch forward, and the rest of us took a few steps back. Herobrine sat up, gasping for breath and attacking the air in front of him blindly with an iron sword that appeared out of nowhere. When there was an opening, Mitch used surprisingly impossible speed, quickly hugging Herobrine. I've never seen him that quick before. Herobrine broke down, crying and mumling quietly. It sounded like nonsense to me, but Deadlox looked sad.  
"...He dreamed he killed us." Deadlox sighed, shaking his head. Sky walked over to Herobrine, his voie calm.  
"It's alright Hero, you didn't kill us, we're here right now." Herobrine looked towards us and wiped his eyes, finally opening them, and we gasped. They were neither black nor the glowing white. They were regular amber eyes, and they weren't fading away.

 **Hi, this is chapter 15, and it is also a long chapter. This isn't the end of learning about Husky's past, like who is Dell? Anyways, if you can guess why Ssundee was relieved earlier, you get a cookie. (::) (::) (::) Who do you want to spill the truth in the next trail. It is either Deadlox or it is Sky. There is also a reason why Heros eyes are human looking, and you will find out next chapter. I don't understand memes, but I hope it was funny to some degree. Herobrines insanity is one different thing, not like what is up with Husky and Dell. There is a reason why I called Hero insane while Dell and Husky were crazy or phycho. Sayonara**


	16. Ender Prince

Herobrine POV:  
I stare silently at the rubble that appeared around me. I could see fire everywhere. A large building, I reconized the peices as my big brothers castle, was torn to the ground. Smoke was all around me, and I could smell the blood in the wind. My clothes were covered in blood, the jacket Mitch gave me burned on the ground. I heard something behind me, and I couldn't control my body as I turned around slowly. On the ground, dead, were Mitch, Jason, and Deadlox. Mitchs head was gone, Jason was burned to a crisp, and Deadlox stared unblinking with red eyes and a hole in his chest. There was also someone I didn't reconize, but his brown eyes burned with hatred on his dead on the ground and still breathing were Husky and Ssundee. Husky was bleeding out of his chest and Ssundee had a sword going through his stomach. Jerome was staring silently and unblinking at the dead Mitch, tears slowly rolling down his face. I felt like crying, but I only laughed and I had no control. I could only watch in horror as Sky limped slowly towards me, one leg useless, trying to hit me weakly with a butter sword. I tried to stand still and let him do it, but I moved without my permision again. I grabbed Sky choking him.  
"W-Why He-Hero, we we-were frien-friends..." My eyes shined dimly in sadness, possibly the only thing I could control. My mouth moved on it's own, my voice sounding different.  
" **Friends? HA! No, I was only using you to gather my soul so I could be powerful**!" No, they were my friends, I could never use them.  
"Lo-look inside yours-elf Hero..." Sky gasped for breath. I wanted to drop him, I was trying to drop him. A tear fell down my face, but my smile only grew. The face Sky had was full of worry, he always cared for others even if they hurt him. I started to laugh, but I was breaking on the inside. His face was losing color, I finally dropped him, stumbling back and holding my head as pain ripped through it. Ssundee looked up from where he was on the ground.  
"Your a watcher from the past aren't you? Y-your eyes are black...your magic is different." I nod rapidly trying to hold back my tears, painfully walking over to my dead friends. "You d-didn't do th-this He-H-Hero...I've s-seen it bef-before...Something happens that causes a catastrophe...only five day...s..." His breathing slows to a stop, and Sky painfully stands.  
"What did I do!" I scream to no one. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." My mind was cracking, and I could feel it.  
"Hero..." he wheezed. "Yo-you ki-lled Notch three days ago because..." It was all I heard bad future Sky say before everythig turns black. In my fear I summon my iron sword, pain ripping through my chest as I swing wildly at the shadows, trying to break out. I then feel something wrap around me. I started mumbling, my mind broken, I don't even know what I was saying. It was all a blur, all I could see was my dead friends and the horror on their face, the lonely look in Jeromes emotionless eyes. I barley heard anything, but the hug grew tighter. A voice made it's way through the horrid memories.  
"It's alright Hero, you didn't kill us, we're here right now." I reconized it as Sky, and my mind fixed itself, jolting me back into reality. I wiped my eyes, opening them and staring at Sky. I noticed that Mitch was hugging me tightly, and I stayed still. Team Crafted gasped at me, and I was confused. Mitch pulled out of the hug, staring me in the eyes worriedly.  
"Hero, what happened? Your eyes...they're human." It took me a second to register what he said. I stood up shakily, but fell from something. I noticed that my magic was dwindled, and I remembered what happened at the hospital. I don't even know why I had the idea to also heal that officer, man I'm stubborn.  
"Hero, have some budder, it'll help you with your strength." Sky handed me a stick of butter, and I ate it. Jason found a mirror and handed it to me. It was shaking in my hold, but I still got a good look at my eyes. They were just like before I lost it a melenia ago.  
"W-what?" The only word that I could think of. Everyone shrugged, Ssundee lost in thought. The memories of that dream thing came back, and I looked at the ground emotionless.  
"I think that it has something to do with the fact that his magic is messed up." suggested Ssundee, and it actually made sense. My vision was fine, mabye a little blurry, but I kept looking at the ground. I'm sure I heard a snap in the back of my head when bad future Sky's face appeared in my mind. Tears were rolling down my face, and I let out a strangled sob.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I rocked back and forth, clutching my knees to my chest. I don't know how long I was doing that, nor what I did after that, but I was slapped again and brought back to reality. I looked at Sky, who was worried, finally not seeing that other Sky in his place.  
"I REALLY needed that..." I say, and look around me. Everyone was looking at my with worry, and I looked confused at Sky. "I'm sorry, but what just happened. I remembered something from my dream and I snapped." Deadlox sighed, I guess he knew what I dreamed, but how.  
"You were crying your eyes out. You were saying sorry over and over agian, that was the third slap that brought you back to reality." Jason answered and I looked at him.  
"You all were there, but Deadlox, Mitch, and You were all dead. And I killed big brother three days before. I had no control...I nearly choked Sky...Ssundee, you reconized me in the dream as someone called a watcher, on your last breath you said something about only five days..." I looked at the ground after I explained and Ssundee looked sad.  
"What else did I say within the dream?" His voice cracked a little, and I saw the dead bodies again, pushing it back.  
"You experienced it before." He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then it's true..." he mumbled.  
"So we have tommarow once the sun rises and the day after tomarrow to see why you killed Notch in that future?" aked Deadlox, and I panicked. That was too soon, my vision started to swim as I had a major freakout, dodging the reality slap from Sky. I was getting lightheaded and passed out from hyperventilating.  
-timeskip of a dreamless sleep later-  
I woke up against a birch tree. Everyone else was asleep, and I felt an odd urge to walk in the woods. I decided to trust my gut, and walked to a small stream, looking into the water with a grim expression. My eyes were starting to shine light again, but it was dim, so that means my eyes won't be normal for much longer. I touched the cool water, watching it swirl with little stars reflecting from it. I saw something in the water. It gleamed, and I grabbed for it. I pulled the object out, it was a purple stone. I stared at the stone...it reminded me of an ender pearl, and I dropped it on accident. Everything went dark as the orb dissapeared, and all I saw were dragon wings. Once the dark cleared, I noticed something was off. There was a purple path. I felt as though I should go through, but it led away from my friends. But what if it was something to aid in our fight against squids? I shook my head, it came from an orb so it was probably bad. I made my way back over to my friends, seeing a sleeping Deadlox curling up to Sky, not noticing his headphones turn purple for a second. Huskys head was leaning on Jasons shoulder. Mitch was basically using Jeromes lap as a pillow. Ssundee was mumbling in his sleep, and I silently snuck over to where he was. He was drooling, his glasses halfway off his face. An occasional spark shown, and I wondered why he had an electric aura. My aura was also like that, but my eyes never sparked when I was a kid. I thought about mother, she was something people called a witch, and they sent her away...A thought came to my head, but I pushed it back. I sat against the birch tree again, seeing the beautiful sky. I looked silently at the setting moon, it's own magic making the stars shine brighter. I was older than Minecraftia, which at first, was only the name of the village I grew up in. Big brother grew a kingdom, covering the world, and named it after our old home. My thoughts slowly slipped to my princess, and I wondered if seeing her was a hallucination. When the sun started to peak through the horizon, I walked over to Jerome to wake him up before I scared him.  
"Wake up Bacca..." I silently whispered, and Jerome jerked awake. He smiled at me, chuckling at Mitch who was hugging Jeromes leg in his sleep now. He could barely keep his laughter at bay, and I walked into the center of the camp, taking in a large breath, I screamed.  
"Wake up now, or I will burn all your butts!" My voice was quite loud. Ssundee snorted awake, Husky and Jason looked at each other and ran the other way, probably didn't reconize each other at first since they just woke up. Sky looked towards me, a pout on his face. Deadlox flipped me off, curling into Sky again, who silently pleaded for help.  
"Deadlox, stop curling up to Sky, he isn't a pillow." Groaned Mitch as he started to wake up.  
"Your the one hugging someones leg!" He retorted, jumping up and stretching. Mitch noticed he was hugging a leg, and looked at Jerome.  
"Why are you letting me hug your leg?" He only shrugged while trying to hold back laughter, and Mitch stood with a yawn. I looked over to Sky, who was eating butter again and checking the map...wait I think he's actually eating gold as though it's a soft food. Odd, and I swear his teeth look sharper.  
"Lets start moving again, we should be at the place in five minutes." I looked surprised.  
"How long was I out?" I gasp, and Ssundee chuckled holding up two fingers. I was unconcious for two hours, huh.  
-timeskiperino of excactly five minutes-  
Skys POV:  
We found the hole and Deadlox walked towards the edge of it, looking down. He then flipped off the hole.  
"No one tripped on you this time, you butthole...heh." He started laughing at his horrible pun, and we joined in. We jumped down, Mitch running through the middle to see if it would fall. Water came from the ceiling instead, and Deadlox jumped into my arms, shrieking at the water. I don't know why, but kind of like endermen, he was deathly afraid of water. Sure, he can drink it or swim, but if it comes out of nowhere or if it's deep like an ocean, he flips. After the water was done falling, it reached our anckles, but Mitch was soaked.  
"Bad idea..." He said to himself. Deadlox jumped into the water, trying to stomp on it, only his foot went the wrong way, and he almost fell. I caught him, turning to Ssundee.  
"Anything bad happening here?" I ask, but Ssundee only shrugs and I sigh, walking into the hallway. After five minutes of walking, we turn around, and see the room right there. I groan and run down the hall, only to show up back to where the group was.  
"The fudge!?" I scream, I try again and again, soon getting very mad. "What's going on!" Everyone shrugged and Deadlox looked lost in thought. His eyes turned red again, and by Herobrines face, he saw it too. I'm also sure he winced in pain, probably his foot.  
"Mabye we need a secret entrance..." I sigh, it was obviously not going to work, but I've been wrong before. Deadloxs eyes were back to their chocolate brown, and started to wade through the water searching.

Deadloxs POV:  
While we searched, Sky kept trying to run through it. I think he almost lost his sunglasses once, seeing bright gold, but I didn't catch a good glimpse. I pressed my ear to the wall, listening for anything. What I heard chilled me to the bone.  
"Ender Prince..." I barely hear it, and I take off my headphones, forgetting about my hearing as I pressed my ear to the wall again. It was silent, but I caught a faint sound of an enderman in pain. I wonder if it's the traps. I am only affected by water if I used my powers, and using my red eyes earlier on accident gave me a two degree burn on my foot. Hopefully no one will notice my limping. I hear another whisper. "Ender.. ..." It was faint but whatever it was, it wanted my help. I turn to the group, asking for help, but when I hear my own voice, I notice that no one can hear me with my headphones off. Before I could put them back on, Sky decided to yell.  
"Arghh! Squid altert! It spawned in the water." He stabbed his sword into the water, and I shrieked, everyone hearing me this time, covering my ears. The pain was horrible, my head felt as though it was going to burst. Soon, though, it stopped because everyone was thankfully quiet. My hearing was a silent ring for a second, and I put on my headphones.  
"Sky, that seriously hurt." I pouted, but he only looked as though something was wrong. I couldn't see his eyes, but his posture wasn't good. He stood there for a second, falling to the floor with a thud, for some reason the water dissapeared. I ran over, so did everyone else. "Sky?!"  
He was unresponsive, but I didn't know why. I didn't know if it was something to do with the dungeon or not. "Those of heart...l..st...die..in this room." Herobrine started to look pale.  
"Guys, do you feel light headed?" We shook our heads, and he fainted just like Sky did. I thought it might have something to do with the voice, but I didn't know. As second in command, I came up with an idea.  
"Lets bash the walls in, mabye there is some sort of potion effect affecting them." I grab a pickaxe and start to bash on the wall. Soon, we found a secret passage. As soon as we dragged them in there, Sky woke up.  
"Ugh, what happaned?" I silently cheer for coming up with a great idea. I help him up and we look down the spiderweb filled hallway. Sky hides behind me, muttering about little hairy legs and large fangs. It's obvious, he has arachnaphobia. Jerome stands closer to Mitch because he hates the dark. I swear they are secretly dating. Suddenly, Herobrines eyes open, casting the hall in a bright glow as he stand up. His eyes were back to normal again...or was the other normal? I cut at the spiderwebs, and we tried our best to get through without attracting spiders or getting stuck. I hear something ahead, and the floor dissapeared. I couldn't even see the bottom even if I threw Herobrine down there and told him to look up.  
"Ender..ox...Prince.." The voice sounded again, and we took out our weapons.  
"Ender ox? Who is that?" Asked Husky, and I turn to make a joke, but I was pinned to the wall by a long dark arm. I look up and see something I wish I didn't look in the eye. A red-eyed Enderman.

 **Another chapter, and in just a few hours too. Your really close to what Sky is, have a cookie (::). I decided to add someone new to the story, like what Herobrine saw with that future vision thing (Psst...someone salty) I decided that since Sky is crazy for budder, he can eat actual gold. I also have one question...I know about Skybrine, Enderlox, WitherMU, and SetoBlaze...but what is Mitch. I see so many pictures of Mitch with them, but I don't understand what he is. Also, the next chapter, if I am good at writing it, should have some feels. Sayonara.. Cookies for whoever can guess what came to Herobrines mind when he saw Ssundee asleep. *Hint not perverted. (::) (::) (::)**


	17. Death of Ender

Deadlox POV:  
I froze, staring it straight in the eye. It stared at me with an odd expression and narrowed its red eyes. They were different from Endermen on earth because they didn't need to be stared at to be provoked, and most likely weren't afraid of Herobrine like the ones here on earth. They were also quite larger, mabye eight feet tall. These things were dangerous, especially if my powers were off. I heard more in the distance, and became worried for my friends. They stared in shock at the creature, yelling different things to it, but it was no use, they were like me, and wore something to block any if not all of the sound. A rock hit its head and it turned slowly towards Herobrine, keeping me pinned in the air. He threw another one, right into it's eye and it howled for help. The others tried to slice at it, but to no avail. These things had wicked transparency so they cannot be hurt easily, the thing didn't even see the rock coming. We would need fire or water but Herobrine is out of commission.  
"No, guys the things want me. You need to go they're from the End. We can't defeat them so Gosh darn it...RUN!" I yelled the last part as more entered the room, headed for my friends. Herorine tried to use magic, but he was still too weak, it only crackled around him weakly. They were surrunded, looking at the ground. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. They started to attack the things with swords or arrows, but they kept going through. Husky was throwing daggers, hitting but not doing much. Mabye theres some water mixed into the blades, but some isn''t enough. Hero was slashing with an iron sword, trying to kill one. Some of them noticed who he was, but seeing as though he had no magic at the time, they weren't scared of him. An Endermen walked up, and started to choke Sky, holding him over the large hole.  
"Sky!" Everyone including me yelled. Herobrine had an odd look on his face and tried his magic again, but was unable.  
"T-Tight grip.." Sky was struggling, gasping for breath as he kicked at the Endermen. It looked at him growling before promptly dropping him into the hole with a scream. I let my teeth grow sharp, and I bit the creature holding me. It yelped, accidently dropping me, and I ran to the edge to grab hold of Skys hand.  
"Deadlox, pull me up..." Sky yelled, and I winced. My headphones were gone, and I couldn't cover my ears because I was trying to pull Sky up. "...Is your eyes red?" I tried to ignore what he said by turning them back to brown, and and Enderman came up behind me, grabbing me and pulling me away from Sky. I yelled for the creature to let me go, acutally sounding loud without my headphones, but to no avail, Sky fell into the dark void. I thrashed, trying to get out of the grip, and I noticed that my friends were also trapped.  
"Did Sky just..." Jason didn't finish his sentence as a creature knocked him in the head, hard. It cracked his helmet, but it wasn't that bad of a crack. I winced again as I heard a thud in the distance along with a crack. Sky should've shouted, he should have yelped or something. He was silent, and I felt tears in my eyes. I let my eyes turn red and teeth grow even sharper. My wings appeared on my back along with my tail. My hands turned into claws and I growled at the creatures. The Endermen froze, dropping my friends. My hearing became ten times better when in this form, and I could hear a faint breathing where Sky fell. I sighed in relief, glaring at the Endermen.  
"Enderlo...x..Prin..prince.." It came from the tallest Endermen, the one that threw Sky down the hole. I grabbed my headphones on the ground and put them on. The green shine turned to purple as I stared at the Endermen. My friends were silent with shock.  
"I knew you weren't human..." Herobrine gasped at me, some panic in his face afterwards. "No offense." I sighed, walking over to them, my tail curling around me.  
"I don't take any offense to it Hero, I'm am part human though, and I still have a human soul." I explained. Ssundee gave me an odd look.  
"Do you have magic?" He asked and I shook my head. I couldn't do what it took to get Ender Dragon magic, one of the strongest magic.  
"Do you want me to kill all my friends to get it?" I deadpanned, hearing them all whisper no. I sighed turning towards Jason. "You okay Jason, that creature hit you hard..." He nods, and I'm relieved.  
"You have good hearing, is Sky alive?" I nod solemly.  
"I heard a crack so he's probably in bad shape, but I can hear his breathing." I turned towards the silent Endermen. The truth of who I was...It was shown so I didn't have to hide anything anymore. I was still scared of them regecting me for not being human, and my tail curled around me tighter.  
"Why are you here?" I say towards them. They looked surprised. They gurgled amonst themselves. I was getting impatiant, Skys breathing was slowing, and I didn't know what to do. Ssundee wasn't the best at healing and Hero couldn't do anything. My red eyes flashed a dark purple at the Endermen, a warning tone my kind uses, and the tall one stepped forward.  
"Enderlox...Prince...find." I growled at the creatures. Of course they would try to find me again. I shook my head, pushing back the fact that I could no longer hear Sky breathing, and I hoped it was my imagination.  
"I am not Enderlox, that creature is dead..." I say. It's basically why I changed my name to Deadlox, the creature that ruled the End with mother is no more. I feel a little sad thinking about mother. She had fallen in love with a human, but had to kill him anyways, even if that meant heartbreak. For some reason, I was made into existance while my near dead father kissed my mother for the first and last time, appearing in his arms. Somehow, though, mother turned evil as I grew up, probably from obtaining true Ender magic after killing father. She seemed to lose her mind, and forget that I was ever the son of a human. Once I saw that the portal had opened again on my sixteenth birthday, four years ago, I gave up who I was susposed to be and left the End. "I am no prince, now leave before I kill you for trying to kill my friends." My wings stretched out, each five feet wide, as I stared at the endermen. My tail was lashing furiously, and I could see their fear. "My eyes flashed another warning tone, and they seemed to huddle in fear.  
"Queen...Dead..." I paid no attention as I started to walk towards them. They had pleading eyes, but I didn't look at them as I drew closer. I readied my claws to attack, but then they teleported away. Silent tears ran down my face, mother was always a good dragon at heart. At least she wont be dead for long. Ender Dragons are like the mythical Pheonix. She will die, turn into an egg, and be born again. I looked over the edge into the shadow, I couldn't hear anything down there. No breathing, no heartbeat...did Sky have a heartbeat earlier?  
"How do we get down there?" Mitch looked down into the darkness. I chuckle a little, and turn to the group.  
"Husky, Mitch, and Jerome...You stay up here. Jason use you jetpack and carry Hero down there. Ssundee, your riding with me." My wings flap a little, urging to fly. "Sky could be almost dead." Ssundee backed away from the cliff, giving me a time-out symbol with his hands.  
"No way, I am not flying." Herobrine pushed him forward and I grabbed his arm as he protested. The three we were leaving behind nodded, wishing me luck. I pushed off the ground, gliding down the hole with Jason and Herobrine following behind me. Ssundee was screaming about heights and gliding down to fast but I ignored him. I couldn't hear anything as we landed into inch deep water, it was all silent. Herobrine looked around, his eyes casting a glow on a figure in the water. We gasped running to what was in the water. I thought it was Sky, but he didn't look like him. It was a skeleton with a broken rib cage within the water, old cloth warapping around it. We walked around, trying to find Sky. I turned back to normal as we walked since the water was starting to hurt, clutching my headphones that I took off my head, searching for any sort of sound from Sky...anything. It was silent, Sky was never silent. He always yelled and laughed. Once, we told him not to attract the zombies, and he basically sacrificed himself running past the mobs and screaming where he was, laughing all the way. I remembered when we first met, not long after I left the End.  
-Flashback-  
I stared at the beautiful sky, I've never seen so much color before. I saw some humans, and I found that I could change my appearance to look like them. I looked at the water, knowing that if I touched it, I could get hurt. I decided to try and touch it, feeling the cool liquid in my hand. It didn't hurt and my eyes accidently flashed red, then it burned me. I decided to walk around, making headphones out of the soft obsidian I had, and I worked quickly with it. Soft obsidian was rare and only found in the end. It was used for those of us with such good hearing, it hurt. Although, you only had a certain amount of time to mold it. I saw two clear stones and molded them into the headphones. After it hardened, I put them on, all of the loud sound was normal, but I could still hear quite far. The clear stones shimmered a light green. The gravity was different, so I stumbled a little. I was getting a hang of the overworld, but then I tripped, falling down a cliff. I was too scared to make my wings appear, but someone caught me. I looked up at someone with sunglasses. He had brown hair and a caring smile. He set me down, and I saw that he had an amulet, one that I could tell held power.  
"Hi, I'm Sky, what's your name stranger?" He held his hand out to me, and I took it.  
"I am En-I mean...Deadlox." We became best friends after that. I taught him swordfighting and he taught me the goodness of butter. Then the squids came, killing everyone in their path. Sky and I made up the Sky Army to rid the world of the squids. Some called Sky the butter god, and he slaughtered many evil squids with a butter sword that seemed to never break. He was fair to the squids who were nice, making a sanctuary so they could survive without the war. Notch soon caught wind of the growing Sky Army, and made us the protecters of Minecraftia. As we grew in numbers, we made Team Crafted. Ssundee was the first to join, Jason only joined at first because we offered him a home, but he soon came to love the group. Husky was basically...well...he asked if he could hang out with us, and we became great friends within a day. Jerome and Mitch litterally fell onto Sky during a Hunger Games, and they joined as well. One of Skys childhood freinds, Seto, also joined but he didn't like the battles all to much. He didn't leave the army, but he became a messager to Notch instead.  
Sky led us through many battles, fighting with his fists against weapon if he had to. At first, it was easy to take out squids, but then the new Emporor came into power. They became smarter, faster, and harder to kill. I was beside Sky the whole way along with the Team, and I promised him on day one of the Army that he wouldn't die from something stupid...That I couldn't let him die.  
-end of odd jambled all in one flashback-  
We were searching for who knows how long when something caught my hearing, a ragged breath. I ran towards the area, the others following me. There on the ground, barely breathing, was Sky. He was facing up, his eyes closed and his sunglasses beside him. His arm was bent the wrong way, and he had some blood seeping from his head. Hero and Ssundee ran up to him, Ssundee using an advanced healing spell while Hero told him what to do since his magic was shot.  
"Sky..." He started to move, and looked as though he was going to open his eyes. As much as I would like to see them, I respected his decision about it. I put his sunglasses back on him, Ssundee pouting at me. Sky groaned in pain, moving his good arm to cover his head.  
"What happened?" He asked, voice small and nearly a whisper. I laugh a little, and he instantly looks at me, a bemused smile on his face. "Did you drop me?"  
"No, and endermen dragged me away dude," I flipped him off, earning a small laugh from him. Herobrine grabbed Skys arm, snapping it back into place, and he let out a yelp of pain.  
"Hero, that hurt." Pouted Sky, but Herobrine only shrugged, his magic fizzling a little before it finally worked, as he started to heal the bone. Ssundee gave him a warning glare.  
"You go overboard and you will be grounded." he stated, making Herobrine laugh.  
"Fine, you sound like my brother sometimes..." his words trailed off as though he was lost in thought. "What was your mothers name?" Ssundee had a small look of sadness on his face.  
"Her name was Eclipse, and she always swore that she was as old as Minecraftia, even joking that her son was Notch..." Herobrine and Ssundee stared at each other in silence. They did have the same hair color and Ssundee is stubborn as a mule sometimes. Not to mention they both have an eye thing and have electric auras. Sky burst out laughing, trying and failing to stop.  
"Oh my gosh! Someone put me out of my misery this hurts, but I can't help it! The coincidence!" he laughs harder, and I put a hand on his shoulder, the other two still silent.  
"I have an idea to get you to stop laughing." He looks at me with an odd expression, and I laugh. "Remember when we first met?" I ask and he nods.  
"Yeah, you were falling down a cliff...don't tell me you jumped, cause if you did you get no desert once we're home for a week." I pouted at him, flipping him off before continuing.  
"I tripped. I came from the End and the Overworlds gravity was something I was still trying to figure out." I transformed again, but quickly turned back because of the water. He stared at me, and I'm sure I saw something behind those dark glasses.  
"That explains quite a bit..." He turned to the silent Ssundee and Herobrine. "Are they okay. They have the same shocked expression?" A flash of light came from behind me, and I turned around. It was Notch, and he didn't look all that happy. He walked over to Herobrine, looking as though he was going to scold him.  
"Did you just use your magic Herobrine? How are you going to heal if..." Sky waved from where he was on the ground, and Notch looked sorry. "Oh...sorry brother, I thought you were goofing around." A golden light surrounded Sky, and he was healed. "Good thing you didn't move him, his spine was snapped...Herobrine are you listening?" He poked his little brother in the shoulder. "Did he break...correction, did they break?" Herobrine and Ssundee then yelled at the same time.  
"Are we related!?"  
"Your my brother?!" I couldn't tell who said what, but they looked as though they were freaking out. Notch looked between the two with a worried face.  
"What?" Sky started to chuckle sitting up and watching the three. Hero didn't seem to have anything come to his mind while Ssundee was sputtering trying to put a sentence together to explain to Notch.  
"My mother is your mother which makes your mother my mother. I have two big brothers and now you have three little brothers and you have two and...and" Ssundee nearly fainted he was talking so fast and hyperventilating. Herobrine also started to try to explain, but Sky shut them up by slapping them both.  
"Enough!" He looked at the three. "Your mother is Ssundees mother." The look of surprise on Notchs face was halarious, even though everything became quiet.  
"That makes sense. I'm...going to go and do something." Notch dissapeared, probably from the extreme awkwardness that followed with silence. I walked up to a wall seeing a button and pushing it. A large door appearing, the next map on a petastol behind it. Jason walked towards it, and slowly picked it up. Nothing happened, and I sighed.  
"Well, this is going to get hard..." He trailed off, looking towards us. "The next one is under a village.

Herobrines POV:  
With the initial shock over, from both Deadlox being part dragon and having two little brothers, everything went back to normal. We started camp close to the village, and everyone started to fall asleep. I felt odd...almost as though we were being watched. I looked at the sky, seeing the beautiful stars shining. For some reason the stars brought tears to my eyes as I start to drift asleep.  
-quick dream sequence-  
I stood in front of a lake, trees bending softly in the trees. I saw two little kids beside the water. One was stoic, the other crying his eyes out. It only took me a second to know this was a human memory.  
"Herobrine, it's alright. Father is fine now, he didn't hurt in the end, so please stop crying." Notch put a hand on the younger me. The crying only became louder.  
"Everyone I care about is going to die.." I stare in shock at younger me. The voice was too mature, and Notch didn't even notice it. I was kind of right, princess and the village had died, so did Notch in some way to make him immortal. The scene faded to black, and I became worried. I cared about my friends...didn't I? I didn't know what caring felt like anymore, I woner if it has something to do with the urge to protect. I'll have to see if another spell is on that other map later.  
Another world materialized. I saw my insane self killing people withou mercy. I remembered this. It was ten years ago. I wanted to see how many dead it will take in order for Notch to show himself so I could try and kill him. I killed mabye around sixty until I became bored and teleported home. I also burned quite a few homes. I didn't like seeing my old self destroying things with no mercy, I had really became a monster...I felt something poking me, and I focused on waking up from the lucid dreams  
-end of dream sequence-  
I opened my eyes, finding that Jason was poking my cheek. I noticed how I had fallen asleep, curled up and hugging my knees to my near empty chest. I sleepily looked at their worried faces, and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I also notice that I had been crying. "Huh?"  
"Are you okay Hero, you weren't answering and we thought something happened." I stood, stretching and hearing my shoulder pop. I sigh as I look at them.  
"Just a dream. A dream that included something about the death of my father and knowing at a young age that everyone I cared about was going to die. And that eventually did happen." I turned to Sky, "could I see the map, I think I have a bad feeling about this village". Sky nods and hands it to me. I scanned the map, and I inwardly groan at the fact that I had attacked this village. "Yep, they are going to HATE me." I see some words written on the page, in odd writing. I showed it to Deadlox. "Is this Latin?" He shook his head and Ssundee looked as though he had an idea.  
"Mabye you have to make peace with the village, and they'll tell you." I look at the sky, the clouds rolling lazily.  
"You go ahead, I think I hid something here long ago." They nodded and headed to the village. I walked through the trees, slowly. I soon found what I was lookng for. Underneath a cobblestone triangle, was an orb. It held the color of my soul, but I wondered if it would do anything. As I inspected it furtnur, and accidently dropped it. A shadow came from it, and I took a step back as Is it rushed at me, painfully digging into my chest. Blood came through my mouth as I coughed, the dark soon gathering. It seemed to trap my small soul, and I could barely think straight. I heard a dark voice in my head.  
" **Stop fighting it Herobrine**." It sounded like the voice I had in my dream. I gulped, fear gripping at me. I did something really bad, and I felt as though my soul was starting to burn. " **This is your chance for power, take it**." I knew it was lying, trying to get me to fall. I had to get rid of it. I saw my friends, they had horror on their faces, but I felt nothing, only tired and pain. I heard something about black eyes, but I was slipping. The monster started to take control, my vision blurring from tears and the pain that grew on my soul. Then I felt something warm engulf me. My head became less murky as I remembered things.  
"What is done in the past cannot be undone, that is true."  
"Well, its a nickname."  
"You knew you could've lost your mind again, but you still did it?"  
"You remember me, and not as a foe?"  
The memories flooded through my mind as I started to gain control again I felt someting odd, something as though I _had_ to help my friends, that I didn't have time to go nuts. I growled at the black magic, gaining control over my mind. I saw someone in front of me, smiling. It was Sky, the others appearing around me as well. My chest felt light as I saw Notch. I felt something towards all of them, and I knew what was going on. I made friends with each of them on my way. I was gaining peices of my soul, I don't know how, but something tells me that there was close to no chance of this happening. The shadow dissapeared, slowly turning into peices of my soul. I remembered what caring was and I could feel the power that the soul had given me. It was some sort of test, one to see if I would go mad with power, but I didn't. I laughed at the black magic dissapearing in my head, wondering if I am going to have to keep the madness at bay each time a peice of my soul returns. My vision started to clear, I was in the clearing, lying on the ground and staring at the slow moving sky. I could hear muffled whipsers and blurry faces, then the world jolted, and I sat up, nearly vomiting, although I didn't.  
"Hero!" I slowly turned to Sky who put his hands on my shoulders and started to shake me. "Stop going nuts man, you scared the fudge out of us!" I couldn't help but laugh as he shook me and I decided to hug him.  
"I'm sorry, I had to fight with myself to keep from going insane." I explained everthing that happened, and Husky gave me a look.  
"So, your going to hug us all?" I snickered evily, my eyes glinting brightly. I jumped at Husky, hugging him while he screamed for me to let go of him.  
"Not until you do something for me." I ask in a fake sweet voice. He sighed, giving in.  
"What?" His voice was a little annoyed, but I could tell he liked hugs. I walked towards the village, smiling a little.  
"Cook lunch later," I laughed as he whined, the others catching up to me as we neared the towns gates. Two gaurds stood at the entrance, glaring at me.  
"Why are you here, monster?" One said, pointing a spear at me. I play the only card I have to get into the village. I throw my hands into the air, laughing a little as they looked confused.  
"I surrender." It was all I said before they jumped me, putting me in chains, although I could've gotten out of them. I look at the chains, my aura glowing strongly around me as they melted away. I never remembered my soul this strong before, and the gaurds stared at me. I stared with a straight face at the melted pile on the ground, my vanilla scented aura dissapearing. "Opps, sorry. I didn't know that would happen." The gate opened, revealing a town. The elder stood there, and he reminded me of the one from my village, mainly the white beard.  
"Why are you here? You already tore us apart." I sigh as I walk past the old man and into the village. People instantly started to run into their houses screaming. I looked solemnly at the town. I felt something like regret running through me. Team Crafted walked in after us, the old man glaring at me. I walked up to the fountain in the middle of the road. It was new, and I noticed names on the smooth stone, dated ten years ago. I then feel a sharp tip to a blade behind me, pressed to my back.  
"You murderer!" It was a girl, her voice full of vengance. I turned my head to her, gasping. S-she had white hair. Her eyes were magenta and tears in her eyes made them sparkle as though stars shone through them. I couldn't think of anything to say, she looked so much like my princess.  
"I-I mean no harm t-this time..." my voice was uncertain, and she pressed the knife more into my back and I felt blood trickle from a cut.  
"You said that you meant no harm to mother before you killed her. I was eight, I barely remember her smile!" I looked away, not wanting to see her crying. I never thought about that. I killed not caring about their family, never wondering if they had a child they needed to hug. I was a monster who allowed so many to die with possible regrets, never seeing the smile or warmth of a family again. I felt tears in my eyes as well as I stared at the names on the stone. How many here had homes? How many had family that never saw them again?  
"Do it then..." My voice was unwavering, and I heard my friend yelling something from behind the girl. I let the tears fall. "I was insane ten years ago. Your right I'm a murderer. If stabbing me makes you feel better, than do so..." I turned towards her, ignoring the small cut the knife made on my back as I turned. I felt a new spell and focused on it, and I felt my eyes turn human, and she took a step back, gasping. "I can't die though, so take as many shots at it takes." I spread out my arms, the townspeople started to gather, wondering why I wasn't killing anyone. "I'm not insane anymore, I wont kill innocents ever again."  
"You are insane!" Yelled someone from the crowd, but I ignored them. I wonder if I phyched her out, made it so she didn't want to hit me. She looked at the ground. "Sixty" she mumbled. Next thing I know, I'm getting stabbed in the chest where my heart would be. The pain was horrible, and it took all of my control to not teleport to safety, heal myself, or fall unconcious. Almost black blood stained the concrete as she kept stabbing at me, crying. I closed my eyes, not watching the horrified faces of my friends as she stabbed me. It stopped, and I fell to the ground, clutching my hurting chest, blood seeping from my mouth. I shakily looked up at the girl, my vision swimming.  
"W-why did you let me stab you sixty times?" I understood now, I killed sixty people. I clutched my chest harder as I coughed, stopping my aura from healing me. "Y-y-your not like the monster that killed m-mother." I sigh, standing up, my aura starting to heal myself. "That was something else that killed her, and insane me who didn't care. Heh, you know.." she looked at me with an odd expression. I stuck my hand out to her, smiling even though she had tried to kill me.  
"What's your name, princess?"

 **Thank you so much for explaining what was up with Mitch. This was supposed to be two chapters, but I made it one. Just to say, the red-eyed endermen are persistent and wont stop trying to get Enderlox back, so their staying in the story for now. I know at the end it got a bit...stab happy. I figured that since her mother was killed, she could have some sort of closing. What should the next trial be, maybe Jason since his helmet is already cracked...I had to make Ssundee and Herobrine half brothers. I was in the middle of typing this, and I notice, hey, I could do that. Also if you squint REALLY hard, you will see one sentence that hints at SKYLOX. If anyone wants this to be a thing, please tell me. If you can tell what will happen next, you get double cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	18. Big Bad Wolf

? POV:  
I stood dumbstruck, and I'm sure my jaw would have fallen to the floor if this was a cartoon. He was smiling at me, his eyes a light amber and barely glowing. He had his hand out to me, but I didn't know wether to take it or not. Not to mention he spoke towoards me like an old friend, not someone who wanted to kill him not even a minute ago...wait...Did he call me princess? I don't why, but It felt familiar. I wanted to yell at him for calling me that, but I also didn't want to yell at him. He looked at me, waiting patiently for an answer. He was confusing the fudge out of me.  
"I-I'm L-" I was cut off by someone walking up to him. He had messy brown hair and Sunglasses. His amulet shined a little, and I knew who this was. He was the leader of the Sky Army. For some reason I was a little worried for the person who killed my mother. Commander Sky sighed before speaking as though he was scolding a little kid.  
"That was highly dangerous of you Hero!" He started, and Herobrine looked at the ground. I didn't know why the leader of the Sky Army called him by a nickname. "Your body is still recovering from that stunt a day ago. Sure your magic works fine now, but you were still hurt badly when it happened and your hurt now as well." Herobrine cut him off by patting his chest, hiding a little wince.  
"I'm fine Sky I-" He was cut off by Sky talking again.  
"You are not fine! I can tell that your magic, aura, or whatever gave out after it healed the surface wounds, your still injured. Also you turned your eyes human before she stabbed you, what if it made you mortal if you did that? You could have died." Herobrine took the chance to talk again.  
"If I became a mortal in that moment wouldn't I had just respawned?" Commander Sky shook his head, sighing.  
"What if you didn't." Yelled a person wearing a suit with a blue shirt underneath it. He also had sunglasses. Herobrine actually had a small face of regret, but he soon smiled.  
"I killed so many in this village Sky and Ssundee, it was the least I can do. Now I have a feeling I'm going to get scolded by mother hen number three, so you two can stop worrying now" I didn't know who this mother hen three was, but I didn't really want to look as though I was barging in on their conversation. I started to walk away, but a hand grabbed my arm. I froze, cautioisly looking back and seeing the not-so-much monster with white eyes again. His face was curious.  
"What did you say your name was again?"

Herobrines POV:  
After Sky and Ssundee scolded me about doing that, I decided to call them a mother hen duo, which caused him to stop talking. I could tell that Notch was going to teleport here the first chance he gets, the fact he hasn't yet meant that he was doing something. I used my now weak magic to fix my shredded jacket and to get rid of the blood everywhere. I also changed my eyes back to normal...I don't really know which is normal, so I just made them white again. I saw the girl walking away, and I grabbed her arm lightly. She froze, probably anticipating an attack. She slowly turned, eyes with some fear in them.  
"What did you say your name was again?" She seemed to think for a minute, mabye she didn't trust me. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight, her eyes casted to the ground in thought. I could tell she was confused about something, and she turned to me, her eyes had recognition almost as though she reconized me, but her confused face showed she didn't know from where.  
"I'm Lenia." It takes all of my willpower to not ask about it. She was just like my dear princess, down to her name...was she reincarnated? I only heard of that happening once before, and that was from a legend. My other friends, who are finally done recovering from seeing me stabbed, are now surprised again at the fact that her name was Lenia. She gave me a stern look. "What are you doing with my head? Why do I remember things from when I was a kid, but I never did any of those things." I have a very confused look on my face, and I noticed what was happening.  
"Princess Lenia, it seems you've been reincarnated." Her face flashes some recognition and confusion as I continue to talk. "It happens but is rare. I used to be your best friend when I was human. You died at the age of eight because back then the albino genes killed you slowly. You can remember some, but it's almost impossible to remember everything once reincarnated." The crowd of townspeople I just noticed were there, were talking amonst themselves.  
"The funny flowers..." She muttered, and I nodded my head. Then a boy walks out of the crowd, hugging Lenia and making her smile. He glared at me before talking to her.  
"Are you okay? I went to buy you some flowers and you weren't home, Then I see this monster talking to you." I waved at the guy, and Lenia giggled at his tight hug.  
"Sweetie, this is a new and different Herobrine...He let me stab him sixty times." She whipered the last part to him. The guy looked confused at me, but I just stayed smiling. I was glad that my eyes were white and glowing, so they couldn't see the hurt I was hiding. Sure I had loved her, but that was a lifetime ago. And if she was happy, I was fine with it, as long as I could see the smile I hadn't seen in forever. I would outlive her again anyways. Jason walked towards the two, I could feel the awkwardness he had around them.  
"D-do you know if there is some sort of dungeon underneath the town?" He asked slowly, and the guy shook his head.  
"No, only an odd portal. The only person who has been through it and survived said that theres a huge wolf." Ssundee gasped, visibly shaking.

Ssundees POV:  
These past twenty-four hours could give me a heart attack. First, Deadlox is part Enderdragon. Then we find out Herobrine is my brother. Next we see a girl stabbing him multiple times. Then we find out the girl is a reincarnation of Lenia that already had a boyfriend or husband. Finally, and most important, we are nearing the wolf future. We had eight in our group, we'll be fine...right? I was shaking badly and I could barely keep myself from summoning my aura on accident. Mabye the future changed again, what if we change something differently. I then feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"You okay Ssundee?" asked Mitch. I shakily nod my head. I turned to Lenia and the dude. They were staring at me with confused faces. I gulp a little, not wanting to seem odd.  
"Do you think you can show us to where this portal may be?" I shakily ask, and the people look at me as though I am crazy.  
"You are aware that I just said that only one person came back and they saw a huge wolf things?" asked the man. I sighed.  
"Yes, we know about the wolf, Ssundee had a vision and warned us. We need to get past it." explained Sky. The stranger looked at us in realizaton.  
"Its a mission?!" Jerome nodded, and the man looked to be thinking. "The only way to get there is if father lets you through, but he's off in the woods for now, hunting."  
"Alright then, we'll have to wait untill he gets back." Mitch stated, sitting on a bench beside the fountain. Herobrine looked back at the words on the fountain, his face full of guilt. Lenia looked surprised.  
"You're really going get passed it?" We all say yes, and I start to get a little lightheaded. The world around me changed, and I gasped at what I saw.  
-Ssundees Vision-  
Herobrine and Notch were yelling at each other. I couldn't make out the words they were saying, but it was making Herobrine mad. I could see his magic sparking around him. I also noticed that they were by the fountain, and since Lenia and that guy were still there, this is not that far into the future. Herobrine then yelled at his brother, some sort of black magic going through him, and a spike rose out of the ground and impaled Notch. Hero was twitching, his eyes glowing grey as he smiled evily, killing Lenia and the guy before teleporting away. Some sort of black magic took control of Herobrine, I had to stop this fight from happening.  
-End of Ssundees Vision-  
I was standing back in real time, I noticed that Notch and Herobrine were talking, I didn't have long to change the future I saw.  
"You could have died Herobrine." stated Notch.  
"I don't care, it was my choice." His left eye was twitching slightly, almost as though something was going on in his mind. His magic was crackling slightly around him, nudging him to attack. Feeling a wave of bravery, I walked between them. They stopped talking and looked at me.  
"Stop." my voice was in a whisper and I looked at the ground. They heard me, though, and gave me a confused face.  
"But if he keeps doing this-" I cut him off.  
"Enough!" I yelled at both of them. I turned to Herobrine first. "Calm down Hero, you're going to impale your brother on accident and get taken over by something evil at this rate." He stared in shock as I turned to Notch. "You should have seen the signs that something was wrong, but you were more worried about scolding him for something stupid. Learn the facts. He. Is. IMMORTAL!" I yelled the last part at Notch, yep we were related, same stubborness and short tempers. Notch looked over to Hero, who was now clutching his head, shaking. I inwardly hoped that I wasn't too late to stop whatever was going on. Notch put a hand on Herobrines shoulder.  
"Herobrine I-" He was cut off as he was blown back by some sort of shockwave. Hero was muttering to himself, a panicked look on his face. Then he suddenly stopped shaking, and cautiously looked at us. When he noticed Notch standing back up with a cut arm down the street, he looked confused.  
"Wha-What happened? Why is brother hurt?" He asked towards Sky, who sighed.  
"You used a shockwave while you mind was on meltdown." Herobrine looked at the ground sadly, face-palming.  
"How many times am I going to loose my mind in one fudging day?" he asked himself, and Notch healed his arm, putting a hand on Herobrines shoulder. His face was full of concern.  
"It's alright little brother. I'm sure it will become fewer as time goes on." Jerome muttered something about minds not fixing that way, but I don't think he heard it. I smiled a little, a crisis was avoided. Whatever shadow is within Herobrine, it has the power to kill Notch...could it be from the Dark Ancients?  
-Timeskip 1 hour-  
Jasons POV:  
The crack in my helmet was annoying me a little as we walked through the dark cave towards the strange portal. I found that it was getting harder to keep from falling, although I had a jetpack and wasn't worried. Herobrine finally has all of his magic back and Notch left thirty minutes ago because of an emergancy. The mobs of the night have begun noticing that their so-called master has been missing. They have been attacking little villages looking for him. Mindless monsters, none of them even paid attention that they had kings, all they thought was that Herobrine was their master. The ace warrior in the clan led us down the tunnels. Lenia and her husband stayed behind. I knew it hurt Herobrine a little to see that, but he's taking it quite well, probably noting that it was a lifetime ago and he would outlive her.  
I take a look at the portal we are nearing. It looks to be made of Nether rack and Wither skulls. It's orange swirls look like fire, although Ssundee told us that we would teleport to an old volcano. Ssundee looks a little worried at the portal, and Sky suddenly jumps through first. His butter sword raised and yelling a battle cry. We follow, my sword coming out of it's compartment. I land on a stone mountain. Smoke or clouds covered my vision, and Sky was standing still, shaking.  
"W-ww-wwwo-wo" Sky couldn't speak, and I turned towards the nearing shadow with a gasp. I could see through the smoke/clouds and I could see something that made me want to throw up.  
"What do you see Jason?" asked Jerome, and I gulped. The creature was huge, probably twenty feet tall. It was only a few meters away and it looked horrible. Its skin was almost as though it was covering bone. Patches of it were missing and white bone showed through. There was some patches of fur on it, but most looked matted and disqusting. It had no tail, but all four claws were razor sharp. I think they were covered in a rusty diamond. It turned to face us and I didn't like what I saw. Its head was kind of like a wolf. One eye was dangling to the side, unseeing, while the other was a blood red and I couldn't even pinpoint the pupil. Its muzzle was covered in scars and the lower jaw was connected by only a few peices of tissue.  
"Monster..." I whispered, and it came bounding towards us with a snarl. It was going to attack Sky, but I pushed him out of the way. My helmet caught on the claw as it moved passed and my head jerked painfully hard as I fell to the ground, instantly unconcious, the rest of the glass on my helmet shattering.

Skys POV:  
I watched almost in slow motion as the creature tried to get me, but Jason moved me out of the way. I saw as the monster halfway changed course, his claw catching on Jasons helmet. His head jerked from the momentum, hearing a crack, as he was hit to the ground. The rest of his helmets glass shattered and flew across the ground. One large orange peice landing in the creatures eye, and it ran off yelping, but I knew it would be back. I tried to run over to Jason, but my body wouldn't cooperate, so I only fell to my knees in shock as the others ran passed. I slowly got up, headed over to Jason. I quickly took off his helmet, and looked to see what the damage was. Deadlox changed into his Ender form and put his ear to Jasons chest, trying to find a heartbeat. I felt Jasons neck, luckily it didn't feel damaged, but what was that crack? I looked over Jasons head, trying to see what it was. I noticed that his hair was a bit soft.  
"He's breathing and his heart is going. Although it's almost like a whisper, not like any heart I've heard before. Anything broken?" He asked me, his tail swishing, and I shook my head.  
"Nothing, but why did we hear a crack and why is his hair unnaturally soft?" I ask, hearing a chuckle from Jerome. "What? You feel it. It doesn't feel like hair, more like silk or something." I looked closer at his hair when Herobrines eyes casted some more light into the area. It looked like hair, but it didn't seem to act like it. Almost watery but with mass and in strands.  
"Ooh, mabye-" Mitch didn't finish talking because Jason sat up, rubbing his neck in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at us, making us all, including Herobrine, gasp in shock. Jasons eyes were kind of big for a normal human, but that isn't what startled me. His blue eyes were basically normal. Although the blue was very light and close to white with darker specs of blue litteraly floating around the light blue, and the iris took up nearly the whole eye. He didn't have a pupil either, just two blue orbs staring at us. While awake, his hair seemed to float a tiny bit, although it was barely noticable.  
"J-Jason...I'm st-st-startled." I said weakly, and he noticed his helmet on the ground. It took a few seconds to put the facts together in his head. His face went from nuetral to confused to panic.  
"SHOOT!" he yelped, quickly standing up. He looked at us, fear now on his face. We were all speachless. His hair now seemed to float around him as though he was in water in his panicked state. Our teasing about him being an alien must be true at this point, or hes some sort of super human.  
"Y-your n-ot hu-human either?" asked a shaky Husky. Jason shook his head, looking at the ground.  
"No, you guys were always right, I'm from another planet. It was close to this one, but it was destroyed in some sort of zombie apocolypse. I made my way here to this planet after exploring space." I notice the odd look on everyone elses face, and I look quizically at Jason.  
"Is there going-" started Jerome, but Jason cut him off. He was calming down, and his hair was back to the small floating.  
"There is no way there will be an alien invasion. My people were the only intelligent ones and they all died."  
"Right, now back at the matter at hand, are you okay? We heard a crack when the thing jerked your head." asked Deadlox. "Also, why is your heart different?"  
"My bones are very flexible so nothing broke. That snap was basically the same thing as popping your knuckles, just overdoing it by a few degrees." He seemed to think for a second at Deadloxs second question, rubbing his neck, and I noticed that Deadloxs headphones had turned purple. "As for my heart. It has five chambers, not four like yours do." Deadlox quickly turns towards a sound.  
"It's coming, ready yourselves." Black claws appeared on dealoxs hands and the black went all the way to his elbows. Jerome made his fur bristle, his hands/paws become sharper and more into claws, his teeth grew more into fangs, and his eyes turned red and the pupils small. Mitch had Jeromes axe, swinging it like a pro in one hand, his sword twirling in the other. Ssundee had his electric aura around him, taking off his sunglasses since there was nothing flammable around him except for the wolf monster. Herobrine stared at the creature, eyes bright, ready to battle. Jason took out his sword and Husky grabbed his daggers. I readied my budder sword and the wolf creature attacked.

Huskys POV:  
I got the first hit on the target with a dagger, slicing its stomach. We all ran at it from different angles, all slashing at it. I attacked and drew blood, some of it getting on me. I was quite surprised that it could bleed since its skin showed bones on many parts of its body. Some blood also landed on my face when I slashed at his stomach with a curved dagger. I had the feeling that I wanted to spill more blood, a sadistic grin growing on my face as the creature was howling in pain, trying to get us. I laughed as I slashed more, causing more blood to spill. I was having fun, but in the back of my head, I didn't want to have fun.

Jeromes POV:  
I turned to face Husky as he let out a hysterical laugh. His eyes were blank and he started to attack the creature with a crazy smile on his face. He was laughing more as he spilt blood. I kind of felt sorry for him, something made him lose it if he caused blood to appear. I heard Sky give a triamphunt shout, but I didn't see the claw headed for me until it was too late. I felt pain through my abdomen, and I looked down in shock. The claw had gone through my stomach. I could see blood pooling out. I walked forward slowly, and the claw dropped to the ground. I turned seeing a wiped out group, even Herobrine and Ssundee looked tired. The creature was dead, it probably attacked me at the last breath it had. Husky was starting to cry, the first one to see me.  
"H-hi? W-w-whats wrong?" I asked, clutching my bleeding stomach as I faced them. I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth, dripping to the ground. I could tell there was a hole straight through my stomach, and if I moved my arm, you could see through it. My legs gave out when I was suddenly weak.

Mitchs POV:  
Sky took down the creature, but then we heard a sob escape Husky, and I wished I didn't look. Jerom was standing, facing us with his usual smile. But there was blood pooling down a large wound in his abdomen. His arm moved slightly and I could see what was behind him through it. I felt as though I wanted to throw up, tears running down my face.  
"Oh no, we can't heal him...That monster did something with our ma-magic." hiccuped Ssundee as he, too, started to cry "I should have seen this!", Herobrine soon cracked and fell to the ground holding his head and rocking back and forth, crying too. Sky tried to calm him down, but nothing worked.  
"Hi? W-w-whats wrong?" He asked, and I notice the step he took was shaky. Blood started to pool out of his mouth as well, and his legs gave out. I ran over with my crazy speed, not caring if anyone noticed as I caught Jerome. I laid him on my lap, tears in my eyes as I noticed that his wound was unfixable, even with a potion.  
"I-Is th-this a r-r-respawn sp-spo..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he had to spit out some blood to keep from choking. I shrugged.  
"M-most likely not Bi-Biggums, no one else respawned..." His breahting was getting worse, and I could tell that his heart was almost out of blood. I hugged him close, not wanting him to see his wound.  
"I feel tired Mitch, am I okay?" He asked suddenly and I shake my head. I was never a good lier and I didn't want to lie to him in his final moments.  
"Yo-your dying, not even our b-best potions can fix this." I choked out. My tears washed the blood from his fur, and he hugged me back lightly. I couldn't think about what I would do without him. I was going to tell him something, that if he never respawns, I don't want to regret never saying.  
"J-J-Jerome?" I ask to make sure he's still with me. I notice that he is shaking and he looks at me weakly, his eyes have tears in them. He was never afraid of death before, but I could tell now he had second thoughts.  
"M-Mitch, please, I'm scared...Tell me something happy o-okay? Like the games we palyed o-or som-something..." He looked at me, his eyes pleading. Everytime he was scared I would tell him happy stories.  
"I do have something, and it's nothing like you h-have ever heard before." I hug him closer, and I could feel his heart wanting to stop, only going now without blood because of Jeromes willpower.  
"What is it?" He didn't look scared anymore, and I pulled him closer, hoping I didn't hurt him. He was slipping, and I had to say it before he died. I let out a sob, wishing so hard that he didn't die.  
"I-I-I love you Biggums." I look at his eyes one last time before he died. They were sparkling with tears and I could see a small smile on his face. He took his last breath, his eyes slowly closing.

 **This my friends is the most SAD chapter I have ever made, it's what I get for listening to Endstone by Mitch to Thousand Years by I don't know who. No one send a nuke at me, it was my sisters idea. Its up to you, my readers, if Jerome lives or dies. Before you type ANYTHING, hear me out on something. How come he dies in everything from Endstone, to almost every single parody he is in. He has even died BEFORE the song started on a parody in Lachlans channel (I think it's on Lachlans channel). As for Jasons secret, at first I was thinking WitherMU, but no, my mind came up with something else. RebelWingsProduction97 and Halloween terror, I'm not the best at writing, but I am glad you all like this story. Halloween terror, I hope I didn't end it on too serious of a cliffhanger, you die again before reading the next one. Everyone have some happy cookies as I go and write the next chapter. (::) (::) (::) (::)-not normal cookies...happy cookies.**


	19. Not Dead Anymore

Deadloxs POV:  
"I-I-I love you Biggums." Mitch sobbed, clutching Jerome to his chest. Tears were falling from my eyes as Jerome died not long after. He broke down, crying into the soft fur of the bacca. All of us were wishing that he didn't die, and I noticed something. Brown whisps of smoke rose off of Mitch. Green surrounded me when I wished that Jerome didn't die. Magenta mixed with swirls of light blue surrounded Husky as he hugged Jason, crying. Jason was hugging back, orange mist coming off of him. Ssundee was crying, not paying attention to anything, his aura crackling with electricity around him. Blue and white aura came off of Herobrine, who was in the midddle of a mental breakdown, hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Sky stood silently watching the scene, tears streaming down his face. The purest butter shined around him, even more so than Notchs butter aura. I don't think anyone payed attention to the auras, mabye I could only see them since I was in Ender form. I turned my eyes back to normal for a second, and sure enough, I couldn't see them until my eyes turned red again.  
Our auras seem to mix in the air, becoming an aurora borialis of colors above us. The fog had cleared, and we were probably on the other side of the world with the night sky. I noticed another thing, a shooting star went across the now night sky. The mixture of colors exlploded into a bright light that I guess only I noticed, and next thing we know...Jerome is dissapearing as though he's going to respawn!  
"What?" We all say as Jerome dissapears. It was silent after, and we started to doubt that he respawned, the blood he shed had stayed behind. After Herobrine recovers from his breakdown after a few minutes, we go and sit by Mitch. He stared at the blood on him and the ground, tears rolling down his face.  
"Wh-why did he die?" He asked himself.  
"I should have seen this coming!" Ssundee yelled, kicking a rock and putting a small hole into an outcropping of stone. "I was warned about everything but him, why?"  
"My magic should have worked. It didn't...I couldn't save him for anyone..." Herobrine stared blankly at the blood. I hear something behind us, probably another wolf. I decided to not listen with my ears for once. I surprisingly saw furry hands hug Mitch from behind. He froze, his tears growing.

Mitchs POV:  
I couldn't see why Ssundee and Hero were blaming themselves, their magic was turned off temporarily by a bite from that monster, there was nothing they could do. We were warned someone was going to die by Seto, we knew this was going to happen from the start. I silently hoped that he heard me in his dying moments. I then see fuzzy hands wrap around me, everyone gasping. If my tears were a stream earlier, now their a river. I turned around, seeing the familiar smiling face of my best friend.  
"I wont leave you this early." He assured us all, Ssundee was yelling apologies at him, but Jerome shrugged it off. "It wasn't your fault. Whatever future had my death probably always had me come back, so it didn't show you." His hugged tightened around me.  
"So, was that a spur of the moment thing you said, or did you mean it?" I gave him a surprised expression.  
"Do I lie?" I ask him, and he shakes his head. "It was true, I was going to tell you after the mission, but I didn't want you to possibly die without knowing how I felt. So many die without saying goodbye, and I can't say goodbye, even if you do die someday." I look at him sadly, hugging him tight. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jerome." Fresh tears start to fall as I realize that he might not have come back.  
"Heh, your getting my blood all over me." He laughed, and I could see how he was confused about that. "Hey Mitch?" I look up at him.  
"What is-" I was cut off from talking as I was kissed by Jerome.

Jasons POV:  
I snapped a picture with the camera on my sleeve quickly, making them look at me. Husky was laughing beside me, and I started to chuckle too.  
"Oh no, my only weakness...Blackmail." Jerome pretended to become weakened, and we all had a well deserved laugh. I was becoming less subconcious about how I didn't look entirely human, and Sky patted my head.  
"Back to the matter at hand before that wolf ruined it...Why and how does your hair do that?" He whined, trying to figure it out. I was going to answer, but next thing I know, everyone is touching my hair.  
"Okay, no touching the hair." I say as I float out of the way with my jetpack. They groaned and began asking me why my hair did this. I landed, hitting away every hand that tried to touch my hair. "It's not something I know. All I know is that its weird. Sky... next time you touch my hair, I will eat all of the butter and not save any for you." I say in a fake serious tone, but he still backed off. I walked over to my broken helmet, inspecting it to make sure that only the glass had broke. There was a huge dent in it, and I couldn't fix that. Oh well, no helmet it is.  
"I say we find the nearest town and take a break, this week is going to give me a heart attack." muttered Ssundee. We agreed and started to make our way down the mountain. The place where the map should have been was broken, so mabye someone has it somewhere. The fact that Jerome came back surprised me though, I thought he would be dead for sure. After a few minutes, Herobrine got his magic back, and he made the blood dissapear from Husky, Mitch, and Jerome.  
"How come you were covered in blood as well?" Herobrine asked to Husky. Oh...Herobrine wasn't around when we learned that he was once an assasin.  
"I used to be an assasin...I don't know what they did to me, but I am likely to lose it and want to spill blood if I get hurt or if I cause the enemy to bleed. I'm more phycho than insane though." Herobrine nodded, lost in thought.  
"That would explain why your pupils are always dialated during fights." Husky nodded, and we finally made our way down the mountain. I could see a village not far away, and we headed that way.  
-Time skip to sunrise-  
"I know where we are!" Screamed Sky, waking us up. Mitch just stayed cuddling with Jerome who surprisingly didn't wake up scared. Mabye it has something to do with the fact that he had Mitch. Deadlox, again, flipped off Sky. He blew a rasberry at Deadlox and pouted.  
"I come here every thanksgiving and Halloween!" He says exitedly.  
"Wait, The Roomates are here in this town?" The Roomates were another faction of the Sky Army, although a smaller one. It is made up of Ross the Narwhal, Barney, Max, Jin, and Red. When we came across a white two-story house, Sky turned to it and yelled.  
"ROSS!" He smiled as a derpy narwhal came out of the house. Herobrine had his hood up and eyes closed until Sky could explain the situation.  
"Sky! What are you doing here? It's not Halloween or Thanksgiving. If I remember correctly...it's in the middle of July." Ross looked a little worried when he saw us, then looked a little confused. I wonder if he noticed how I looked different and wasn't wearing my helmet. "I thought there were only seven of you." Sky put an arm around the narwhal, giving him a noogie.  
"I'll explain everything when The Roomates are gathered, you guys still living in the same house?" He asked, making Ross laugh.  
"We aren't called The Roomates for nothing Sky. The others are watching Naruto." He led us inside, and we were instantly greeted by The Roomates. Barney was basically a purple dinosaur with an eyepatch. Max was a redhead with a Z necklace. Jin wore a purple and white hoodie. Red wore a red dinosaur costume. Jin looked straight at me, yelling in surprise.  
"What?!" He caught the attention of everyone else, who also now looked at me with a surprised expression. I made my eyes go wider and my hair float, which scared Red a little. Sky got their attention back by waving his hand.  
"Lets sit down, I'll explain everything, aslo-" Sky was cut off by an exited yell from Husky.  
"MEROME is real!" Ross and him gave a girly shriek and they ran off to tell Thundermuffin. The others looked at Mitch and Jerome who held hands and caused The Roomates to pretend puke. Once Ross came back, we sat at the couch in front of a paused Naruto movie.  
"Okay." sighed Sky as he looked seriously at the group. "Don't be mad Max, but we made a new friend." Max glared at him and we chuckeled.  
"Is it okay to introduce myself?" Hero asked quietly and Sky nodded. Hero stood up probably so he could avoid any attacks.

Herobrines POV:  
"I'm Hero..." They looked at me and I took my hood off and opened my eyes, causing multiple gasps, and readying of weapons. "Also known as Herobrine. I'm sorry for what I may have done in the past. Thanks to Team Crafted, my mind has been mended and I have been working on changing the past-" I was cut off by Ssundee.  
"Even if it means you get hurt." He scolded, and my eyes turned human for a second so I could roll my eyes.  
"I'm older than you little brother, your not allowed to scold me."  
"I promise I will become Mother Hen number two again so I could." He retorted, and The Roomates looked surprised between the two of us.  
"We found out we were brothers." I explained and Ssundee blew me a rassberry, which I returned. We got into a small fight about it while the others talked

Skys POV:.  
"See, they're related...And if you ask me, they have the same temper." I whispered the last part to the group.  
"Alright, so what brings you here?" asked Jin. Max stared cautiously at Hero. Red hid behind the couch, staring at Jason. Barney was eating an apple and speaking with Jerome and Mitch.  
"We were on a mission and a series of events in less than a week brought us here." I sigh, this was going to be a long story, but we had the time. I started from when Seto gave us the message. I told them in the best detail I could, the others helping for facts that I missed.

 **I know it's a little shorter and more of a filler than anything, but it will start picking up again, I'm just giving the characters a break. I'm sorry for any tears spilt last chapter, Jerome is still alive, and I can add some history for this story to what happened with the auras that only Deadloxs Endereyes could see. I think of it as when someone mourns the loss of someone, their auras will drift off them unknowingly (only the red eyed Endermen or Deadlox can see the mourning auras). If the aurora borealis of auras attract the magic from a shooting star or any other celestial body, the person would be revived. Although it is very rare, and Notch only heard of it when he went to the end and heard and Endermen talking about it. We have finally met The Roommates. Also, since Jasons bones are flexible, he can make his eyes seem even bigger than before. I don't know what I did with Jasons, all I know is that it does a gravity thing. I apologize if it seemed rushed anywhere. There should be a longer chapter next time, since it is chapter twenty. I hope everyone had a good day and have some more cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) P.S. Where could I fit Sub into this story? Which kind of team should he be on in the Sky Army, or just a silent vigilante? I ask because something about Sub is like an ancient Japanese monster that had no face. It is called a Nopperabou, it has no face, just smooth skin. They have the ability to make a temporary face appear, and the Nopperabou mainly aim to scare people with their face. I was watching Hetalia: Paint it White when I noticed that Sub had no face at all and resembled what would be a Nopperabou. Have a good day, Sayonara.**


	20. Mad Max

Herobrines POV:  
I could feel their gaze towards me as Sky told his story. I had a feeling that they might interrupt Sky with questions towards me, so I decided to explore the large house The Roommates shared. I decided to walk in a random direction, ending up in a large kitchen. What threw me off at first, was that there were two refridgerators. I look closely at the two. One is a deep purple while the other is white. I open the purple out of curiosity, and I find it full of milk. The buckets and bottles the milk is placed in read 'Goats Milk'. I open the other fridge, and there is regular food along with the goat milk within it. I am a little confused as to why there is so much milk, but I don't question the person who did it.I walk towards another part of the kitchen. It is a space of marble counter full of different kinds of grain and vegetables. There is a katana in a case on the wall aboce it, and there was a small peice of paper by the grain. 'Don't touch Thundermuffins food'. I wonder who Thundermuffin is, but I don't dwell on the idea. I see an old and dusty toaster by the other end of the kitchen. I feel as though it is sulking, even though it is an inatimate object, so I decide to go somewhere else.  
I walk up the double stairway, rooms were along the hall on both ends. The first one in the hall, has a very weird sign on it. For some reason, the sign read Dirt, Apple, Goat, and the Barneys. I open the door a little, jumping a bit when I hear a goat from across the room. I look at the white and grey animal, but then it started to run at me, Its head down. I quickly closed the door so I wouldn't be headbutted. The second door with a sign, read Mini Laboratory. I opened it cautiously, finding a lot a machinery and electrical items. I go to the third one, that simply read, 'Stay Out'. I decide to leave the room be, so I wouldn't look rude for opening a door that said to not go in it. The next door said Red. I look inside, see a baby costume (From a SkyDoesThings video) and slowly close the door and walk away. The next read Ross, so I opened it. I saw a chicken in a large pen, with toys and treats everywhere. A butter sign beside the pen, read Thundermuffin. There was another katana hanging on the wall, and I see another door down the hall. It is made of butter, and I push it open. Just as I thought, it must be the room Sky stays in whenever he visits. There is butter everywhere and a large butter broadsword hanging above the bed. I decide to head back down the stairs, and glance at a clock. I had to do a double-take, I had no idea that I have been wandering around for an hour. I ready a teleportation spell, and I appear beside the mad red head, making him scream.  
"I'm sorry." I say quickly, but he is furious and I can tell.  
"What was that for!? Trying a new way to kill people by scaring them instead?" I wanted to teleport away, but I had to explain to this red head that I am no threat.  
"No, I only wanted to teleport back downstairs. I-" I was cut off by him yelling again.  
"Thats where you were? Going through our stuff?" I try to say something, but the other, nicer, red head speaks up.  
"Calm down Max, I'm sure he had a reason." The guy in the red dinosaur costume explained. The guy named Max glared at me, slowly unsheathing an iron sword.  
"I-I didn't touch anything, I promise." I said, but the Max guy obviously didn't listen. Next thing I know, there is a sword up to my neck. "This is over the top. I didn't touch anything and I'm not going to kill anyone. Why don't you believe me?" I finally ask. I couldn't understand why Max hated me, other than the fact that I killed people. Sky put a hand on Maxs shoulder, but he shrugged him off. There was a long pause, until I felt the blade going through my neck. I heard a whisper, so small I don't think even Deadlox heard it.  
"You killed my brother."

Skys POV:  
I try to stop Max, whenever he paused like that, he was going to blow. He gets mad easily, but he had always had a burning hatred for Herobrine. He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder, and I thought that he had calmed down, my mistake. He then slices Herobrines neck wide open. He stumbled back, clutching his now torn throat. Blood was leaking quickly through his hands, and he couldn't breathe.  
"Ssundee, use your aura to heal him. His doesn't work as well if he uses it on himself." I explained, and Ssundees aura appeared around him as he started to heal Herobrine, who was now trying to gasp for breath. My amulet glowed darkly with anger. I turn to Max, and I didn't mean to yell, but I did.  
"Why did you do that Max? He's changed and doesn't hurt anyone anymore! How dense can you possibly be!?" I notice a split second later what I yelled. I instantly regretted that I did that. My amulet stopped glowing completely. A hand went to my mouth, covering it in shock. I had never yelled at one of my friends in true anger before, let along give them a true insult. Max stared at me in shock and silence before running up the stairs. Everyone, even Herobrine, looked at me in surprise as well.  
"Fudge." Deadlox said in a near whisper, and I started to run after Max, but Herobrine grabbed my shoulder. I could tell that his neck was nearly healed, just a scratch left. He shook his head.  
"Let me speak with him. I don't know if Prince Deadlox over there heard it or not, but he mentioned something about me killing someone." He motioned to Deadlox, it was a new nickname he made for him, after we learned that he was once the Ender Prince. "You need to calm down, your basically crying a river." A hand instanly went to my cheek, and I felt tears. I didn't know I started to cry, but now that I did, I cried more.  
"I-I never...yelled in s-spite at a fr-friend." I couldn't believe I just did that, and Deadlox hugged me.  
"It's alright, everyone does that on accident." He tells me, but I still feel bad. Herobrine walked up the stairs, ignoring Ssundees call about him still being injured.

Herobrines POV:  
I see the door that says not to enter and I walk towards it. I quietly knock on the door, hearing a muffled 'what' from inside. I sigh, not knowing how to start what I was going to say.  
"You...mentioned something about me killing someone you knew?" I started, and hear a groan from inside.  
"Oh, its you, Monster." He seemed calmer than earlier, and I feel extreme guilt.  
"Who did I kill..." I refrain from saying his name, not wanting him to get mad again. That sword hurt a lot.  
"Big brother." He said from the inside, and my guilt turned to dread. "I was three years old, he was going to tell me something." I think, trying to figure out who I could have killed.  
"What did he look like? I may not be able to remember much from before I became a monster, but I remember everyone I killed in great detail, mabye he said something...I just have to know who it was..." I thought he was going to blow up at me, but he surprisingly answered. Who he described was someone I killed slowly and horribly.  
-Flashback No POV-  
A crazed Herobrine stared at a teenager tied to a tree. He had red hair and a golden 'Z' necklace. He had brown eyes, and he was trying to get free. Herobrine stared at the person with a bemused smile.  
"So, why are you tresspassing?" Herobrine asks with mock seriousness. The person puts on a brave face as he glares at him.  
"My brother has a birthday today." He spat at the immortal being, who easily dodged it. A loud and insane laugh came from his mouth as he summoned an obsidian sword.  
"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, human." Herobrine stated, slowly and painfully removing the mans arms. "Litterally." The person didn't cry out in pain as Herobrine sliced open his stomach. He didn't make a single word as the monster killed him slowly. He only said one thing before he died.  
"My baby brother...family blood of aura strength. Hopefully one day you'll understand, monster."  
-End of flashback and back to Herobrines POV-  
I quickly came back to my senses, noticing that I was curled up against the door. I was hugging my knees to my chest, and I could hear Max through the door.  
"You went quiet...I guess you left." I hear a sigh, and quickly say something, but it came out jambled. "What?" I shake my head and take a deep breath so I didn't talk nonsense full of studders again.  
"I-I'm sorry. I just remembered your brother...I remembered in every detail what I did to kill him. I remember him having that same necklace." I hear some shuffling from behind the door, and a small sob.  
"What I don't get." I pause, looking at the ceiling. "Your brother said something about your family having the aura of strength, what is that?" I hear a gasp from behind the door.  
"I-It's the family ability. We all have a rusty red aura, that when activated, can give us a strength boost, although we are only good with offensive spells, not defensive." I was going to say something, but the door suddenly opened, making me fall backwards. I quickly stand, looking at Max, who seemed a bit mad.  
"Why were you leaning on my door?" He asked, looking at me curiously, crossing his arms. I could see a faint red around him and the smell of pepper.  
"When I remembered, I guess I curled into a ball against your door. It wasn't really the most pleasant of memories." I look a the ground, and a thought quickly came to my mind. "Oh, I forgot!" I probably said it so quickly and loud that I scared him, because he jumped a little. I look at him, silently apologizing. "Sky never meant to yell. I don't know how long I've been up here, but when I made my way up the stairs, Sky was crying his eyes out because he was filled with so much quilt."  
"Wow, I missed Sky crying." He sighed, glancing in the direction of the stairs. "...I know he didn't mean it, I just had to walk off before I killed someone." I chuckle a little, getting his attention.  
"If you wanted to decapitate me, you could have said so. I can't die, I would just be in utter agony until my head was reattached." I explained. He gave me an odd look. "Someone already stabbed me sixty times today." He looked thoughtful and started to drag me to the stairs.  
"How about I push you down the stairs? I already basically cut off your head for killing him, and now you need to be punished for snooping around as Sky told us what happened this past week." I agree, but before I could get ready, he suddenly pushes me.

Skys POV:  
I hear a yelp and a thud from the stairs, and we run to make sure everything is okay. When we get there, I see Herobrine sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs, chuckling uncontrolably. I also see Max walking down the stairs with a satifyed smirk on his face. I am confused.  
"What did we miss?" asked Jin, and I just shrug. Herobrine stood shakily, holding his head and chuckling more.  
"T-that scared the Nether out of me..." He said, turning to Max. "Why didn't you warn me? I hit my head." He fake pouted at the end, causing Max to laugh. Now I'm more confused.  
"You said I could push you down the stairs, but you never specified when." Ross facepalmed.  
"Can we not destroy this house in one day?" he asked, but none of us answered him. I turned towards Max, feeling quilty again.  
"I'm sorry Max, I never meant to do that." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes behind my sunglasses again, but I dont wipe them away. He only shrugged.  
"I know..." He trailed off at a thought. A wicked smile crossed his face, and I feld scared. If he smiles like that, he has a very bad prank ahead. "Since I pushed him down the stairs for exploring rooms that arent his, how about I take away your butter for an hour." I gasp, starting to panic.  
"B-b-but you wont do that...right?" I plead, clutching my budder sword. "You all know I'm obsessed." I whine and Jason smacks me in the head, His usually big eyes narrowed impossibly.  
"You are not obsessed." I don't say anything, pretending to look as though he is right. But I am obsessed, did he not see my room full of budder both here and home?  
"It's alright Sky, I wont take away your butter." Max sighed. Husky took a sip of tea that Jin had made earlier before talking again. "But I'm joining you on your mission."

 **I apologize for the wait for this chapter, I had to do a system reboot on my laptop, wiping everything, including my documents. I retyped it, and I apologize is some places seem rushed. I am currently writing this at 1:00 in the morning, and I need to get some sleep in. I added some history to Mad Max, and his brother is my headcannon, I don't know if he has one in real life. If you are asking, yes, this house they are in greatly resembles the one from the Roommates series. I am so glad that Team Crafted are still doing videos together, it shows that the team is not disbanded. As for putting this story on Wattpad, I'll see if I can. I have an account, but I forgot the password. It is up to you readers to choose wether or not Salty Max joins the group on their journey. If you can quess what happens next, you get a cookie! (::) (::) (::) Sayonara and have a nice day.**


	21. Peppery Auras

Huskys POV:  
I decided to take a drink of tea from the cup I brought with me to the stairs while Max threatened to take away Skys butter. He clutched his sword to his chest, pleading for him not to. Jason smacked him in the head because Sky said he was obsessed with butter. I'm sure he's not obsessed, he's just a big fan of butter.  
"It's alright Sky, I wont take away your butter." Sighed Max, and I could see the look of relief on Skys face as he hugged his butter sword happily. "But I'm joining you on your mission." I tried to swallow the big gulp of tea I suddenly took from surprise, but I only choked and spit-taked on Barney. Thankfully he wasn't fazed by that and I quickly turned towards Max.  
"What?!" I say, my throat hurting a little from choking on the tea. "I know that you're a good fighter, but against what we might face you could die. Jerome has already died, although we have no idea how he respawned."  
"Mabye love brought him back, like in the stories." stated Mitch who hugged Jerome. I rolled my eyes, looking at Max. He was chuckling a little, and Herobrine had a smile on his face.  
"I'm sure he can hold his own." I had no idea what Hero was talking about, until I smelled pepper. Max had a rusty red aura around him.  
"You have two defensive/healing auras, you need an offensive type with my blood. Especially if you want to find the missing map from the mountain." I look at him curiously.  
"Okay, how come you sound as though you know where it is?" asked Deadlox, and Max smirked, crossing his arms.  
"My family has the peice. The only person to survive the wolf and not be affected by its secret technique was my great grandfather, and he took it to our home as a trophy."  
"Sky already killed the wolf." Jerome pointed out. "We all basically survived."  
"But the technique still got your two Defense Casters. It was a temporary loss of defensive abilities." Ssundee looked confused, and Max sighed. "My family Elder will have to explain the Casters to you, I'm not the best at teaching. I found out when I was six that my brother was going to teach me, since he was an excellent teacher, but his life was tooken." He looked a little bit at Hero, and now I understood why he tried to behead him earlier.  
"How would your family react to me?" asked Hero, and I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He probably didn't want his head getting nearly cut off twice in one day.  
"If you have any way at all to hide the fact that you killed my brother, they wont try and kill you." Max shrugged, and Herobrine got a look of recognition on his face.  
"I have an idea!" He closed his eyes, his aura appearing for a second. When he opened them again, they were his old amber human eyes.  
-Time skip an hour-  
Herobrines POV:  
We stood at an entrance of a clan village. Max was speaking with the quards, trying to grant us permission. I keep my head down, I may not have my glowing eyes activated, but I may still be recognizable. Ssundee was looking in awe at the large gates. They were made of birch and dark oak, and they somehow got the wood to intertwine with each other, making beautiful swirls and curves within the gate. The entrance is made out of stone, but some spaces have what seems to be iron melded in it. An old man came out of the entrance, smiling at Max.  
"So, you've returned." He said pridefully. "You have even made some friends." Max quickly hugged the old man, nearly knocking him over.  
"Elder, so nice to see you." He laughed, and Sky pretended to panic.  
"Oh no, hes happy, it's the APOCOLYPSE!" He fake fainted into Deadloxs arms, who blushed and dropped him seconds later.  
"You're overreacting Sky." He said bluntly. I started to laugh as they had a small argument about if someone faints your not susposed to drop them. I didn't even notice that the Elder had walked up to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it took all of my willpower to not teleport away. I slowly turned to the old man, who had a scowl on his face. I saw Max shrug, not really panicking, until the old man spoke.  
"My grandson told my of the mission, but it seems he left out a detail." His voice turned dark, and I noticed that he recognized me. I tried to move, but a dark orange aura that smelled of chili stopped my movements. I couldn't tell why, but it felt as though I was getting tired. The old man narrowed his eyes at me, and my spell on my eyes dissapeared quickly, hurting like heck. I stumbled back, my now white again eyes bleeding. "You didn't notice a deamon was within your group." I suddenly felt mad, as I glared at the old man. He readied some sort of spell and that anger turned to fear. I didn't know why I was mad, but I backed up.  
"Why am I afraid of you?" My voice was surprisingly calm, but I was starting to shake. Images appeared in my head, but they went too quickly for me to tell what they were. He took a step forward, and I could tell that the spell increased in power. People from inside the walls showed up, fueling the spell with their own auras. "What's that spell?" I saw Sky and the others, including Max, try to help me. I used my aura to put a barrier around them, making it so none of them got hurt with what the old man was about to do.  
"You are going to pay for those you killed. You are going to feel what all of your victims felt, deamon." I suddenly feel pain everywhere at once, almost like electricution. I don't know if I screamed or not, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts as the pain continued. But I still heard the old man speaking. "We have been perfecting this spell for centuries, hopefully your body will give out and it will be another milenia before we have to deal with you again." I could see all of the humans I had killed, hear their pleads of mercy all over again. My vision became blurry, and the pain pushed on my soul painfully. The darkness was starting to return as my sight became red. I had to keep myself, but it was getting harder to do so. My legs had already given out, still feeling as though they are on fire. My chest burned as I coughed up black blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my barrier break, Sky and the others running in front of me, trying to get them to stop. Out of surprise the old man let up on the power of the spell, letting me gain control of the darkness again. I choked on blood as I tried to speak. My throat felt as though it was torn, and I knew then that I had screamed.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Blood tears rolled down my face as my vision became black.

 **I apologize if it is a little short, I didn't have much time to write today. I have figured out Wattpad (I hope). The name I have on there is MIDNIGHTCHICKEN78, named after my pet chicken, Midnight. I don't have this story on there yet, but there should be a picture of Sky, Ross, Barney, and Max on the banner thingy that I drew. I am also working on a new cover for this story, one that uses a lot more detail and isn't made on the Paint software that comes with every computer. If you can quess what occurs next, you get a cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara.**


	22. Darkness Unraveled

Herobrines POV:  
I woke up, keeping my eyes closed and pretending to still be asleep. I could feel a bed underneath me and quiet talking in the next room. I recognized Ssundees voice and the voice of that old man. I tried to move my arm, and pain shot through me again. It felt as though fire shot through me every time I moved. It took my a while, but I painstakingly stood up from the bed. I was in someplace that looked like a hospital room. Every wall was white, but the door was dark oak. I looked into the mirror by the dark oak door. My eyes were completely black again, and anytime I tried to use my souls aura, a sharp pain went through my chest. I found my jacket and put it on, pulling up the hood because my eyes seemed to hurt from the regular light from the redstone lamps. I quietly pushed open the door, seeing a white hallway. I stumbled into the room where I heard talking. The second I stepped foot into the lavender painted room, my legs gave out from the pain I was trying to block.  
"Stupid legs." I mutter, my throat feeling like it was in shreds, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Big brother was looking at me with a worried and stern face.  
"Herobrine, how many times are you going to..." He trailed off, but I couldn't tell why. I hear a pitter-patter on the ground, and I notice that black blood is dripping onto the polished diorite floor. My eyes are burning, and I rub them a little, pulling back a hand covered in blood. "Are you okay?" Big brother sounded confused, and it almost scared me a little. He always had an idea about what was happening. I couldn't tell what was happening, but I saw bandages not far away. I slowly and painfully got up again, tasting something metallic and bitter in my mouth, blood. I grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around my head, covering my eyes. I couldn't even use the simplest spell in order to see. I stayed in one place, hoping that the bandages stopped the blood from going everywhere.  
"I-I hurt everywhere. W-what happened?" A small trickle of blood came out of my mouth, which I wiped away with the jacket sleeve. It was quiet, and I didn't like that it was. Finally, someone spoke up.  
"Can you not see us?" I recognized the voice as Jason, and I shook my head. The small movement causing me to get a headache.  
"Is your magic usable at all?" Ssundee asked. Again, I tried using my magic or aura again, only to have my chest hurt. I feel a hand on my arm, and I was dragged to a couch, which I was basically thrown on, hisssing in pain.  
"You shouldn't be up then!" Max scolded, which I wished I could flip him off, but I had no idea where he was standing. I hear a sigh, "Elder is coming soon to speak with you, but he isn't sorry about nearly immobilizing you." I start to drift off, the soft bandage keeping my eyes from hurting.

Skys POV:  
I was speaking with The Roommates. I was telling them about what happened whenever we met someone from Maxs family. I could tell all of them were worried, they didn't really have any bad past with Herobrine. Suddenly, Jin stands up from the couch quickly. "Jeogeos-eun geu geos-ida!"(Should be Korean for 'That is it'). Ross, Red, Barney, and I give him an odd look.  
"English please." Ross states, and Jin clears his throat before talking again.  
"Sorry, I was going to say that we are going to join on this journey of yours." Jin spoke quickly, and I could barely figure out what he had said.  
"Wait, why?" I ask, not trying to sound rude. Max was the only one of The Roommates to actually have any form of advanced combat.  
"We apart of Sky Army too." explained Barney, forgetting yet again to use proper grammer. "Besides, what if treasure apple?" Red nodded in agreement, and I face-palmed.  
"It wont be apples, but I quess you guys need some form of advanced missions." I finally give in. Jin and Red were double teaming me with watery puppy eyes, which I cannot say no to. "Just a fair warning, you could die. Notch explained that whatever happened to cause Jerome to still be alive is something so rare, he only heard of it from an old red-eyed endermen."  
"We wont die so easily then." Red nearly yelled, full of confidence.  
"It will be fun." Ross said, and I told them to get their stuff ready. I had to tell Barney and Ross multiple times that they couldn't bring their pets, and Jin was having trouble leaving behind his electronics that he was experimenting on.

Herobrines POV:  
I soon woke up again, cursing myself for falling asleep. I could hear people talking, so I pretended to still be asleep. It wasn't easy since every breath I took hurt.  
"If what you are saying is true, King Notch, then what do you expect me to do?" asked Ssundee, and I had to stop from laughing. Not just because it hurt to laugh, but also because Ssundee seemed to forget again that we are brothers. I hear a chuckle from Notch.  
"Ssundee, I'm your brother, you don't need to call me king. And I need your magic because it is of the same genetics. Herobrine has a darkness in him from that Dark Ancient, and with every peice of soul he regains, its influence becomes stronger. I would tell him, but he always scares easily." Big brother was right, I was scared. Unfortunately, I made a sound, and they knew I was awake. I heard Big brother and Ssundee both say fudge under their breath. Yep, they were very alike in the no cursing area.  
"The Darkness..." I say weakly, and I knew where I felt it before. "I am str-stronger than it for now...I kept control during th-the spell that hurt..." I pause, my throat screaming in pain. "That still hurts." I noticed the bandage was off my face, and I'm sure my eyes are open, but I couldn't see.  
"Is my eyes open?" I ask, and I am suddnly turned to face someone. I could tell it was Ssundee because I could smell burnt wood...I wonder why his aura smells like that. Usually, our families aura will smell of baking ingrediants. Such as vanilla like mine, or cinnamon like big brother. I could hear it crackling with magic, meaning that he is starting to panic.  
"That monster deserves to be blind." It was the old man. I growled, painfully drawing on my magic. I finally turned my eyes back to the glowing white, and I could see in a red tint. Blood came from my eyes but I didn't care. I looked straight at the old man, seeing him back away in fear. I notice that fire is around my hands, and I try to put them out.  
" **Stupid magic, I didn't want fire.** " I froze after talking. My voice wasnt susposed to be like that. My voice never went that dark. I walked towards the mirror in the side of the room, and gasp. My eyes were bleeding, but they were also glowing a blood red, not white. I started to shake, horrified at my own reflection. I turn towards the old man, the pain was gone. I clutched my chest, not even feeling the thrumming of my soul. " **What was that spell?"**

 **Another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I cannot wait to see the #AllGrownUp troll from Ssundee for Crainer. Mabye now he will appreciate the beauty of cobblestone. I didn't have long to type tonight, but I think I'll have longer tomorrow. If you can quess what happens next, you get a cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::) P.S. Who else died laughing during the Office Antics Duct tape challenge?**


	23. Shadow Curse

Mitchs POV:  
The old man muttered something I couldn't catch whenever Ssundee was looking at Herobrines black eyes. A growl came from him, I quess the Elder had insulted him. Magic painfully flickered around him, but it wasn't his glowing white magic, it was blood red. He stood from his spot on the couch, glaring at the old man, who backed away in fear. Fire ignited in his hands, and he put them out.  
" **Stupid magic, I didn't want fire**." He froze, fear crossing his face. I don't think he ever heard his voice do that. He walked to the mirror in the room, trembling at his own reflection. He clutched his chest as he looked at the old man. " **What was that spell**?" The old man looked like a lost for words at first, not knowing what to say.  
"Th-The spell was susposed to block your ma-" Herobrine cut him off with a sigh.  
" **No wonder I can't feel my soul**." The Elder looked even more panicked.  
"Y-You had a soul?" Herobrine nodded, and the man started to tremble even more. "The spell was made not to just block, but to also to destroy the magic." All of us gasped in shock. I was mad, he could have just ruined any chance for Hero to become human again. I clutched my sword, ready to fight. My Jerome also had a hand on his Betty Axe, his eyes red and his fur bristled. Ssundee put a hand in front of us so we didn't attack the old man. I could see his sunglasses in his hand, his blue eyes sparking quite a bit.  
"You destroyed my baby brothers soul!?" Notch basically yelled. He could never bring himself to hurt a human, but that doesn't mean he can't get mad. I could see Hero trembling a little, the fear on his face earlier turning to terror.  
""I-I-" He was cut off again by Ssundee walking up to him, his voice low.  
"You are lucky he still has it." I didn't understand, how could he tell about that.  
" **He di-didn't destroy it**?" Hero asked, and Ssundee shook his head, the sparks from his eyes nearly burning the Elder. " **How can you tell**?" Ssundee sighed, turning slightly to Hero.  
"Because, Hero, I have the ability to see peoples auras, even if they aren't activated." I nearly forgot that he could do that. I could see the confusion on both Notchs and Heros face, I bet his ability isn't normal. "He blocked it and made you weaker, making the dark curse within you stronger. It's temporary, but I don't know how long it will last or if you will keep your mind from breaking. i don't think we have long until the darkness will try to break your mind again, urging you to kill us. My quess is thirty minutes before it is strong enough to start taking over."  
" **Well if I do lose my mind again Big Brother** ," He turned towards Notch, the fear replaced with some courage. **"I need to trust you to...use any means necessary to stop me until I get my sanity back. Don't be afraid to hurt me, I don't want to kill anyone else."** I could hear the helplessness in his dark voice, opposite of the brave face he had.  
"But what if your sanity doesn't return?" Notch asked, hoping Herobrine would change his mind. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt his little brother.  
" **Then destroy me**." He said bluntly. I along with everyone else there, not the Elder though, started to deny what he was saying. **"Please...I don't want to hurt anyone, and if I become...too far gone, it's basically the only option we have. Notch, it may hurt you to do so, but you are the only one who can kill me if needed."** I could see tears in Notchs eyes.  
"I-I can't kill you...But if you need me to, I'll only do it if you can't return your sanity." Hero muttered a thank you, and we waited in somewhat silence as the clock ticked away. I was becoming impatient, I never liked sitting in one place for too long. I looked at the Elder, glaring daggers at him. Husky walked up to the chair the Elder was in, a dagger pointed straight at his throat.  
"If he looses his mind again and Notch has to terminate him...you'll be next~" He said sweetly, but it was more scary whenever you knew about his little problem with enjoying fights. Jason walked up to him, and gently pulled him back to the couch where he was sitting before. My Jerome even spoke up.  
"Make sure you save something for me to chop." He was swinging his axe around, glaring at the old man. "Especially if the Elder fights back and hurts my Mitch." His fur bristled again when he said that, and Deadlox went into his Ender form. Notch stayed silent, I wonder if he would go against his usual principles, and also help get revenge if Hero looses it.  
-Horribly sad thirty minutes later-  
Ssundees POV:  
I couldn't tell when the spell would end, but I hope it will soon. The old man wasn't really that threatened at what Jerome and Husky said, and I bet he thought he was safe because Notch was here. Herobrine suddenly clutched his head, growling.  
" **Well, Ssunee, you were spot on. I don't like whatever it is that is whispering in my head."** I was silently hoping that he wouldn't loose his mind, but the chances were high. I kept my sunglasses off, focusing on Herobrines weak aura. It looked a little stronger, but chances were that the spell wouldn't wear off for at least an hour.  
"Well hopefully this estimate is correct. Your aura is a little stronger, but you might have to last for at least an hour." I didn't hear a reply, and I looked at Herobrine. He was looking into nothing, and I instantly became scared and worried. Notch touched his shoulder, but Hero didn't move. Husky was swinging his throwing daggers, smiling at the Elder, but I could tell that he wanted nothing more, but to kill the old man.  
"Hero, are you okay?" Notch said quietly, and Herobrine jerked to look in his direction. He was smiling, but it wasn't normal. It was more terrifying than Huskys crazy smile.  
" **Who's Hero~"** He started to chuckle lowly, standing up and having a blood stained obsidian sword appear in his hand. **"I see plenty of prey here, who wants to be hunted first?"** He tilted his head as he looked at each of us in turn. Notch gulped, and we stayed still. My eyes were sparking quite a bit, and it got his attention.

Notchs POV:  
Herobrine started to walk towards Ssundee, the crazed smile on his face growing. I could see tears in his red glowing eyes, so mabye there was still time for him to get his mind in control. Dark shadows circled him, and Ssundee took a step back. Herobrine ran towards him, barely stopping in time when the sword was inches from his neck.  
" **N-No...Don't make me..."** He clutched his head, the sword disappearing. His eyes went back to normal human for a second, but it didn't last. His eyes went back to red, and the smile re-appeared. Tears were running down his face as he looked at Ssundee and punched him through the wall. I became scared, and put a barrier around the others as I tried to convince myself that I might have to kill him.  
"Let us help!" Max yelled from the other side, but I shook my head, running to catch up to where Hero was fighting Ssundee. He was punching Ssundee, the tears not ceasing.  
" **Finally, I am in control. He can't stop me, and don't even try to help him."** Ssundee sent a light blast at him, something that took me 300 years to master, and Hero hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. Ssundee was gasping for breath, his nose and mouth bleeding. His right arm looked broken, and tears were also in his eyes. They were blue-tinted and also sparked a little. I noticed something, they weren't normal tears, but I couldn't figure out what it could be. " **Oh, I am going to have fun killing you."** He disappeared, reappearing behind Ssundee, choking him. Shadows went around Ssundee, stopping his flow of aura and magic. He gasped for breath, Herobrine laughing.  
" **Any last words, baby brother?"** He asked almost as though he was normal again. Ssundee turned his head towards Herobrine, blue tinted tears running down his face. His eyes were becoming dull, and I readied myself to attack before Ssundee died from lack of air and having his aura restrained. Restraining someone's aura can kill very quickly.  
"D-D-Don't do th-this..please." Hero didn't listen. Dark shadows circled his free hand, forming a claw. Ssundee closed his eyes, ready for death. I started a spell that would kill him before he killed Ssundee. Then from the other side of the hall, there was a large clang to gain his attention. I saw Sky, his amulet glowing brightly. Then I heard Sky scream.  
"Herobrine, no, this is not you!"

 **Another chapter, and I hoped you like it. And, yes, that old man made a big mess. If you can guess what happens next, you get some cookies. (::) (::) (::) P.S. What kind of Trial do you want to be explored next. We still have a few more chapters until they find the map from the wolf mountain, so you have plenty of time to think of one.**


	24. Rude Elder

Skys POV:  
The Roommates and I were walking into the building Hero was in, but then we heard a large crash. We ran inside, seeing Herobrine choking Ssundee, his eyes glowing a blood red. A shadowy claw had appeared in his free hand, and I could see Notch readying a spell sadly where he was standing. Ssundee looked as though he was ready to die, but I couldn't let that happen. Something was wrong with Hero, I knew because tears were rolling down his face, and I needed to know what. I took out my budder sword, swinging it so hard against the wall, that it and the wall broke. I didn't care though, it got his attention. My amulet glowed brightly and I screamed at Hero, so loud it hurt my throat.  
"Herobrine, no, this is not you!" He dropped Ssundee, clutching his head as he took multiple steps back. He sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest with one arm, the other still clutching his hand. The shadow started to dissapear, replaced by blue aura. White magic sparked around him. His eyes went back to the glowing white, and the shadowy claw dissapeared. The shadow around Ssundee also disapeared as he was gasping for breath. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Hero looked around. He was finally back to normal. The second he saw how hurt Ssundee was, a sob escaped him.  
"I-I-I..." He couldn't speak straight, Notch ran and hugged his little brother. I also made my way through the broken hallway, not aware that the broken handle from my budder sword was still in my hand. He looked towards me, gasping.  
"S-Sky y-y-your sword...Why did you break it to get through to me?" He sounded like a little kid, crying heavily. Ssundee was healing his wounds, not really fazed that much from what I could tell. But his sunglasses were on again, so I don't know what he was feeling. I shrugged.  
"Because, my friends matter more than that of a sword." I look at the broken handle. For some reason, it reminded me of the sword in that hallucination from the courage trial. I shook away the thought though, not wanting to scare myself, I don't have the power to see the future...I think. Hero looked towards Ssundee, who wasn't meeting his gaze.  
"I-I'm sorry Ssundee, I tried to-" He was cut off from a hug by Ssundee.  
"It's alright, nothings wrong, just a few scratches." Hero nodded, and I could hear something breaking down the hall. Herobrine quickly stood up, a surprised look on his face.  
"How could your somewhat human friends break the barrier?" Notch said, surprised at what had occured. Mitch was the first to exit the room, sighing in relief when he noticed that Herobrine was normal again.  
"Husky don't kill him, Herobrine is fine now." He called into the room, and the rest of my friends with the Elder, walked out into the decimated hallway. Husky was pouting, and Jeorme was glaring daggers at the old man.  
"What did I miss exactly?" I ask, and everyone started to talk at once.  
-One long explanation later-  
I refrained myself from stabbing the Elder multiple times with my broken sword. I don't think any one else noticed, and that was fine with me, I'll fix it later. The Roommates and Max were talking, trying to get Max to agree to them coming along. He was kind of like the Captain of The Roommates. Herobrine was in a corner, lost in thought. Notch was talking with the Elder on where the next part of the map was. I looked at my team quizically.  
"So, how did you guys break that barrier?" I ask, and they looked towards Mitch, who shrugged, holding Jeromes hand.  
"I felt as though a friend needed help, and I punched it. Don't ask me why, but it broke." He looked as confused as everyone.  
"There was a brown glow around him, and I smelled maple, does that do something?" Deadlox asked, and Ssundee gasped.  
"My gosh!" He said suddenly. "You activated your aura for the first time. This is almost as great as a cobblestone house full of cake." He looked a little tired, and his breathing was off, but he pretended to casually lean against the wall.  
"Ssundee, do you feel well?" Jerome asks, also noticing his shallow breathing. Ssundee nodded, rubbing his throat with his hand.  
"Yes, I was nearly choked to death. That and I did something I wasn't susposed to be able to do." He looked towards Herobrine, and I had no idea what he meant.  
"What happened?" It was Jasons turn to ask a question. His eyes were wide and his odd hair whipped around him as though he was in a wind storm, I quess that kind of hair means he is worried. I nearly forgot that he was an alien, and I suddenly felt as though I had to touch his hair. I started to sneak around him as Ssundee answered his question.  
"I used a light attack. It took a lot out of me, and only Notch can do it without getting hurt in some way. My eyes were damaged, and I can only see out of one. No worries though, it's temporary." I stopped sneaking when I was behind Ssundee, having a change of plans, and instead I snatched the sunglasses off of Ssundees face. He turned to glare at me, and I felt worried as well. His eyes were dull and not sparking like normal. One was a near white and the other was a very dull blue.  
"Are you sure it's temporary?" Notch walked up to us, worry on his face. "For normal mortals it's highly dangerous. You also had some sort of tears made from aura afterwards."  
"It's a spell I came up with. It keeps my eyes safe, and I used it just before I used the light attack, so my eyes wont be like this for too long." While the others talked, I walked towards Hero. He was looking at the picture he took as a kid. I wonder what his life would have been like if those ancients didn't take the mortal life of both him and his brother. I sit by him, wondering why he was looking at the picture. He looked at me, his face full of confusion.  
"I don't think this picture will do anything if I lose my mind." He sounded as though he had given up on something. "If I break again, I might not be able to gain control. The only reason I did whenever you showed up was because you took away some of its concentration." Tears came to his eyes. "The more of my soul I have, the stronger it gets, so what do I do?" I pat his back, trying to get him to not cry.  
"I know it's hard to stay in control when the curse appears, but I promise, we will break this curse of yours. If a picture from the past wont help, then think of the present. You have multiple friends and new family ties. If you give up now, when the story of your new life barely even started, than how do you know the outcome at the end would be bad. Sure there may be sacrafices, even death, but that doesn't mean we can give up. There is alway a bright side to every situation." My amulet glowed brightly and Herobrine looked at me with an odd expression.  
"You sound wiser than your age." He said bluntly and I chuckled. I had cheered him up a little bit, and he went to talk with Ssundee. I decided to have a little chat with the Elder. He was talking to Notch again...well more like yelling at Notch.  
"That fish and furry thing both threatened me, how come you did nothing about it?" The old man accused. I was angry at the Elder again. Just because Notch is the king doesn't mean that he has to treat the horrible people with respect. Notchs eye seemed to twitch, most likely mad at the old man.  
"Husky is an amphibian and if you called Jerome a thing around Mitch, you would have three death threats, and one actual death by him. You were threated because you hurt their friend. I did nothing to stop them because you had hurt not only their friend, but my baby brother!" His voice tipped into a warning tone as he yelled the last sentence. "Now, you better tell Team Crafted where this treasure from the Wolf Mountain is." Notch was great at keeping his anger under control and he didn't even glare at the old man after a few moments, although his eyes were still full of fury.  
"Those monsters are the famous Team Crafted?" I growled, walking in between Notch and the Elder. My amulet casted a shadowy purple glow around us, and I glared dangerously at the old man...although he couldn't see my eyes.  
"How is my team monsters? We have done things that you would be afraid to do. We have been through many things that you may never even experience. We come from places you never seen.-" I was cut off by a curt remark from the old man.  
"Like a stupid alien." I was about to yell back at him, but Jason tapped his shoulder. The Elder just glared at Jason.  
"So, I'm a stupid alien, how do you figure that?" Jason was staring at the old man, the dark blue specs floating in his eyes seemed to grow a bit.  
"It's obvious your just here because you want to destroy this planet. You are probably telling lies about your past. I've heard many stories about aliens, and none are good." Jason was shaking, his large eyes even more wide as he stared at the man.  
"You think you know why I'm here!?" He yelled at the old man, catching the attention of everyone else in the hall. "At the age of six, my parents tried to save us by putting me into a spaceship and climbing in after. The zombies reached them before they could get inside. Father hit the launch button before they killed him. I had lived nearly my whole life wandering the galaxy, trying to find a new home. I had learned that aliens from other planets usually want to invade. But thruthfully, I don't like the idea of an invasion or destroying Minecraftia, and how can I if every single one of my kind are dead. Unlike on this planet, my home had no respawn. If we did, the zombies wouldn't have killed everyone. Have you ever lived your life as an outcast, wondering if there was ever a chance that your parents survived, that mabye they were still looking for you...but...They were torn to shreds and you are claiming that I am here to take over this world. I am here because I had no choice, that I would have died too."  
"That you should have died too." The old man retorted. Jason looked as though he was just stabbed in the heart.  
"That's just over the top Elder-" Notch tried to get the old man to stop being a jerk. My hand was inching towards my broken sword and Husky was twirling his daggers.  
"Over the top? You are so stupid, you let inhuman...things defend your kingdom against more inhuman things." I don't even know how Max and this guy is related. I had enough. I put my sword up to the guys neck in one swift movement. I had a hidden ability merged within the blade, kill with no respawn if I see fit. "And what are you doing? You can't kill me as a hero."  
"You not only hurt the mind of one of our friends and put who knows how many innocents in danger, you accuse another of being evil and that he shouldn't be alive. You call Husky a fish out of spite, when we call him that out of light teasing. You call Jerome a thing when he is more human than you. Oh and what else that gives me the best escuse to kill you?" My amulet casted a small glow, making my face seem demented in the purple light. I didn't give him the chance to answer. "You commited a large crime just by calling Notch or how you know him, King Notch, stupid for having us as his defense. Ever hear of fighting fire with fire?" I turn to Notch, the broken sword still at the guys neck, who seemed a little surprised. I said my next sentence void of emotion. I barely talk like that, but when I do, it is completely serious. Especially if I use formal words.  
"Permission to end his life for eternity, sir?"

 **Well, I think I made Sky seem a little more like a Commander for an army at the end. It is up to you readers if the elder lives or dies. Truthfully, I have found myself loathing this guy. I'm sorry if Jasons dialogue seemed a little jumbled when he talked about his parents. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you get some free cookies for today. (::) (::) (::) (::) Also, should MunchingBrotato become a part of this story? Maybe the return of Captain Sparklez. There are so many places this story could go, and if you want them to explore a certain trial, please feel free to tell me what you want to see/read. Again, have a good day, or where I am, a good night. Sayonara (I'm not in Japan...I wish I was though)**


	25. Change in Plans

Notchs POV:  
I could understand why Sky was so angry at this old man, but unfortunately, he would have to phisically hurt someone for Sky to kill him. Yes, calling me stupid because I'm a king, can get some people executed, but I believe more in second chances than death first. I shook my head, and Sky lowered the broken sword. I could tell that he wanted to go against what I said, but he understands the fact that he needed to keep his anger under control. I looked at the old man.  
"Ha, I knew you would take my intrest over some stupid inhuman team." I would have teleported him into a volcano, but I had very good control of my anger. Took me 500 years, though.  
"No, I actually loath you right now. You only have one chance left, Elder." I had no idea how this guy could be the Elder of the clan, but sometimes, they only go with the oldest instead of smartest. "Where is that map thing?" Max spoke up, probably getting over the shock of someone he was related to had been this rude.  
"I'll take you guys to it, but since it's in a sacred temple, we might have to fight a few guards. Only the Elder or lead warriors are allowed in, and grandfather seems to be a bit cranky today." Max sighed.  
-Timeskip of a short walk to the temple, leaving behind the old man-  
Skys POV:  
Jason has been quiet for the walk to the temple. What that old man said probably got to him. I look at the ground, wishing that I had killled the guy. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look to my right, seeing a worried Deadlox. I notice that I had stopped walking and the others were ahead of me by a few meters, looking back to see if I was okay.  
"Sky, is something wrong?" he asked, and I shook my head.  
"No, just wondering if I can eat budder for dinner." I gave him a fake smile, but he didn't seem too believing of it. He sighed, probably letting me go through with the lie.  
"Okay, but tell us if something is bothering you." I nod and we catch up to the group. An idea came to my head. I turn to Max and Ross, who were talking to each other in an odd accent. I smiled, remembering a cosplay they did last year.  
"So, the Butt Knights are returning to the next anime convention?" I ask, and Ross replies in a high-pitched fake accent.  
"Oh, of course Sir Sky." Max does an odd pose, pointing into the horizon and talking in his own odd accent.  
"The Butt Knights cometh." Herobrine was giving them a 'What the fudge' look, and had stopped walking entirely.  
"Not to sound rude, but what the heck is going on with your voices?" Hero asks, and Max started to quickly explain the cosplay skit Ross and him did at a convention last year.  
"Oh come on, it wasn't nearly as good as what we did." I motioned over to my team, changing my accent to that more german. "Klub Ice was a very nice skit, ya?" That caused most of the people in our group to almost die laughing.  
"How did you hear of Klub Ice?" Herobrine asked, with complete seriousness. Notch looked at his little brother, I don't think Notch knew why Hero asked that. I kept the accent as I talked to Herobrine.  
"We made it up." I finally got Jason to crack out of his sad state, and he too, started laughing. Hero shook his head.  
"It actually exists in the Nether. It is hard to get to, but it really does mess up peoples minds, making them go crazy and kill each other before killing themselves." Deadpanned Hero, and all of us stopped laughing.  
"W-well the version they came up with was having it as a party brainwash place." Jin said, and we quietly set off on the path to the temple again.  
"Well...this awkward..." Barney says suddenly after a few minutes, and we start laughing again.  
Ssundees POV:  
I smiled as we were walking to the secluded temple in the birch forest. My sight was starting to come back, and I didn't have an aching throat like I did earlier. I notice that the edge of my sight seems a bit fuzzy, but I decide not to think about it. Time suddenly seemed to slow, and the world lurched to the left sharply. Before I hit the ground, the world around me went black, and I was floating someplace. I sigh, obviously my magic was showing me another vision while I was awake. But, usually the world didn't tilt like that.  
The world changed, and I saw an old japanese temple painted red and brown. I could see myself looking around, alone. I stayed hidden in the bushes, even though I was a watcher. He looked at the sky, and I could see blood on him...me... I didn't like where this was going. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I catched something on the wind.  
"...Emporor...D...I did it..." The sunglasses fell off of the other me's face. I gasped quietly. The other Ssundees eyes were a dark purple, the color of my aura. He was shaking, and his aura simmered slighly around him, burning his skin a little. I couldn't smell anything, and I could tell what had happened. Something within the temple, or outside of it, caused me to use up so much aura or magic, that I became insane. I thought I killed my friends, but I saw Sky enter the clearing. He had a gaping wound in his side. His broken sword was hanging limply in his hand. I felt fear, and Skys amulet was gone. I could sense some sort of power coming from Sky, and he turned to me. He smiled like he usually did, probably noticing how I am a watcher...but he should not see me.  
"Don't engage...Sneak inside...Notch killed Hero on accident...Ssundee..you used up your magic trying to bring him back. He-." The other me lunged at Sky, slicing open his neck. Sky gasped one last breath before falling to the ground. I wanted to scream and ask why every single vision seemed to have me witnessing the death of one of my friends, but I couldn't speak. I could taste blood, and I noticed that I was looking at the dead body of Sky, in first person. I saw blood on my hands, but they moved without me moving them. A mirror appeared from somewhere. One of the other Ssundees eyes were purple, the other, like mine.  
"You wont succeed. Derporolous wont grant it." With that, the mirror broke and I gasped awake. I saw my friends looking at me with worried looks. I took off my sunglasses, rubbing my eyes and trying to calm down. For some reason, I felt quilty, the memories of the other Ssundee mixing in my mind. I could see my friends dying and I killed them, that has never happened before. I had never aquired the memories of a future me before. I noticed that I was shaking, and I tried to stop.  
"Ssundee?" asked Jerome. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt mad.  
"What?" I snap at him. I then notice what I just did. Jeromes face was full of shock. I look at my shaking hand, it turning bloody in my vision for a second. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright, what happened? Another vision?" He asked, and Notch looked at me with an odd expression.  
"Vission? Does this have something to do with seeing other peoples auras?" I shrug and stand from where I was on the ground. I notice something, there was a sword strapped to my belt. I took it out of it's sheath, seeing it covered in blood. Some was fresh. I dropped the sword with a shriek, walking backwards quickly. "Ssundee, why is there a bloody sword?"  
"I-I...My vision I saw an insane me. He killed everyone but Sky, and Sky warned me not to fight the guards. If we do, Notch would accidently kill Hero. Before he could explain more, the insane me slit his throat. I always seem to see my friends die in a vision, but this is the first time I retained some stuff from future me. A sword used to kill and memories of actually killing everyone...Something about this place is messed up." As soon as I said that, the sword disapeared into black shadow. "Or its an evil shadow, either works". Hero touched the shadow, and it retreated through a mini black hole.  
"Guys, I just noticed something..." Jin said in a near whisper. He looked serious.

Skys POV:  
"Guys, I just noticed something..." Jin looked at each of us, his face completely serious.  
"What? It cant be as bad as knowing that we have to sneak inside this temple, right?" asked Ssundee, probably hoping it wasn't as bad.  
"What if it was planned." He started. Sure, he was the smartest, but I wonder what he meant. "The trials, all of them had something to do with one of you guys. Ssundee has visions keeping us going in the right direction. The maps of the trials suddenly even have peices of Herobrines soul, it is obviously planned." I gasp as I noticed that he was right.  
"M-Maybe that wolf wan't a trial..." Jerome started, clinging to Mitch, I'm sure the memory of what the wolf did still scared him. The moments of silence between us seemed to go through like hours, but then it clicked in our heads, at basically, the same time.  
"It's the temple!" We all shouted at once. How could I have been this stupid. Who would put an actual trial with the peice without having it hidden. It was placed there for someone to find it, hiding it themselves.  
"But who could have planned this?" Asked Red, fear evident on his face. A thought came to my head, I remembered something.  
"The ghost!" I gasped suddenly. The Roommates and Notch looked at me in confusion, we forgot all about that part of the story. "That white ghost at the first trial...it was a light Ancient."  
"Maybe before they all died, they came up with a plan so Hero wouldn't be cursed forever." Husky suggested.  
"Well, the dark Ancients fought back by making the curse stronger with each peice of my soul." I thought for a second, and Mitch spoke up.  
"What could tear us apart that is small but is also the only thing keeping us alive.?" Deadlox asked himself. Notch yawned, and I noticed that the sun was setting.  
"Its been a busy day, let's get some sleep. Im sure we'll be able to dwell more on the subject later.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one. Whos trial should be in the temple, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I know, the old man should have died, but Notch is too kind of a person. I would love to throw that character into a pit of lava. I decided to have Ssundee have another vision, but this one is far more foreboding. Who knows, maybe Ssundee was wrong as to why the future Ssundee did those things, it might not be magic consumption. I'm serious, though, I completely forgot about the ghost in the first chapter. The thing was originally supposed to come in earlier, but I pushed it back. Do you think the trials were planned? If you can figure it out, more cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	26. Story Time

Notchs POV:  
I found it odd, Ssundee had abilities that I haven't heard of before. He could see the aura of others as well as have visions. He must have a lot of magic stored within him, or he would have used it up by now. Maybe it's the fact that he is part witch. Sure, Herobrine and I had the same mother as him, but we were born human and didn't recieve magic. I heard that our youngest brother, Derp, was also born human. But what I don't really know is why Derp would die if he used his aura. I was snapped out of my thoughts, by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I probably looked as though I was sleeping, but truthfully, I haven't really slept in 200 years. I open my eyes, seeing Ross looking at me. It was the middle of the night, the moon showing it was around 10:00, and everyone else looked asleep.  
"Umm...King Notch?" he started, and I couldn't hold back my laugh. I covered my mouth with one hand so I wouldn't wake anyone up.  
"Ross, there is no reason to call me king. What is it that you were going to say?" I explain, and Ross sighed.  
"I'm worried, what if the treasure is your brothers soul? Wouldn't it be basically using him." He said, and I thought about it.  
"No, I highly doubt that the full soul of little brother is the treasure. When we were human, he was highly skilled with his aura and learned things quicker than most, but he wasn't the strongest. Our souls are more defense than offense. You know that fire attack he can use?" I ask, and Ross nodded. I had a feeling that others were listening in on the conversation, but I like to tell stories. "He only learned that because a friend of his was close to death and wanted him to have something from her, even if it was a simple attack. His soul was more air based, like how Maxs aura was more fire based. It took him three months just to be able to summon a small flame without getting hurt. He became a handful after that because he decided to become the villages small-scale griefer. Usually he'd wait until he had enough flint and steel to activate TNT, but now he had an endless match. The villagers pretended that he blew up something important, but he always asked if he could blow it up before he did. It's basically how he mastered throwing fireballs." I unsheathed my diamond sword, showing the hilt to Ross. "He finally stopped one day, he was trying to get to the training grounds to train as a warrior like me, but instead he saw the Blacksmiths door open and he decided that maybe he should be creating things and not destroying. He dragged my sword all the way back to the blacksmith and carved these designs into the hilt. He then took his training as a miner seriously, but he still wandered off. He liked to mine by himself, but Elder always said that he should be careful...On the day that we became immortal, Herobrine got lost in the cave and it took me hours to find him. We had a small fight, but I tried to lighten the mood with jokes on the way home."  
"How did Heros lose soul?" Barney asked, at one point all of The Roommates had made their way over to where I was talking. It surprised me a little, I didn't even notice that they were there.  
"Heh, that happened that night. On the way home, we saw fire and ran to where our village was. The Ancients were fighting, and everyone else was dead. Elder was crushed under his home and many others probably died in the crossfire. If I was there earlier, I could have prevented the deaths. I was basically the only warrior, the village was in a peaceful place, and the Elder was too sick to even stand. I ran to help the light Ancients, trying to use potions or golden apples to save them, but I quess that if they lose HP, they cannot regain it. They did something to me, causing white light to go around me, giving me my powers as I teleported away into the Aether. I dropped my sword and lost it for awhile. From what I could gather, Hero had his heart torn out by the dark Ancients and they cursed him with their dark power, teleporting away his heart and soul. He was teleported to the Nether, and this caused him to turn murderous."  
"Not to stir up bad memories, but how did you win battles with him if the dark Ancients were stronger?" Red piped up, curious. I looked to my left, making sure that Herobrine was still asleep.  
"Well...Neither of us really won. At first it was just small encounters with him yelling nonsense at me. Then one day he appeared with an obsidian sword. He had somehow gone to the End City without killing the Enderdragon and obtained soft obsidian that hardens after it is molded into its shape. We battled, and each time one of us would retreat with bad injuries. I hurt Herobrine a lot more than he hurt me, though. A large portion of the dark curse within him has been basically dormant until his good side shown through last week." It was Jins turn to speak.  
"You are really over 1,000 years old?" He asked and I nodded.  
"1,023 to be excact. Hero, though, is 1,016 years old. I hear a gasp from Sky, who was alson now joining the story cirlce.  
"He was THAT young!?" He could barely stop himself from yelling above a whisper. I felt Herobrine shift beside me, but he stayed asleep. I nodded, those monsters took away his humanity right before his seventeenth birthday. "No wonder he looks so young whenever he does certain things." Sky gave Herobrine what I quess was a sympathetic look. I couldn't see his eyes under the sunglasses, but I could tell. I suddenly wondered why Sky always had sunglasses and his amulet. Sure, certain times I had seen him without his amulet, but it wasn't for more than three hours. He seemed a bit more jittery and paranoid without it. I sigh, looking at the moon that was right above us. I had been talking for two hours.  
"You kids should get back to bed, storytime is over for now." I chuckle as they feigned whining like kids. They begrudgingly went back to their spots to sleep again. Another thought came to my mind. It has been almost exactly 1,000 years since we were turned into what we are now. Little brothers birthday would be in a few months, I hope he is still himself when it comes around. I close my eyes, going back to my thinking. I also wonder if I would have to leave soon to fix some sort of kingdom problem. I usually disappear for no reason for some amounts of time, so no one should be worried, but I always come back if someone needs help.  
-timeskip to morning-  
Herobrines POV:  
I woke up first from a dreamless sleep. A thought came to my head, and I made my way over to where The Roommates were. I chuckled when I saw that Ross was using Max as a pillow. Red was cuddling an apple pillow and barney had a book about dirt over his head. I wonder how he lost his eye, maybe a fight. I heard some rustling within the bushes, and I teleport over there, not giving whatever it was a chance to run. It was some guy. He had a suit on with an orange and yellow tie. He also had sunglasses, but they showed half of his eyes. I could see redstone in his hand, and I reconized who this was. He was studdering, and I couldn't understand Bulgarian (is that the language?).  
"Your the troll Bodil." I state, and he backs up a bit. I quess while I was asleep, he didn't reconize me as Herobrine. I hold out my hand, smiling kindly. "I'm Hero, or how you know me, Herobrine." He reluctantly took it, and I heard someone yell.  
"Hero, where did you go?" I smile, leading Bodil back through where the group was, my grip on his arm not faltering. I reached the clearing. Sky turned to me, chuckling. "Did you try to blow us up again? We're kind of in the middle of a mission, so I don't think that's a good idea Bodil." I look at the terrified Bodil, he was shaking badly, and I let go of his arm hoping I didn't hurt him.  
"A mi-mission with H-Hero-Herobrine?" was all he could studder out. I wonder why he was so scared of me, but I decided not to ask. Sky nodded, and it was his turn to ask a question.  
"What are you doing here?" Bodil looked at the ground, sighing.  
"Yea, I kind of tried to blow you up, but I'm actually lost. Simon told me to get firewood and I forgot which way it was back." I looked around the forest, feeling some sort of presense to the west. Jason flew into the air with his jetpack and Deadlox took off his headphones. I don't think Bodil saw Jason, so maybe he still thought the two were human. Jason called from up high.  
"A few miles to the west, I see them. You better get going, Bodil, before they start to look for you and get lost themselves." Bodil nodded, swiftly moving past me and ran off. I was a little confused as to why he was so scared, but I still didn't ask. I looked around the camp. Deadlox had started waking everyone up. Big brother was looking at the sky, something unfamiliar in his eyes.  
"I must go, more mobs have shown up inside of towns." I felt quilty, they were looking for their master, the one who ordered them around. I'm sure even the kings of the mobs forgot that they were kings.  
"What do I do big brother, they are looking for me." Notch looked at me with no expression on his face before continuing.  
"They're mobs, I'm sure they will forget soon, if not, then I don't know." It was the first time I had heard him talk as though he had no idea what to do next since we found out Elder was sick. We didn't have enough advancements in medicine, so he was going to die from his illness. Brother tried to fix it, his healing aura was the strongest, but it was no use. Elder became more and more sick. I even wonder if he was already passed when the Ancients attacked. I wished him luck silently as he teleported away. Maybe they would stop if I faked my death. It wouldn't be hard, just teleport away in a puff of smoke right before I actually die from a blast from brother.  
I looke over to Max, who was trying to get a sleepy Ross off of his shoulder. I laughed a little when he finally got Ross to wake up, and he was studdering apologies for possible thirty minutes at random times. We reached the temple not long after. Guards were at the entrance, and I was about to go straight up to them, until Ssundee spoke up.  
"We cant fight them, we have to sneak past...but how?" He asked, nearly to himself. I had an idea, and I turned my eyes back to human. I silently told them to walk past as I pretended to be a lost person. I casted a quick spell, making me look as though I was cut up and injured. I even added some fake blood stains and fake wounds that didn't really hurt.  
"Good luck Hero, we're going to sneak around and once you get past, teleport inside." Jin says, and I nod. I fake stumble out of the bushes, making my eyes look dull and tired. The guards instantly came over to me, asking if I was alright.  
"I-is someone there?" I ask quietly. I made my eyes dull for a reason, I was also faking an eye injury. I pretended to look around blindly. I acted out getting scared when one of the soldiers touched my shoulder. "D-don't hurt me..." The group was already halfway through, and Sky stopped momentaraly to give me a surprised look. I was good at acting, back when I was human I acted all the time, and was even in a few plays. I start shaking, hiding the humor I had in seeing the two guards speak with each other in hushed whispers. Soon, I saw that all my friends made it through the door and it closed. I pretened to faint, and they scrabled as they tried to catch me. They turned away for a second, trying to see who would go get help, and when they turned back, I was already gone. I reappeared beside Sky, scaring him enough that he gave a girly scream.  
I turned down the hallway. It was long, and had markings all over it. I could see the next map on the other side, but for some reason, I didn't want to walk over the cobblestone floor. Max walked forward, probably knowing why we didn't want to cross.  
"Something is wrong, there is susposed to be a large room before getting to the end." He whispered, and suddenly, the ground gave out below us. We fell, but not that far, and landed on birch wood. In the middle of the room we fell into had squids and a red haired girl turned to us, an inhuman smile crossing her face.

 **Sorry if the appearance of Bodil was short. I just really found out about Bodil not that long ago, and I hope the guy with the watermelon hat was named Simon. I added some more backstory to Notch and Herobrine, with Notchs point of view this time. Also, Sky in a recent Do Not Laugh Undertale Themed video said that he was going to play UNDERTALE! I love that game, and I cant wait to see what he does, hopefully pacifist route. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was even more of a filler. We get some fighting next chapter, if you remember who the crazy red haired lady was. Maybe Husky will get through to her, or he kills her again forever since there is no respawn, you decide. Halloween Terror, I must congratulate you. You found out the plot for an earlier version of the story. At first it was Herobrines soul as the treasure, but I changed it awhile ago. Ross and Notch speak of this in the chapter, but it is not the treasure. Also, what do you think will happen next, if you can quess, I can give out more cookies :) (::) (::) (::) Have a nice night/day. Sayonara**


	27. Sun Dress

Huskys POV:  
I inwardly groaned. For some reason Dell was wearing a bright yellow sundress. She looked almost sane, until she smiled at us. The squids seemed to laugh with her as she drew nearer.  
"Looks like you joined the party." She said. I couldn't fight her, there was no respawn here. She chuckled darkly, but didn't take out a knife. "We were getting worried that you weren't coming." One of the larger squids held up a peice of paper, and all of us gasped in shock. She had the next map. But we saw it not even a few minutes ago, unless the one we saw was a decoy. She looked at the map, smiling.  
"It seems as though we know the next location, but why give it to you?" She grabbed the map, and held it for us to see. I could tell by Jasons face that he saw the location, but there was also some horror in his eyes. "If I can burn it..." She took out a flint and steel. She was going to burn the map, and her grin seemed to widen. "I wonder if it would burn the soul? How much would it hurt your dear friend that should be on our side." She was talking more to herself than us, but I could see Herobrine panicking. A knowing smile then crossed his face. He spoke in the tone of voice we use when it's a code, so it only seemed real to The Roommates.  
"Well, is it too late to join your group then?" He walked towards them, his eyes flashing back to the glowing white. His smile widened when Dell seemed to trust him.  
"Oh, of course not." She held out her hand for him to shake, but when he took it, he flipped her into the far wall.  
"I'm great at acting, don't forget that." He then summoned an iron sword and started to fight a squid. Sky and the rest of us charged forward. Sky was fighting the largest with his broken butter sword. It still did damage though, which surprised me.

Skys POV:  
I wonder if it was just me, but the squids seemed a bit stronger than last time. I was fighting the largest one with my budder sword. It fought back, holding three diamond swords. They probably already knew about the no respawn, but either way, they will want to kill me. I narrowly dodge the next attack. He sent the three swords in three different directions. Something about this squid was familiar, and my thoughts were interuppted when a blue glow came from the vile creature. It transformed into Squid Sky, and frankly I don't like that guy.  
"Remember me? We've been getting stronger ever since you last fought us. We have something on our side that is more stronger than you." He chuckled, and I was confused.  
"Us?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about. Last time I fought him, he was alone. I easily won against him, but he retreated before I could kill him. He chuckled darkly, his head tilted to the ground. Shadows started to appear around him. When he looked at me again, his eyes weren't derped anymore. This shapeshifter squid had something up his sleeve. When he spoke, it wasn't in that annoying tone of his.  
"We didn't tell you, did we? We have become smarter as well, Sky. It isn't hard to steal someones soul, and they were compliant to share the same mind as m-me." He seemed to have trouble talking as though he was one person. I had no idea how he did it, but with two souls within him, he has gotten quite strong. I was starting to have trouble hitting him as he dodged and used his two diamond swords, the third he just tossed to the ground...or is he a they now? I didn't dwell on the question as I jumped away from a cross attack with the swords. He was starting to swing them around at a fast speed, cutting at the air and trying to get me. The margins of error were getting smaller, and I thanked my quick reaction timing.

Maxs POV:  
Ross and I were double-teaming a squid. I really didn't like those creatures, possibly because they kill innocents, or because they are annoying. I had an iron sword, and Ross was fighting with a short sword called Acinaces. He used persision with the close range battle, and It took some effort to not accidently hit him or get hit from the squid. It had two iron swords, both going for each of us at the same time. It will stab one of us and switch places with the other, making it hard to hit. One sword finally got me in the shoulder, and I couldn't move my left arm. There was some sort of poison within the sword that paralyzes whatever it hits.  
My vision starts swimming and I clutch my sword with my good hand. Good thing he didn't get my sword arm. I stab at the creature, but it somehow moves in a way that I can't hit it. It cuts at Ross' legs, causing him to fall to the ground, unable to stand from the odd poison. I get mad, this creature thinks that it can cheat in a sword battle, well then...I'll cheat too. I started to gather my aura around me, the smell of pepper in the air. Before the squid can take a final blow on ross, my strong aura get its attention.  
"What are you doing Max?" asked Ross from where he was on the ground, but I ignored him. I needed to stay focused for what I was going to attempt. I didn't have the best aura control, and one wrong move could have me burn up and die. I decide to cast the spell when the red aura gathered enough energy. It set alight, the fire engulfing me. I stayed focused, so it didn't hurt me, but when I charged the squid, the fire definately hurt it.

Huskys POV:  
Dell stood in the rubble of the wall, the map laid forgotten on the floor. Everyone else were fighting the squids, and I was going to fight her again. I hoped I didn't lose it and kill her, but she isn't the innocent little girl she used to be. I took off my jacket so it wouldn't hinder my movements , and I grabbed my daggers. She wasn't smiling anymore, blood coming from a wound on her head.  
"That butt hole..." She turned to me, her eyes full of murder. "This is the last stand buddy, if you wont kill me, then quess who dies." Her voice was harsh, and I was a little surprised. She had never spoke that way before, and I knew she wasn't playing around anymore.

 **I apologize for the short chapter, it has been a busy week. I hope you enjoyed this chaper, and I hope you had a good day. P.S. I didn't forget the cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	28. Saving Dell

Huskys POV:  
Again, she was thinking of a way to start the battle. We were circling each other, not letting either of us get near. I could strike her dead now, but that's the problem. There was no respawn, and sure she was a complete and utter murderer, but she used to be someone kind. I wished that she still had her kind soul.  
-Flashback-  
A young mudkip and an orange haired girl at the age of nine were laughing as they ran through the dark oak forest. The mudkip was being raised by a family of squids outside of the village. The orange haired girl helped her mother as a seamstress. She loved sewing, and had the ability to make beautiful things out of the cloth. She had a pink glow around her when she was happy, although the mudkip only thought that it was a trick of the light every time, although he could not pinpoint why the area smelled of roses each time. The mudkip remembered something from earlier that day, and stopped running. The girl noticed, and looked at her friend.  
"What is it Husky?" Her voice had never had a hint of malice. "Even if she was sad, she always became happy not even a second later. Husky looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.  
"Well, Dell, the squids are going to train me to fight, and they say I can bring a friend to train as well." He said, watching happily as her smile grew. She always wanted to be able to fight like Husky could against the monsters, and she quickly agreed to go with him to train. It turned out to be a trap, though, and they couldn't escape.  
At first, it was uneventful, but then the squids started to talk about experiments. Neither Husky, nor Dell knew that when they were called into a white room. They were the first test subjects, and no limits were put on them. The squids did something to them every day for a week. Dell slowly detiorated. She became blood thirsty, wanting to kill everything. Her voice went from innocent to having hatred. She had grown to love the squids, but hate any human she saw. Husky became withdrawn from socializing. He kept to himself, following what the squids said without a second thought, almost like a robot. He would enjoy spilling blood when they trained, easily killing his apponent. The skills of being an assasin he had were off the charts. He would only open up to Dell, who was becoming more crazy. Her laughter turned dark and her eyes shone with extreme happiness. Husky still kept most of his mind, although his eyes were forever blank of emotion. The squids had created something that would forever change the once innocent children.  
-end of flashback-  
I looked at Dell, her blood red hair was pulled into a bun, and she was giggling happily as she swung her knife in circles.  
"What made you leave, Husky? What kind of idiot changed your mind? You and I used to be the best assasin team the squids ever had. I thought you cared about the squids." I shook my head at her rambling. I was trying to turn off my emotions so I could kill her with no regrets for at least an hour, but it wasn't really working.  
"No, I never really cared for them. For the longest time I acted as though I was a robot, only doing what they said. But, I noticed something when I was sent to spy on Team Crafted, I remembered what it was like to be free and to actually feel happiness without having to kill in order to stay alive." I looked at her, she was staying in one spot, listening to me. "When we saved those people from the fire, I felt something I didn't reconize. I had saved a life instead of ending one, I was seen as someone who could save, and I made friends that trusted me and wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep." I remember when a little kid tried to do that when we were still young, although I killed him first. "I found out what the squids did to my parents. Turns out, Mudkips were always great warriors and the squids killed them from fear. I am basically the only mudkip left, but I was always told by those stupid squids that they were on a mission. They used me, tried to make me into a mindless killing machine, why would I care for them." She was silent, maybe I got through to her. Then she laughed, and any hope I had for her to turn good vanished. She looked at me happily.  
"Oh, but you are wrong. Freedom isn't being nice." She giggled, her knife stopped swinging. "Do you not feel happiness from killing people. How you can end lives and not get in trouble. Freedom isn't tied down by rules on being kind, IT MEANS DOING WHAT YOU WANT!" She screamed the last words so loud, I had to cover my ears. She lunged at me, and I barely dodged. I grabbed my curved dagger, ready to attack. She stabbed at me to the right, and I sliced at her arm as she ran through. I dodged a kick to the head, but it was quickly followed with her knife stabbing me in theh side. My vision started swimming as a smile formed on my lips. There was no point in holding back, she was too far gone to think that killing wasn't evil. Her soul was tainted, and I could see a pink glow spark around her. The pink had large splotches of red and the smell of rotting meat filled the area. It took all I had not to gag. She ran at me with unhuman speeds, and I barely dodged. I threw my dagger, and it hit its mark on her right arm. She was chuckling, tearing out the dagger.  
"You know you want to give into the feeling, admit it...Your having fun." She smiled towards me, looking innocent. She was wrong, I never had fun whenever I go blood thirsty. I regret any time I do that. It was hard to keep down, and I might lose it soon. If I do, she'd be dead quickly, but I am stubborn and I was waiting for a chance to change her mind. "You have great percision with those daggers, but what if I move far too quickly. What if it hits one of your friends that are fighting?" That was not a question I was expecting. I put up my throwing daggers, replacing them with a large cleaver. Small knives were going to do nothing against her. "Finally, some fun." she giggled, attacking from nearly all angles with her knife. I caught her off gaurd with a fake attack, and I sliced at her. I cut open her stomach some, blood getting on me in the process. It was getting harder to stay in control, and I could feel my small smile grow more crazed. She held her knife up, and I could see my reflection. My eyes were blank of any emotion, but on the inside, I was panicking. I had blood on me, and my carving knife was dripping with blood. My smile was nearly inhuman, but I quess I'm not human anyways. She noticed that I was off guard this time and she ran behind me. Before I could turn and try to chop off her head, I felt the knife stab my side. It went in deep, and she tilted it upwards when she ripped it out. I fell to the ground, the pain from the cut was undecribable. I could hear her laughing madly, talking about how she had won this time. I couldn't let her win, she had to die. My mind suddenly cleared, I wasn't going crazy nor was I in a panicked state. I got up from the ground, my limbs seemed useless as the cleaver was held limply in my hand. My head was tilted to the ground when I turned towards her. She had stopped laughing and was most likely staring with intrest. My eyes looked lifeless in the relfection on her knife. A light blue smoke seemed to curl off of me. It was mixed with swirls of magenta, and the air smelled of cut grass. I noticed what it was, and it seemed to scare Dell, the red and pink aura around her dissapearing. I felt nothing, my head completely clear, although I could barely register what I was doing. I walked up to her and time seemed to slow. She was trying to stab me again, but I moved faster, stabbing her in her chest. It went through the heart, and she seemed to go limp.  
"Th-Thank Yo-you Husky...T-that was a nigh-nightmare..." She spoke quietly, her smile genuine and her eyes sparkled with tears. I felt my feelings slowly return, and I looked at her oddly. She shakily looked up at me, a pure pink aura shining dimly around her. The smell of roses had returned. "I'm free at last..." She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. She didn't dissapear, nor did she move. I laid her on the ground, turning back to see how the others were faring with their fights. They had already finished and were staring at me. Hero came up to me, healing my wounds and getting rid of the blood. I stared at the dead squids, and a thought came to my head.  
"Was this trial...to save Dell?"

 **Wow, life gets busy. I apologize if I didn't do good with the fighting scene, I'm not that good at those. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I kind of also want to do a story for Undertale. I love the multiple AU's for it, and the story in itself is awesome. I hope you all had a good day, and here are some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	29. Small random Authors Note

**Hey there, this is the first Authors Note, but don't worry, it isn't about the story. It is about something else, to answer the question Halloween Terror had.**

 **Undertale is a 10 dollar game on Steam. If it was a cartoon or had episodes, I would jump off the walls from excitement. If you can't get it on Steam, youtube is one way to watch the playthroughs. Jacksepticeye is one example, he played the two major endings in the game. Skydoesminecraft in real life/AKA Adam, also said that he would play Undertale soon on one of his channels. The game may not look like much at first, but the story of it is amazing. There are a Skele-ton of puns and there are also times that you want to cry from the feels. You could either go Mercy (SAVE everyone), No Mercy (Only kill those who attack you, and depending on who you kill, you'll get a different ending part thing), and Genocide (Hunt and kill everyone). The AU's are fan made alternate universes. One example is UnderSwap, where the Undertale characters switch personalities. I hope I explained the basics of it without giving away any spoilers. Have a good day, and some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	30. The Roomates have Funny Auras

Skys POV:  
I was surprised, Husky was standing beside Dell, who was on the ground dead. His eyes seemed void of emotion, but when he turned to us and asked a question, I could hear the guilt in his voice. Hero started to heal him and get rid of the blood.  
"Was this trial...to save Dell?" I started to think, it was likely. What other kind of trial could fighting the squids be? She was finally free from whatever kind of thing the squids did to her when she was killed. Hero cleared his throat, and I noticed that he was on the other side of the large room. He had a tattered peice of paper in his hand, the next map clue. He looked at it, chuckling.  
"It was...the trial for here was called, 'Saving the Lost Soul', I quess she was kind of lost...huh?" Husky had grabbed the paper from Herobrines hand, who was now fake glaring at him. "I was reading that." His eyes weren't glowing, and I don't know when he changed it back to human. Husky only laughed a little.  
"Well, I think the next one is for Merome~" His voice went sing-song as he looked at Mitch and Jerome with a teasing smile, who were now trying to get the paper from his grasp.  
"Let me see." Jerome whined like a puppy. Husky was keeping him at arms length as he kept reading the paper. I didn't know where Mitch went, until I saw a blur run past Husky, leaving him without the map. "Good job Mitch!" Jerome cheered, and I nearly fall over laughing. It was obvious they had planned that.  
"Ooh, love is all that it says." Mitch looked at the page, Jerome sighed.  
"A trial to test love, now that is just mean."

Ssundees POV:  
"A trial to test love, not that is just mean." Jerome pouted. I laughed a little, although it might mean something else. Either it is testing their love, or it is testing our bond as friends. That thought gets me worried, especially if I think about what that one apparation said. I don't have any idea what will come up next, this past week in itself has been confusing. Herobrines mind, im sure, is starting to fix itself which is a good thing. He killed the evil squids without any hesitation, but what surprised me was that he used a sword instead of his magic. I could see him looking towards the body of Dell, a sad look on his face.  
"We should bury her." He said quietly, and we agreed. Thirty minutes later, we finished burying Dell, rain was starting to fall from dark clouds. It soon started to pour, and Hero put a barrier above us so we wouldn't be soaked.  
"I wonder what corrupted her soul..." Hero said out loud. He had a sad look on his face. "Her aura was tainted with something, unlike the darkness in mine, but still potent enough to have made her go nuts." Husky sighed, looking away from the new grave.  
"She used to be a good friend. It was my fault that she trained with me...The squids injected us with large amounts of something, but I don't really remember what it was. Some sort of poison that if it kills you, after you respawn you cannot move for a few minutes. But if it didn't kill you, you changed..." He trailed off, looking at the grave again. His eyes were dull and didn't have any emotion in them.  
"She should have stayed a seamstress." Sky was looking at him oddly, probably also noticing how his eyes were off.  
"Husky, why are your eyes empty? Do you feel okay?" Sky asked, he was always worried for his friends, and I swear, it was going to kill him some day.  
"Oh, its a thing I can do. I turned off my emotions temporarily during the fight. No worries though, I'll be a crying mess later. It was my fault she became that way anyways." Jason hugged him, and then we started on our way, Sky leading us. I could see the edges of my sight starting to get fuzzy, and I growled to myself. I had seen too many visions of my friends dying already, too much and I might forget what is reality. I pushed it back, silently hoping that it wasn't important. I looked over at Husky, my glasses slipping a little so I could see his aura. It only took a tiny spark of magic to see it. The blue had swirls of magenta within it. The swirls were out of control, not lazily floating around, but zipping everywhere. It was susposed to be blue swirls inside of a magenta aura, and that got me confused. He was probably having some sort of internal turmoil. I glanced over to Mitch and Jerome, seeing their light brown and dark brown auras intertwining where they held hands. They were litterally soulmates, and I nearly laughed to myself. I couldn't see Skys aura clearly, it was a brilliant gold...although what has me worried is the small patch of gey aura by his head. I wonder where he got that. Deadlox was slightly looking at Sky, his light green aura flickering with worry. His eyes were red, maybe he could see the grey too. Orange glowed faintly around Jason, it always looked weak. I don't know if it is because he isn't human or if he was always sad...I hope it's just the fact that he isn't human. I keep forgetting that he isn't from this world, and the way his eyes were always reminded me. Herobrines blue aura had some streaks of white in it because of his magic. It also confused me, he was cursed with dark magic, but it only showed dark whenever it gained control. Max was talking with Ross. His aura was red, but Ross' aura surprised me. It was a dark red, nearly resembling blood...no it looked exactly like blood. I focused on the smell of the aura, and I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't hold back an amused smile, his blood aura smelled of oranges. Usually, the smell would corespond to the aura somehow, but this was entirely random. Jin had a bright purple coming from him, it smelled of tulips...again, I was trying not to laugh. A guy with a flower scented aura, it was just too good. Barney didn't have any aura around him, I wonder if it was my eyes messing up, or the fact that he was basically a dinosaur of sorts. The only thing I saw was a dark blue glow by his eyepatch. Red, surprisingly, didn't have red aura. It was a light magenta. It smelled of...daisies...I started laughing. I was internally yelling at myself, but it was too funny.  
"Ssundee? Did something break your mind?" Sky asked, and I could barely catch my breath.  
"Red...his aura...smells of DAISIES!" I said that last part loudly, but I still fell over laughing. My sides were begining to hurt. "J-Jins is tulips!" I had to stop laughing to breath properly, but I couldn't. After a few minutes of me trying to stop, I was finally only chuckling. My side hurt like fudge, but it was worth it. I noticed my glasses on the ground and grabbed them. I put them back on because my eyes were sparking quite a bit. Jin and Red were staring at me, and neither looked amused.  
"Be frank with me Ssundee, does my aura really smell like a flower?" Red asked, and I nearly started laughing again.  
"Yep." then an idea came into my head. "But how can I be 'Frank' when I'm Ssundee?" worst joke ever, but it got a chuckle from him. It took Hero a second to register it as well, before he started to laugh a little. Now that my fit of laughter was over, we were begining on our journey again. I didn't see the black crow made of shadows following us.

 **Thirty chapters already...well excluding the authors note its twenty-nine, but oh well. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much, it is not because I am getting sick of the story, but because I have been too busy to write. I hope everyone had a good day, and have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) P.S. I forgot Husky had a magenta aura with blue swirls, I put that he had a blue aura with magenta swirls...so I wrote it off as him being sad for Dells death. I tried to make a joke at the end, but that is not my forte. I can write sad scenes, maybe small fighting ones, but my jokes aren't that good. I was going to do a reference to the movie Airplane! by having him say 'surely' instead of frank, but it is used a lot. It will be my one downfall if I make an Undertale story, you will get the worst puns or jokes in the world. Sorry for having a long P.S., have yourself more cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	31. The Plan

Skys POV:  
We walked for a full day without anything happening. All that was interesting was the fact that two zombies approached Hero at night. We were lucky that his eyes were human looking. He pretended to be a scared human quite well, and pretended to run away until they left. He kept his eyes human the rest of the night, growling darkly at mobs that came too close to camp. They didn't reconize him, but they were surely scared by the growling. It was almost like a wolf or lion, but sounded more...monsterous. At first, we were arguing about who should take watches. Hero then spoke up, laughing at our arguing. He reminded us, again because we keep forgetting, that he was an immortal being. He told us that he didn't need sleep, so we let him keep guard. It was almost a silent night, although I pretended to sleep. Every now and then, Hero would growl at a mob, scaring them away. I stayed awake, to make sure he didn't get hurt. But that was probably a stupid idea, because he is an immortal that can use healing powers. Oh well, I'm too nice to let someone stay up the whole night without help. I actually got caught when I fought a creeper sneaking up on him. Luckily, it was close to sunrise, so he didn't ask if I was up all night. This morning, we entered a birch forest. It seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't figure it out.  
Husky was cleaning a throwing dagger with a dark red cloth as we walked. He expained that it was the regular color of the cloth, but I still joked about it. Mitch and Jerome were, as always now, holding hands. They both had huge smiles on thier faces, and truth be told, I litterally yelled that they were adorable, causing stares from everyone. After a few minutes, the awkwardness dissapeared when Mitch and Jerome started laughing. Ssundee was sleepily listening to Jin, who was talking about some sort of technical junk. Max and Ross were thinking of ideas for their next cosplay skit. Deadlox was flying slightly above us, he would be higher off the ground, but I wouldn't risk him getting hurt from accidently falling, or a person thinking he was a real dragon. I may be protective of my friends, but Deadlox was my BEST friend, I couldn't let him get hurt over something as small as flying. Barney was talking about apples with Red and Herobrine. Hero then pretended to try and eat Red when he made a Mr. Apple impression from the Breakfast Brigade. They, too, were apart of the SKy Army, although I'm sure Bacon Man only had his group join so he could look equal or better than me. He hates my guts, but at least I don't have to listen to his nagging to much. He would rather play minigames with the rest of the Breakfast Brigade. Jason was keeping an eye in the sky, possibly searching for birds. Jason suddenly gasped, stopping in his tracks and pointed at the sky.  
"Look, a beacon!" He yelled, and it took me a second to see a dark blue beacon in the sky. Now I knew why this forest was so familiar. We had somehow went a full circle...square? around Minecraftia, minus some random teleportation and a portal. "It's home!" yelled Husky, surprise evident on his face. I could fix my sword sooner than I thought. Not only that, we could visit Notch instead of him using his magic to visist us at random. My thoughts wondered to Seto, maybe we could prank him with Herobrine around. An evil grin crossed my face and my amulet shimmered. He didn't know that Jason was an alien, Husky was an ex-assasin, Ssundee is Hero and Notchs little brother, Deadlox is an awesome half-dragon, and he doesn't know that Merome is real. I chuckled darkly, gaining a stare from everyone.  
"Sky, I know that look." Jin warned, although I didn't heed his warning. "Don't you dare plan anything." Too late bro, I'm planning.  
"You want to prank Seto, don't you?" asked Husky, a small smile growing on his face as well.  
"There is so much he doesn't know," Mitch started, looking deep in thought. Jerome basically glomped Mitch in a large hug.  
"This is going to be fun!" He yelled, and I'm sure I saw a flock of birds fly off. Herobrine looked confused for a second, before making his human eyes glow white. He, too, smiled.  
"Let me guess, I get to act." I nod, and Herobrines smile grew. "So, what plan do you have?" he asked. I noticed something when we were with him, he was able to act out situations with percision, I wonder if he wanted to be an actor as a human.  
"This is going to be elaborate. Since we will possibly cause a scene in the city, I say we send a letter to him, explaining that we found something. Then we tell him to come out here tonight for a fake arival time. Then we go from there. He is either going to kill me, punch me, have a heart attack, faint, shoot some sort of fire ball at Hero, or he is going to panic and hyperventilate." I thought more, thinking about what Seto would do. Another thought came to my head. "Hopefully this doesn't break him into a hysterical laughter fit. Last time, we couldn't get him to move or stop laughing for over ten minutes." The others agreed, Barney spoke up.  
"Was from a Adventure MAP?" He asked, and I nodded. We then sat in a nearby clearing, revising the plan for an ultimate prank. I may or may not have made a few Mad Max jokes and recieved a punch to the face. Good thing my glasses stayed on, although I'll still get a black eye. He apologized, but I only laughed it off, it was typical Max, he got mad easily. Red started to make a poem, all with words rhyming with Max, and we had to hold him back from making a grave for Red. By the time the sun started to set, we were ready. Hero had quickly teleported and put the letter on his desk while he wasn't looking, no doubt he'll be here soon. We all got into our places, trying to hide our smiles.

 **I apologize for if this chapter was short, it's more of a filler, but oh well. I feel sorry for Seto, he is going to get pranked big time, how do you think he should react? Everything Sky said is basically okay, except for the heart attack and killing Sky. For awhile, I thought I couldn't upload because my Main Coon cat decided to somehow step all over my keyboard and sign me out of . I couldn't remember my password for at least a day. Kitty (his real name is Big Pappa because he is a big cat, not obese, just big in size) literally glared at me for taking him off of the laptop. He then proceeded to lay down on my phone, getting rid of the song I was listening to (An Undertale fan made song called Judgement). I asked him to move, and he said no (He can say no, but I can't get him to say it unless I try to hug him too much or I make him an angry kitty).**

 **Changing the subject from my cute baby kitty (that isn't a baby anymore), I still cannot believe that I jinxed Sky last chapter. Halloween Terror pointed it out, and I put a review onto here, congratulating him for noticing something that I LITERRALLY didn't notice when I wrote the chapter. I hope everyone is having a good night/day and have a cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) P.S. sorry for rambling about my cat. I'm not a crazy cat lady, I swear. I'm a crazy chicken lady. They are so cute, and I actually had a pet inside chicken before, until a bully decided scared it to death when I had it outside. I only had poor CoCo for three days until her death. I have loathed that '** ** _person'_** **for over three years now. I don't have a chicken at the moment, but maybe I'll get one later this year. As I said before, have a good night/day. P.P.S. I apologize for offending you Halloween Terror, I fixed the mistake.**


	32. Pranking Seto

p style="text-align: left;"No POVbr /-br /Seto was making a fire resistance potion when he noticed a peice of paper had suddenly appeared on his desk when he wasn't looking. He was confused, sometimes the mail carrier could sneak a letter inside quickly as a prank, but that was only if he was so focused on his work, he didn't pay attention to his surrroundings. Seto thought that was the case, since fire resistance potions could blow up if you weren't paying attention. He picked up the letter, which looked to be hastily written. It was in Skys sloppy handwriting, and it took him a minute to figure out what it said./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / emHey Seto!/embr /emIt's Sky, the group and I have found something AMAZING, /embr /emand you need to come and see. Right now, we are a bit /embr /emtoo far to meet, but we should be within the birch forest to the west/embr /emby sundown. /embr /emFrom your friend/embr /emSky/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Seto sighed, it was usual for Sky to not tell him what he finds. It surprised him a little as to how Sky left to the east of the city and aproached to the west only a week later. He wondered how Sky would find the treasure within a week, but he had only estimated the time it would take, so he could have the treasure by now. Seto grabbed his bag, and started to head towards the forest, after he finished the potion. He lived quite a bit away from the west forest, so he would get there by the time Sky would arrive, although Sky had always seemed to be late, except for meetings on squid attack /-Timeskip to sundown-br / Seto stood at the edge of the forest. For some reason the area smelled of pepper. He could sense magic within the fog that hung low to the ground and in the dark clouds overhead, and he almost felt like someone from a horror movie. He sighed, stepping into the forest, and hoping that Sky was on time. He moved cautiously, keeping an eye on where he was stepping so he wouldn't trip, and heard a whoosh overhead. He quickly looked up, seeing some sort of dragon-like creature flying quickly towards him. He gasped, ducking just in time to not get hit. The creature was covered in black shadow, all he could distinguish from it was two glowing red eyes. He turned to where the creature would be, seeing nothing but more fog. He looked all around him, for any sign that there was something there, but he found none. Seto did the best he could to convince himself that he was seeing things, maybe he got something in his eyes making potions / He walked calmly for a few minutes, but stopped walking when a bush rustled. He didn't bring a weapon, and was now wondering if the note was forged. His magic was defensive, and he couldn't make any attack spells, so he braced for any sort of attack. A gleam of a knife shone to the left, and he barely dodged it, hearing a thud on the tree behind him. He turned to the knife, but nothing was there, not even a scratch on the tree bark. He glanced back to the dark forest, where the knife came from, only to nearly scream. There were many glowing eyes staring at him, one pair completely blue, one was sparking, and the other looked emotionless. The glowing eyes of the third one was soon accompanied by a crazed smile, and Seto started to run. Although, unlike what would be the correct choice of running into the city, he ran furthur into the woods. He tripped after a few meters, and quickly got up, looking in every direction frantically. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't look away from where he saw the glowing eyes for long. He felt some sort of magic behind him, but he couldn't really tell if it was just the fog, or if it really was something. He didn't move, but then he felt something cover his mouth. It was a hand, covered in blood. He yelped, quickly getting out of the grasp of whoever had tried to grab him. Seto stared at what was in front of him with / Herobrine snickered at Seto, a dark smile on his face. He was covered in blood, and the iron sword he held also had the crimson substance. Seto was holding his breath, afraid of the nightmare creature before him. All color seemed to fade from him. Suddenly, Herobrine lunged, and Seto tried to sheild himself, closing his eyes. He waited for an impact, the feeling of being respawned, but he heard some chuckling. He didn't know if it was mocking laughter, so he stayed in place, until he felt a hand on his /Herobrines POV:br / I quess the fake blood was too much, Seto was staring at me like a deer caught in a light. His pupils were dialated badly, and he seemed a ghostly white. Instead of taunting him, like in the plan of the prank, I went straight for a fake lunge. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him as to try and stop an attack from my sword. Of course, I didn't hit him. The fog and clouds dissapeared, and I could see the relief on Skys face that I didn't torment him too much. As he seemed frozen, I used my magic to get rid of my sword and fake blood, replacing it with my human eyes and jacket. Soon, all of us began to chuckle a little, Setos face was halarious, and Deadlox landed from where he was hidden in the clouds, the black cloak that Jin had made to look like shadows was tossed aside, probably because he could barely fly in it. Max was leaning on Ross in order to keep steady, using his magic for that big of an fog illusion must have tooken a lot out of him. Huskys eyes were normal again, and I could see Barney emerging into the small clearing with the knife he caught before it hit the tree. Ssundee had his sunglasses on again, a large smile of victory on his face. He had used a light spell to make their eyes seem as though they were glowing, although not as much as Herobrines, and he even made it seem as though Husky had fangs. Jason was trying to hide his laughter, he never expected Seto to nearly scream at seeing his eyes. I looked at the shaking Seto, and Sky walked up to him cautiously. He put a hand on Setos shoulder, and was immediatly flipped into the ground with a / "S-Sky?!" Seto yelled, his voice full of confusion and a little concern. I walked towards him, allowing my eyes to glow white for a second, so he knew who I was. br / "Did you really think I was going to kill you?" I asked, and he took multiple steps back. He looked as though he was trying to form words, but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled gasp. Jason walked up beside me, an amused smile on his face, and his odd hair moving as though it had a / "Seto, Hero won't hurt you." He looked between the two of us, to Sky who was dusting the dirt off of his shirt, and back to us, before promply /Skys POV:br / I chuckled, Seto had fainted from shock. Maybe we went a little too far, might not be long before he tries to kill me. I could tell that Seto had dislocated my arm with that flip. I cracked my shoulder, popping it back into place as I walked over to my unconcious friend. I kneeled down beside him, shaking him on his shoulder a / "Seto, did the prank go to far?" I ask. I was truely worried that he had a literal heart attack, but thankfully, he came back to the world of the / "Too far?" He asked slowly, his eyes a little unfocused. Suddenly he stood up quickly, and started to scold me. "How in the world do you not think that was too far? I thought that I was ambushed and that you guys had died. And how the fudge is Herobrine not trying to kill us? Most of all, how did you fudging pull off GLOWING EYES, DISSAPEARING DAGGERS, A REALISTIC CRAZED SMILE, AND A DRAGON CREATURE!?" Yep, he yelled right in my ear, and I can hear a slight ringing now. I rubbed my poor ear as I chuckled some, glad that I'm not being strangled by him. Max spoke up, slight fake offense in his / "Nothing about my cool fog and clouds, that took a lot out of me you know. I'm not good at illusions." Seto sighed, mumbling something about noticing magic in the / "Well, the Mad Max has magic." He chuckled to himself and Ross had to hold back Max so he didn't try to kill / "Call me that again Seto, I dare you, my magic is made specifically for fighting!" br / "Yeah, well mine is defensive, so good luck hitting me." Seto deadpanned to Mad Max. He then turned to me, frowning. "Explain why we aren't being torn to shreds by Herobring right now." He demanded, his voice reminding me of a scolding father. Herobrine put his hand on Setos shoulder, making him jump from both surprise and / "The short or long version?" Deadlox and I both asked at the same time, smiles on our faces. Seto stared cautiously at Herobrine for a few / "I'll go with the short version...p-please don't kill me." He silently said the last part, and Herobrine started to laugh / "I won't harm a hair on your head as long as I am in control." I could see the confusion on Setos face, and I chose that time to tell him a kind of long/kind of short version of what had occured within the week. His face went from confusion, to surprise, to blank. I concluded the story to when we were planning the prank, and he was staring into nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face, wondering if I had broken the poor / "I...never expected that..." He mumbled, looking around the group. "I'm surprised none of you had died." I facepalmed. Of course, I forgot something while telling him what / "Actually, I did die. I don't know how because we were in a no respawn zone. Deadlox and Ssundee have both been close to death, though." Jerome / "Sky, you passed right by the part where I love Jerome." Mitch whined, hugging Jerome, making us laugh. Seto did something close to a squeal as he hugged them both to congratulate them. After awhile, I noticed Herobrine was away from the group a little, staring at a small stream. While the others talked, I walked towards him to see what was / "Hey Sky." He greeted, his hood was over his face so I couldn't see his / "Is something wrong?" I ask, worried that he had another mental breakdown. He shrugged, grabbing a stone from the shore of the small / "I don't know." He answered simply. "I am just confused yet again." I sat down beside him, Deadlox sitting on my lap with a snicker, basically using me as a chair. I tried to move him, but he just laughed and flipped me off, causing me to chuckle / "Why are you confused, you can tell another not-really-human being." He said. I fake / "So, I'm not part of this chat?" He patted me on the head, confirming that yes, I was just a chair. br / "It's just...well..." he seemed to think out his words before he said them "I feel restless.  
The kind of feeling you get before something bad happens, but you can't really tell what it will be, so your paranoid." Deadlox nodded, his eyes shimmering red a / "Maybe you have some of what Ssundee has, and can tell the future sometimes." Herobrine shook his head, frowning. br / "Neither big brother nor I have ever heard of something like that happening to a human. Even if he isn't full human. I don't think genetics gave him that ability. It drains him of his magic whenever it happens, so it mustn't have come to him naturaly." br / "So, could something have happened to him?" I asked, only to get jabbed in the ribs by Deadloxs / "Your a chair at the moment Sky." he stated, and I / "Well, I might just be a bit paranoid...did the map really show the next peice in that city? Also, I really don't think Sky is a chair." I took out the map, inspecting / "Yep, it shows that it is in the city. I don't think it will be in any museum or regular house, since no one had suddenly died from a trial or something." Seto came over, a small smirk on his / "Well, no one is allowed into the catacombs. They say that if people go far enough in, they meet a terrible fate and die. If we can get passed the guards, we can see if the next trial thing is there." He / "Well, lets take a look in the morning," Jerome yawned from where he was in the clearing, Ssundee was already asleep by a tree. Mitch was also asleep, using Jerome as a pillow. Everyone else were also tired. "Its nearly midnight." We decided to settle down and head out to the catacombs in the morning./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI apologize for the late chapter, I get busy way too often to write. I hope the chapter wasn't too cringy towards the end, it is in the middle of the night. I will update as soon as possible, but until then, have a great day. And some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara/strong/p 


	33. Authors Note 2

**Welp, now that I am fully awake and it isn't the middle of the night, I've noticed that the last chapter was all over the place. I even forgot to bold the text from what Sub said in the chat, possibly adding to the confusion. I will fix this once this note is up. I apologize for the fast pacing, and any confusion that may have occurred trying to figure out the story. It was the middle of the night in a bad storm, so I hurried when writing it. I left so many things out, so I am going to rewrite it. This note is going to replace it for the time being, until I can make it more understandable. I am super sorry (I say this too much, don't I?) for the inconvenience and hopefully I will have enough time to upload the rewritten version later today. Have some apology cookies. (::) (::) (::)**


	34. Nether Mystery Part 1

Ssundees POV:

I didn't have any dreams, I could only see some sort of fog. Then I woke up to the sound of a certain someone yelling. I sleepily looked towards where the group was, and saw that Max was yelling at Herobrine and Sky, while Barney and Ross held him back. Hero had a shaky smile on his face, and his stance shown that he was ready to run if Max got out of the hold of Ross and Barney. Sky, on the other hand, was getting a laugh out of Max being so mad. I walked over to the group, yawning.  
"What happened to make Max so mad?" I ask, and before Max could explain, Sky spokeup insted. He pointed to Herobrine, a fake innocent look on his face.  
"Hero started to call him Mad Max." He said simply, walking over to the mad redhead. He tried to touch Maxs' shoulder, but was nearly bitten.  
"You told him to do it Sky, so don't act so innocent. Your lucky that Ross and Barney are holding me back, or else you would have been kicked by now." He tried to kick them from where he was, but was too far away to be able to do any damage to the two of them. Herobrine laughed a little, and gave Max a fake apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry Max, I thought that calling you Mad Max was a nickname." Even I had to chuckle from the fake innocence in his voice. Max stopped struggling so he could glare at Hero.  
"Oh, you are faking, and I can tell." He grumbled, and I hoped his temper tantrum was almost over. "Once I am free from this hold, I am going to-" He was cut off by a yell that came across the clearing.  
"Sundee!" I reconized that voice. I turned to where it came from and saw Crainer and Sub headed this way. Crainers hair was more all over the place than usual, so he possibly forgot to brush it again. He was wearing a plain orange shirt which was also weird. Sub was, of course, wearing his tightly closed hoodie so I couldn't see his face. Deadlox likes to joke that there is a bad scar or burn somewhere on his face that he doesn't want anyone to see. In Subs hand, was a picaxe, so they were probably going mining.  
"Hey Crainer, is that a cobble sword I see your holding?" I teased lightly, expecting Crainer to stomp around and shout that he isn't grown up. But instead, he snapped at me, no joking tone in his voice.  
"At the moment I don't really care Ssundee, so shut the heck up!" He shouted, and I did just that. When Crainer is stressed out or worried, he doesn't tolorate jokes like that. He could be scary if he wanted to. He seemed to realize what he did a few seconds later though. He looked towards the ground, and I could tell that he wished he hadn't said that. "Sorry Sundee."  
"It's alright Crainer, I should have noticed that you weren't in the mood for jokes today." I didn't like to see my best friend so down. I decided to change the subject for him. "Anyways, what are you guys doing?" Unfortunately, I didn't see a good change in Crainers mood. Even Sub seemed on edge. Sub moved his hands, and the chat appeared.  
 **"We were going to build a Nether portal** "  
I started to wonder if they were doing a survival series, but the look on Crainers face proved otherwise. "I guess something happened in the Nether and you need to get there quickly?" I asked, and they nodded.  
"This morning, I was watching cartoons but Sub crashed through my door and changed the channel to the news. Since he lives close to the News Station, he can sometimes hear what they are going to talk about before it airs. Well, at first I thought he was teasing me because it was about a cobblestone building at first." Sub moved his hand again. I don't know how he does it, but he can talk through the chat.  
 **"I told you that I wasn't teasing you."**  
"Let me talk Sub, I know you weren't making a joke." He sighed before continuing his story. "After a minute, though, the news changed to an emergency broadcast. Captain Sparlez, AntVenom, Caveman Films, and DanTDM were doing a survival series, but...they were attacked in the Nether. First, in the video they recovered, there was an odd crow staring at them while they mined quartz. Dan pointed it out, but was quickly struck by something on his head, making him faint. Shadow things attacked the rest, and they couldn't fight back. Everything they tried failed. The video ended with some sort of shadow like creature with glowing eyes running straight towards Captain Sparklez. They think it was Herobrine. King Notch won't believe them, and thinks it could have been a Wither." Crainer finished, and I became worried. I turned to Herobrine, whose eyes weren't human like they were a few minutes ago. I could tell that Sub was looking at Hero as well.  
"B-But how could I have hurt them, if I'm right here?" He asked, panic in his voice. "All I did last night was help prank Seto." Sub took a fighting stance, and I could tell he didn't believe Hero. Crainer and I tried to grab him, but he ran at Herobrine. A second later, the picaxe sliced open Heros throat. He tried to breath, but couldn't really get that much air. Sub was shaking, and he raised the picaxe in the air, ready to smash it through Herobrines skull.  
 **"Why should I believe you? You killed thousands of innocent people and don't deserve to be forgiven or trusted!"**  
Herobrine glared at Sub at first, but he then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know." He stated quietly, his wound on his neck nearly healed aready. He looked at the raised picaxe, a serious expression on his face. "If you feel like smashing my head open will help, then go ahead. I have already been stabbed multiple times from someone who wanted revenge." Sub loosened his grip on his weapon, letting his arm fall to his side. It seemed a bit longer than usual for the chat to appear.  
 **"I am not the kind of person to drive a picaxe through someones skull. Plus, I don't want to see how you can heal your head with brain scattered everywhere. I am keeping an eye on you instead."**  
Herobrine nodded in understanding, and I looked towards Crainer. Sky had walked towards him, and I could tell something was bothering him.  
"So, how long ago did they dissapear?" Sky asked, his words filled with worry.  
"Well, if I am correct, about ten hours ago, why?" Crainer asked, and I could see an imediate change in Sky. He became more serious, and his aura moved less freely around him. He turned to us, in what we call Commander Sky mode.  
"Alright, change of plans. Now, we have a missing person mission. Cops will do nothing in the Nether, their survival skills aren't good enough." We all stood at attention, aside from Crainer, Herobrine, and Sub. Hero had a confused look on his face, staring at Sky. It was the first time he saw Sky acting like an actual army leader. "Barney, Red, and Ross use your searching skills to find any clues in their houses to what my have happened. Jin and Max, you two need to use your aura and computer skills to find anyone that my have a hatred towards them. The rest of you will aid in the Nether. Ten hours is far too long. If there was someone with a grudge against them, its likely we will be going from missing person to murder." As soon as he finished, the Roomates ran towards the city. Sky looked around at the trees.  
"How likely is it for at least one obsidian mine or portal to be open?" He asked, and Seto looked thoughtful for a second. "Who knows."  
"Far too small of a chance, we may have to sneak past a guard or something." Mitch stated, Jerome agreeing with him.  
"Guys..." Herobrine said silently, trying to gain their attention, but failing.  
"How long could it take to make a new mine?" Husky asked, and Deadlox shrugged.  
"Guys!" Hero shouted, snapping everyone from the discussion. "I have an idea." An obsidian sword appeared in his hand, and he walked up to a wide tree. His eyes glowed brightly as he slashed at the tree, creating a portal.  
"Whoa.." Crainer said, and Herobrine looked towards us.  
"Hurry through, it wont hold for long. Just dont run past because-" I didn't hear the last bit of it, because I was already running through the portal. All around me was black and I couldn't breath for what seemed to be an hour. Next thing I know, I'm headed straight for a Nether Brick wall. I hit my head, and everything went black.  
-timeskip of a few minutes-

Herobrines POV:

I looked at Ssundee, nearly laughing that he didn't heed my warning. Sky sent the others down the hall, while Sky, Crainer, Sub, and I made sure Ssundee was okay. Sub was keeping his distance, and I could tell that he still didn't trust me. Crainer was trying to shake Ssundee awake every few minutes. Sky was looking at the books scattered on the floor around us.  
"Where are we? I have never seen a fortress like this." He said, and I nearly laughed again. He hadn't noticed that he was in my castle.  
"Sky, it's my castle. This room only has a few dusty books that I've read nearly a hundred times." Next thing I know, I hear Ssundee groaning.  
"My head feels as though it was hit by a wall of bricks...oh wait, it was." He laughed to himself, kicking the wall for knocking him out. Once we made sure Ssundee was okay, we started to walk down the poorly lit hallway. My eyes lit up the area we were walking in, so it wasn't that bad. We then heard a scream, and ran to see what happened. We came to a stop when I noticed a body on the ground. Mitch was yelling about stepping on it accidently, and I walked closer so we got a better look. Sky gasped, and I could see tears in his eyes.  
"Caveman Films...oh gosh." Sky said silently, and I could see everyone else had some tears in their eyes as well. I kneeled beside the bloody body, and put my hand on his chest to see if I could still restart his heart. Instead, my hand started to sink into a wound. I pulled back the cape he had, and froze. There was a large hole in his chest, and his heart was gone. The blood was still fresh, and that meant the killer was still close. I felt anger, and stood up. My eyes dimmed, causing a ghastly glow to surround us. His heart wasn't just stolen, it looked to have been torn out, long and painfully. My hand went to where my near hollow chest was, only feeling the thrumming of magic. I didn't have a heart either, so was I dead? alive? I didn't know, but what I did know, was that whatever happened to me that caused me to still be here, didn't happen to him. I looked at the group, not really wanting to tell them what I just found out, since they weren't really looking at the body. I took off my jacket, draping it over the wound on the body. I looked at the ground as I talked to the silent group.  
"They took his heart..."

 **Well, heres the rewrite of chapter 33. I added a ton more stuff, and this time I didn't forget to bold what Sub said. If your wondering where the other version went, I replaced it with the second authors note, so it isn't on here anymore. This is only part one, and I had fun rewriting it so it would actually work, instead of being all over the place like the other version of this chapter. I hope everyone has had a good day, and if you can tell what occurs next, you get some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara**


	35. Nether Mystery Part 2

Skys POV:  
I looked away from the body of Caveman Films when Herobrine looked at it. Caveman Films was a great friend, and now I know that he may not be the only one dead. The Nether is dangerous for shifting no respawn zones, and I quess Herobrines castle was always one. We were all in silent respect for him. Deadlox, though, was away from the group, shaking. I could tell that he was the one to scream even though it was Mitch who stepped on it accidently. I started to walk over to him, to ask him if he was okay, but Herobrine said something in a near whisper.  
"They took his heart..." I looked at Herobrine. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and he was looking at the ground, away from the body. My gaze found its way to the body, this time though, I didn't see his blank unseeing eyes because Herobrines jacket covered it. I could tell that Herobrine was angry, his hand was clutching his chest tightly, where his heart would have been. My hand also went to my chest, although I was glad that I still had my heart, even if it is weird. It pulsed weakly, although it was always like that. I look at Herobrine, glad that his mind hasn't broken for a while now. I wonder what he is thinking, but before I could ask, I was once again interupted. Oh well, they didn't know I was about to talk.  
"Seriously?" Husky asked, and he looked a little frightened. "Why would someone want to steal a heart in not only the Nether, but in Herobrines castle no less. They couldn't possibly be trying to recreate...oh gosh." He trailed off, not really finishing his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say. I could see blue flames whisping off of Herobrine a second after Husky said that. Herobrine looked at the body, growling.  
"I'm going to rip that murderer to shreds." The way he said that, scared Jason enough to hide behind Husky. Jerome held Mitchs hand tighter as well. Herobrine must have noticed this, because the flames instantly went out. He looked at us, guilt and saddness on his face. "I...I'm sorry to scare you. They took his heart, and it is possible that they are trying to make another...whatever I am...but that is an impossibility without an Ancient." A look of realization crossed his face, and I tried not to panic.  
"They might not know that..." Crainer said quietly. We could either take the body back now, and risk another death, or we can leave it here for now. I didn't want to, but we had to leave the body so no one else will die.  
"We will retrieve the body later, for now since he was killed recently, we need to find the others. Ant, Dan, and Captain Sparklez are still here, so we need to be quick as possible." I looked towards Deadlox, who wasn't looking anywhere near the body. I walked over to him, worried. "Is something wrong Deadlox?" I didn't like seeing him like this. His eyes flashed red for a second when he looked at me.  
"I...He was calling for help...I wasn't quick enough...I heard him die..." Now I know why he screamed. It wasn't because he saw a dead body, it was because he had heard him dying. I could see tears of quilt forming in his eyes, and I quickly hugged my friend tightly. I summoned some of my aura, enveloping us in a small budder light.  
"It wasn't your fault Deadlox. It may have already been too late. I know what your feeling, and it's going to be okay." I said softly. I used my aura to suck away some of the bad thoughts he had going through him. No one probably noticed that I could do this, but I only did it if my friends needed to stay strong and push through bad situations. I couldn't bear to see Deadlox blaming himself for something he couldn't prevent. Deadlox started to cry, now that he wasn't blaming himself, the full situation of the fact that a friend had died got to him. I forcefully shut off my aura. It always hurt to do so because of my amulet, but it was best to turn it off now, before the side effect of taking those thoughts occured. A second after, slightly shining tears started to come from my eyes as well. After a few minutes, we both had stopped crying, and Deadlox broke the hug.  
"Thanks." he said quietly, wiping away any remaining tears from his eyes. I patted his shoulder, smiling. To him, all I did was hug him, he didn't know that I took away his negative thoughts. I hope he will never find out about me. We started walking down the corridor, a confused look on Herobrines face.  
"Something wrong?" asked Seto, gaining his attention. Herobrine nodded, looking around this long hallway worringly.  
"This isn't susposed to be like this. There are susposed to be rooms, not some hallway that goes on forever like that one trial place." He stopped walking, lost in thought. I had also started to wonder if that was going on, but we hadn't reached the body again or any other landmark like books in the hallway. Soon, though, we saw a stack of dusty books in a pile. Herobrine picked one up, examining it. "Well, something definately took over my castle, this is not a book I've seen here before." He blew some of the dust off, causing Jerome to sneeze. Mitch basically had stars in his eyes as he suddenly hugged Jerome.  
"Oh my gosh, do that again. It was so cute!" Mitch said, and Jerome just patted him on the head.  
"No thank you." He laughed at Mitchs pouting, and I chuckled a little. Whenever they were around each other, they fit like a puzzle. I found myself wondering about Jeromes past. I have no idea how he met Mitch, but they knew each other when we met. I still remember how I was trying to find budder when they accidently fell on me. I was too busy thinking about the past, I didn't notice that I, once again, tripped over something. My glasses fell off, and I kept my eyes closed, fearful that they had seen them.  
"Are you okay Sky?" It was Deadlox, I nodded, and started to feel around the floor for my glasses. I was not about to open my eyes here. Someone tapped my shoulder, which scared me, because I didn't notice anyone walking around, other that Deadlox. I could tell the voice belonged to Jason.  
"Here's your glasses. They're cracked slighly though." I took them from him and put them back on. The crack wasnt on the lens like the last one, so I wont be bothered too much by it. I stood up, cursing slightly at a pain in my ankle. I thought that was just a sprain, but now it hurts worse. Curse my clumsyness. I looked over to a worried group, and sighed in defeat. They noticed.  
"You told me you just sprang your foot." Jason scolded. "Are you still able to walk?" I nodded, taking a few steps. Sure, it was painful, but I can manage. I hid the pain well, its not good for me to be hurt by something so small on a mission. We continued on, and I ignored the pain as much as possible. Deadlox kept looking at me, an odd look on his face. Before I could ask what was wrong, though, I heard a scream come from down the hall. It startled Crainer so much that he too screamed and hugged Ssundee. I recognized that voice, and I started to run down the hall. It was AntVenom, a good friend of mine. He has an amulet too, but he made that one himself when we did a survival series. As the others caught up, I could tell that something was wrong with Hero. He looked pale, and his breathing was shallow.  
"Hero, are you okay?" I asked quietly, gaining his attention. He shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
"I just feel like I want to throw up, no worries. Ugh..." He trailed off, looking even more pale. I asked if he needed a break, but he denied. Soon, there was a large oak door in front of us. there was a bloody handprint on it, and another scream echoed past the door. I tried to open it, or kick it, but it wouldn't budge. Herobrine tried to burn it, but his magic only glowed for a moment before it stopped working. I was starting to wonder if we needed Max, but then a blur ran past me, and splintered one side of the door. Mitch fell on the other side, the loss in momentum from hitting the door and hurting his shoulder must have hurt. He got back up, though, a pained look on his face.  
"I got it open for-" He didn't finish his sentence, because a shadowy claw came out of nowhere, and threw him into the wall.  
Herobrines POV:  
Mitch was thrown into the wall, out of our view, but I still saw the shadowy claw. Soon, the rest of the body showed up. It was like a lion, with two white glowing eyes. It had a heart on some sort of necklace, and I nearly vomited then and there. Who would wear organs like jewelry? I could hear ragged breathing further in the dark room, so it wasn't his heart. That was the heart of Caveman Films. I took multiple steps back, I was scared. I felt a pull on my chest, and I could hear the whispers again.  
 **"You could kill it, you know...If you let me gain control,"** My hand quickly went to my head, which had started to hurt. I tried to ignore it, but the whispering got louder. **"He wont be able to save you this time. My concentration wont be broken."** I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream at the whispering voice. I tasted blood, but I didn't care. I looked to make sure I didn't miss anything, and the lion was right in front of me. It was growling, and its eyes narrowed. I felt weak, as though it was...absorbing my auras energy. My legs gave out, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't work, and I felt tired. Maybe...sleep would be okay...  
 **"Now your getting it**." The voice startled me enough to make sure I wasn't sleeping. My eyes snapped open, and I tried to move against whatever power this shadow creature had. It wasn't working. I realized then, that I couldn't breathe. I was literally frozen. Thankfully, A cleaver it in its eye, breaking whatever spell was put on me. I fell completely to the floor, gasping for breath as I saw Husky glaring at the creature.  
"What are you, and what did you do to Hero?" Husky asked, and I tried to stand, only to fail. My aura felt weak, and the whispering wasn't stopping. The lion growled at Husky, and narrowed its eyes again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Huskys aura was being dragged from him. He yelped in pain, throwing his dagger at the creature, breaking its connection. Sky got in front of Husky, a serious look on his face.  
"Monsters like you aren't allowed to hurt my friends." He stated, and the lion glared at him, before swiping a large shadow claw at him. He blocked it with his sword, and was shoved back a few meters. The others joined in on battling the monster. I tried to get up, or to help. My strength wasn't returning, and I was going to black out. The world tilted to the right, and I fainted when I heard the creature yelp in pain because of an attack from Jerome.  
Mitchs POV:  
I woke up from where I was beside the wall, my back hurt badly. I looked to my left, gasping in shock. Ant was sitting against the wall, his chest bleeding badly. He was watching the others fight a shadow...lion. I painfully walked over to him, wondering if he was okay. I stepped on something, and looked down. It was Ants amulet, although it never glowed like Skys did, and it was broken to peices. "AntVenom? How bad is that wound?" He slowly looked at me, and moved so I could see the large hole in his chest. I could see his heart beating, and I tried not to vomit. He chuckled slightly, covering his chest again. His breathing started to slow, and he closed his eyes.  
"I doubt...this...can be fixed.." He said, as he fainted from blood loss.

 **I apologize for any rush near the end of the chapter, its late at night. There are severe thunderstorm warnings around, and I am a little paranoid of the weather. Tesseract13, unfortunately the Dark Ancients have died out, but you do get a half cookie since it is something dark trying to kill Dan, Ant, and Captain Sparklez. It's not lion thing, because all it can do is feed off auras. Remember how Ssundee saw that grey patch of aura by Skys head a few chapters ago? That is where his power to take away bad thoughts comes from. I also wanted to add Jerome sneezing, since my cat sneezed a million times today. He sheds a lot since he is a long hair cat, and some got up his nose. It is up to you if they save Ant or not. I also noticed that Hero hadn't had a breakdown in a while...that may just change. I came up with something while writing this chapter, and it is the real identity of Sky. At first, he was something similar to Hero that isn't Skybrine, but I changed it, and I think it fits with his fear rather perfectly. You get a cookie if you can quess why Mitch is so fast. That may not be talked about in a while, but it is still a good topic. Have a good night (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara**


	36. Nether Mystery Part 3

Ssundees POV:

This shadow lion would not die. Anytime it received a wound, it would heal nearly instantly. I heard about these creatures before. They could absorb your aura and kill you rather quickly. It took quite a bit from Herobrine before we knew what was happening, and luckily, I think he only passed out. What I don't want to think about, is the fact that the curse within him would be stronger with his weaker aura.  
"Why won't this thing die?" Husky shouted. He was trying to stab it while standing on its back, but he was unsuccessful, falling through the shadowy creature. Jason was trying to cut off a leg or something, but because it was a shadow, it wasn't working either. It started to draw in his aura, but Jason quickly stopped it by punching the rather close muzzle.  
"Hey!" He shouted at it. "I'm not even part human, I should be off the menu. A thought came to my mind, and I started up my aura. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but I still tried it. I was going to use a spell that mother told me not to do, unless I was up against a creature like this. It was equal parts magic and aura, meaning the margin for error was large, and if I mess up, I would die painfully. My electric magic started to crackle along with my aura, making the dark purple have light blue streaks in it. The smell of burnt wood strengthened, and that gained the creatures attention. The others stopped too, looking at me with confused faces. My magic wanted to be more powerful than my aura, and vise versa...but I had to keep it equal. My chest started to hurt keeping everything in balance and the fact that I was storing large amounts of it, but I didn't care. The lion started to draw nearer, thinking that it was going to get an easy meal. I smiled slightly, it was all part of my plan. Making my aura and magic like this meant that it was also poison to shadow creatures that has the ability to steal aura. The lion wouldn't notice that it was absorbing magic until it was too late, and I saw it open its large mouth. It started to draw my aura away, and it took a lot to keep in control of it.  
"Ssundee, what are you doing?" Crainer called out in worry, but I didn't answer. The aura I stored was already half gone, and I hope that it would be enough to kill this thing. For it to be this strong meant that it was summoned, not natural. That meant this was not the thing that stole the heart of our dear friend. Its form started to waver, and at that point, I could barely stand. My heart was going far too quickly, and my head was nearly splitting open. My aura was running out a lot quicker than my magic. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see Sky there. His aura was activated, his amulet not glowing. I knew what he was doing, he noticed that my magic was starting to overpower my weakening aura, so he was lending me his aura. I gave him a questioning look, and he nodded. I concentrated on turning off my aura, and quickly mixing my magic with his aura. He nearly fell from me doing that, but he stayed where he was. His golden aura was strong, and I was sure that I was having a heart attack from the pain in my chest because I was using someone else's power. Using an aura that wasn't you caused the one using it to be hurt in some way. The form of the lion was becoming more transparent. Finally, the creature disappeared, the heart of Caveman Films falling to the ground, and I stopped the spell. My magic flickered around me painfully, and I could barely breathe. I sat on the ground, clutching my hurting chest. Sky's aura disappeared, along with a faint smell of butter, and the amulet started to glow again. He looked weak, but not as much as me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, and I couldn't answer. My sight was getting fuzzy, and I started to panic. I just used a spell that took quite a bit of magic, and now I was possibly going to get a vision. The world disappeared as I appeared in a dark cave. I heard someone talking, and I moved into the shadows.  
"I told you it wouldn't work." Said someone who sounded like Sky. But how could it be Sky, he sounded defeated. I saw him come into the light of the cave. He was using crutches, one leg missing. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit. He had a black trench jacket and Jeans, with one pant leg folded over the stump of his leg. His amulet was cracked and wasn't glowing. His sunglasses were also broken, and I think I saw a small flash of gold whenever he looked in a certain direction. "Deadlox, they won...Everyone...Hero, Jason...Ssundee...they're all dead. I'm sorry Deadlox, I couldn't keep any of you safe. I'm sorry for keeping secrets, and now it's too late...I couldn't apologize in the end." He coughed some, and I noticed multiple gravestones. One said my name, and I felt a tug on my chest. Sky's aura here was broken, and it was a muddy brown. The gravestone in the middle read Deadlox. He unsheathed a broken golden sword, just as squids entered the cave. There was another tug, but I ignored it. One squid turned into Squid Sky, but I was sure that our Sky had killed him when Husky was fighting Dell.  
"You still have a chance Commander Sky" it stated. He motioned towards the gravestones with a smirk. "Join us or die." Sky looked sadly at the squid before bringing the sword to his chest. His dark amulet started to glow brightly, making it crack more. He smiled, his aura changing back to the shining golden once again.  
"There will always be resistance. Notch is still alive, and he will drive you back. As for your proposition, I chose death, you monster." He then plunged the sword through his own chest, and the squids called out.  
"Ada-" I couldn't hear what it said, because an electric shock shot through my chest, making me jolt awake. I was staring up at the Nether Brick castle, and my chest hurt with each breath. I saw someone's face come into my line of vision, and it took a second for me to focus. Herobrine was looking at me with a concerned face, his eyes human. He looked even more pale than before. I heard a sigh.  
"Thank goodness, he's alive." It was Jason, and I turned my head slowly towards him. I felt groggy, and my mind was processing things a little slowly.  
"Wha..."I said. I wanted to fall back to sleep, and I looked at the ceiling again. Until I heard a yell from Husky.  
"Don't you dare fall asleep Ssundee." My mind was working quicker now, and I glared at Husky. Since my eyes weren't so unfocused, I saw tears on his face. Then, I was hugged by someone I thought would be dead, Ant. I didn't hug back...well more like I was so weak, I couldn't.  
"How...you're okay..." I said silently, and good thing he heard me. He sighed, and smiled.  
"Well, Mitch used a healing spell, scaring himself pretty badly, so I am not dead yet. You were though." That made me sit up quickly from panic, only to become very light headed.  
"Hero had to shock your heart multiple times for you to come back to the living world. Mitch couldn't figure out how he healed Ant, and freaked out because he didn't know how to save you." Jerome said, hugging a sleeping Mitch closer, and it made sense now. That was the tugs on my chest.  
"Stinking vision." I tried to stand up, and Sky helped to keep my steady.  
"It was a vision? I thought using my aura killed you." His face was full of guilt, but I glared at him.  
"No, it gave me a heart attack. I survived that, but a vision came, and that's what killed me." Good thing I didn't become insane.  
"What was the vision?" asked Crainer, still not noticing that I am part witch, and I looked at the ground. I didn't want to tell them, but I couldn't lie to them.  
"I was in a cave, full of gravestones. I heard a voice, and it was Sky. He had one leg..." I heard a small gasp from him, but I ignored it. "He was talking to Deadloxs grave...Everyone, except for Notch, was dead. Hero was killed, but I didn't hear why. His aura was a muddy brown. He took out his broken sword just as a group of squids found him. They told him to join or die...He chose death as he stabbed the sword through his chest. The squids then said something, but I didn't catch it because I was jolted awake from some rather painful electricity." It was silent for a few minutes, until the chat appeared.  
 **"So, we need to kill him again to see the end of that vision?"**  
I chuckled, I could sense the sarcastic tone in the words. I shook my head no, I didn't want to die twice in a day to find out. I turned to Ant, and I could now see his aura. It was a brownish-red. It smelled like coffee beans for some reason.  
"Was it that shadow lion that tried to take your heart?" I asked, and he looked confused for a second.  
"Shadow Lion?" I started to panic, and looked around the room. My aura forming around me. Ant shook his head, and I think he noticed that I was panicking on the inside. "No, the thing that was trying to cut out my heart used...C-Cavemans heart to summon that thing before disappearing. I couldn't tell what or who he was because he was wearing some kind of cloak.  
"Does that mean its still here?" Seto said quietly, and everyone drew their weapons. Jerome hugged Mitch closer, waking him up, his eyes turning red so he could see in the dark parts of the room.  
"We don't know if Dan or Captain Sparklez are still alive, Ant have you seen them?" Husky asked, and Ant shook his head sadly. I didn't know how, but I had a bad feeling about both DanTDM and Captain Sparklez. I sighed

 **I can't tell if this was all over the place or not. It acts as a filler part, because there is about to be a lot of twists. Crainer hasn't noticed that Ssundee was casting a spell that needed someone not entirely human to use it. People can borrow aura and be hurt, but if they borrow magic and don't have any themselves, they die instantly. I made it so Mitch still doesn't know how to use his aura completely. He was extremely worried for Ant, thus causing him to unknowingly use a spell. It took a bit of energy from him, which is why he is sleeping when Ssundee wakes up. You can guess what the squids were going to say, and if you do, you get a ton of cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **P.S. If you know it, there is a reason as to why I did that, but it won't be reviled until the next trial. Sayonara**


	37. Nether Mystery Part 4

Subs POV:  
We were searching the room we were in. For some reason, the door Mitch broke through dissapeared, along with the wooden splinters. Jason quessed that the building was shifting due to some sort of magic, and it took a while for them to let me leave the group to cover more ground before everything shifted again. We decided to see if we missed anything inside this room. I was alone, the others were on the other side of this impossibly huge place. The area around me was mostly dark, but I don't have eyes, so it barely bothered me. I gave a silent sigh of boredom as I walked around.  
Ssundee was worrying me a little. He just recovered from death not that long ago, and he is already running around as though he is fine. Then again, he's acting a bit like that horrid Herobrine. I can tell that murderous creature isn't feeling all that well either, but he is hiding it. I suddenly feel something odd, and I turned around, not seeing anything. I shrug it off, and continue to see if anything was against the walls. I put down the hood on my jacket because I never liked hiding my faceless...face. I am a Noppera-bo, which explains why I have no face. Although, I have no idea how to use my powers of deception magic towards others, and I have a soul. I don't have an aura, only magic capabilities. Deception magic was only used by my kind, and from what I heard, it was hard to master. Father was great with his deception magic, and was even able to control people for short amounts of time. Mother, though, didn't like to scare humans. My people usually disguised themselves as a dead relative of someone, and at a moments noticed, they would make their faces dissapear. It once scared an old man into dying, which is why when father dissapeared, mother never taught me how to use my abilities. I always wonder if that was the reason I had a soul, but I usually didn't think about it. We aren't really a type of creature to hurt others, which is why I didn't bash that monsters head in...heh. I quess I'm an actual monster, but I never killed an innocent person. I was about to ask if anyone found anything in my chat, but I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned, seeing something a transparent white. It was all fuzzy, and I silently screamed, I was actually seeing a ghost. It slowy stretched something like an arm out towards me, and I was going to start up my magic before it touched me. But someone suddenly appeared in front of me, slicing the ghost in half with an obsidian sword. I quickly put back up my hood as I internally glared at Herobrine, not really happy that he killed a ghost, I really wish I could form a face with deception magic, I was really growing tired of being mute, but mother never taught me.  
"What? Ghosts in the Nether are usually mobs, and that one was a ghost of a zombie. Don't ask me how that happened." I quess he noticed that crossing my arms meant that I wasn't happy. He sighed, making the obsidian sword dissapear. "Sky thought it would be a good idea to help you look on this side. How does that sound?" He suggested, and I instantly put in the chat.  
 **"No. I am capable of finding things on my own, so get lost."** He looked at me oddly, a look on confusion on his face. I could sense a question coming.  
"Why don't you talk?" He asked, and I almost shoved back my hoodie to show him. I just turned away from him, walking in another direction.  
 **"I'm mute, genius."** I could see his face turn from confusion to guilt.  
"Sorry. I should have peiced that together without asking that." He said, but I ignored him. I suddenly got worried, and not for him. I sharply turned around, my picaxe back in my hand.  
 **"How do I know that this isn't a trick? How do I know that you just didn't kill everyone and showed up here?"** He glared at me for a second, only to sigh in defeat.  
"If you don't trust me, then lets go back to the group." I don't know why, but I followed him back to where they should be. The room seemed to change, and we found the wall far to quickly. He cursed under his breath and knocked on the wall.  
"Sky, are you behind here?" There was no response, so I opened the chat. Usually, my magic would only allow me to use it, but I made it so they could answer at certain times.  
 **"Guys, the room shrunk, where are you?"** After a few minutes, there was a reply. Unfortunately it wasn't normal. I started to fear that something happened to them.  
 _ **"Hello, SubZeroExtabyte. And Goodbye."**_ I cursed in my head, and the words disappeared quickly, whoever it was, made it so the chat wouldn't work. I tried to speak through it, but it didn't work.  
"Well, how are you going to talk now?" Herobrine asked, and I tried to find any hint of him being rude, but he was...genuinely concerned. I just shrugged, and started to walk in a random direction. My magic flowed around me, lighting up the room brighter than what his eyes could do. He stared at me as we walked, and I tried not to notice. He was probably wondering why I had pure magic. It was basically telling him, I was not human at all, and not even an alien like Jason. I was something some would consider a mob, but my people have more brains then them. I suddenly felt cold, and I didn't know why. The Nether was susposed to be hot, but I could now see my own breath. I looked at Herobrine, who was looking around in amazement.  
"This person has quite a bit of power to change the elements in the Nether. I still don't like the fact that he messed up my castle, though." He shivered, coughing some. I doubt it was from the cold, something was wrong with him. Not like I cared, he was a killer...who was probably very sick. I shook my head quickly. Curse my pacifist blood! I had to stop thinking that he may not be evil. Maybe it was the cold, though, he wasn't wearing his jacket, it was tied around his waist. I see some sort of glimmer from under his shirt collar, and I stop walking. It was some sort of necklace, hidden. I had a feeling I knew what it was. He looked at me, confused. "What's up?" I lunged at him, making him fall, and grabbed that necklace. It wasn't Skys amulet, it was a locket with a quartz peice in the middle. I pointed it out to him, and he chuckled, getting back up so he could explain.  
"Big brother gave that to me. I've had it hidden under my shirt so it wont get scratched in a fight. He said that if I wished upon it, he would show up. But I'm sure he's too busy." I didn't know why King Notch gave him that thing, so I dropped the subject. I thought it was something else, something that would prove he was evil. He coughed more, and I tried not to worry. Why did I have to be a caring creature? Fudge it, I couldn't take it. I had to ask him why he was coughing, but as always, nothing was heard from me. We can talk without fake faces, but I didn't know how. I inwardly sighed, and I noticed that I was walking multiple paces in front of Herobrine. His coughing was worse, and I pointed to him, tilting my head in confusion.  
"It's nothing. I just can't breathe for some reason. We can keep going...shut up." I could tell he was lying. He whispered the last part to himself, so silently I barely caught it. Whatever he was saying, it wasn't directed at me. He seemed to clutch his head for a moment, and I became ten times more worried. Sky told me that he could become controlled by the Ancient magic in him, and I started to wonder if that was the case. It was eerily silent as we walked, and his coughing hasn't ceased. Whoever turned off my ability to comunicate to others without paper was going to get kicked. My mind started to wander, and I remembered something as a kid.  
-Flashback Subs POV-  
My home for the whole seven years of my life was gone. The flames came close as I walked through the ruined pathways. Mother was token prisoner, the rest were dead. I couldn't understand, the humans liked us just last week. Then there was a rather bad prank, and we all get slaughtered by one person. We weren't made to fight, we were easily killed. I put up the hood of my ash covered lime green jacket as I tried to use any deception magic. Father disapeared three years ago, and mother never taught me anything. I silently sighed, and sat outside the small ruined village, against a tree. I looked at the fire, the smell of burnt wood and flesh was too much. I could cry, just not shed tears. I missed them. They didn't even fight back. We wouldn't lift a weapon if the world depended on it. I then heard something to the left, and a sword was suddenly in front of my neck. There was an armored person in front of me, and all I could see about him was dark blue eyes that were filled with hatred. I looked around quickly for help in vain, my hood falling down, revealing that I was one of the creatures they were hunting.  
"Ha, looks like you forgot to run you little runt." I tried to talk, but I never knew that ability. I was scared and I tried to move my hands to try and comunicate. The blade came closer to my neck, and I froze. "Can you even use magic runt?" Magic, the thing that every monster has, except for Zombies, Skeletons, and Spiders. It was a default magic, with no title like deception magic and Ender Magic. I shook my head slowly, I didn't know how to use it. I had a soul, something not heard of to my kind, and my now dead uncle always thought that was holding back my magic. I didn't have any aura, though, but I wish that I could use something against this...murderer. As soon as the word hit my thoughts, my heart sped up. I felt something odd, and I wanted to punch this person until their face bled. I didn't know what was happening. I moved my hand, a certian choice of words in my mind.  
 **"You murdered everyone."** I couldn't believe it, I could talk like this. He chuckled and soon started to laugh.  
"Yeah and I had fun. I may just kill my prisoner too, instead of finding out how you make those stupid pranks of yours." That proved it. He was a killer, and he was going to kill mother. I looked at the gleaming sword in front of me. The killer was holding it loosely, and I could easily take it and turn it against him. He didn't think I would, he thought I couldn't kill him with a slash to the neck-  
I shook my head. How did I know what to do with a weapon? He started talking more, in an annoying voice, he said how he killed everyone, and I stood up quickly. He jumped back, surprised. I grabbed the sword, ignoring the cuts, and I flipped it out of his grip skillfully. I grabbed the hilt in one hand, swinging it around, showing off moves I didn't even know. I looked at the blade, the blood of my people, stained some parts of the sword. I moved my hand again, getting the surprised mans attention.  
 **"You know, I always wondered how a sword worked. Lets try it, shall we?"** He took a step back, and I started to walk forward. He killed everyone, and kidnapped my family, he wasn't innocent. I used the sword to sweep at his feet, and he tripped onto the ground. I then put the sword up to his neck.  
"D-Don't kill m-me." He studdered. I actually wanted to laugh at him, and I started to apply pressure. He wasn't dead, but he was in pain. I didn't even need to move my hand as I said one more thing.  
 **"You should have thought about that before you killed them."** I quickly raised the sword, and brought it down on his neck hard, making blood go everywhere. I then dropped the sword in shock. He wasn't respawning. I just killed someone, and that was something none of my people have ever done. I knew from then on, I wasn't as fragile as I thought I was. I was made to fight, even if I didn't look like it. I turned away from the dead body, and put back on my hood, using my newly activated magic to keep my hood up while I ran.  
-End of Flashback. Subs POV-  
I was snapped back to reality by a scream. I knew who that was, and I looked to my right, seeing a sleeping Herobrine. I facepalmed, because I too, was leaning against the wall. I don't remember falling asleep, but I didn't dwell on that fact. I stood up, shaking Herobrine, and he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. They looked human once more. And I pointed down the hall, before quickly walking in the direction I pointed. There was another scream, and that made him completely awake, running past me. I decided to run too, maybe we would get there before Dan was killed.

 **Hiya, there is about to be something big happening. It is up to you if Skys group or Herobrine and Sub finds Dan first. Also, should he die? I have figured out Deviant art...I think. The name for it is FANFANFANFANFAN78, and it will have my random pictures and some illustrations for the story. I am going to try to make fan art to an animation NinjaNekoAru made. I have been reading their stories, and I saw a video on youtube by them without noticing until I looked at who made it. It is the Skyfall animation, and it is AWESOME! I made Subs past a little sad, and I must say this. Noppera-bo is a faceless Japanese mythical creature. They don't harm humans, and they mainly scare them instead. I made up everything else, the deception magic is another type of magic I came up with. I hope you had a good day, and enjoy some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	38. Nether Mystery Part 5

Deadloxs POV:  
Once the room shifted again after Hero left, we started to look for the two of them. It was silent, which was unusual for most of us. I could see the worry on Skys face, and it didn't suit him. He was loud and full of laughter, not quiet and serious. I sighed slightly, wondering if something was wrong, when Crainer broke the silence.  
"I didn't know you had aura Ssundee." He said, and Ssundee looked away from him, trying to hide a frown.  
"Yeah..." That was unusual for Ssundee. I wanted to tell Crainer that Ssundee also had magic, but I chose not to from his expression.  
"Are you okay bro?" Ssundee suddenly stopped walking, and we stopped too. He was shaking slightly, and I wondered if he had another vision or if what happened earlier still effected him.  
"Crainer..." He was nearly whispering.  
"What?"  
"Would...you believe me if I said I wasn't completely...human." He looked as though he didn't want to tell Crainer, who stood in shock for a moment.  
"What!? Why are you acting all sad, its nothing to be sad abou-" Ssundee cut him off. His voice low and full of sadness.  
"I'm part witch Crainer." He deadpanned. Crainer stood silently, a shocked and sad look crossing his face. I was thouroughly confused.  
"Why is this a bad thing?" Asked Husky, not noticing the tension between them. Finally Ssundee spoke.  
"Witches killed his family when they were on a trip." Now I got it. Crainer must have some sort of hatred against witches, and that is why Ssundee never told him. "I'm sorry Crainer, if you hate me for it, I understand. There was multiple seconds of silence until Crainer spoke.  
"Ssundee look at me..." I was worried, he wasn't talking like normal. His voice was low and dark. Ssundee looked at Crainer, and I could see some tears from under his sunglasses. "You really think...why would I hate you for being part witch?! Your my best friend, I don't even care if you become a zombie and try to eat me, what you are doesn't change how I think. I should have put the peices together long ago. I should have stopped you from worrying that I would hate you...I would never do that." Ssundee shakily smiled and Crainer hugged him.  
"Aww, this is adorable." Mitch stated, and Ssundee flipped him off.  
"Hey, thats what I do." I fake whined. And it took awhile to stop laughing and start walking again. I started to feel tired as we walked.  
-flashback-  
I sat, looking at the blank sky of the mother was losing her mind. I haven't witnessed her turn into an egg, and it seems as though her memory resets each time she is killed. Maybe it was age making her forget about father or maybe it was the pure Ender magic that ran through her now. I felt sorry for the armored humans that came through, they died nearly instantly, even with a potion. This time, though, something was off. The portal that takes the bodies back to the overworld so they could respawn was remaining open longer than usual. I looked over to mother, who was eating a body, thats what was happening.  
"Mother, I don't know why you think humans are tasty, but we need to send it back now." I said in Ender language as I flew near her. Sure, we know enlish, but mother had started to forget words lately.  
"I don't think that is nessicary." She stated, taking a big bite from the stomache of that poor person.  
"But, if he doesn't go through now, he won't respawn. What if he has family?" I tried to convince her, but she then roared, making my ears literrally bleed.  
"I do not care about humans, and neither should you, runt!" She kept yelling things that didn't make sense, I retreated to a small hole in the obsidian structures. I was organic, not made of magic like her. It hurt to hear loud things. I wrapped my wings around me, my tail flicking angrily. She used to be so caring, but lately, she acted as though I wasn't even related to her. The bleeding took a while to stop, but it hurt a ton.  
"Ender Prince." A red-eyed Enderman appeared inside the hole. I ignored it, and it tried to speak in english instead. "E...dr...pr..." I sighed, they weren't made to speak in english, but they still try.  
"What do you want?" I growled lowly. I didn't want to be bothered whenever mother gets like this.  
"Your mother is looking for you. She is wondering why a human didn't respawn." I growled, my red eyes turning purple.  
"She did it!" I yelled, scaring the Enderman. "She wanted to eat it, and she didn't even listen to me. I...I hate being part Enderdragon!" I quickly unfolded my wings, and started to fly towards the still open portal. There was still time. The body was in too many peices to trow it in, so I decided to carry it. I always wanted to leave anyways. As I flew through into the overworld, his body disapeared to respawn. I was glad I was able to escape and save that person.  
-end of flashback-  
I woke up quickly, feeling some sort of magic surge through the area. It was almost like teleportation. I stood up silently, feeling odd. I was dreaming about when I ran away, maybe that teleportation made us fall asleep. I turned to the group, seeing them all asleep. Skys sunglasses were on crooked, and one eye was uncovered. I reached down to fix it, but his eyes snapped open, making me fall back with a surprised gasp. He quickly fixed his glasses, and I tried not to panic. Maybe I was seeing things, but I swear they were a bright golden. They were nearly glowing some and shimmered brighter than any butter I have seen. I pretended to not notice.  
"Heh, I thought you were dead for a second." I said in a joking matter, but he remained serious.  
"Were you trying to steal my sunglasses?" He asked, and I shook my head.  
"They were crooked and I respect your wishes for your eyes to not be seen. I was going to fix them before you woke up like I did when you broke your back." He sighed in defeat, covering his face with one hand.  
"Y-You didn't see them, did you?" He sounded scared slightly, and I couldn't figure out wether to lie or not.  
"Is it bad if I've seen your eyes." He nodded, and I forced a laugh. He must really be self concious about them. I stood up, a smile on my face. "Why worry so much? You moved so fast, I couldn't see anything." The way I casually talked seemed to calm him down, and I started to wake the others.  
A few minutes later, we were all walking again. Jerome was clinging to Mitch, his face hidden as he silently cried. Turns out, all of us dreamt of a bad part of our past, and I could only guess what Jerome saw. Mitch didn't tell us anything either, only that it was the same as Jerome, but not as scary. We walked in silence, until there was a scream. We all heard it, and I could hear a struggle, along with Herobrine coughing down the hall. We started to run, until we reached a crossroad, where we nearly ran into Hero and Sub.  
"Did you hear that scream?" Hero asked, and I pointed down the third hallway.  
"This way." We reached a well lit room. Dan was on the ground, and there was someone standing in front of him. He had a sword in his right hand. Black vines seemed to connect his arm to the weapon. Thre was a blue fiery sphere floating in front of him, but there was black vines also within the orb. He looked up, and we gasped in shock. It was Captian Sparklez. His glasses were broken and his eyes had no life in them. He stepped over Dan, who I hope isn't dead, and started to walk over to us. The vines on his arm started to grow more, cutting into his skin. Herobrine sounded horrified.  
"H-His soul...It's possesed."  
Herobrines POV:  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You usually needed a special ability to see it, but we could see Captain Sparklez soul. Ant, who has been eerily silent, gasped in shock and ran back into the hallway so he couldn't see it.  
"H-His soul...It's possesed." I said horrified. I wasn't possesed, ony cursed. Possesion acted like a virus. It starts small, but soon, it takes the person over completely. It eats their soul from the inside out until they are nothing but a husk or stray of their old selves. By the looks of this, the sword was controlling him. The vines made it so he couldn't drop it, and only a shadow could touch him without being possesed themself.  
 **"You know, I can be used right?"** I shook my head, ignoring the bored sounding curse. Captain Sparklez picked up DanTDM from the gound, holding the sword to his neck. I could see Dan was only knocked out.  
"Captian Sparklez, I know your still in there. Put Dan down before you hurt him." Seto said, and he looked like he wanted to. His eyes gained back some life for a second, but it sooned turned back to blank when the vines cut into his skin more. He started to talk under his breath, inching the sword closer to Dans neck.  
"Kill...Don't kill...kill...my friend." He was still there, but he was losing himself. Maybe I need to use the dark ancient power to help him, but I didn't want to lose control.  
 **"Losing control is fun, and you know it, Herobrine."** I growled to myself, and took a step forward. I tapped into the dark power, and shadows started to cirle me.  
"Hero, what are you doing?" Sky asked, nearly yelling, and I turned to them.  
"The only way to get rid of a shadow, is to use a shadow. Dark Ancients were made of that and Darkness. I can use it, but if I lose control," I threw my obsidian sword at Ssundee, who caught it. "Take it, so I won't leave the Nether. It'll listen to our blood, and hopefully, I don't lose control.  
Captain Sparklez dropped Dan, and we started to circle each other. I tried to keep it at a minimum, but the dark magic wanted to take over. Sparklez talked quietly, and I don't think he noticed that Deadlox had good hearing.  
"You are the true weilder for this blade. No ones heart synced with it, which mean they don't need a heart to use it." This may be easier than normal. If they remove the sword themselves, I wont cause them pain.  
"Sure, I'll take the sword." I said, and Captain Sparklez chuckled, his eyes becoming grey.  
"Then kill this mortal." Nope, I had to take it by force. I made the shadow magic into claws and I ran at him. He dodged to the left, so I kicked him in the head. It made him fall with a thud, but I didn't care. I grabbed hold of the sword, and started to pull on it with the dark magic. I felt a snap in my head, and I dropped the sword.  
I could see it again. I could see myself killing my friends, seeing Skys face covered in blood. I sunk to the floor, probably having a mental breakdown.  
Dans POV:  
I groggily sat up, seeing something I thought I would never see in front of me. The possesed Captain Sparklez was fighting Herobrine. I could guess when we first woke up here that this was his castle, but I couldn't get any murderous feeling from Herobrine. Maybe he knew Sparklez was being controlled from a sword. Herobrine knocked him to the floor, and tried to yank the black sword from his hand with shadowy claws. He instantly froze, black vines already everywhere on him. He took multiple steps back before crying out, and falling to his knees. His eyes were human, and he stared at nothing, tears streaming down his face. I didn't like this. I grabbed my diamond sword, wishing I listened to Dr. Trayaurus about enchanting it. My possesed friend started to walk close to Herobrine, and I covered my eyes with my goggles. It allowed me to focus enough to start my diamond blue aura. The smell of blueberries also appeared, and it got his attention. I focused my aura around my blade, making the handle longer and the blade more curved so it transformed into a scythe.  
He swung his sword at me, and I barely dodged. My goggles helped me focus my aura, but I couldn't really see that well through them during a battle. Unfortunately, his sword cut through my scythe in a matter of minutes, making it revert back to a broken diamond sword. I took multiple steps back from the next attack, and a blue gauntlet formed around my right hand. I tried to punch him, but the second I made contact, my aura fizzled out with a bang, making me go back quite a bit. I couldn't move, my aura was immobilized. Captian Sparklez ran towards me, ready to kill me, but someone pushed me out of the way. Blood splattered on the ground, and it wasn't mine. Standing there, with a large wound across his chest, was AntVenom.

 **Hi, I apologize for taking so long to put up this chapter. My laptop broke. I was just about to defeat the Enderdragon on my laptop, when the screen cracks and breaks. I don't know how, but now it is impossible to see anything in the upper left corner. Is the ship between Crainer and Ssundee called Crundee, like in their Crundee Craft series? If so, than I wonder if they noticed that too. This chapter is the big twist. The person taking the hearts was none other than a possessed Captain Sparklez. I kept Dan alive, but now for a second time, should Ant die? If you can guess why Hero was affected by the sword, you get some Cookies! (::) (::)(::) (::) Sayonara**


	39. Nether Mystery Finale

Ants POV:

I was in the hallway, not wanting to see what was happening. Captain Sparklez was possessed, and he couldn't break out. If he was completely human it would have been easy, but he isn't. I could hear some sort of fight, but I didn't go back into the room. Unlike Dan or Sparklez, I couldn't use any power of mine...if I have any. Gathering up courage, I looked into the room, gasping in shock. Herobrine was holding his head, black semi-transparent vines covering him. He was on the other side of the room, and he looked in pain. Dan was fighting Sparklez with a scythe. It was Dans power. His aura was rare, and it was hard to control. He could change the shape of anything made of diamond when he wore his goggles, but he isn't good with battles because it was hard to see through them. When I saw the scythe break and turn back into a broken diamond sword, I took out my last golden apple, ready to intervene. I could see Dan try to punch Sparklez, but his aura was turned off the second he touched him, immobilizing him. I ran forward, and shoved him out of the way of the sword. Next thing I know, there is a slash across my chest. Sparklez eyes gained back their usual color, and I could see a few tears.

"A-Ant?" Captain Sparklez said. The golden apple started to heal the wound some, and I turned to Captain Sparklez. His fiery soul was turning grey, and the black vines grew deeper into it with each passing moment. I was surprised he could still talk like himself when the rest of him is not under control. "Your alive?"

"Yes, now tell me, How is your soul holding up?" The sword must have gotten over the surprise of seeing me alive, and he started to slash at me. I grabbed his iron sword from his belt so I could deflect the attacks of the sword. Unlike a scythe, a sword was more sturdy.

"My soul is hurting and I am mentally tired." He said as I blocked another attack. I was a master at PVP, so I know the best way to deflect attacks without using too much durability of the sword. "I'm sorry that I became possessed." I chuckled a little, hitting the black blade hard enough to jerk Sparklez arm back painfully. I didn't break it, but it rendered the arm useless for at least a few minutes.

"No need for apologies. I know it must be hard to break free being part Husk and all." I heard a gasp from the group behind me, and Sky spoke up.

"How the fudge does that even work?!" I turned to Sky, a smile of amusement on my face.

"No idea. But it gave Sparklez here the ability to see souls." I could feel something behind me, and ducked in time to not be beheaded. Dang, I thought it would last longer.

"Well any ideas on how to fix this Ant?" Ssundee asked, and I shook my head. I didn't know how to fix this, I am good at PVP, not these things. I blocked another blow from the sword. It was becoming more calculated and it was getting harder to not get hit.

"Well, this blade is starting to learn my fighting style." I say as I jump back away from a rather strong swing. I landed on my foot wrong, and almost fell. I was hit with the blunt end of the sword in my chest. I could start to feel the pain from the nearly healed wound on my chest. That wasn't good, the golden apple had worn off. I tried to move my arm to block an attack, but pain ripped through it. I dodged instead, and noticed how much blood I was loosing. It may be close to healed, but it still bled. My vision was getting blurry and my legs gave out.

"Ant, run." Captain Sparklez said, but I couldn't. He swung at me, closing his eyes. An idea came to my head and I grabbed his wrist, stopping the blade.

"I have an idea Sparklez." I stated. His arm was trying to break free from my grasp, but I held it in place with a death grip. "Kill me."

Herobrines POV:

I clutched my head, trying to get rid of the pain that seared through it. I don't know why using dark magic didn't work. I looked slightly to where everyone was, seeing Ant holding Captain Sparklez arm in place so he couldn't slash at him. Dan was staring at them, not moving. His aura flickered every few seconds, but I guess he was immobilized. How odd, I had my mind broken while he only got his aura deactivated. I looked back to Ant, ignoring my headache when he said something.

"Kill me." Sparklez looked surprised and confused. I could see his soul become less fiery.

"What...Are you crazy?" He scolded. "How would that work?" Ant smiled weakly, his arm looked like it was going to give out.

"Herobrines mind was hurt because he didn't want to kill or hurt you. Dan can't move because he wanted to fight but not kill. That sword will lose its power against you if you have the intention to kill." Oh, that makes sense. But, I could sense that there was no respawn in this area, this was a horrible plan. I stood up silently, my vision lurching because of my hurting head. Team Crafted tried to help, but Seto put up a barrier around them, he knew this was between Captain Sparklez and Ant.

"I-I can't kill you. There has to be another way..." His eyes started to lose its color again, which wasn't good. I had an idea of my own, but I was going to regret it later. I have to want to kill something when I grab the sword. I started to walk to where they were, the shadow growing around me. I was going to let it take control for a short period, but I have to have the sword before hand.

 **"Now thats just mean, using your power to save a friend instead of ending them.** " I ignored the voice and got ready to grab the sword.

"I don't know any other way Sparklez." His grip was slipping, and so was my control over the curse in me. I couldn't keep it from taking over slower, so I had to move now. I ran forward, grabbing the sword from out of Ants hand. My vision went dark, and I was surrounded by grey fog. I couldn't tell what I was doing. My head was hurting worse, and my soul felt as though it was on fire. I could hear a distant laughing, and I started to feel tired. I saw a glowing golden orb in front of me, and I somehow snapped out of it. I was back in my warped castle. I looked around, seeing no one near me. I looked toward the ground, seeing the necklace brother gave me glowing. It was floating a little in front of me. It broke the darkness some how. It then shattered, its power gone. I saw peices of the sword on the ground, and I looked over to where the others were. They all had a look of horror on their face. Dan was carrying a unconcious Captain Sparklez, shaking and taking multiple steps back when he noticed I looked at them. Ant was being healed from Ssundee, who wouldn't even look in my direction. I growled to myself.

"What did you do?" I asked silently at the curse, hearing it chuckle.

 **"I didn't do anything. The sword cancelled out my power and broke your mind again. You ripped the sword from Sparky and started to smash it while laughing like a crazy person. It was fun to watch until that necklace Notch gave you did something."** I facepalmed, no wonder they looked scared. I walked near them, Dan hiding in the back of the group.

"Ar-Are you okay?" Crainer asked, and I nodded. I felt like I didn't want to talk, so I just stood in silence.

"You n-nearly killed Sparklez. Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ant said from where he was laying on the ground. He was right, tearing a possession item away from the person who was possessed is highly risky. It could tear the soul to peices, and hopefully, Captain Sparklez was okay. I was going to answer him, until a group of squids appeared. One slithered over to my obsidian sword, which was laying forgotten on the floor.

"You don't want to do that." I said wearily. I was tired and I wished that I could sleep.

"And why not?" The squid gurgled. "We destroyed all the other portals that are close to this castle. We already tried to kill you off with a possessed sword, but that failed. Without your stupid sword, though, you wont be able to get back to the Overworld for a while." I had to laugh, squids were so stupid.

"Okay, use it. I don't care." I turned to the group when the creatures were trying to figure it out. "This is why only those related to me can use that sword." An explosion occured a few seconds later, and the squids were burned to a crisp. I walked over the squid bodies and picked up my sword, teleporting it away. The walls then started to waver and change shape. The room turned into a library, and It became the usual tempurature for being in the Nether. Sub started to wave his hands around crazily, obviously happy.

 **"Yes! I'm not mute now!"**

As Crainer started to ask him why he couldn't talk before, I walked over to a bookshelf. It was nostalgic, I haven't actually been inside the library for nearly seven hundred years. I heard some coughing, and turned to where Dan had set Captain Sparklez. He was clutching his chest, and I noticed his arm was covered in multiple cuts. I must have hurt him badly tearing away that possession object.

"Oh gosh darn it...that hurts." He growled underneath his breath. He then looked at me, and smiled. I thought he would want me dead.

"Did I break you by ripping away the possession?" I asked, gaining a death glare from Dan. Captain Sparklez laughed, standing up shakily.

"No, I'm fine. You knew how to make it so I didn't have to kill any more people. Thank you, no one else ended up like Caveman Films..." I sighed.

"I was going on a quess. I could have killed you again, but with no respawn." I looked at the ground, I was feeling even more tired, but I didn't know why. Jerome suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, why did the squids want us stuck here?" My eyes turned to human as I looked at Sky, who was in thought.

"Well..." He then gasped in shock. "They might know where the next trial is. They could attack the city!" He basically yelled the last part. He then turned to me. "Are you able to use your sword here?" I nodded.

"I can, but...shouldn't we get Caveman Films first? His family would want a proper burial for him, and if we don't get him, a Zombie Pigman will most likely eat his corpse." Dan gave me an odd look.

"Aren't you susposed to be an evil and murderous deamon?" I chuckled ignoring his question. Sky nodded and I led them out of the maze-like library. My castle was now well lit, and we were in a large hallway. Unfortunately for me, I forgot that there were many holes on the floor, and I fell through one.

"Hero!?" Captain Sparklez called down the second I fell into the lava. Its been awhile since I accidenlty fell into lava, and it was fun to do it. It was peaceful floating underneath the surface. I decided to float out of it when they started to panic.

"Hey, don't worry, lava doesn't hurt me." I landed back into the hallway, not noticing that one of my arms had caught on fire. I wasn't completely fireproof, I can't get hurt, but I can still catch fire rarely.

"Your arm...is on fire." Ssundee stated, and I looked at the flames. I willed it to go out, and it did. I looked at Ssundee, and decided to give Dan, Captain Sparklez, and Ant another scare.

"Yeah little brother, I can still catch fire. We need to be careful though so you don't fall through the holes. I have tried to patch them up in the past, but the same blocks I placed fall not even a day later." A gasp came from the three of them, and I couldn't hold back a laugh. Ssundee even decided to join in.

"Well if I fall through, its your job as a big brother to catch me." He said in a mocking tone, stepping near the edge of one hole. They looked between the two of us, shocked looks on their faces. Sky had also caught on, and started laughing.

"How are you related!?" Dan finally yelled.

"The same witch was our mother. Big brother and I were born human. Ssundee was born part witch, and Derp is also human...I think its safe to say it is a one fourth chance to be part witch." Ant looked at me oddly.

"Whos your big brother?" I was about to answer until I heard the large obsidian door on the other side swing open. As if on cue, big brother was standing in the doorway. He was carrying Caveman Films, and he looked scared.

"Herobrine!" He ran over, expertly dodging the holes, surprised that I was in the Nether. "H-How did you guys get here? I turned off the portals." Captain Sparklez had looked horrified to see the wound in Caveman Films chest, so I put my jacket over it again.

"I have an obsidian sword that can cut through the fabric of space, making a temporary portal into the Nether or Overworld." I say boredly. He gave me an odd look, and I remembered something. I grabbed the broken necklace from my pocket and showed him.

"Captain Sparklez was possessed by a sword that the squids made him grab I believe." He nodded so I continued. "He was forced to kill Caveman Films. Mitch saved Ant and we got separated looking for Dan and Sparklez. I tried to use dark magic at first to take the sword from him, but my mind broke. I don't know what happened next, other than the fact that Dan couldn't move and Ant was holding back the sword, trying to tell Sparklez how to break the possession. What he said could have meant his death, so I tried to grab the sword again. My mind broke even worse and I think I laughed crazily as I ripped the sword from him and shattered it on the ground. Then for some reason, the necklace you gave me started to glow and snapped me out of it." He looked at the necklace, then at me. I had a feeling he was going to act like a mother hen again.

"I can't explain what the necklace did, but do you feel okay? You look paler than usual." I only shrugged.

"I am tired, but earlier I felt sick." I said, but I instantly felt nausous. "Nevermind, I feel sick now."

"When did you start feeling sick?" He asked, and I looked at the ground.

"I opened a portal with my sword and had it open for nearly fifteen minutes...why?" Big brother facepalmed.

"Do you have any idea how much magic that would have tooken? I think you didn't notice because of the things that happened, but now its catching up with you. We need to get you back to the Overworld so you can rest." I shook my head, being stubborn again.

"The squids, they're planning on attacking Craft City. I cannot rest, we need to get back there while they still think we're fighting Sparklez." He sighed, looking at me with worry.

"Do not go overboard if we have to fight the squids. Let me use your obsidian sword so you don't get more sick." I summoned it and handed the sword to him. He opened a portal, and we went through, appearing in his castle overlooking Craft City.

 **Hiya, I had a few problems with the internet, so I couldn't upload anything for a little bit. I hope you liked this chapter, and next one should be longer. Have a grand day, and if you can guess what happened with the necklace, you get cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara**


	40. Fighting Torrent

Skys POV:

I instantly looked out the closest window in the castle, sighing in relief that there was no Squid Army killing anybody. Jason also looked out the same window as me, frowning. His eyes narrowed to slits, which was kind of startled me, I still wasn't used to that.

"I see those filthy creatures. They are not that far away." He turned to Deadlox. "Can you hear anything?" Deadlox shook his head, and turned into his Ender form.

"I can this way. Just be quiet, my ears are even more sensitive in this form." He took off his headphones, and turned his head in the direction Jason pointed out. I looked at his wings, they were big but they were perfectly controlled so he didn't knock anything over. I wish I could fly, it must be fun to do so. The closest I got was falling a million times at those evil parkour maps. He looked curious for a moment, then horrified. He suddenly jumped up, and I was glad we were in a large room with a high ceiling. He quickly put back on his headphones, staying in Ender form since he was nearly ten feet up.

"They know about the trial. They are planning to come this way in three hours, possibly less. They have someone I thought was dead..." He glided down, before turning back to normal. I started to panic on the inside, who could be alive.

"Who is there?" Crainer asked. Deadlox looked at me with a sad look.

"Squid Sky." I growled under my breath. That squid loves to shapeshift into me, but we know he's a squid because he is always a shade of blue. I cut that monster into peices when Husky was fighting Dell, how could he be alive? I grabbed the hilt of my broken sword and turned to Notch.

"We need to start an evacuation, if Squid Sky is there, we will have multiple casualties to innocents. Don't start a siren, they would know we are expecting them." Notch nodded, and turned to a guard that was in the room. He was wearing iron armor, enchanted with protection. He was looking at Jason, Herobrine, and Deadlox with a scared expression.

"Long story." Notch said, but then acted serious like the leader of Minecraftia he is. His voice was serious and hard as stone."Gather all of the units, we need this city moved to the evacuation areas in under an hour. Just because they can sometimes be tooken out easily, we won't risk it. Go, and don't forget to tell the others that Herobrine won't hurt anyone." The guard quickly left, very confused, and I started to go towards the entrance to find the Roomates. I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. It was Seto, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Your sword is broken, how can you fight with it?" I shrugged slightly, I had no idea. I could fight small groups of squids with it, but I will have problems fighting with a larger group of them.

"This sword will be too hard to fix in time, but even if I have to go through them with my fists, I will." I say, gaining another concerned look from Seto.

"Why not use another sword? I've seen you fight with Squid Sky on a battleground, it can get very bad." He stated, and I looked at my sword. It was broken, jagged edges where the blade would be. Seto was right, everytime I fight Squid Sky, we both end up hurt badly. Except for when Husky was fighting Dell, he seemed to be weak then. He had two souls now, and if one was human...could he respawn? I hid my fear as I looked at Seto, setting my jaw and standing my ground. He wasn't going to see me weak when we are going to a battle.

"I have used this sword since before I even knew how to wield one." I say. It was true, I always had it with me, longer than my amulet, and it was almost as though it was made only for me. Which it was. I looked at Seto, a serious look on my face. "Even though it is made of gold, I find it to be stronger than any diamond. I won't use another sword because I only trust this one to save my friends...it already saved Herobrine once." He had a look of utter surprise because I didn't say budder. I meant to do that on purpose. You know I'm serious if I call it that.

"W-Well, maybe I could fix it in time." He said, fumbling over is words. I could see some fear in his eyes. Last time I willingly called budder the g-word, it was the same day he fell into a pit and broke his leg. I chuckled some and handed him my sword.

"It's not the end of the world because I called it that instead of budder. And even if you can't fix it, thank you." I then turned and ran out of the castle to find the Roomates, they need to know what happened and what will come to happen.

Herobrines POV:

I was carrying the body of Caveman Films to his familys house. I don't know why I was chosen to do it by big brother, I used to be a killer, someone will think I killed him. Many people looked at me oddly, and I was glad I had my jacket covering the gaping wound where he was missing his heart. The soft wind seemed to hold some dread in it, and I internally wished that I also didn't feel like I wanted to throw up. I don't know why, but it seemed as though I was acually sick, and it had nothing to do with my magic. I sighed as I saw the adress big brother had given me. I reached the door, and knocked on it, not turning my eyes human. I couldn't hide my identity even if I tried. A lady opened the door, and I could hear the news on their TV inside the house. They were saying how Captain Sparklez, Dan, and Ant were safe. They didn't have any information on Caveman Films. The lady looked at me and then to who I was holding, tears in her eyes.

"D-Did you kill my son?" She asked, some malice and fear in her voice. I looked at the ground, suddenly finding the concrete steps interesting, not wanting to see the hurt look on her face.

"No, I didn't. T-" I was interupted by someone yelling inside the house. It was a guy, and he had a rusty iron sword, pointed straight at me.

"How can we tell your not lying?!" I sighed, teleporting inside the house and handing the guy Caveman Films. I held back the wave of nausua as I teleported back outside.

"I am with Team Crafted now. I know I was a murderer, but I didn't kill your son. The squids made Captain Sparklez possessed by a sword and...he killed him." I looked away from where they were. "I wanted to save him, but his heart was pulled out. I swear to you that I didn't kill him." My eyes turned human as I said that, and they gave me an odd look. I swayed on my feet some, feeling like I was going to black out for a second.

"A-Are you okay?" The lady asked, and I nodded, feeling lightheaded.

"Yes. I think I may have caught something you humans get." I saw guards down the street knocking on house doors and telling them to get to safety. Some were staring at me, and I turned my eyes back to white as I waved slowly. Someone waved back, but I kept a blank face. "You will have proof soon. The squids are coming and you need to get to safety. Even if they can be defeated easily, we cannot take chances. I am not really in any condition to throw fire balls at them." Being stupid, I teleported away, appearing beside Sky, who was talking to a large group of people. He yelped, jumping nearly two feet in the air, trying to hold back a curse. My vision tilted, flashing white for a split second. I covered my mouth with a hand to try and not vomit.

" For Fudging sakes Hero!" Sky said, trying to hide the fact that I just scared him. I could see the Roomates snickering and trying to hide laughter from within the crowd. "What did Notch tell you about not using your magic? You know it makes you sick with it this low. Also, if your going to upchuck, don't do it in my direction." I glared at him, and chuckled some.

"It's not that my magic is weak, its that I'm actually sick. I promise not to puke on anyone anyways." I said quietly, and he turned back to a somewhat panicked group.

"As I was saying, the squids are going to attack and you need to evacuate." Some people called out from the crowd.

"But the squids can be defeated easily!"

"And how do we know he isn't the one attacking!" Sky sighed, I could tell he was somewhat frustrated with the group of people. I started a spell to teleport somewhere else, so I wouln't be intruding, but he grabbed my arm.

"No teleporting Hero, your going to get even sicker, even if it isn't magic related." He said, acting like a mother hen again.

"But, I am scaring a lot of people. They think I'm attacking, not the squids." I say, and he facepalmed.

"Have you killed anyone?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Then your not attacking." He turned back to the group. "I wouldn't ask you to evacuate if it was a small attack. They have a trump card. Squid Sky." Many in the group gasped in shock. "I thought I killed him a while ago, but he is alive. Last I seen him, he had gained a lot of strength for a squid, and he said he had two souls. I am quessing that it gave him the ability to respawn." I never heard of that before, no one can have more than one soul, and squids should not be able to respawn. The people that gathered finally started to leave toward the safe areas after a few minutes. The Roomates were helping the old and disabled get to where they needed to be. When everyone left, Sky lowered his head, clentching his fists. His teeth seemed to sharpen. His amulet stopped glowing completely. He was mad about something, but I didn't know what. "I will not permit that backstabbing creature to kill anyone today. I am going to battle him to the death. Either me or him will survive, and I swear that I will not go down easy." He said barely above a murmur. Backstabbing? How well did he know that squid? This was a new side to him I haven't seen before. I stayed silent, pretending to not hear what he mumbled. I think I saw a flash of butter under his sunglasses, but Seto showed up before I could ask if his glasses glowed too.

"Sky, I fixed it!" He yelled, and Sky immediately stopped acting as though he was mad. His amulet started to glow again, and he smiled as he waved at Seto. He had something wrapped in a cloth in his hands.

"Thanks Seto. That was quick." He unwrapped it, and it was his butter sword. It looked as though it was never broken. "How did you do such a good job in so little time?" Seto smiled happily.

"A sorcerror has his ways." He said with mock myseriousness in his voice. He then casually added,"I am also a good blacksmith. For awhile it was acting like a kid, and I burned my hand, which is why it was in a cloth." I barely held a back a laugh. I never actually saw a weapon that could tell you weren't the true wielder. It burned the hands of those who it didn't belong to. Seto then noticed me, frowning some.

"You need to rest Herobrine, you look horrible. I'm sure you have a fever." I shook my head.

"No. What if the squids come early?" As if on cue, there was an explosion near the entrance of the city. Why did I just jinx it? I quickly expanded my magic, and teleported all of Team Crafted and I to the entrance.

"Woah, I didn't know you could teleport someone who was far away from you." Jason said, but I couldn't hear him. My balance was completely shot, and I fell. The world was spinning, and I felt as though everything was on fire. I blacked out when the squids started to fight.

Skys POV:

I sliced through squids with ease, these were the front lines, so they were too stupid to do anything calculated. Deadlox flew Hero to safety after he fainted before forming black claws and attacking some squids. I kept an eye out for Squid Sky. I really wanted to tear him to shreds. I don't know if Hero heard me or not earlier, but I am going to fight until I die or win against that creature. I could feel my amulet burning agaisnt my chest, barely holding back my aura. I had to calm down, or I might accidently shatter it...again. My aura becomes an uncontrollable fire when I get too mad, and last time that happened, was a few hours before I met Deadlox. I can easily fix my amulet with my aura, but I don't want to accidently hurt anyone too close to me. I nearly tripped over a squid, and was about to cut it down, until I noticed it was just a kid.

"They're making children fight!?" I said, surprised. The child squid looked at me without derped eyes, they got that when they become older. I guessed in human years, it would be six. I couldn't believe they would send someone in that wouldn't even understand the situation. The tiny squid couldn't even pick up the wooden axe it had. I knelt beside the poor thing. Even though I don't like them, those that are innocent needs to be shown mercy. I gingerly took the wooden axe from it, being a kid, they are easily hurt. "Where's your mother?" I ask in squid language. A few squids looked at me oddly, no normal human could speak squid. I was truly worried for the little creature. Large tears came from its eyes as it started to cry. None of the other squids paid the child any attention.

"M-m... ..d." He couldn't even speak much of his own language. He wasn't a dumb squid, most don't learn to talk until after they're fifteen. I picked him up carefully, and ran to Jason. I slashed down the squid he was fighting and handed the tiny squid to him.

"They're making kids fight. He doesn't speak much, but from what I can tell, his mother is dead. Can you take him to the Squid Sanctuary?" He nodded before flying away with his jetpack. I started the sanctuary for squids who didn't want to be a part of the kingdom the Emporor made. As I continued to fight the squids I noticed something. It was too easy, was there some sort of plan going on? I felt a familiar presence behind me, and quickly turned to see the one person I want dead. Squid Sky.

"Heh, giving a runt a second chance, how adorable." He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh save me the mockery Squiky." I said, making him glare at me. I never really liked to call him Squid Sky, it didn't feel right, so I put the two together to make Squiky. We both hated that nickname, but I said it every chance I got.

"You know my name Sky, and it isn't Squiky!" He yelled, making me laugh. I quickly slashed at him, still laughing as though we were old friends. There was always a familiar feeling when I fight him, but I didn't dwell on the past.

"Yeah, but calling you that is so much fun." He dodged, and grabbed an axe. He chopped at me, but I easily dodged. He then surprised me by teleporting in a splash of water and appearing behind me, hitting me in the back with the handle of the axe hard, knocking the breath out of me, and causing me to fall. I quickly rolled away from a chop, kicking him in the face, and making him lose his always broken sunglasses. I stood quickly, not stopping to catch my breath, ramming into him and ruining his balance. I held my sword close to his neck after he fell, finally letting myself breathe, ignoring the pain that flared in my back. He deffinately fractured something.

"How did you do that?" I snarled, and he smiled. His eyes weren't derped, something rare for older squids. They were a bright purple, and I noticed something odd. They had bits of light blue, nearly whte, in them. He disappeared again, appearing beside me, and I quickly slashed at him. He caught my blade with his axe, and punched me hard in the face. I didn't notice my glasses fall to the ground. I glared at him, feeling my amulet start to heat up again. I also didn't notice that most of the fighting stopped so they could watch. He moved his axe, and I held up my sword to stop it. They crashed together with enough force to send us both back. I quickly ran to a blind spot, and before he could react, I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Before I could attack again, he teleported. I looked around, I couldn't see him.

"Up here Sky." Laughed his annoying voice, and I looked up. He jumped down from a tree, his foot landing flat on my face. I grabbed his foot and swung him into that very tree, causing it to fall with the force. Blood dripped from my nose, and he got back up. He wasn't even scratched.

"You know Sky, were you surprised to see me alive? I figured out how to respawn without a second soul." He laughed, and I got into an advanced fighting stance with my sword. If he wanted to get serious, then so be it. He lunged at me, and I deflected each of his blows. I swung, cutting open his stomache, causing reddish-blue blood to fall. It caught me off guard, his blood was susposed to be a shade of purple. He swung at me again, and I barely dodged. I side kicked his feet, causing him to fall. I grabbed his axe, wincing as it burned my hand through my gloves. I threw it into a tree so he had no weapon. He stood up with ease, a playful smile on his face.

"You know, it burned you because it isn't yours." He said, giggling as though he was a girl. I sighed, he get more annoying with each passing second. I lifted my own sword, the sun glinting off of the blood and budder.

"My sword is the same. But it knows who is good and only burns the bad, if it's in a good mood." I swung it at him, and he dodged by ducking. He saw an opening, and punched me in the stomache. It had a lot of force, and I skidded back a few feet. He cracked a rib, and each breath was hurting a little. How did he get so strong? I growled at him, my amulet glowing brightly and it started to lift off my chest on its own. I ran back at him, slicing and making sure the openings were small. He was expertly dodging each attack, and transformed into a squid so the could slither behind me quickly. He changed back to human and kicked me in the same spot on my back. I didn't fall, even though I heard a crack, and I used the momentum to jump into the air while falling and kick his face. I landed on my bad foot, pain flaring through it. I stood as straight as possible, hiding my hurting anckle, and looked at Squid Sky.

"Heh, nice try." He said. He got back up, blood coming from his crushed nose. He started throwing punches, and I dropped my sword to hit him back. He tried to kick me, but I deflected it. I punched him in the face again, making him lose a tooth. Too bad, he'd grow it back in a day. He tried to punch me, and I dodged. I took the chance of an opening, and I hit him hard in the chest with my elbow, causing him to lose his breath. I then grabbed him and I threw him into the ground, on top of my sword. It stuck through his chest, and I actually thought he was dead. I turned away from him and started to walk away. I stood straight as I was going to go and fight another squid, but he teleported in front of me, my sword in his hand, burning him enough for smoke to rise from his palm. He grabbed my amulet before I could react, and yanked it, breaking its chain. It instanly stopped glowing, but it still burned his hand. My head was hurting, no one else ever touched my amulet without permission. He then crushed it in his hand. I felt my heart skip a beat and I took multiple steps back. I felt a fiery pain in my chest, and I tried to surpress it. Something was different this time, it was broken manually.

"That should weaken your aura, right?" He said, looking a little weak. He was wrong, the amulet surpressed my aura. It was far too powerful, especially since I was mad at him. I stopped trying to hold it back, and my bright budder aura exploded around me, looking like flames. The smell of budder filled the area, stopping the rest of the fights going on. It didn't give me any strength boosts thought, I only knew a few spells. I ran at him, punching him with all I had. He couldn't dodge, and he flew into a wall, breaking through it. I saw Notch staring at me in surprise, but I didn't pay him any mind. I ran at him again, flipping him into the sharp stone rubble from the wall. I grabbed my sword from him, making it start to glow with my aura as well. He stood up, and ran to where his axe was. He dislodged it, and threw it at me. I blocked it with my sword, feeling some sort of power coming from the axe. A muddy brown surrounded Squid Sky and his axe as he tried to chop at me. It started to smell of brownies for some reason, but I didn't think about it.

"I bet they'll be afraid of you after this." He taunted. I growled, my aura going a little out of control, setting the places I stepped on fire. I sometimes wished I had control over it. His aura also grew, making the ground around him wet from moisture. "It'll extinguish that unatural fire in your heart." His axe became covered in a thin layer of water, and I watched as he swung it around, creating water droplets that stayed in the air and made a symbol.

"What will they be afraid of?" I say, and he pushed on the symbol, causing a column of water to come towards me. I swung my sword quickly in a circle in fron of me, causing the water to split and go around me. I was pushed back a few feet when he did that. Whatever second soul he had mixed with his, it was strong.

"The power you shouldn't have." He said bluntly, the annoying tone in his voice gone. I sliced at him again, not hurt by the water he was using. Maybe it was because I didn't know how to manifest fire, but I'm not sure. I slashed at him again, hitting his arm. He somehow cut a large gash in my side, chuckling. "The power I should have gained." He ran at me, and tried to chop off my head, but I grabbed his axe, ignoring the burning. I flipped him into the fire that I somehow started beside me. He teleported a few feet away, one arm burnt badly.

"That won't stop me, A, and you know it." He growled, and I froze up.

"Huh?" Its been years since I was called that. He chuckled darkly, staring at me.

"Remember A, it was your nickname for your real name, Ada-" I didn't let him finish that sentence. I punched him in the face hard enough to make him fall back with the force. I raised my sword in the air quickly, and he somehow dodged it, making me put a gash in the ground. I was furious, he had no right to call me that. If he wanted to play this game, then so be it.

"Well, isn't it nice you remembered...Torrent." I said it happily at first, but growled when I said his true name. His form started to shift, and I ignored some gasping within the crowd of people that had shown up. He wasn't a copy of me at all, he was his own half-squid. He had long brown hair that was in a braid. He wore something similar to me, but it was purple and blue in color. His skin wasn't a shade of blue anymore, it started to look like mine. His eyes stayed the same, but started to glow a little. Tentacles came out of his back, and he smiled at me.

"This is going to be fun." Now that he wasn't in any fake forms, he didn't sound annoying. He sounded like a regular person. He ran at me again, and I dodged while slicing his arm. I forgot about the tentacles, and one grabbed my sword arm. I tried to break free, but it wasn't letting go. "Heh, when I'm not hiding it seems as though I'm stronger than the great and fearless Sky." He spat my name with venom. "Maybe I'll let you go if you give me what is rightfully mine." He growled, and I frowned. I knew what he wanted, but he couldn't have it. I let my teeth grow sharp, and I bid down on the tentacle wrapped around my arm. He quickly let go, and I jumped out of reach. I spat out the blood in my mouth, it tasted metallic.

"The golden aura chose me Torrent, your heart is black and tainted." I remember telling him this before, and like last time, he started to laugh. I didn't like this, he used to be a good person. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out how to use my aura. I've had it for so long, and all I can do is fix my amulet and take away bad thoughts. I felt something in the air, and quickly dodged an axe, opening my eyes. He sent another column of water at me, but I couldn't deflect it with my sword. I dropped it as I was trown back against a wall. I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my arm now. There was a large gash, but I still ran at him. I was punching him as much as possible, dodging the swining axe he had. I couldn't beat him, I was too slow. I quickly jumped away from him, grabbing the broken peices to my amulet. If he does kill me, it will make it harder to get my aura. I fixed it quickly, and before he could attack again I put back on my amulet. My aura shut off with a painful snap, and I suddenly felt even weaker. I blocked his axe by making an X motion with my arms, the blade barely missing. I took my chance and flipped him into the ground again. A tentacle grabbed my bad anckle, making me fall to the ground as he stood up. He laughed, the blade of the axe against my neck.

"Your weak A, I thought you would put up a better fight. Then again, you did lose a lot of blood. Let me put you out of your misery." He smiled happily as he started to apply pressure to my neck. I felt blood run down my neck, but I know he would want my death as slow as possible. There was already a pool of blood below me, and I was starting to choke on blood as well. My vision was going blurry, but I could still see my friends trying to get to me. He was going to attack them after they got through the squids, I could see it in his eyes. He turned back to me, smiling. "I may just kill them if you don't give me what was mine to begin with, A. Then again, you might not care for them at all, like how you only pretend your human." I growled at him, I did care about my friends. I turned my head to where they were. I gave them a signal with my hands, telling them to not fight Torrent. They all looked conflicted, and Deadlox was trying to keep himself from coming over by pacing, his dragon tail was swishing around impatiently. They trust me, they wouldn't engage in battle unless I died. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way out of the situation I was in. A memory flashed before me, one of a younger Torrent, one that wasn't corrupt.

"What happened to you Torrent?" He gasped slightly at how sad I sounded. He knew what I was talking about. "You used to be better than this, T." He quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, raising the axe to kill me.

"Die, you traitor!" He swung down, and I moved my head to the side, not getting hit. I quickly jumped up and turned, kicking the axe from his hands. I grabbed it, and now I held it near his throat, ignoring the burning. He looked at me with a glare, and I smiled softly.

"Sorry." I whispered as I slit his throat, dropping his axe. I always apologized silently when I killed a squid, but this time I said it out loud. He disappeared a few seconds later, along with his weapon. I shakily walked towards my friends, not thinking about my wounds. I was obviously bleeding out, but I needed to see if anyone was hurt.

"I-Is everyone o-okay?" I asked them, and before I could hear an answer, the place started to spin, and I fainted from blood loss.

-Quite a few hours later-

I woke up in a dark room. I sat up slowly, looking around. I was in my room, I recognized the budder walls. I looked over to the side of my bed, nearly jumping in surprise. Deadlox was sitting in a chair. He was asleep, his face tilted to his lap. His heaphones had fallen onto my bed, so I tried not to be loud as I carefully got out of bed. My side hurt badly, but I didn't care. I walked over to my dresser, seeing a picture of Team Crafted after we defeated some sort of moth creature in a mod. It came out of nowhere on the first day in survival, and it took many tries to kill it. Afterwards, we took a picture to show that we survived a boss so early. I have many pictures of my friends hanging on the walls, and now I need to take another group photo, Herobrine has also joined Team Crafted. I smiled seeing Deadlox overly happy in the picture. He was hugging me and nearly knocked me over when the picture was tooken. I looked back over to his sleeping form, wondering how long he sayed by me while I was unconcious. I was basically his first human friend, since he just left the End when he fell from that cliff. For so long I thought he jumped, but I am so glad he didn't. He moved some in his sleep, faceplanting onto my bed. Good thing I thought ahead and moved his headphones out of the fall zone. He stayed asleep, and I noticed he was in Ender form. His wings must have hurt sitting in a chair for a while. I carefully touched one of his wings, they felt like a bats wing, but was far more sturdy. He moved in his sleep again, and fell out of the chair. I tried not to yelp in surprise because he nearly fell onto me. He jumped up, panicked.

"Wha-oh hi Sky." He mumbled. I stayed silent and waved at him. He gave me a confused look, which turned into worry. "Is something wrong with your throat?" For the first time since I woke up, I noticed my neck was bandaged and there was a small pain. I shook my head and picked up his headphones that had fallen to the floor. I put them on his head, making sure they covered his ears before I talked.

"Nothing is wrong with my voice Deadlox, I just didn't want to hurt your ears on accident." He nodded, and I think I saw a tinge of red on his face in the dim light, possibly my imagination.

"Well, what are you doing out of bed? He suddenly demanded, and I laughed a little, holding my side in slight pain.

"You were sleeping so I decided to walk around. I didn't want to wake you up." He sighed and turned on my light. I decided to fake hiss in pain.

"The light, it burns!" I say jokingly, gaining a serious look from him.

"Are your eyes sensitive to light, or are you faking right now." I sighed, my eyes werent covered up by my sunglasses, great.

"My eyes are fine. My aura just changed its color to budder." I smiled, hiding the fact that I wished he didn't see my eyes. I wore sunglasses to hide them for a reason. When most people saw them when I was little, they made fun of them.

"They're awesome by the way." He stated, and I couldn't help but look at him, surprised. "I've never seen something so full of kindness and shines brighter than any butter I've ever seen." He added silently, and I pretended to not notice by how he looked like he was mentally slapping himself.

"Thanks, no one ever called my eyes awesome. I mainly get called an unatural creature since my budder aura isn't natural at all and it wasn't susposed to be mine." I facepalmed from what I just said. It was true, though, my aura was originally grey. It had no scent and all I could do was pull away very little bad emotions from people. It became stronger after getting this aura, but I can't control it or do anything. Even Mitch, who just found out he can use his, is more skilled than I am. It really was susposed to go to Torrent, but it saw my heart as more pure and chose me instead. I looked at Deadlox, who had an unreadable look on his face.

"Sky, I can see it in your face. You didn't mean to tell me that, did you?" I shook my head, wishing I could go back in time. He sighed. "Your secret is safe with me. I don't care if your aura wasn't natural. Your my friend and it will take a lot more than that to make me hate you." I could think of something I hid from them that would make him hate me. I wanted to tell him what I was, but I couldn't do it. I walked into the hallway, hearing nothing in the house. Deadlox seemed to sense my worry and spoke up.

"A few houses were burnt from a squid with a flint and steel, they are helping fix the damage. Herobrine also went with them after having a small fight with Notch. He didn't want Hero to help because he caught a human sickness, but Hero quilt tripped him into coming." I laughed.

"I wish I was there to see it. It sounds halarious. Lets head down there too, I can help." I saw a look from him, but he didn't deny me. I've once helped rebuild a house with a broken arm. Another time, I had my stomache cut open in a fight, but I didn't tell anyone as we got many people medical attention. Jerome was the one who found out I also needed a doctor. He could smell my blood overpowering the blood of others. "Race you there."

I ran out of the house, ignoring the pain that flared in my chest. Deadlox followed, back in human form. Soon, we reached where the houses were, they looked nearly fixed, but I ran straight to Notch to see what I could do. I tapped his shoulder, and he jumped, surprised I was here. He sighed.

"Sky, you should be in bed. You had many wounds and you aren't going to heal like that. Wait...did you run here?" I nodded, smiling as he looked like he wanted to drag me back to bed. "What can I do to stop you from possibly injuring yourself futhur?" I was going to answer nothing, but Herobrine appeared beside Notch, covered in soot. He was gasping for breath.

"Big brother, we found something." He said, trying to wipe the soot from his glowing eyes. "Some squids stayed behind and blew open the door to the catacombs. It caused me to get covered in ash. We took them out, but they found the entrance to the trial." Notch turned to his guard to shut down those perimiters and not let anyone through. I gave him a questioning look, silently walking in the direction of the catacombs.

"Don't even think about it Sky." He said with a false warning tone. He knows he can't stop my crazy decisions.

"Too late Notch." I looked at Herobrine. "Could you teleport all of our team and the Roomates to the catacombs without getting more sick?" He nodded, and before Notch could stop us, we appeared beside the blown open hole in the ground. I could see that most of my friends were okay. Barney had his arm in a sling and Ross was using crutches because one leg was wrapped up. Crainer and Seto were also there, but they were examining the hole when we appeared inside it.

"Seriously Sky, you shouldn't be up." Scolded Seto, but I only shrugged.

"I wanted to see if anyone wanted anything, but Hero said something was found here. AKA, the trial. Ssundee was about to say something, but he spaced out. His hands fell limply to his side. He started shaking and quickly shook his head. He quickly walked towards the closed door at the far end. I could see his eyes looking at me over the sunglasses, what did he see?

"Ssundee, do you feel okay?" I said, about to touch his shoulder, but he moved away from me.

"I'm fine. I just saw...something. Lets just figure out this trial." He snapped at me. I put the peices together, that vision had something to do with me. Jin was looking at the door with a confused expression.

"There is no handle, and there seems to be some sort of writing beside it. Hold on, its covered in dirt." He started to wipe it off, and I noticed what language the writing was in.

"Is that Squid Language?" Asked Red, and Seto nodded. I walked towards the wall, staring at the words. I felt numb, and I was drawn to it. It wanted to be read. I gingerly reached out and touched the rough surface.

"Although, I don't think Any of us can read it. No human is able to completely tell what-" I cut him off by saying what was on the wall.

 **"Through many trials you have faced, this one is very important. You have traveled and gained knowledge. Now face the truth that will be spilt. Your love of friendship will be tested, when you find that one in your group is the enemy. Forgive completely, and you will go furthur."**  
"You can read squid, Sky?" Asked Jin, and I nodded. I knew who the hidden enemy is.

"Who could be the enemy? If its me, we already know." Husky stated. "Being an ex-assasin for the squids would count, right?" I shook my head slowly. I closed my eyes, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Its me."

 **Hiya. This chapter is quite long, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. We will soon see what Sky really is. Ssundee already knows, and he is mad about it. I hoped the fight between Squid Sky and Sky was okay. I made the real name for Squid Sky in this story Torrent, because its water related. I came up with the name, so I think the actual Squid Sky is still Squid SKy. If you can guess what Ssundee saw, you get cookies! (::)(::) (::) (::)**

 **P.S. I apologize for any rush in the chapter.**


	41. For Arguments Sake

Ross' POV:

"Its me." Stated Sky. I could tell that he was serious because of his ridgid posture, but I don't think Deadlox noticed. He chuckled, patting Sky on the back lightly.

"Thats a good joke Sky, but I don't think now is the time for-" He was inturrrupted.

"It wasn't a joke Deadlox, I'm pretty sure it means me." Deadlox gave him a confused look.

"How are you so sure?" Sky shrugged half-heartedly, I don't think he completely knew either.

"Only I can read the sign out of all of us and I just have a feeling its me. I haven't really done anything to make me an enemy, so maybe its reffering to what I am or what I can do."

"Maybe your love for butter is criminal?" said Barney, making us laugh. I did my best to stop laughing, since it was a serious situation, but I only snorted on accident. It made Max smile though, something I love to see. Soon, we finally stopped laughing. I don't think Ssundee laughed at all, that worries me.

"No, my love for the delicousness of budder isn't criminal." Sky then became serious. "We wont know what this is about unless we start taking guesses." Notch spoke up first. I nearly jumped, I didn't see him appear.

"You said something about what you were. How does that make you an enemy?"

"Well, I'm suprised no one put the peices together yet. I can read Squid Langauge and Torrent calls me a traitor. I think those are good hints." He explained.

"Your a squid?" Jin basically yelled in surprise. I wasn't surprised at all. I could always sense he was something aquatic, but I would never have guessed squid. Sometimes I wished I was more of a land creature, instead of a narwhal that has legs that can form a tail, like a squirrel.

"Part squid actually. I am more human though, so I don't have a squid form like Torrent does."

"How does this make you an enemy? We are friends with Squid Nugget, and he's also part squid." Started Seto. Sky nearly yelled in surprise.

"Squid Nugget is part squid? I thought he wore a squid hoodie because he liked them."

"Did you pay attention at all when we visited them? Squaishy Duck wears a duck hoodie because she is part duck and Stampy Cat wears a cat hoodie because he is part cat." Sky shook his head.

"I thought it was just their favorite animal. Now I feel bad for teasing Stampy and Squaishy." I remembered that. Sky was making jokes about how they were together, because a cat and duck were natural enemies. "Also if I knew that, I would have told you what I was earlier. So, that can't be what it is." Ssundee spoke up.

"I know what it is." His voice was cold and he glared at Sky. "He was correct it is him, but it isn't because he's part squid."

"Why am I a hidden enemy then? I have a feeling its something bad by the way your glaring at me, but I don't think I did anything-" Ssundee shouted.

"You can steal emotions from us!" It grew silent. I was confused, what did he mean by stealing emotions?

"Only those with pure grey aura can do that, but he has a golden aura." Herobrine said. He still sounded sick. I don't know if it's because he caught a cold or if his body is punishing him for using too much magic far too many times.

"He does have some grey aura mixed in the golden. Tell me Sky, have you used this ability on us, and if you have, when did you last use it." Sky gulped a little, glancing at Deadlox.

"W-Well..." He drew out the word as long as possible. "yes." What? He can steal emotions from people? I don't know how he can do it, but I notice Max is getting a little mad...make that a lot mad. He has his hands in fists and he is glaring at Sky as well. I knew he was going to start ranting again, but I had to calm him down. I had a feeling he shouldn't be the one to confront Sky on this. I hugged him, making him calm down. He liked hugs, he just wont say it. "And the last time I used it, was when Deadlox was blaming himself for the death of Caveman Films.." Why would Deadlox blame himself? I wasn't there when it happened, and I don't want to ask about it.

"What?" Deadlox said, rather calmly. "Explain Sky."

"I took some of your sorrow away so you could calm down." Deadloxs eyes turned red.

"So being sad was going to slow you down, so you ended it as fast as possible?! Thats just selfish."

"No, that is not why I did it." Sky looked like he was trying his best not to yell.

"Then why would you do that? I had a perfectly good reason to blame myself. If I had heard him soon enough-"

"Your wrong Deadlox!" He snapped. "Even if you had heard him soon enough, there would have been no way to save him. You saw his wound, if his heart was already being pulled out when he screamed, it would have been too late anyways."

"Then why didn't you let me deal with it by myself instead of just solving it like that?" He was suddenly hugged tightly by Sky, who was...crying.

"I c-couldn't bear to see you like that! You were s-so down, and the look in your eyes was..." He didn't finish his sentence. Deadlox tried to push him away, and not because he was mad anymore. The wound in Skys side had reopened, and he was starting to bleed badly.

"Sky let go, your hurting yourself trying to hug me." He only hugged tighter.

"Your right, I should have let you deal with it, I was a jerk trying to make it better with a spell. I-you must hate me for manipulating your emotions." He sounded dejected. Deadlox tried to get his attention again.

"No, I don't hate you, but you need to let go. You were doing what you thought would help." He finally let go. He looked tired, and Jason found a few bandages in his bag. When he was fixing the reopened wound, Ssundee spoke up. He looked a little regretful, probably because he caused this. I don't blame him, if I had suddenly got information like that in a magical vision, I would also be mad.

"Are you alright? You zoned out when you hugged him." Sky nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The question, though, are you okay?" Ssundee looked surprised.

"What? Why would I not be okay?" Sky quickly moved forward, earning a curse from Jason, who wasn't done wrapping up his wound. He took off Ssundee's sunglasses. It took me a second to notice that something wasn't right. No sparks flew from his eyes, they looked dull, almost as though he was dead. Did he die when they were in the Nether?

"I noticed when you yelled at me. Your eyes look...blank." Husky lightly pushed Sky to the side so he could look. "Hey!"

"Don't whine Sky, get your wound fixed before you black out again." Ssundee frowned some.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" I looked in my pack, finding one. I always have a mirror, I don't know why though. I held it up to Ssundee, who seemed to be surprised, but his eyes did nothing to convey emotion. He took the mirror from me.

"Gosh fudge, that could be a bad sign." He stated.

"How?" Asked Jason, who finally fixed the wound in Skys side.

"It could mean many things. I could be using too much magic and aura-"

"Shadow demon lion dog thing." Husky said. I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Or its an effect of dying for awhile."

"You were out for over fifteen minutes." Hero sighed. Ssundee facepalmed.

"I was dead that long? Its alright though, it should be temporary. If it isn't, then something is wrong." He grabbed his sunglasses back from Sky, putting them back on. I looked over at Deadlox. He had a sad look on his face.

"Why didn't you let go when I told you?" He asked, and Sky shrugged.

"I didn't hear you. I zoned out, if I had known that I reopened my wounds I would have...no I would still sit there and hug you."

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because, my friends matter more to me than anything, even budder. I felt so horrible, I thought that using that ability would help, but it was stupid of me to think that."

"Well, I forgive you Sky. You had a good reason. Plus, true friends don't care about a small problem like that. Do it again though, and I get to slap you." He said the last part with fake seriousness.

"Deal." Next thing we know, there is a movement in the area we are in. I heard stone grinding against stone as the door opened. Sky stood up, ignoring the protesting form Jason and Husky. "I completely forgot about that." He said, smiling. He walked into the room after the door, and we followed. Inside were redstone torches surrounding a quartz pedastal. On it was the next trial area map. There was also random redstone strewn around.

"Ross, look at the Redstone, what kind of mechanic could it have." Max said, and I instantly looked around the room. It was poorly done, so sloppy, I could easily disarm what seemed to be a fiery trap. It was rigged to make the paper burn before you touched it.

"Heh." I chuckled some at how easy it would be. I took out a red pair of gloves from my pack. They were made with redstone dust, making so I could tell where the current leads. "This will be easy. Its a simple flint and steel trap. Looks like the creater was better at falling floors, this is noob level." I gained a odd stare from Red. He didn't know that I was an expert at redstone. I started to follow the trail through all of the redstone. I swore I heard something, and I put my ear to the wall.

 **"...N..ver...sets...for...er..."** I shook off the feeling of dread that followed. I finished looking for the main line of redstone, and I broke it. I looked back at the pedastal, the torches had gone out, which was good.

"It should be safe now." I said, and Sky reached out for the page. He quickly took it, and luckily, nothing happened. I smiled.

"Great job Ross." Max patted me on the head, and I hugged his arm. He whispered to me when Deadlox was talking with Sky about something, so he wouldn't hear. "I saw the look on your face Ross." he had a worried tone in his voice. "I'm going to remind you, it did set, your safe." I nodded, and stopped hugging him when the other looked at me. Red looked rather surprised.

"I didn't know you knew redstone like that." I chuckled mirthlessly.

"More than you will ever know." I said silently. He didn't hear me though. Sky was looking at the page, a happy look in his eyes.

"Hey, this is Stampys place. It looks like its just a mile to the west of what hes been building, in a snow biome." We all looked at the paper, and I wonder how Stamy is doing. He hasn't written back in awhile, maybe he forgot. "I say we head out-" Before he could finish, the paper disappeared. Sky panicked until he saw that Notch was holding it.

"Your going to rest for a few days before you go on your adventure again. You have been through a lot, so its well deserved." Sky whined.

"But Notch, what if the squids-"

"No buts Sky. The squids won't be able to keep themselves from freezing for long. It will take them awhile to figure it out." He had the final word when we were suddenly teleported into Team Crafteds house. I fell over a chair as I landed. Sky sighed, he was standing on a bookshelf. Notchs ability to teleport was not as good as Herobrines it seems.

"Well, looks like we'll be stuck here for a few days."

 **Howdy. For the past month I have had horrible writers block. I knew how I wanted the chapter to go, but I just couldn't get the argument right. I've rewritten this over ten times, and this is the one my big sister thinks is okay. There has also been bad internet for awhile now, but its working a little at the moment. I was on youtube last week, and I found something. Ross is a squirrel now :). Max has also started uploading on his channel. I guess they left the offices, but at least its to persue their own things. Also, who else likes Vocaloid? Because of listening to Heat Haze Days and Reboot, I made a very sad picture of the chapters where Jerome died on DeviantArt. If you can find the references and tell what the voice said to Ross in this chapter, you get COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **P.S. Which minecraft youtuber do you think I should add?**


	42. Breakfast Brigade

Skys POV:

I sat up in my bed when someone knocked on my door. A glance at the clock showed it was 7:15 in the morning. I yawned, stretching carefully so I wouldn't open the gash on my side.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Deadlox. He had a pink mug of coffee in his hand.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Fine. Although I'm bummed I am stuck to the house until I heal enough." I flopped back onto my bed, regretting that decision a second later. Deadlox laughed from the doorway.

"Well then, if your fine, its your turn to make breakfast." I jumped up, forgetting about my side again. It was rare when Husky or Jason let me cook, even rarer to be able to make breakfast.

"Lets go then!" I ran past him, into the hallway. I nearly slipped on the floor, but I caught myself. Deadlox groaned, whacking me lightly on the head.

"Without killing yourself perferably." I nodded and walked as quickly as possible down the stairs. I noticed both Red and Mitch held a smile, and I got ready for another prank. As soon as I reached the kitchen door and opened it, a barrel came rolling at me. I dodged it, making it slam into a wall. Jin crawled out of it, looking both sleepy and dizzy.

"What the fudge?" He said, standing shakily. Of course they put him in a barrel asleep. He was a very heavy sleeper. The prank wasn't for me, they meant for me to dodge it. I pointed to Red and Mitch.

"My guess would be those two." I turned to them. "Why did you put Jin in a barrel?"

"He wouldn't wake up, so we decided to do that. Besides we didn't hurt him, the most we hurt would have been your wall." Mitch answered, pretending to be bored. I smirked.

"Oh, haha." I spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Are you okay Jin?" He nodded, still a little dizzy.

"Yep. I am just...the room is spinning." Barney patted his back when he looked like he was going to vomit. Last time he was spun that much, the amusement park people had to clean up a lot of it.

"You know he can't handle that much spinning, remember the roller coaster?" Reds smile grew. Mitch looked a little sorry, but he was still smiling.

"We originally planned for you to possibly stop the barrel by warning you, but a louder bumb into the wall would have woken him up better. It was a great prank designed by the Sensational Red Vactor and Mitch." Before I could say anything else, Herobrine came downstairs, coughing some. He sounded worse, which could not be a good thing.

"Is everyone okay down here? I heard a crash." Ssundee got a serious look on his face. Since Notch wasn't here, he was going to be Mother Hen. He started to drag Hero back up the stairs.

"Come on Hero, back to bed." Hero whined as he was basically dragged.

"One, I can walk. Two, I feel just fine." Ssundee chuckled.

"Tell that to your bed." When they were upstairs, I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the budder from the fridge and started to put them into pancake batter. I made pancakes like they should be, but I added two whole sticks of budder for one bowl of batter. Husky would always scold me for doing it, but I always did it anyways. I also made some eggs and bacon. I silently hoped Bacon Man and Pancake Pal wouldn't pay a visit at the moment. They weren't actually made of Bacon and Pancakes, they just have some atributes to the food. The Breakfast Brigade are actually some sort of clay golems that gained sentient life from a powerful sorcerror. Pancake Pal would always be covered in syrup, even though nothing he touches get covered in it, just like Hashbrown Hank would always smell like fried potatoes. They didn't care if we ate the food they were similar to, but I didn't want to offend them in any way. Right before I could put the food on plates, I heard Deadlox call into the kitchen.

"I can hear the Breakfast Brigade, their down the street, headed this way. They're quieter than usual." I silently cursed as I covered the pans before walking into the living room and closing the kitchen door. Speak of the devil, there was a slow knock on the door not even a minute later. Max went to open it, but I got in front of him.

"Bad Mad Max, opening the door is my job." I ducked, dodging a punch and quickly opened the door. Bacon Man came inside without talking...odd. Pancake Pal followed, glancing worringly in my direction. Hashbrown Hank looked tired, he walked with a limp. Cereal Killer wasn't making any empty threats and his usually blood red eyes were dull. I didn't see Sausage Samaurai, and closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Bacon Man suddenly turned, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt with one arm and lifting me off the ground a few feet. I winced from the pain in my side, but didn't say anything. He usually likes to show off his strength like this, but he is usually taunting me or something. He was silent, and I couldn't see his eyes under his hair from this angle. Pancake Pal put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Bacon Man, stop pretending everythings alright." I was even more confused now. I looked back at him. He was shaking, his free hand over his face. I knew he was crying.

"Bacon Man?" He then dropped me. I nearly fell, but caught myself. Now that I could see his eyes, they were as dull as Cereal Killers, maybe even more. "Whats going on?" He scowled.

"Squids happened." He spoke with venom in his voice. This was even more odd. He loved squids, and joined the Sky Army so he could get rid of their Emporor and lead them in the right path. If he spoke bad about them, something big must have happened. He then yelled. "The squids killed Sausage Samaurai!" Pancake Pal hugged him, making him go quiet.

"Don't yell like that, please." he didn't sound mad at Bacon Man, he sounded as though he was trying to calm him down. I gave him a sympathetic look. This must be the first death of a friend he's witnessed. It has to be why everyone but Pancake Pal looked horrible.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked quietly, trying not to make him mad. He suprisingly nodded.

"We were looking for pollution in the water when they attacked. I got Pancake Pal to safety, but when I returned to try and get the rest of them, Samaurai Sausage was...being torn to shreds by squids. They found the weak point that held him together, since he wasn't clay like us."

"He wasn't?" I couldn't help asking that question. He shook his head.

"He was made from rocks and melted iron. The sorcerror had run out of clay. Hashbrown Hank got his leg hurt, but I'm sure your sorcerror can fix it. I don't know if Cereal Killer got hurt, but he hasn't talked since it happened." I looked over at Cereal Killer. He was leaning against the wall, a blank look on his face. As his name implies, he's seen people die before, so what could be wrong with him? "I should have saw it coming. If I had listened to you about being prepared, none of this would have happened." I looked back at Bacon Man.

"Mistakes are something every leader makes, even if they think it was right at first." I say, glancing at Deadlox for a second.

"But why was I made the leader of this group? I goof off and never listen. You are strong, brave, and wise, everything in a leader." I sighed.

" I am strong because I have been weak. I am brave because I have felt fear. I am wise because I've made mistakes, and learned from them. I chose you to be the leader because you have potential. You are brave, you've shown that many times. You believe the squids could be good. You are strong in more than one way. Sure, you can lift me off the ground with one hand, but you also care for your team. You put your friends before yourself, trying to get them to safety. Do-"

"If I'm all of those things, why did Sausage Samurai die? I wasn't quick enough to get everyone to someplace where they wouldn't be hurt."

"Casualties are unfortunately a big part of any war. I'm sure he died while fighting for what we stand for." Hashbrown Hank spoke up, he even sounded tired.

"He did. If it wasn't for him, I could have lost my life as well." I looked at his leg. It looked as though it was covered in cracks.

"Hey Seto, could you fix his leg?" He nodded, and I turned back to Bacon Man. "He died for a reason, and that should mean something. It is your job as not only his friend, but comrade to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. T-" I stopped talking in surprise when I was suddenly hugged by him. Maybe Deadlox was right, talking is far better than trying to make it okay with some spell.

"Stop hugging him like that, he has a gash on his side!" Deadlox whacked him on the head lightly with a book, giving me a proud look. He let go, not looking sorry. He seemed more like himself.

"What happened, get beat up by Herobrine?" I tried to hide a smile at his remark. Then, there was a cough from the stairs.

"Hero, get back to bed!" Ssundee called, making the Breakfast Brigade look towards the stairs. Hero was smiling, his eyes human. When Ssundee was coming up the stairs, he jumped over the railings, landing surprisingly graceful for being sick. "Hey, thats not fair."

"I'm fine Ssundee." He stated, walking towards Bacon Man. "I highly doubt it was Herobrine who beat him up." He said it boredly, easily hiding the fact that he was talking about himself.

"What makes you say that?" Bacon Man asked, and Herobrines smile grew.

"Because your looking at him." He turned his eyes back to the glowing white, causing Bacon Man to scream and kick him into the far wall, less than a foot away from where Jin was still trying not to vomit from being spun. I should have saw that coming, it must have hurt. Hero stood up after a few seconds, grabbing his shoulder and jerking it back into place with a loud crack. Bacon Man started to shake me, shouting.

"Why do you have a mass murderer in your house!?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because he joined Team Crafted." I was picked off the ground again.

"How crazy can you be? I heard he killed thousands and kidnapped Captain Sparklez, Dan, Ant, and Caveman Films!" He shouted, fear in his voice. I had no idea he was afraid of Herobrine.

"You probably hadn't heard, huh?" Hero was standing a few feet away from us. His eyes were back to human, and he had a sad look on his face.

"What haven't I heard, monster?" Bacon Man growled, but Hero seemed unfazed.

"For starters, I didn't kidnap them. The squids had some sort of plan. They made Captain Sparklez possessed by a sword and...lets just say Caveman Films didn't make it. They should be the ones to tell you, its their buissiness." Bacon Man set me on the ground, facing Hero completely.

"What do you mean Caveman Films didn't make it? He is a great fighter, he wouldn't be killed permanetly in the Nether!" He jabbed Hero in the chest with a finger. "Your probably lying about it and waiting to kill everyone when they have their guard down." Hero sighed, looking at the ground.

"Think what you want about me, but I don't lie about things like this. Caveman Films died in my castle. It wasn't by me though, so drop it." He spoke forcefully, keeping his voice calm. He growled, not at Bacon Man, but at himself. Was something going on in his head? A thought came to my mind, and I got between the two of them.

"Alright, thats enough. Why don't we just tell you why he's with us Bacon Man?" He nodded, and I began to explain.

- **Hiya, this is the next chapter to the story. It took awhile because I wanted to get my sister to read it first. Because I got her to read this chapter and next one I have started writing, she kind of added a curse word in the next chapter. I would have tooken it out, but it fits perfectly with whats going to happen. I hope you have had a great day and have some free cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	43. Fake Princess

**WARNING, MY SISTER PUT A CURSE WORD IN THE CHAPTER**

Skys POV:

When I finished explaining what had happened up to this point, the Breakfast Brigade looked at me oddly. I guess telling them what I was could be what had caught them off guard. Bacon Man then started to chuckle a little, his eyes regaining some brightness.

"Well then, it sounds like your group has been through a lot." He turned to Hero, frowning. "So you really can lose your mind each time you get a peice of your soul?" Hero nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. The only reason why I gained control last time was because Sky caught it off guard. It doesn't help when it never stops whispering in my head." he said the last part darkly, tapping his head with a finger. That must be why he growled at himself earlier, whatever is trying to make him evil again wont stop bothering him. Bacon Man looked back at me.

"How come the pieces of his soul are in some clues you find, and where is the last one you had?" I sighed.

"We have no idea why and how his soul is connected, but hopefully we'll find out. As for where the last one is, Notch took it from us so we wouldn't sneak out before all of us are completely okay. If it were me, we would already be there, I don't really want to waste time sitting at home." The second I finished that sentence, the middle of the room lit up. Notch stood there, smiling happily.

"You have no choice. Hero is sick and you have a barely healed gash in your side. It is not good to go to a snow biome with those conditions." I saw Hashbrown Hank moving around stealthily, and saw that Notch had the map in his hand. I smirked mischeviously.

"But, what if we run out of budder?" Hashbrown Hank was only a few inches away from taking the page.

"Then someone is going to have to get it. I'm sorry, but I-" He snatched the paper from Notch, quickly handing it to me.

"To me it sounds like somethings on here you don't want us to see." Hashbrown Hank said, making Notch sigh.

"Come on, there is nothing there, I checked."

"Then why did you have it with you?" Barney asked, and I looked at the page. At first there was nothing, but when I held it closer to my amulet, the purple glow showed something.

"Oh, this is odd." I looked closer at the map. "It says 'Unleash the unknown' in squid language. Why would-" I stopped talking when the page started to glow a bright purple. "Gosh fudge it! I should have known it was a spell!" I cursed at myself. The paper started to glow brighter, and Herobrine laughed a little.

"Well, it was going to be read either-" A large glowing ball of shadow came from the page and hit him in the chest before he could finish that sentence. He flew back, barely being caught by Jerome. He was unconcious, black tendrils of shadow circling him.

"Well...I done did fucked up."

Herobrines POV:

I woke up in some sort of dark purple terrain. I couldn't tell if there were walls or anything. I stood up on my shaky legs. I was probably in some sort of dreamscape. I could feel some sort of presence behind me, but I didn't turn.

"Herobrine?" I gasped, I recognized that voice. I turned, seeing my princess wearing the same dress and tiara. She wasn't a ghost or anything, she was solid.

"Lenia?" She smiled a little, her eyes shining with kindness.

"Your wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" She walked closer, not a fault in her step. "Easy, I was never truly reincarnated." That made me confused.

"But, you were-" Before I could finish, she was suddenly in front of me, sadness in her eyes.

"She is still herself, she isn't really me, she only resembles me. I'm still dead, its why you saw me at my grave." That made sense, but why was my poor Lenia sad. She hugged me, hiding her face in my chest.

"Did you forget about me?" Her voice was small, and I hugged her back. She felt real.

"I would never forget you, my princess, if it was possible to bring you back-" The area around me changed, and I was standing alone in a forest. I looked at my hands, I was small, and I guess I was a kid again. Lenia came out from behind a tree, also a little kid.

"It is possible." I was surprised, I never heard of anything that could bring her back. She brought a hand towards me, it was enveloped in a dark purple magic. "All you have to do is use this spell, and we can finally be together forever. No more pain, no more shadows. No one would miss you." An alarm rang in my head. I took multiple steps back.

"No, thats not right." Lenia didn't have magic, she was human. I finally noticed what was happening. "Y-your not my princess are you? She would never say that. She was the most pure and innocent girl in the world. W-what are you, and who do you think you are pretending to be her!?" I yelled at the creature in front of me. Its smile grew wider, far too stretched to be human. The area around me turned into back into the dark purple area. Instead of Lenia in front of me, it was a shadow with red glowing eyes. It laughed forcefully, very annoyed. Shadows wrapped around my wrists and anckles making it so I couldn't move

 **"Oh come on Herobrine, stop tricking yourself."** I yelled at the creature, trying to break out of the shadows.

"I am not tricking myself!" It then dissappeared.

 **"So you truly believe you aren't evil anymore?"** I did not like where this was going.

"Of course. I don't want to harm anyone." I said, trying to figure out where it went.

 **"Tsk Tsk Herobrine. Once you gain the taste of killing, theres no going back."** It appeared right in front of me again, a large grin on its shadowy face. I couldn't help it, I was scared. **"Sooner or later, your going to remember how it felt to spill innocent blood. I recon you'll take out your 'friends' first."** I spat in the creatures face.

"I wont hurt my friends you stupid monster!" The shadow came closer, the soulless red eyes scaring the fudge out of me.

 **"Your weak. You refuse to use your full power, so I have no choice. I'm going to MAKE YOU!"** A claw came forward, digging into my chest. I coughed up blood instantly, pain flooded through me. **"All I have to do is get rid of this stupid soul that has held you back."**

"No!" I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't. I was loosing conciousness quickly, I was too weak. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, almost like my heart was being torn out again. The world started to fade, and I heard one last thing.

 **"Compassion will be your downfall."**

Jasons POV:

This wasn't good, Herobrine was on the couch, thrashing around in his sleep. Black shadows circled him, and they were getting more out of control. We knew Sky didn't mean to use a spell, and we also knew Herobrine was too weak to fight off the shadows on his own. He was going to lose his mind again, and hopefully we can bring him back. Sky sighed.

"Why did I read those words?" He then looked at each of us, completely serious. "Okay, listen up. Whoever wakes up from that couch is either going to be Hero, or its going to be some blood thirsty monster. Most likely the monster at this rate. We need to be ready to defend ourselves, not fight if we can help it. We need to buy him time to take back control, but if he can't..." Notch finished the sentence for him.

"I have to kill him." He sounded sad, and I could tell why. For a thousand years, he had lost his brother, and now, he could possibly loose him again.

"But Herobrine is the strongest entity I've seen. How could he be outdone by a shadow monster?" Cereal Killer scared me a little when he suddenly started to talk. He spoke quietly, and I barely heard him. Seto started explaining.

"He was so strong then because he defyed the rules of his magic somehow. He used a lot of it at the time, but his mind was already broken and he couldn't die, resulting in him having a large amount of power. He is also rather sick from magic use, so it lowers his chances of gaining enough magic or aura to win against-" Before he could finish, Herobrine sat up quicky, his breathing more hitched than normal. His eyes were wide, but they were completely black. A trail of black blood came from his mouth, and his smile was stretched too far to be human.

 **"Look what we have here, waiting for your friend?"** The creature asked, his voice glitched and dark. His smile then became larger, and spoke something I hoped wasn't true. **"He is no more."**

 **Hiya, this is the next chapter in the story. Its been busy, and its going to get busier tomorrow. We have a puppy with a broken leg. Her front left leg broke in the middle, not by any joints, and the bottom half is useless. We cant go today because the vet isn't open on Sundays. Hopefully no infection has started by the time we get her there tomorrow. I've been watching the anime Seraph of The End, and it gave me some ideas for this chapter. What the curse said about Lenia was true, the one Herobrine fell in love with is still basically dead. If you can guess if the curse is lying in the end, you get Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **P.S. Who else can't wait for the 100th episode of Steven Universe? I really want to see who exactly Bithmus is.**

 **P.P.S. Have a great day!**


	44. Noroi

Skys POV:

 **"He is no more."** I have no idea what he meant by that. He couldn't kill Hero by taking control, right?

"What do you mean, he's no more?" asked Ssundee, backing away from the curse. Last time he nearly killed Ssundee. He only laughed at the question, the black eyes glowing slightly red.

 **"I mean exactly what I said. His soul was-"** Jason interrupted him.

"You can't destroy his soul and kill him, can you?"

"If a Dark Ancient couldn't do it, neither can you." Barney added, standing in front of Red in case he had to protect him from the creature, who sighed. His movements were jerking, something I found odd. Last time, he moved without a problem.

 **"Who said the Dark Ancients couldn't destroy the soul?"** He started, walking slowly towards Notch. **"Of course they could, they were stronger than the pure ones. I was made of not only the dark Herobrine had in his heart as a human, I was made from the black magic of the Ancients. I can't truly destroy his soul, but I can crack it beyond repair. Which I haven't done just yet."** He smiled when he was standing in front of Notch. **"In fact, the reason they nor I have destroyed his soul was because it had a purpose."**

"And what was the purpose they had to break apart his soul and scatter it?" Notch asked, frowning at him. The curse started laughing darkly, glitched. I didn't know what was happening to cause this, but it can't be good.

 **"I am a creature that uses the soul of the human I control for power. But, since I am an artificial deamon of sorts, I can't start out with full power. I have to build it gradually, and get stronger each time you give him a peice of his soul back."** For a creature made to kill, this thing seems to like answering questions, maybe we can take advantage of that even seemed to notice.

"Did the Dark Ancients give you a name?" His eyes flashed a redish grey for a second, shaking his head slowly.

 **"No, the Dark Ancients didn't think that was relavent to the task, so I gave myself one."** He smiled, so wide it would probably hurt a regular person. **"I am Noroi, the curse thats going to be the death of you."** He quickly turned, lunging at us.

Deadloxs POV:

I was flying as fast as possible over the forest, trying to make sure the others were okay. Sky got the idea to split up so we gave Hero more time to try and gain control again, if it was still possible for him to do it himself. They were all hiding quite well, although I could easily hear where they were. I took off my headphones so I could listen better, and heard a splash potion. I stopped flying, landing on the ground close to where I heard it. There was a small yelp and a spash, and I ran to where the sound was. Sure, it could have been a clumsy mistake, but I doubt that. When I reached the lake, I saw Noroi holding Max under water. From the looks of it, a potion of blindness was used on him.

 **"Oh whats wrong, have water in you lungs?"** He taunted, and I tackled him, giving Max a chance to catch his breath and expel the potion with his aura. I tried to pin Noroi down, but he flipped me into the water. I screamed, trying to fly, but the water weighted down my wings. I heard a slightly relieved laugh. **"I forgot the End creatures were hurt in water."** When I saw the water turn a little red, I gave up and turned back into my human form. I held my breath as I sunk to the bottom, waiting to see if he thought I was dead. Luckily, he walked away from the waters edge, letting me swim back up. He was trying to slash at Max with a sword, but Max was using his aura as a weapon. He made rusty red spikes come out of the ground, causing Noroi to stumble a little. His movements became more jerky as he ran at Max again. Maybe Hero was trying to fight back, which I hope is the case. Out of nowhere, fireworks hit him in the face, and I looked to see ross standing beside a dispenser. When he ran towards Ross to attack, he sidestepped, dodging surprisingly easily. He then moved quickly, kneeing Noroi in the stomach rather hard. The curse growled, grabbing Ross before he could run and starting to choke him.

 **"Stupid Narwhal, stay out of this."** Sky kicked Noroi away, swinging his golden sword around threateningly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sky asked, I don't know what he was trying to accomplish.

 **"I was created to do this. And frankly, its quite fun."** He answered, a little confused.

"But don't you have something you want to do other than kill? Maybe make frie-" He stopped talking when the curse started to laugh hysterically. He pointed towards Sky, the red glow from his eyes dissapearing.

 **"Seriously!? This isn't a story kid, you can't change my mind with a few profound words. What makes you think I want friends? I don't care about that...All I care about is ending your pathetic human lives."** Flames started to circle around him and black symbols started to appear. **"Enough Playing around, time to finish what Herobrine couldn't."** His eyes fashed white for a second, making him frown, but he pretended not to notice. He started to lift off the ground, clouds gathering in the sky. Everyone else entered the clearing to see if something was happening. He probably saw what was happening. The fire started to build up more, and Sky gave us the signal to take shelter. Then the blast came.

Skys POV:

Whatever Noroi did, it was powerful. Many trees fell, and most of us were pushed back quite a bit. It took Seto, Ssundee, Max, Notch, and Mitch to keep a barrier up, although Mitch had no idea what he was doing. After the dust cleared, I noticed Noroi was holding his head, landing on the ground. Hero must be fighting back. Deadlox looked a little worried, his tail curling around himself.

"Is everything okay Deadlox?" I asked, and he shook his head quickly, his headphones nearly falling off.

"They're mumbling to each other...Hero made the blast so it woudn't kill us at the last second, if he couldn't, we would be dead by now."

Herobrines POV:

I was menatally tired, it took a lot out of me to gain enough control to change the fire spell to wind at the last second. Luckily, it took more magic than usual from the curse, meaning I can still gain control again. He soon spoke, sounding pained.

 **"W-What did you do?"** I chuckled in my head.

"What did I do? I changed that spell so it wouldn't kill my friends." He growled darkly.

 **"How were you able to gain control when I rendered your soul useless?"**

"You were using our powers too much, making you weak enough I could do so without it. You weren't even using my soul yourself, making you even more weak and unable to completely control my body." I waited for him to say something, but he was silent, so I continued. "You know, I figured out where you hid it, under a lot of dark magic. You tried to surpress it, did you feel something using it?" He was silent for awhile, I don't know how long though. Finally, he spoke silently.

"No..." He sounded more human, unsure for a second, until he sounded dark again. **"Next time, you wont gain control, you know once a killer, always a killer. I'm going to remind you, even if it ends me."** There was dark laughter. **"Who knows, maybe I'll have enough energy next time to crack your soul and make you go back to being bad."** I had control again, almost as though he retreated. I started to feel tired, but I refused to fall asleep. I noticed I was staring at the ground. I was curled up, my hands on my head. I slowly moved so I stood up, yawning a little. Before I could look around, I was suddenly hugged by big brother. He had tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Wha-"

"Herobrine, are you okay?! You've been screaming in pain for the last ten minutes!" When did I do that?

"I-I'm fine." now that I thought about it, my throat did hurt a little. "I don't remember doing that. Last I recall, I was speaking with the curse, then I was back in control." I didn't tell them how it seemed he retreated. "Why do you look like you want to cry?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't let go yet.

"I doubted you would make it back. I thought I was going to have...to kill you." I decided to hug him back.

"Oh come on big brother, I would never get far enough gone for that if I can help it." I yawned again, and big brother broke the hug.

"You need to get some rest." He said sternly. I nodded and started to head home, laughing with the others, relieved that no one died.

No POV:

A figure sat in the trees, bright orange eyes watching as the group below started to head away from the forest. A smile crept onto his face, glad the poor escuse for a deamon was dormant again, showing sharp serrated teeth. He wished he could watch a little longer, but the sun was starting to set and his own friends will grow worried if he doesn't get back to camp. His eyes flashed red for a second as he dissapeared in a cloud of dark orange smoke, headed to the north.

 **Hiya, this is the next chapter! As the deamon said in the chapter, a few words aren't going to change its mind. He retreated so he could store as much energy as possible. I looked up the Japanese word for curse, which turned out to be Noroi, so that became its name. I hope this chapter answered a few things Halloween Terror. Your analysis on the Dark Ancients was great! It would be a twist if Herobrines soul got destroyed though. And thank you Guest for your nice Review! You both get a double chocolate cookie (::). I have no idea how Fireworks work in minecraft. If anyone can help, please tell me, I just guessed you use a dispenser, which may be wrong. Also, if you can figure out who the person was at the end, you get even more cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) Sayonara**


	45. Brand New Day

Huskys POV:

We left as early as possible, before dawn. The Breakfast Brigade left a few hours before us with Seto, they were going to make a parkour map in memory of Sausage Samurai. Crainer had gone home, but he came back in less than thirty minutes with his backpack, and he insisted to come with us. The low lying morining fog swirled around our feet as though it was water. I glanced up at the moon that was starting to set. I found it a little odd, the moon was a light shade of blue. Barney followed my gaze, I wonder if he saw it. I looked at Herobrine, who was muttering every few seconds, as though he was having a conversation with someone, probably Noroi. I heard a twig break to the left, and froze. Whoever was moving in the bushes also froze, as though they were trying to hide. The others looked at me confused, but I glanced over to the left, seeing the blue metal of a soldier squid uniform. I moved my arm up as though I was stretching, since the squid was watching, and quickly grabbed one of my daggers, throwing it into the bushes. I heard a clang, and the squid toppled over and out of the bushes, dead. I had hit it between the folds of its armor. I smiled, it was a lucky shot.

"Is that blood?" Asked Jason, and I took a closer look at the squid. It had partly dried blood on the axe and itself. If it was the blood of a mob or cow It would be fine, but it was the blood of a human. I could tell, I've seen it so much. I leaned forward, seeing that it was still alive, looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"H-Husk...y?" I knew this squid, but he wasn't innocent at all. He was the one to make me like this. "Why are you-" I cut him off.

"Such a cliche question...sir." I added the last part with hate filling my voice. "Did you know your little expirements will either die or betray you?" Horror flashed across his face. He didn't know Dell was dead.

"H-How?" I smiled, starting to shake from how much I wanted to kill this squid right this second.

"I killed her." I said that louder than expected, but then I grabbed my cleaver. "Because of you, I killed my old friend. You ruined us, using us a puppets...I'm surprised you even care..." I raised it in the air. "Time to die now, sir." I brought it down hard, breaking the armor and cutting the squid nearly in half, killing him completely. I looked over at Sky, sighing. "Looks like we need to check around to see if anyone is hurt. Sorry if it took a little bit to kill the squid off, I wanted him to know what he did." To my surprise, the squid started to dissapear.

"What!?" All of us exclaimed at the same time. It was respawning? What kind of black magic do they possess? Hero spoke up.

"Noroi said that it wasn't completely squid, probably why it respawned." Did he befriend it? "He also said for all of you to go to the Nether and die in a pit of lava, including me." Nope.

Mystery POV that isn't really a mystery:

I sighed, coughing up blood some. That squid really did a number on me with that axe. How dare it attack when I was asleep, I'm a heavy sleeper. I think one of my ribs punctured a lung, with how every breath hurt. I was laying on the ground, watching Simon clean out his wings. I don't know why he sleeps in trees if he has to pick twigs out of his wings every day. I stood, walking over to help remove the extra leaves.

"I can clean my wings myself." Simon pouted like a child, and I laughed a little, even though it hurt.

"Tsk Tsk Simon, you know you tend to miss so many things that could cut you during flight." His feathers were soft, and most of them were raven black. There were a few white splotches here and there, and I can't help but feel quilty for being the cause of his wings loosing so much purity. He was a Fallen Angel. He was friends with me, which is apparently forbidden for Angels. Because of the absurd reason he was cast out, his wings kept some purity. We were lucky they didn't start to decay over time like most Fallen Wings. I handed him his coat when I couldn't see anymore leaves or twigs. It was made by miss mermaid herself. It cusioned his wings any time he falls on his back. The second he put it on, Ross entered the clearing. He stopped in his tracks, probably surprised to see the state I was in. One thing came to my mind to try and ease the obvious worry on his face.

"Yo."

Ross' POV:

I gasped at how Bodil looked. His glasses were badly broken, although he was still wearing them. His arm was wrapped around his chest, obvious blood dripping from under it. His bright orange eyes were more scarlet, and his smirk was a little creepy. Before I could ask what happened, he spoke up.

"Yo."

"Seriously, your hurt and all you can say is yo? Don't even say thats redstone, there is no way you can trick me about that. What even happened?" He sighed in defeat.

"A squid tried chopping my chest in with an axe while I was asleep. I scared it off though, but it got a good hit on my ribs." He coughed a little, blood seeping from his mouth. Herobrine suddenly appeared in front of him, making Bodil scream in surprise.

"Shut up and hold still." Symbols floated around him, meaning he had started a healing spell. Blue also surrounded Bodil. When the blood had stopped, Hero ended the spell.

"Why the fudge did you scare me like that?" Bodil demanded. Hero shrugged as though he didn't know.

"I had to heal your wounds, which wouldn't have gotten better if I hadn't." He then smiled evily, turning his eyes human and walking back to the group. "Besides, I wanted to see if you'd scream like a girl if I scared you. I guess I was right." Bodil growled.

"You little bas-" Simon laughed nervously, covering Bodils mouth with his hand.

"What my friend here means, is thank you." Sky spoke up.

"What brings you two here?" Bodil got out of Simons grasp.

"Well, we knew about the artificial deamon within Herobrine, and we want to help solve that problem." What?

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Asked Barney, and Simon nodded.

"We have an idea that might work." Simon Began. "As you probably don't know, but Bodil and I are not human." I gasped in shock, how were they not human? Bodil continued for Simon.

"You see, we don't even come from this dimension. Simon here is a Fallen Ang-" Deadlox interrupted him.

"A Fallen Angel? I thought they never survived the fall and even if they did, they act like zombies." Bodil sighed. Annoyed from being interrupted.

"Exactly Prince Enderlox." How did he know that? "Now let me finish. Simon is a Fallen Angel, but he was casted out for the stupidest reason ever. Its why his wings still have purity and why he didn't perish from the fall. He was-" Deadlox spoke again.

"Why was he thrown out?" Bodil glared at him.

"I will blow you up with TNT, I swear. Anyways, He was thrown out because of me. He is my friend, and Angels don't like that." Deadlox smirked.

"How don't they-" This time Bodil cut him off.

"I wont tell you if you interrupt me again. The Angels didn't like that because I'm a dea-" This time Deadlox didn't cut him off, it was a splash potion thrown onto the ground near us, instantly covering the area in a thick smog. I couldn't breathe, not even trying to cover my mouth and nose with my shirt sleeve seemed to work. My vision darkened when I saw a squid enter the clearing, throwing another one onto the ground.

Bodils POV:

I woke up quickly, looking around at my surroundings. We were in a dark room, with only a lantern on top of the table across the room. The walls were covered in cracks and moss, suggesting that we were underground in an old dungeon. I looked over at the others, who were all tied up, but only my hands were tied. I went to stand, but the door opened. I instantly felt weaker, whoever was on the other side of the door, they had something that can make deamons weak. A soldier entered, but not a normal one, his skin was slightly blue, meaning this person was a squid. The soldier took one look at me, smiled, and started to walk over. I would have stood and attacked just then, but whatever he had, it was strong enough to keep me too weak to stand as he neared. I growled, flashing my sharp teeth at him, but he only smiled wider, not scared of a bite.

"How nice to have one of your kind here." He took something from his jacket, and I gasped at what he had. It was an ancient symbol on a pure golden chain. I gulped, those things were made to kill, not weaken, deamons. I noticed he was going to put it around my neck, and I somehow found the strength and kicked him in his face hard enough to make him fall back. He clutched his face in pain, and I tried to stand again, only to fail.

"Fudging talisman." I growled, gaining a laugh from the soldier.

"Such a strong deamon you are, Martin~." I froze. This was bad, very very bad. How did he know my deamon name? No human was susposed to know it. A person could control a deamon if they were stronger than it and knew its name. And with how weak that tailsman makes me, this isn't a good thing. "Stand up Martin." It said sweetly, and I growled as I couldn't fight his command. "Now Martin, show these friends of yours your power." What? I moved jerkily to look at him, fighting with all I had to not do what he said.

"Why...are you..." He snarled.

"Now!" My black magic started to swirl around me, and I cursed in my head. My pupils became slits as my eyes turned red. My hands became black claws and my skin turned grey as I looked at the ground. A sudden thought came to my head, and I didn't like it.

"You...better not use me to...kill them." Again, he laughed.

"I might make you kill your friends. Your a puppet to me when I have this little trinket." He held it up to my face, making me fall from the weakness. I may be one of the strongest, but there was nothing I could do to stop this madman. "Why do you even care, they are nothing more but prey to your kind." Again, laughter filled the room. I yelled at the squid soldier.

"I don't know how you gained such a powerful talisman, but I don't care. I'd rather die than kill my friends!" He scowled.

"You have no choice, so shut up Martin." My mouth shut on its own. I looked at everyone, who had worried or horrified looks on their faces, including Simon. We locked eyes, and I tilted my head towards the soldier slightly, and he nodded, getting the idea. His face turned cold as he spoke up, his voice unfaltering.

"Stand up Martin." I found the strenght to do so. The commands of an Angel, Fallen or not, was stronger than anyone. He sat straight, grinning at the soldier widely. "Now Martin, be a dear and end this poor suckers life."

 **Howdy, FAN here. Silver Gamer and Burning EMber, I apologize for taking so long. We are moving soon, and that means I don't have long to write. Also Insane-Discord, you were completely correct about Bodil being the mystery character, you get three smiley cookies :) :) :). Over the past while, I have rewritten this chapter probably a million times, until today. I found something you guys should check out, its called Law of Talos, and if you already know what it is, who is your favorite character from it? I was randomly going through AMVs and found one with the Law of Talos. I don't know why, but now I want to animate something, even though I have NO animation stuff. Also, my older sister wants to be a character in the story named Idal (Short for I-Draw-A lot-Love), but its up to you. She wants to be an important character, and if you want to know what her minecraft character looks like, I'll be uploading a picture on my Deviantart. If you don't want her to be in the story, let me know. Have a good day and have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	46. Tiny authors note

**Howdy, I am very sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. My laptop is failing, and wordpad stopped working all together :(. No worries though, I'm going to have a new laptop by Christmas. I'm not ending the story abruptbly, its just that my laptop wont work long. I thank you for your patience, and have some cookies (::) (::) (::). P.S. Have a great day :)**


	47. Spirits? check

Herobrines POV:  
Bodil turned to the squid soldier, whose cocky grin turned into a frown. He tried to hold the talisman in front of him, but bodil kicked it out of his hand, causing it to hit the ceiling and shatter. Bodil lunged at him with one of his claws, but the soldier jumped back and grabbed a sword from the wall.  
"I didn't realize you had an Angel on your side. That makes you even more uncommon and it only proves my point that your faking." Bodil growled at him. It sounded more like a feral animal than human or deamon.  
"I don't know what made you think I was like the others, but unlike them, I have a beating heart." The hearts of deamons didn't beat? I never noticed that fact. At the moment I'm a bit like them aren't I? I ignored the remark Noroi made. The soldier only laughed, transforming into a squid and back in order to dodge.  
"Oh now I know its a trick. Your just playing your cards to your advantage, its what you deamons do. You didn't even agknowledge the fact that the thing over there is a fallen Angel. In fact, I'm just sure its a mindless husk that your using magic to control to be on your side." Bodil stopped mid punch. Shoot! That guy just broke rule number 1, do not under any circumstances insult someone a deamon cares about, no matter how rare it is for them to care. I teleported everyone out of the ropes and against one corner of the room. Before I could do it, a barrier appeared around us, pure white magic. I looked over at Simon, his wings were glowing along with his eyes. He looked to be having a little bit of trouble, so I used some of my magic. My magic wasn't as pure as his, so hopefully it didn't explode. Luckily even though we had different magic, it combined into a very light grey, and Simons wings stopped glowing. He sighed.  
"Thanks, I'm not good at my magic just yet." I only nodded and looked over to where Bodil was standing. In the small time that it took to put up the barrier, Bodil was already surrounded by black shadow. He was more than just mad, he was furious.  
"How dare you say that about my Angel you idiotic fool!" The soldier seemed to realized his mistake, but couldn't find any words. He then turned to us, and he looked calmly at Simon. "Please look away, this is going to get messy." Simon covered his eyes. Oh yeah, Angels didn't like to watch people die. I didn't look away though, I was foolishly curious on what he was about to do. The soldier tried to run, but shadows shot at him and curled around his limbs and neck, making it impossible to either move or become a squid. Bodils eyes glowed red, and the room caught fire. Good thing we were behind a barrier. He walked calmly towards him, and he punched one hand right through the guys chest, causing blood to go everywhere. I don't know how, but only the heart was left beating in the hole that was made. Bodil grabbed it, ignoring the protests from the squid and pulled it out. I felt sick seeing it still beating in Bodils hand. The shadows dissapeared, dropping the now dead soldier. Bodil looked at the heart for a second, and I thought he was going to eat it. Instead he dropped it to the floor and stomped on it. I guessed Simon sensed that Bodil was calming down, because he ran to him and hugged him. I let the barrier fall completely when I realized the fire wasn't going to spread too quickly at the moment. Bodil turned to us, he looked normal, except for the fact that he still had grey skin.  
"Sorry about that, I may have just signalled the other squids that he failed." Jin patted his shoulder, jumping over the dead body and walking to the door.  
"Its alright, we can take squids, besides this isn't a place thats underwater, so if we can get out, it will be a problem to catch us again." He was right. We ran into the hall as fast as we could, and Ssundee stopped in his tracks, gasping and looking around. He slowly removed his sunglasses, and his eyes started sparking again.  
"Are you alright Ssundee?" Crainer asked, worried. Ssundee nodded.  
"The walls are covered in magic. The only problem is that the magic has multiple colors." Huh? I wasn't the only one confused, because Barney spoke up.  
"Isn't magic made in multiple colors?" Ssundee chuckled a little, putting back on his sunglasses. He started walking, no doubt he didn't want to waste time staying in one place to explain. We followed.  
"No. Magic is only allowed to have a few color variations. Why else do you think the two most famous magics are black and white? Unlike auras which is basically tied to the person, Magic has characteristics and categories. Like deception magic and Ender magic, its basically the same color, but they're different in many ways. Also shadow, black, and blood magic. Shadow magic is what Bodil used, but its easily mistaken for black magic. The difference there is that shadow magic is able to morph into things more easily. And it can be used to control people, although very few deamons know how to do that. Black magic may be the thing considered forbidden, but something that is much more dangerous is blood magic. You don't even need magic to use it. Using an artifact and your own blood can do some terrifying damage, but the worst of it will be on the user." His voice cracked a little. That got me worried, has he used this kind of magic? "Derp used it." Oh. Ssundee was shaking, and I could see tears. He kept walking though. "Right after mother died, he became unstable. He would not believe us and he started to see things. It took us awhile to figure out that a monster was using his mind against him, but we were too late. One night after father fell asleep, Derp snuck outside holding an ancient statue and a knife. I followed, but I never stopped him. I only watched like an idiot." He had to stop to rub his eyes for a second. "D-Derp started to burn something and cut his arm open. The monster appeared and told Derp to use the magic. He did. But he had no idea what he was doing, the spell backfired like the monster wanted. My baby brother laid on the ground, crying from the blood curse that the magic gave him, and I finally moved. I threw the knife at the monster and I tried to get him to wake up. The monster left, and I had no idea how to help Derp. I looked at the book he had with him, and said the first thing that was on there, using my magic. I broke the curse a little. It changed me but Derp was fine. I only figured out later that using his aura will kill him." Ssundee fell silent, and all that could be heard was our footsteps and the squids yelling about fire. I could smell it...no I could smell Ssundees aura. It was flickering around him, is that why his aura is like this? I won't ask him what changed, its obviously a touchy subject. He sighed after a few minutes. "Sorry, I had to get that off my chest. You probably didn't want a whole story on how dangerous blood magic is."  
"Thats alright, it only shows how much you want people to be safe Ssundee." Crainer said. Before we could say anything else, squids started coming down the hall, and a lot of them. I looked around, seeing a lot of things that were flammable. I summoned some fireballs, changing my eyes to the glowing white. The squids stopped, stunned.  
"Everyone, duck." I said, and when they did, I shot the fireballs out in every direction. The fire and smoke spread quick, easily choking the fragile lungs of the squids. I looked to the left, seeing a tapestry burn away, revealing another hall. We ran down there, and Noroi started laughing.  
"How idiotic you are to come down this hallway, its obvisously abandoned for a reason...then again, this is the perfect place for your friends to die." There was something off about the way Noroi said it. It wasn't another one of those "I'll take control moments, something what we were doing was playing to his advantage. I accidently spoke outloud.  
"And what is it that will kill us Noroi?" Everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at me with worried looks. I sighed, looks like I had to explain. "Noroi knows something we do not, and I accidently spoke out loud."  
"I can't believe he can still communicate with you. But since he is aware of whats going on, I have a question for that wannabee vermin." Bodil said. Noroi growled, but I laughed, looking behind me to make sure the fire hasn't gotten too close yet.  
"Shoot."  
"What do you know that we do not?" I suddenly felt weary, and my mouth moved on its own.  
"You seriously can't sense it too? I thought someone at your standing would have a lot more brains. Wh-" I bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood to get him to stop. I was back in control. "That was unexpected...how did that even happen?" Luckily when Noroi spoke again, it was in my head. "What the heck just happened?" Even he was suprised if the malice in his voice dissapeared for a second.  
"I don't sense anyting. Artificial deamons are sometimes made with heightened senses, which could easily explain that...but I have no idea what just happened." Suddenly the ground shook, and I looked back again, the fire was still far...but what if theres a floor below us? I looked back at everyone, and Skys amulet was glowing brightly. The walls were also starting to glow an amnethyst color. It was not the fire. Colors exploaded around us forming a barrier to keep us from running. Noroi, of course was laughing, but the rest of us couldn't keep our balance.  
"Try not to move too much, the grounds very unstable-" Sky started, but the floor came out from under him, and he dissapeared into the dark abyss below us. When I didn't hear a thud, I started to wonder why it was Sky who always fell into deep abyss'. A large chunk of the ceiling fell and hit me on the head. It didn't knock me out, but it broke the floor from under me. The last thing I saw was broken rocks waiting for me to land.  
-Skys POV:  
I was falling. For some reason it didn't seem like I was falling that fast, almost as though I was floating down. I looked up, seeing the hole I fall through dissapear...I had to be falling pretty fast then. My almulet was glowing rather bright, and I was able to see the walls around me as I fell. They were covered in ancient runes, and pulsed with the colorful magic. It almost looked familiar...wait, I've seen it before.  
-flashback-  
I gasped for air when I entered the temple. It was so far under water, I thought I was going to drown. I looked around at the rune covered walls, trying to figure out where T went. The squids took him so quickly, it made me worried. I followed the wet footprints. I soon heard voices and followed them. I peeked around a doorway, seeing T and two other squids. I smiled, it was only two royal guards. They were saying something about a new emporor and they wanted to give T something. He was the first half squid prodigy they have ever seen. They picked up a budder box that glowed. I felt drawn to it, I wonder what it was. When they opened the box, I heard something.  
"Who will take this and accept." It wasn't a question. T looked like he didn't hear anything. I started to walk into the room to ask what was happening, but then a ball of glowing budder shot out of the box and floated in the air. The walls started to glow a variety of colors, mostly purple, and the ball started to inch towards me. At first I was glad, but then I realized something. This ball is susposed to be his. I took a step back, shaking my head.  
"No. I don't want you." It didn't stop, and I started to get scared. "No!" It rammed towards me, hitting me in my chest with the weight of a horse.  
-end of flashback-  
I gasped awake, the pain from my dream lingering in my chest. I was shaking, and it took me a few minutes to realize that I was on the ground. Around me were a few large rocks and rubble, but I also saw everyone else. They were okay, which was a relief, but I don't think they can see me from the large rocks and how far I am. I stared to stand, but I heard something. I turned, seeing someone, and jumped back in surprise. They looked like an old man, but he became more transparent at his feet. He was a ghost...  
"Do not fear, young one. I only called you out so we could speak." Called me out? I had an eerie feeling and looked at the ground. I held back a yell of surprise. Right in front of me was my own body. I...him...whatever had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise okay. I looked back at the old man, who was chuckling a little. "You didn't think you'd wake up from that fall without something hurting, did you? Look closely, in this realm, you can see the others who had fallen." What? I looked back at my friends, seeing more apparations around them. From old to young, people were running around and playing. They kept their distance from Hero, and I saw why. There was a black shadow surrounding him and whispering, it was the deamon Noroi. I looked at my hands, seeing that they were somewhat transparent too, but I was glowing the same color as my aura.  
"Why do you want to speak to me?" Every spirit in the room froze, noticing me. The shadow didn't notice me though.  
"Your a carrier." Said a little girl. She wore a tattered dress with an arrow going through her chest. How could someone shoot a little girl? I kneeled down so I was closer to her height.  
"Whats a carrier?" The old man answered for her.  
"The one chosen with the golden aura. In fact, your aura was what drew you out. I called, and it answered." Wait. It felt like my heart skipped a beat, however that worked as a spirit.  
"It wasn't your spell?" The spirits looked surprised at how I asked. They must have thought I knew about my aura.  
"Oh dear, you can't control it can you?" The man asked, worry on his face. "I'm terribly sorry for calling now. You probably just want to go back to your friends and leave us." He wasn't trying to guilt trip me, he was sincere.  
"Do you need help?" The old man nodded, pointing with a cane over to the other side of the cavern. It was an ornate door.  
"If she doesn't awaken, we can't leave. I'm one of the people who put her to sleep. She was chosen to do something in the future, so with the spell, we added something so she would understand whatever new thing showed up, like those advanced potions your friend has. Unfortunately it meant that whoever died close enough couldn't get too far away." He sighed, patting the little girls head. "I've been here for 4,000 years young one, and this little girl nearly 3,546. We're the oldest ones here. Please wake her up, so we can cross over and see our families again?" His voice was so full of sadness, that I almost felt like crying. He continued. "I had a beautiful daughter and grandchild that wasn't born when I left. I want to see them again and see if my family has grown." The little girl spoke up.  
"I didn't have a family...but that doesn't mean I wont have one when I cross. I'll be able to meet my mommy and daddy, and maybe even a brother or sister." I looked at each of the ghosts, who were all crying...they wanted to go home. I whispered to my aura, wondering if it could hear me.  
"How am I susposed to wake her?" The girl grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the door. When we passed by the group, Hero looked at me. His eyes widened but didn't say anything, he saw me! I shrugged, and I hoped he could hear me.  
"I'm not dead, don't worry." He did hear me and started talking to everyone. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was muffled. "Why can't I hear them?"  
"The barrier between the dead and living. Your friend must have had something happen to him to cause the barrier to shatter within him. He can see and hear us. Before the old man called you, he was speaking to the kid with blue hair." She didn't call them by names. I looked back at the arrow as I followed her. It didn't hit her heart, probably her diaphram. I felt sorry for the kid, they died a long and painful death. She stoped when we were at the door. "All you have to do is open it with your aura...but you can't control it. Try...not trying too hard. It worked when I tried to move something in the human realm 299 years ago." I guess the barrier isn't within her either. But there was a bigger question on my mind. Why is my aura the key? It didn't really make sense, but what choice did I have. I put a hand onto the door, wonding what I had to do to open it. I tried to push it with my hand, but it didn't budge. I suddenly felt sad, I had no idea how I was susposed to help these spirits. Why were they trusting me, when I can't even use my aura? I sighed, putting my forehead against the door.  
"I need to open you, but how do I do that?" I asked quietly, not really caring that the door isn't a person. "Please, I need help with this. What do I do?" I closed my eyes, putting a hand over my heart. Even as a spirit I could feel it. It goes without resistance, nothing holding it back...thats it! I can't control it, but my arua does control itself. I looked back at the girl, who was staring at me with curiosity. "You said you can move real objects, right?" She nodded, and I smiled. "I need you to go back to my body. If you can break my amulet, I should be able to have more aura."  
"But that amulet holds back power, your body will be badly injured, not physically, but mentally in this state." I sighed. Oh well, I'm going to have to take that sacrafice.  
"Its alright, I heal quickly. Please go." She quickly left, and I watched as she neared my body. Was it me, or did I look pale from this far? I tried not to think about it, and instead, I looked back at the door and the many grooves within its surface. "Lets hope this goes okay..." I heard something shattering, and it took a second for the pain to reach me. The next thing I saw was yellow, and I somehow blacked out as a spirit.  
I woke up groggily when I heard cheering. I was standing in the same spot, so I dont really know if I slept. I looked at my hand again, seeing that it was more transparent than before. The little girl hugged my leg. Her dress was new again and the arrow was gone. She was dissapearing in a cloud of blue.  
"Thank you! But you need to get back to your body, your spirits fading. Just touch your body and you'll be back. Hurry." She dissapeared, and it took me a few seconds to get my legs to run. I made it back to my body, and paused for a second. Deadlox had me laying on his lap and everyone looked worried. My body was glowing slightly from my aura, and shattered beside me, was the amulet. I quickly touched my own head, and every perspective changed. Sounds exploaded into my ears. I was now looking at Deadlox, and I was in my own body. I still felt pretty weak though, and sat up slowly.  
"Sky! Herobrine explained that you weren't dead...but your heart wasn't going. What happened?" I opened my mouth to answer, but again, I lost conciousness, falling back to the ground.  
-Herobrines POV:  
I sighed, taking a bite from an apple and looking up at the sun sinking below the horizon. Sky hasn't woken up for four hours now. Back in the cavern, a lady with bright red hair introduced herself as Idal. She explained why I saw sky as a spirit and why he wasn't technically dead. She also said that she was the first person to travel to the Aether, which is why she was chosen to sleep for so long. She showed us a secret way out of the cavern so we didn't have to try and climb the walls. We saw a lot of bones, and hopefully, what she said about them passing on was true. Shes by the fire now, fixing Skys amulet. I don't know how she'll be able to without his aura, but it had to be made somehow. I looked at Sky. His aura was starting to fizzle a little. If he only knew how it worked, he'd probably be more powerful than my brother.  
"What about stronger than you?" I shook my head. After what Sky did with his aura earlier, Noroi has been more quiet...I wonder if he was affected like the spirits.  
"I'm not as strong as-" He laughed a little.  
"Your Herobrine. You've just grown soft and forgotten your strength. You even held back with that fire blast. Sure, having your soul again limits you, but power wise, your the stronger one...strong enough to kill these idiots." I know its like him to act mean, but he didn't have any feeling in that.  
"Is is possible for deamons to get sick?" I asked Bodil, who nearly choked on his drink.  
"Yes." He said, then a worried look came to his face. "Are you worried about Noroi? You should be glad if he's weak." I should? Right, Noroi tried to kill everyone many times, but...fudge me, I've grown used to his endless rude remarks.  
"What?"  
"Maybe. So, how did you meet Simon, if Angels and Deamons are enemies?" I asked it to change the subject, and luckily, he smiled at me.  
"That, Hero, is for another day." Everything grew quiet again, until there was a soft bark and wimper. We all looked to the right, seeing a grey dog with an orange collar. I recognized it.  
"Sherbert?" Jerome asked, and the dog wimpered again. Right, Sherbert was Stampy's dog, but we're still a bit far from where Stampy lives. Sherbert did look very skinny. It was odd.  
"But Stampy never lets his dogs roam around without someone, he doesn't want Hit The Target hurting them...on ho."

 **Howdy! I'm so sorry for the long fudging wait. But now I have a new laptop and I have updated the story. It was a challenge trying to figure out how to incorporate my big sisters character. But I finally did it! Thank You Everyone for your wait, and have many, many cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **P.S. Try and guess why Sherbert is there *insert evil laugh***


	48. Stampys Lovely World

Reds POV:  
We were on our feet in less than a second, and I could tell almost all of us were trying not to freak out or panic. Sherbert noticed this, circled once, then ran off into the woods for a few feet before turning back to us. We understood that he wanted us to follow him. When Jerome picked up the still unconcious Sky, the dog started to lead us through the forest. It was a little hard since he kept choosing the path with the most brambles and least places to walk. I nearly tripped three times already, and we haven't been walking for ten minutes. After awhile of silence, I tried to break the tension, looking back to Idal.  
"So Idal, why is it your traveling with us? You don't know us at all and you have no reason to stay with us." She shrugged.  
"Thats the exact reason why I want to join you guys. I know about the technology of the time, but I don't know anyone. I also have a feeling I need to be here. Besides, you guys desperatly need a girl in the group." I chuckled a little at her joke, but it didn't stop me from being worried. I glanced back at Sherbert.  
"On another note, how did Sherbert get this far out. Its still a few good miles before the snow starts and then its still a days trek to Stampys home."  
"Your right, he doesn't look to be tired enough to have been traveling for days." Agreed Barney, looking at the little dog again. We walked in silence until we reached a raging river. Sherbert paced across the bank, almost as though he was trying to gain the nerve to jump in.  
"I wonder if there is a bridge around. There is no way we can swim across this water, except for maybe Husky and Ross." Jin smirked a bit. "Since they're fish."  
"Narwhal."  
"Amphibian." They stated at the same time. Just then, the dog jumped into the water, and where he jumped, turned a bright orange as it swirled into a little whirlpool. Ssundee gasped.  
"A portal!? How is that possible?" Hero walked into the water, not dissapearing when he reached the whirlpool. The water was up to his waist.  
"Its a complex spell. Someone must have known what they are doing when they made this." He turned to us, smiling a little bit. He did a fake salute. "Looks like we need to be completely submerged to teleport. See you on the other side." He fell back into the water, dissapearing.  
======Herobrines POV:  
I fell on my back, sorrounded by snow. Some snowflakes were drifting lazily down from the dark sky, and I stood up so I could get a better look around. The others appeared in different places around the clearing, and I looked around for the dog. I couldn't see any pawprints, and the snow started to come down a little harder.  
"I know where we are." Called Deadlox from a tree. "I got lost here before. Stampys place is this way." We followed him, and I sensed something was wrong. When we reached Stampys Lovely World, the entrance was open and one door was askew. The snow made it dark and the usually bright path to Stampys house was dull. It almost looked like the place was deserted, until I heard a bark. We ran to where the sound came from, and I froze. Sherbert was standing in front of something. On the ground, covered in a little bit of snow, was Squid Nugget. His skin looked almost as blue as his jacket and hair. I created a fireball in the air to see if that would help warm him up. I dragged him from the snow onto a clear spot on the path. He had an open wound on his chest that started bleeding. That meant he was alive. I started a healing spell, but it barely worked. The wound itself was fighting against me, which meant that a spell had to hit him...created by him on purpose. When I finally got the bleeding to stop, he started to stir.  
"Wha...Wh-Who?" He tried to sit up, but I gently pushed him back onto the ground.  
"Don't move Squid Nugget, your in horrible shape." He didn't seem to recognize my voice, and spoke some more, which was a good sign.  
"Good luck healing me...I..." After a moment of silence from him, I heard a sob and looked at him. He had one arm over his face, but I could see tears. I gulped, asking a question that was buggin me.  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" There was a small chuckle from Squid Nugget, as he spoke.  
"It was his fault. He controlled me. He cut me with the sword, and I couldn't fight back. He made Stampy think I killed myself...Oh no, what is he doing to him?" There was a sword that controlled people? It must be some sort of magic. I only spoke to him again when the wound was just basically a scratch.  
"Do you know where Stampy might be? There could be time to free him from Hit The Target." He nodded, frowning slightly.  
"I think they went to Stampys house. I heard some screams from there, but I couldn't move." I started to wonder how long he has been in the snow. Squid Nugget started to open his eyes, but maybe I shouldn't have been the one in his sight. He screamed, pushing me back with a sudden wall of water. Great, not only was I sitting in the snow now, but I was drenched. A dark blue glow was glowing around him, smelling of the ocean. The aura slowly dissapeared though, and he sighed, crossing his arms.  
"Sorry. You scared me. I quess the rumors were true, you've turned good." Oh, word was getting out. "Some people are actually starting to cause trouble, saying that they are a part of your gang." He did air quotes with his hands. "But everyone knows that isn't true." I'd have to confront this gang sometime to have a talk with them.  
"Crainer, you should stay here with Sky and Squiddy while we take care of Target." Ssundee stated suddenly. "Its obvious Sky nor Squiddy can fight at the moment, so you need to watch over them." Crainer nodded, and Jerome sat Sky down beside Squid Nugget.  
"How did this happen?" He asked, and Crainer patted his shoulder, smiling a little bit.  
"I'll explain while they save Stampy." We made our way to Stampys house, and I started to wonder about that sword Target has. It sounded intimidating, and I wondered how it gained control just by cutting someone.  
"How could there be a sword that powerful?" I asked, looking at the sillohuette of Stampys house as we neared it. Bodil answered.  
"It sounds like an ancient sword the Deamon King uses. I've weilded it once, but it wasn't to control someone. We have to use it without getting corrupted to join the higher ranks of deamon. If Target was able to get it away from our king...then we will be in trouble." He explained. Idal spoke up. Her voice was nearly a whisper.  
"I made that sword." I stopped myself from freezing in my tracks.  
"Wait what?!" Bodil asked, surprise on his face. "There is no way you made it."  
"But its true. I created a sword with a special ability. I found a rare gem, one that held a certain kind of magic in it, and it was concetrated enough that it gave the sword the ability to control people. I gave it to the Queen of Angels to keep it safe, but I quess she lost it." Simon solemnly nodded.  
"The queen died long ago in a fight with the deamon King. The prince rules now, he doesn't want to take a title that is above his mother." Idal frowned.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I was close with the queen, but I'm sure she died with honor." There was another moment of silence, and I heard some movement from behind a pillar. Bodil turned towards the sound quickly, looking more like his deamon self. He shouted something, and a small object, that resembled a bullet hit whatever was behind the pillar. A deamon fell, black blood seeping from its head.  
"This is bad news, if he has control of the deamons as well, the fight just got a lot harder. We need to stay diligent and not make a noise." We snuck up to the entrance of Stampys house. A familiar white haired figure stood, looking away from us. He wore a green jacket and was holding a halberd close to him. He had grey skin like the other deamons, but he was shaking with fear. What surprised me most was the wings on his back. Bodil walked out from our hiding spot, a smug look on his face. I quess he knew he could take the weak looking deamon.  
"I thought the Wing Clan was irraticated after the betrayal." He stated. Betrayal? I wonder what that was. The person turned quicly, dropping their weapon. Their red eyes turning green. Jason gasped in surprise. We all shouted one thing in realization at the same time.  
" **TRAVIS**!?"

 **Howdy, FAN here. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I had some serious writers block. I'm also sorry for the fact that the chapter is so short. It was longer, but I really wanted to end it here. Hopefully soon the cover will be updated. My laptop with the new cover isn't working at the moment, because it wont turn on without a charger, and the charger broke. I was able to have it on for a little bit, but then my cat jumped onto the laptop which somehow caused it to turn off. But anyways, If you can quess the magic the sword is using you get a cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::) I hope you have a good day, and soon I can upload that cover.**


	49. The Golden Fire Awakens

Herobrines POV:

Travis stood there a second, mouth agape, until he realized the situation he was in. The wings disappeared and his skin became a more human color as he let out a nervous chuckle. He looked around, trying to think of something to say. His gaze landed on Bodil.

"Heh…You're a deamon." He stated, and Bodil nodded. He walked towards Travis, a look of anger on his face. He grabbed Travis' shirt in one hand and lifted him off the ground. His voice was a low and dark growl.

"It appears you are one as well. Now I don't like playing these games, so you better not try and dodge this question. Why the heck are you here!?" Travis gulped, trembling a little.

"I-I didn't know how scary you could be." He sighed. "I'm here because I had no choice. Unlike the others here, I am immune to the sword Target holds. It's probably my mixed blood of mortal and semi-immortal." Semi-immortal? Did that mean he was only a half deamon?

"If he can't control you, why would you have no choice?" Confusion and suspicion crossed Bodils face.

"Target threatened me. He found me because he thought that since there was already a werewolf and a mei'fwa in our group, chances were that there would be a deamon. He said that he would hurt Katelyn if I didn't go with him. I- "He was thrown into the ground, so hard that the path below him splintered. I took a step back, Bodils temper was worse than usual.

"Why didn't you try to fight back? I know you're not the best at fighting, but you said it yourself, your immune to that cursed blade. You could have stopped all of this before it even happened. It already caused Squiddy to almost die, and for all we know Stampy as well. You let one little threat stop you, that's just weak." As soon as he said that, he instantly calmed down, as though he never meant to get so mad. Travis stayed where he was on the ground, his eyes looked a bit dull.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. Target has a spell around this place, and it greatly affects the psyche of the deamons that try to get out of his control. Highly uncontrollable tempers are one of these affects. Look, I'll tell you this. I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing to do. Katelyn means the world and more to me, and I didn't want to risk seeing her or my friends get hurt by that monster." Bodil looked at the ground, and Deadlox spoke up, gaining Travis' attention.

"Well, since you're here, do you know how to get in there without being noticed? It's a surprise why we haven't been found already." As soon as he said that, an evil laugh sounded through the air.

"On the contrary kid. I knew you were here the second you used magic to heal Squid Nugget. Now, why don't you come join me?" There was an explosion to blind us and the world around us turned black as we were teleported.

Crainers POV:

After I explained everything to Squiddy, he was silent. He looked over at the still unconscious Sky, an unreadable look on his face. I looked in the direction of where everyone went, wondering what was happening. When Squid Nugget finally spoke, I nearly jumped from surprise.

"I can't believe all this has happened in a month…" He trailed off, petting Sherbert a little. "And he's really half squid? He never seemed to show any squid qualities. Does he have this?" He asked, turning into a little blue squid. I was surprised, he was a grown up, but his squid form was that of a child squid. He turned back to normal after a second, a slight look of pain on his face. "I can't hold the form for long." I shook my head.

"He can't do that. I've seen Torrent transform into a squid, so why does it hurt you?" I asked, and Squiddy chuckled a little.

"Every half squid usually has the same abilities as the others, but some are more gifted at these abilities. I am horrible at transforming, but I am great at breathing under water and using the magic tentacle things."

"You mean the things that appeared on Torrents back that he used to fight Sky with?" Squiddy nodded.

"I don't know what they're truly called, but they help when you need more hands for things." I looked at Sky once more, another question burning in my mind.

"You know, Torrent said that Sky's aura was supposed to be his. Have you ever heard of a magical golden aura like that?" Squiddy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't grow up around other squids. I don't know much about their culture or the aura. I- "before he could finish that sentence, there was a large explosion, and I looked into the distance, where black smoke was rising from where my friends were.

Ssundees POV:

When my vision cleared, I noticed that we were tied up by some sort of vine. I could see that my aura couldn't touch it, and they were completely immune to magic. What were these odd plants? I looked in front of me, seeing Hit the Target. Veeva Dash was nowhere to be seen though. He looked a bit younger than usual, and there was an odd crown on his head. The sword was in one of his hands, hanging loosely. I looked around, everyone else were trying to escape the hold of the vines, all except Idal.

"How did you get ahold of these plants? Only the blood of Angels can grow them." A horrified look appeared on Simons face. Target smiled evilly.

"Looks like you know your ancient spells young lady." He laughed. "That is correct, it utilizes the blood of Angels to create. Do you know what kind of spell this is young one?" He asked, and I immediately knew the answer.

"The most forbidden and dark magic there is. Blood Magic. That's what the crown is for isn't it? You don't have magic, so you went the easy route." Targets smile grew as he walked towards me.

"That's right, you were afflicted by a blood curse, weren't you? Then you should know how painful it is to have your entire genetic code redone to change you physically and mentally." I didn't look at him.

"I wasn't the one with the blood curse." I whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"But you have the stench of Blood Magic all over you. No matter, you'll be dead soon and your mixed blood will come in handy for my plans." He pointed the sword at me, and I felt scared. "Andy last words, kid?" He asked, but then a bubble exploded behind him, making him fall forward a little. I was surprised for a second, until I looked at Husky. I forgot he could do that, but I didn't remember his bubbles being that strong. Target turned towards Husky, an angry look on his face. "If you insist I'll just kill you first."

"You can try, monster!" Husky spat at him.

"Gladly, little guppie." Target walked towards him, stabbing the sword past the vines into Husky's stomach. It went straight through him, and when the pulled the sword back out, the vines disappeared as Husky fell to the ground.

"Husky!" Jason was the only one who yelled, as the rest of us were too shocked to say a word. "Husky get up!" Target smiled, putting one foot on Husky's back, stabbing him multiple times. Blood splattered onto us, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I knew he wasn't dead though, his aura was still shining around him. After he stopped, he turned to us, his smile made him look insane.

"Do you wish to know what happened to your friend Stampy?" He laughed holding the sword up above his head. "I cut him up and left him alone to die a slow and painful death. That controlling Creature may or may not be dead like your little friend here." He kicked Husky, and I wanted to yell that he wasn't dead. I wanted to tell everyone so they wouldn't be holding back tears. Once again, I tried to struggle out of the vine, but then there was a dark growl. I thought it was probably Hero, but it wasn't. Jason's hair was floating wildly, and his eyes were completely dark blue. He wasn't from this world; would he be immune to the vine? His usually weak aura was flaring around him, and I could smell something that was almost like a fruit. He bit the vine, and Target looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Woah their space boy, those things are highly poisonous. I want to kill you myself." Jason didn't listen to him, and he was actually able to rip away the vine. He spat out the piece that was still in his mouth, along with a little bit of blood as he walked over to Target, drawing his sword.

"You want to kill my friends? You're going to have to survive this first." Target laughed again.

"So, your immune to the poison? Just think of what your blood could do. Just think of the ways I could purify the world of creatures like you."

"I'm the creature?" Jason asked, but then he smiled. "I guess that's true. I'm not human at all." He then ran at Target, who was barely able to block the sword with his own. "Well, this creature is going to purify the world of Monsters like you." As they fought, I looked back at Husky, and his fading aura. Then there was a bang of a door opening, and Sky was in the doorway, his golden aura flaring around him like fire. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were more golden than before. His sights were locked on Target, almost as though he was all he could see. I could only say one thing before all hell broke loose.

"Sky? Are you alright?"

 **Howdy! FAN here and I had fun writing this chapter. I didn't really know how I should end the chapter, but I think this is good. I have word document, so it should be easier to catch all of the misspelled words. This took a little longer than I wanted though, college keeps a person busy lol. Anyways, its the middle of the night so I hope it was a good chapter, usually writing in the middle of the night causes some bad storytelling. Have a good day, and free cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	50. Tamed Flames

Crainers POV:

I was starting to become more worried the more time passed without the others coming back. It was nearly the middle of the night, and I was starting to doze off a little, leaning against a tree. A sudden voice woke me up though, startling me slightly.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize something." It was Squid Nugget. He was sitting beside Sky, carving something that looked like a dragon out of a small piece of wood.

"What is it?" I asked, yawning. He sighed a little, smirking. He pointed the knife he was using at me jokingly.

"You said that Herobrine has a deamon within him, Noroi was it?" I nodded. "And you also said that he can sometimes speak without taking control at all, am I right again?" I nodded once more, unsure of what he was trying to say. "How long until he gains control without you knowing?"

"What are you getting at exactly?" He swung the knife around a little.

"This is how I see it, Herobrine and Noroi both share one body. At first Noroi is only a spirit of hatred, nothing more, and Hero has no soul. Then he gets a piece back, and each bit makes Noroi stronger, but it also seems to give him sentience. He's gone from a shadow of nothing, to actually thinking about his actions, enough to give himself a name and identity."

"I kind of get it, but what does this have to do with him taking over and not noticing it?"

"Think about it Crainer. What if he starts to share the soul with Hero? It may be out of curiosity, or it will be a complete accident, but chances are he will feel what it is like to have humanity. Humans are social creatures," I did not like how he said that part, "they will become lonely and they will start to wish for some form of human interaction. If Noroi had a chance to take over then, he could potentially go against what he was made to do, and pretend to be Hero." He paused, more questions in his eyes. "What will be that plan though if he becomes good? Are you going to get rid of him like you originally thought, or are you going to give him a chance, a chance to actually be human?"

"I actually don't know." I was a little speechless that Squiddy had thought about all that. Now that he mentioned it, Noroi has grown on us, even though he's only threatened us and tried to kill us a few times. I sighed. "Looks like we'll cross that bridge when and if it appears." It was silent for a few minutes, and Squiddy spoke once more.

"This is highly random, but why isn't Thea with you? I thought you were going to let her join you on missions?"

"I talked her into staying home. This is dangerous, heck, look at what happened to you. If something like that happened to Thea…" I trailed off, I didn't want to think about that.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's getting good with fighting, she may even be better than you at this point." I chuckled.

"Well, of course. Thea is a savage." There was a small groan beside Squiddy, and Sky put an arm over his eyes. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"Who's a savage?" I smiled, he seemed okay. Idal had warned us that what he did to wake us up could have hurt his mind, but it looked like he escaped that.

"Sky, thank goodness your awake! Do you feel alright?" I asked, and there was a moment of silence. I figured he'd fallen asleep again, until he spoke, slowly.

"I don't feel good at all. My everything hurts…I think I'm going to throw up." He moved his arm, and I could see his eyes. The iris' were completely yellow, no pupil. I helped Sky sit up, to try and stop the feeling of nausea, but it was a very bad idea. We were lucky Squiddy had a bucket, so he didn't have to clean the path later. I patted Sky's back a little. "Now I feel worse." His amulet started to pulse slightly as he looked around. "How did we get here?"

"You've been out for a while." I answered. "We saw Sherbert, one of Stampy's dogs, and he led us to some sort of portal. When we got here, Squiddy was almost dead. Hit the Target has a sword, one that can control the person it cuts. I bet you can probably guess how Squiddy almost died." He looked at Squiddy.

"I'm so sorry. Did he make you almost ki…umm…you know?" He nodded.

"And then he took Stampy. The others left, and we stayed behind. Speaking of which, they left quite a while ago." Worry crossed Sky's face.

"We have to go help them." He tried to stand, but then his amulet stopped glowing. His aura flared around him like fire for a second until the amulet started to glow once more. The area where he was standing was charred. His eyes were wide in surprise, what happened just now? The amethyst stone in the amulet started to dull, a small part of it turning black.

"Sky, do you feel okay?" He didn't answer, and his aura flared around him again. I could feel heat from it as though it was real fire. I tried to touch him to see if he'd snap out of it, but it burned my hand. "Sky?" I tried again, but it was as though he couldn't hear me. A scream cut through the air, and Sky turned his head towards it. It sounded like Jason, I didn't know his voice could go that loud. Sky started to run towards it, and we had no choice but to follow suit. We passed a few deamons, but it was as though they couldn't see us. Sky stopped in front of the entrance to Stampy's house. He kicked open the door, catching his breath. I could see everyone inside. They were tied up by scary looking vines, and was that Husky bleeding out!? Sky stared at Target, as though he was, well, his target. Ssundee was the only one to speak.

"Sky? Are you alright?"

Jason's POV:

Sky didn't answer Ssundee, he just looked at Target. He took a step forward, grabbing his sword, his aura running along the blade. Target caught me off guard, and cut me across the chest, kicking me to the ground. It was a shallow wound, and I didn't really feel it. What I could feel was something like electricity running through me, and red sparks were surrounding the sword. I couldn't move, is this what it is like to not be in control? Target licked my blood off the sword.

"Hmm, your blood is different than others. A lot more sweet than metallic. Not the usual-" He barely dodged Sky's strike as he ran towards him, only grazing his cheek. Target laughed. "Nice to see you back in action, but you won't win so easily." He put his hand over the small cut, and when he removed it, the cut was gone. "You need to be faster." Sky started to breathe more heavily as his amulet dimmed more. I was made to get to my feet, and I picked up my sword. Target laughed. "Let's see how well you fight a friend." He moved the sword, and I ran at Sky. He barely dodged my hits, and I was surprised to find I could still speak.

"Sky, you do know he's controlling me, right?" Sky didn't answer me, and it was becoming worrisome. "Sky, what's wrong?" I could see out of the corner of my eye that Crainer and Squiddy were working to cut everyone out of the vines. Hero was already healing Husky. He flipped me into the ground, although I caught myself, moving so he nearly tripped onto the ground. I dodged once more, grabbing the sword out of his hands and throwing it to the side. My hands were badly burned, from both the blade and the fire around him. The amulet became even more black as the aura started to gain a red tinge. Target walked up to Sky, pushing me to the side, and raising his sword.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there, say goodbye!" He swung the sword.

Ssundees POV:

Right after Crainer cut me out of the vine, I tried to run over to Sky to put up a barrier to stop the blade, but he grabbed Targets wrist, stopping him. The fiery aura started to burn him, and he nearly dropped his sword. He growled at Sky, kicking him away. His hand was slowly healing, and Sky picked his sword back up.

"Hit the Target, what a silly name." He didn't sound like himself. "A name I despise." He walked over to Target, who took a step back. The fire became even more red in color, and Sky's eyes were doing the same. "You can't outrun karma forever." He swung the sword at him, barely missing. I walked over to Hero to help him heal Husky. He was shaking slightly, and he wasn't looking at Sky.

"Are you okay Hero?" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid of that aura. I don't know why, but I am. When it activated before when he fought Torrent, I felt some fear. But this a whole other level. Maybe the Dark Ancients had a phobia of the aura." Idal joined us.

"What exactly is a Dark Ancient, the closest I've heard of was just the Ancients. They were just starting to die out in my time."

"That could probably mean that the Light and Dark Ancient were once the same things." I said. "But it doesn't really solve why you could be afraid of the aura."

"The Ancients were always afraid of it." Idal caught our attention. "His aura is called The Golden Fire. It is a power even older than the Ancients. The Carriers, holders of the fire, are chosen by the fire every thousand years, but the Ancients had to keep it safe until the next one. They had to find a suppressor before they died from being unable to handle the aura as well."

"What's a suppressor, and more importantly, what the heck do you mean by, as well?" Max asked, and Idal sighed.

"A suppressor is the only thing that can hold back the aura. For Sky, it's his amulet. If the Carrier is unable to tame the aura even the smallest bit, after a period of time, they will die. And Sky…he's already there." What!?

"How is he already there? Isn't it just his aura going berserk because the amulet isn't fixed completely. I mean, he didn't use his aura to fix it this time. You could have messed it up." She was silent for a second.

"I know exactly how to fix a suppressor. The one from my time also had a necklace as a suppressor that broke a lot. He showed the same things as Sky is before he died. The golden eyes, the inability to hear others that well, the aura actually burning, and the blood."

"There's no blood on him." Ross argued. I then noticed it, the red wasn't the aura acting more like fire.

"It's using his blood as an energy source. It's why it's turning red." Panic crossed everyone's face.

"B-But, is there a way to tame the aura?" Idal shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Only the first Carrier survived this by taming it." They must tame it while dying? "If they wait too long, they get what my Elders called Instant Insanity. They'll start to hear something, and all their resolve will strip away. They will do whatever they must to fulfil what the voices are telling them. The Carrier from my time killed three people as they tried to hold him down. By the similarities so far, I'd say Sky will start talking about the voices when the amethyst becomes completely black and shatters." I had a feeling that these voices could be important. I looked back over to Sky, and he actually had the upper hand in the fight. Thanks to the fire around him, Target didn't want to get too close. It didn't seem like he healed that quickly with wounds from it.

"So, he can't hear us?" Asked Deadlox. "That can't be true, he-" Before he could finish that sentence, the amethyst on the amulet shattered. Sky froze, his eyes starting to glow gold. There was also a slight glow around Target, and he couldn't move.

"Wh-What? What are you doing? Why can't I move, you little brat?" Idal looked away, and Sky laughed darkly.

"Brat? I'm not a little kid Target. I'm giving you one chance, what did you do to Stampy, I don't see him." He hasn't said anything about voices, is he hearing any? Target smiled.

"I'll give you three words on what I did to him. I tortured him!" Sky frowned, his aura turning dull for a second. Target laughed. "He truly believed that Squiddy was dead, he believed that it was his fault. I took that belief and ruined him. I highly doubt that if he lives, he'll be the same."

"You are a psychopath." Sky said, swinging his sword around boredly. "Maybe I should do what they say." Oh no, they? I thought he'd lose all resolve, he still has a sound mind. There was a surprised look on Idals face.

"When he woke me up, he had to break his amulet. It would've hurt his psyche, but it seems like whatever it did is actually helping him stay himself. He may have a chance yet." Sky walked up to Target, smiling widely.

"You know, creatures like you shouldn't live. You've manipulated Stampy once already to bring you back from the dead, and then you keep tormenting them. All for an army of dogs!? You have to be kidding me." He chuckled some, putting an arm around Target, and the smell of burnt skin filled the area. "You want to know what they say?" He walked a few paces in front of Target, turning so the sword was facing him. "They're all jumbled, and if I could hear them all, I'm sure I'd lose my mind. I am only focusing on one though, so let's see if this works." He closed his eyes, golden symbols circling around him. He was using a spell that looked like magic, but it wasn't magic. It took me a while to notice, but his aura also smelled different. It was a mix of multiple things, did the aura save pieces of different ones from the past Carriers? The circles started to slow, stopping in front of the sword. When Sky spoke, it seemed to be mixed with someone else's. "Golden Fire, fueled by ten thousand millennia of our blood, heed my call." His eyes flashed brown for a second, was that his original eye color? "Tame your flames, for I am the last. Let me use a spell that is used of magic past." His aura started to condense into a ball inside the connected circles, running along his sword to gain power. "Use my soul, what gives me breath, and bring my enemy their final death!" There was a bright flash as it shot towards Target. It went straight through his head, breaking the crown and destroying the wall behind him. He fell to his knees, laughing darkly.

"Nice try…I came…back once…I'll…do...it...aga…" His eyes became blank and he fell to the floor, dead. He didn't even disappear. Sky also fell, but Mitch ran forward to catch him. Sky could barely fix his amulet before he fainted.

"What kind of spell was that? It looked like magic." Barney asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but by what he said, it was soul magic. I don't know much about it, other than the fact that it tears a piece of the soul apart to do something. It'll fix itself after a while, but there is a consequence for this. Considering it was to kill, the consequence could be big." I explained. The only problem is, what kind of consequences are there? Sky started coughing, accidently making Mitch drop him.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay Sky?" Mitch asked, and Sky nodded. He stood up, shaking his head. His eyes were back to normal, and his amulet was glowing.

"What did I do? I started using the spell they said, and everything went blurry." Deadlox put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was they?"

"Uh…I don't really know. I remember voices all over the place, almost overwhelming, but one was the clearest." He gasped, looking at Target. "I killed him…He said he hurt Stampy bad!" He took one step and paused, grabbing his head in pain. "The worlds spinning."

"You should calm down and rest." Idal stated. "Your body, soul, and mind has been pushed to its limit." Sky gave her a confused look.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one you awoke with the Golden Fire. My name is Idal." He was silent for a second.

"That seems a little familiar. Wait…I barely recall, but is Jason still under the things control?" I kind of forgot about him. Luckily, he was moving. He had the sword, and was trying to break it. Idal walked over, taking the jewel out of the hilt surprisingly easily. The black sword turned grey, losing its power. She gave it to Bodil.

"Keep this. It might come in handy someday." Bodil nodded, and Hero walked over, carrying Husky. He still seemed a little shaky, but it was a lot better than earlier. I wonder if it was him or Noroi that were so scared.

"Well, since Husky is healed, we should leave the two of you down here to rest, and go find Stampy." Deadlox said, and Sky whined.

"But I want to help."

"Sky, you're in no condition to do so. Stay here and rest." Deadlox demanded, and Sky finally gave in. We left him and Husky there as we started to search the house, hoping Stampy was okay.

Herobrines POV:

I went a different path than everyone else, and I started to think about the odd fear. It didn't really feel like mine, more like Noroi's. Speaking of the devil he spoke, and once again, it was through my mouth.

" **I was not afraid.** " Since I was alone, I ignored the fact that he was doing that. He still sounded off.

"Someone was. But seriously, what happened to you after Sky woke Idal? What happened?" I didn't think he'd answer me, but he did.

" **I…saw something. It was a man covered in scars, with one arm, smiling at me. It's been bothering me ever since I saw it. I'm an artificial deamon, I shouldn't have memories of people. I shouldn't feel anything for someone I never met."** He sounded like he was hurt, and I started to worry. Noroi was sentient, and I've figured that there was a possibility that this was because the Dark Ancients used a soul that belonged to someone and corrupted it to make him…what if that was true? Does Noroi have his own soul, but it's buried under all that darkness?

"I don't know how to help with this, you know even I have trouble remembering things from before I lost my soul." He was silent, probably trying to ignore me again. I stopped in front of an orange door. It said "Stampy's Room" and I opened the door, greeted by the sight of too much blood for a single person to bleed. The glass to his balcony was broken, the glass strewn about. Stampy was in the corner, deep wounds almost everywhere. He was slowly breathing, and his eyes were blank, and half closed. I called into the hall to get everyone's attention. "I found him! Hurry!" I ran over to him, almost slipping on the blood, and started to heal him. I was already low on magic from Squiddy and Husky, but I didn't really care at the moment. Everyone stopped in the doorway, and Squiddy gasped, tears already in his eyes.

"What did he do to him?" His voice made Stampy try to move. Ssundee held him still as he helped to heal him. It took a few minutes, until he spoke.

"Who are you?" He was asking me, and I guess my eyes were human.

"I'm Herobrine. Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you." I don't think he heard the last part. His breathing quickened.

"No…Nononono." He closed his eyes. "Not you too. Hasn't Target done enough!?" He was starting to cry, but I couldn't get him to calm down. "I know, it's my fault Squiddy died, I'm a horrible friend!" Squiddy kneeled in front of him.

"Stampy, I'm not dead because of you. I'm right here." He opened his eyes, but they were still blank, not showing any sign of hope.

"No, you're not here. My mind is making things up…You can't be real!" He was breaking down. His wounds were healed to the point where they were just shallow cuts, and I did something that I probably shouldn't have. I stood quickly, grabbing his ruined jacket and making him stand up as well and look at me.

"Will you snap out of it? Squid Nugget is right here, and Target is dead. I don't know all of what he did to you, but it's over now. Pull yourself together, because this isn't the Stampy I knew. You never gave in like this in hard situations, so don't start now!" I don't know if I helped or make it worse, because he sank back to the floor shaking after I let him go. Stampy stayed silent as we moved him to his bed. Just because his wounds were healed, didn't mean he wasn't weak from blood loss. Squiddy sat beside him, and Stampy hugged him.

"You're really here? You're alive. He just messed with me, made me think I saw something." Squid Nugget shook his head.

"No, what you saw was real." Stampy looked at him, his eyes wide. "He had a sword that could control people with one cut. He made me almost…you know. Hero and the others helped me though." Stampy looked at me, and finally smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I really thought he died because of me." Before I could say anything, there was slow clapping from the doorway. A person who's been absent this whole time was there, leaning against the door frame. Veeva Dash.

"I should have known that Target would start without me, but to die so easily? How horribly pathetic." She walked into the room, a tooth necklace around her neck glowing slightly purple. Bodil clutched his head in pain, and there was a slight bit in the back of my head. "Oh, and a new deamon? I never would have guessed you were one…Martin." How did she know that? And if that necklace could hurt deamons, what would it do to me or Noroi? "And Tsk Tsk Travis, what a bad hatchling, flying away from what you were told to do."

"I am no dog, witch!" Travis yelled at her, and the tooth glowed red. His eyes started to glow red as well. His eyes widened, and it looked as though he couldn't move.

"I may not be able to control you brat, but I can make every moment of your life laced with pain." Bodil stood in front of Travis, breaking the connection between him and the odd talisman.

"Why and how do you know my name Veeva?" She laughed.

"Easy Marti dear~ I can find the name of every deamon. This tooth may be familiar to you, it's the same necklace you late king wore. I killed him, and took this as a trophy. You are looking at your new queen." Bodil scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You call yourself a queen of the deamons? You are no queen, just a weak human." She laughed again.

"Oh, I forgot that calling someone weak is one of the worst insults you can give someone in your culture. She whispered to the tooth, holding it in the air. Dark Blue shadow appeared around her and settle on the ground beside her. Another deamon materialized. They were completely covered in gold armor, and I couldn't see his face because only a dim blue light shone through the slits in the helmet. Bodil took a step back, surprise and slight fear in his voice. Was this deamon stronger than him?

"Ghost!?" Ghost growled, disappearing into the dark blue smoke and reappearing right in front of him. Could all deamons turn to smoke?

"Traitor." Veeva looked between them, laughing darkly.

"Wow! You two have a history? Maybe I won't try to control you Marti dear, it would be a lot more fun if I just got rid of you with your old friend." Bodil growled at her, but Simon put a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him down. Ghost yelled.

"Traitorous brat! How dare you still hang around that winged filth!" The dim blue light shone brighter, and Bodil sighed.

"You know, you were always one for losing your temper. I guess that spell on this place is making that little problem worse for you, am I right?" Ghost growled again, and Veeva moved her hand, signaling him to attack. He didn't attack Bodil though, he ran right past, stabbing the sword through Simon before he could even react. He ripped the sword out of Simon's chest, and he stumbled back, holding his chest. I tried to heal him, but it didn't work, was it because he was an angel? Bodil grabbed Ghost before he could attack again, throwing him out the balcony. He turned towards us, his eyes flashing red.

"You okay?" Simon nodded, and Bodil sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back. I have to catch up with an old friend." He jumped over the balcony as well, to continue the fight with Ghost. Veeva laughed, walking closer to us.

"Now that he's out of the way, I can sense another deamon." She stopped, looking at me.

"Who are you? And why do I get the feeling that you are more than one person?" I turned my eyes to glowing white, and she backed up a bit. The fear was soon replaced with a smile though.

"Oh, this is just grand." She grabbed the tooth, and pointed it at me. It glowed red, and my head suddenly felt like it was being bashed in. "I can sense it. The deamon within you just pulsing with hate. Let's see if I can drag that deamon out within you." Noroi growled, and it took me a second to realize he was slightly in control. He raised our hand, and a shadowy black spike shot out of the ground at her. It hit her through the chest, and she dropped the tooth. It felt like we both reached for it before she could react, but as soon as we touched it, everything tilted and turned purple as I felt suddenly very tired.

Sky's POV:

I saw Veeva Dash try to sneak past me. It took me a second to stand without the room spinning. Even though it made me feel sick, I followed her. I lost track of her when I had a dizzy spell, but I soon found the room where she went. When I entered the doorway, I saw a spike, and it was going through Veeva Dash, who was, for some reason, still alive. Hero was holding a necklace in his hand, his eyes glowing a dark purple. I didn't like what was happening, but before I could grab it from him, Veeva spoke.

"Ha…looks like reaching for the tooth while both of you were in control hurt, didn't it?" Both of them? How could they both be in control at the same time? Hero's eyes started to fade back to human, but one was a bright orange, the other amber. I didn't like the blank look on his face, and I took the tooth necklace. As soon as I did, he fell to the ground, unconscious. I dropped the tooth, stomping on it to try and break it, which was surprisingly easy, almost as though it was made of glass. I grabbed my sword, ready to end Veeva, but Deadlox stood in front of me.

"No Sky, you look too dizzy to be using a sword at the moment." He took it from me, turning to Veeva. "What did you do to Hero?" She shrugged, or at least the best she could do while impaled. I guess it missed the vital organs.

"Hard to say. Maybe their two minds fused into one. Or maybe they cancelled each other out, destroying them." I could tell she was playing with us, and some blood started to come out of her mouth. Deadlox didn't let her speak more, he cut her throat open with the sword. She disappeared, but at least we were done dealing with her for now. Ssundee walked over to Hero, and was unable to wake him up. There was a cough, and Husky was standing in the doorway.

"What happened? And what's with all the blood…?" He looked at Stampy and smiled. "Looks like you're okay." He then saw Hero. "What happened to him?"

"We won't know until he wakes up." Jerome sighed. "Let's just hope that Noroi hasn't token over." I wonder if the others knew his eyes were different. We moved to a room that wasn't so covered in blood, so we could tell Stampy and Travis everything that has happened so far. They both were quiet for a while.

"I think I know of where the next trial is. The only problem is that we'll have to wait for the sun to rise. You see, it's quite far away, about a day's trek. I could make a portal within the water for you to instantly get there, but I need the suns energy to fuel it."

"Why do you need the sun?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"It might be something to do with being a Mie'fwa."

"I thought you were just part cat?" I asked, and he nearly choked on the water he was drinking. His eyes seemed to brighten up a bit as he couldn't stop from laughing.

"Think about what you just said! How would being part ordinary cat make sense? That isn't even possible." Oh. I never thought about that.

"But, don't Mie'fwa's have cat ears?" I asked. He laughed again, and orange cat ears appeared on his head.

"My mother was human, it gave me the ability to make my ears come and go, much like werewolves can." His ears disappeared again, I wonder if he didn't like to show them. Another question came to my mind.

"Hey, where's Squaishy?" I half expected Stampy to start freaking out. He didn't though.

"Luckily, she went to the nearest town before this happened. She'll be back soon though…" He looked out the window at his buildings. Some were broken up, and some were still burning. "We're going to have to rebuild a lot of things." Squiddy chuckled.

"I'll call up our other friends to see if they can help." Before he could leave the room, there was a groan from where Hero was laying. He sat up, and opened his eyes. They were still orange and amber.

"Hero? Is that you?" Ssundee asked carefully, and Hero slowly shook his head, almost as though he was half asleep.

"No." It was Noroi! He grabbed his head. "Ugh." Simon spoke up.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us right now?" Noroi looked at him, anger in his eyes.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to kill right now!?" He grabbed his head again, shaking. I was a little worried, but I don't know why. Bodil entered the room, some blood on his hands. He didn't look hurt though, and he stopped when he saw Noroi. He instantly knew it wasn't Hero.

"Huh? Why are you in control?"

"I don't know." The darkness in his voice seemed to slip away.

"What happened to Ghost?" Asked Jin, and Bodil sighed, leaning against a wall.

"The spell broke, and it made him very confused. We postponed the fight. It's a bummer though, I was looking forward to finding out how strong he's gotten after all this time." Noroi suddenly stood, walked over to a wall, and punched a hole right through the stone brick wall. His hand was bleeding, but he didn't seem to be phased by it. He turned to us, with tears in his eyes for some reason.

"A soul…I didn't take control the normal way, it feels weird." He chuckled mirthlessly. "It's infuriating, feeling things."

"I shouldn't be saying this, but are you okay Noroi?" I asked. There was an odd look on his face for a second.

"I don't know. I still want to kill you all, but the soul isn't letting me." He paused again, yelling slightly when he held his head in pain. Spikes shot out of the ground around him, and I backed up a bit. He was an artificial deamon, could he even withstand a soul? Is it why he keeps trying to suppress it? Does it make him unstable? After a few moments, the spikes disappeared. "He…can't get control. His mind is asleep?" He was talking about Hero.

"What do you mean his mind is asleep?" He shrugged.

"Whatever that thing was must have knocked his mind unconscious subconsciously. It's what's making me be in control. He'll wake up again, but I don't know how long until then. Hopefully not too long, I hate this soul." He looked like he wanted to punch the wall again, but he didn't. "Arrgh! I'm sick of holding back. Give me something to destroy already!" I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Max smiled jokingly.

"Oh, come on now, you're whining about it already? I would have guessed you'd last at least ten minutes with your newfound humanity, not two." He growled at Max, taking a step towards him.

"You want to go, motherf-" I covered his mouth before he could say it.

"Keep it PG. There's babies in here." He gave me a confused look, and I pointed to the puppy that was sleeping on a bookshelf. He bit my hand, but I couldn't help but laugh anyways. This was going to be fun while we waited for the sun to rise.

-Time Skip to Dawn-Still Sky's POV:

The sun was starting to rise, and we made our way outside. Some of the buildings didn't look as bad now that there were more light, even though a few were still on fire. Stampy led us to a small pool of water. He stopped in front of it, and his orange aura appeared around him, along with the smell of orange. He held out both of his hands over the water, and they started to swirl into whirlpools. He mumbled something, and they started to glow orange. He then turned to us, looking a little bit more tired.

"This one on the left will take you back home Travis. And this one will drop you guys off at the Trial area. Are you sure that you want to do this though? You all have barely had any sleep and not to mention two of you nearly died."

"I don't really remember the nearly dying part that much." I said. "Besides, we have to get there before the squids do, if they haven't already." He sighed.

"Okay. Just so you know though, you must completely submerge yourself to teleport. You won't get wet, but chances are you'll teleport somewhere random, like in a tree." I nodded, and waded into the water. I did what he said, and I was instantly standing in a forest. There was a large hole in the ground a few paces ahead of me, and I could hear some voices. Great, they beat us to it. The others appeared, even Noroi. Deadlox walked up to me, whispering so the people in the hole couldn't hear us.

"What do you think the trial is?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I jumped down, and two people turned to face me, one was a squid, and the other was Torrent. He had a confused look on his face.

"How did you get here so quick?" He growled. "You were just captured not even a day ago."

"Let's just say we used a few tricks." I said. We circled each other, and I grabbed my budder sword. There were scorch marks on it, probably from earlier.

"Well, your tricks will not work on me this time, A." He grabbed his axe.

"Tricks? I meant what I said to you T. You're better than-" I ducked so I didn't lose my head as he swung the axe at me. I kicked him back, holding my sword up in front of me.

"Quit messing with me right now!" You're just saying that to get into my head again. It's not like you actually care, much like how you didn't care when you killed him!" His voice sounded hurt, and I knew exactly who he was talking about. I lowered my sword, keeping my voice calm.

"Okay, I'm not going to fight you T. I'm just going to say it again, I didn't mean to kill him. I couldn't control the aura, and-" He started to swing the axe at me, and I took a step back each time, until my back was against the wall.

"Why not fight me, A? Usually your up for a fight." He spat those words. "You're nothing but a traitor, you killed him, you've lied to me, and you took what was supposed to me mine! They were counting on me to get that aura and save them, give them the ability to shapeshift, much like us half-bloods so they could live among humans. Do you really think that you'll gain my pity or mercy after this?" He raised his axe. "I've always hated you." As he swung, I closed my eyes and said one thing.

"And I've always loved you." The axe hit the stone brick behind me, barely missing me. Torrent was shaking, something like regret in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Torrent asked, in barely a whisper, some tears in his eyes. I stayed silent, and he repeated himself, this time yelling. "I said, what did you just say!?"

"No matter how many times you have said you hated me, no matter how many times you tried to hurt me, or the times I've gotten mad at you, I've always loved you. You're my big brother, and you used to be my best friend too. I never meant to kill your father. I just got this aura, and I was in so much pain. I couldn't hold it back, and I never thought it would have lashed out at him like that. As for how you've wanted the aura, think about it. They tell us that humans killed your father, and then they go and tell you to use the aura to let them walk among humans? How does that make sense? Besides, it nearly killed me not long ago. The only reason I'm alive is because I was able to listen to the right voice." He gave me a confused look, I guess the squids never told him that it could kill him. The other squid seemed to be getting impatient.

"I think we get it Traitor. Blah blah, apologies, blah blah, sad junk. Will you kill him already Torrent?" He looked between me and the squid, looking torn. Did what I say actually do something this time? Is he actually going to listen to me for once? He pulled the axe out of the wall, disappearing as he teleported away. The squid started to panic. I walked to him, readying my sword.

"W-What did you do to him Ad-" I cut the squid in half, killing it. Everyone had a shocked look on their face, and Deadlox was the first to speak.

"Did I hear the word brother being used?"

"That seems like a story cliché." Mitch chuckled, whispering to Jerome, although I could hear it.

"Yes, you heard me right, but we actually aren't related at all. We grew up together, so I think of him as a brother. Hopefully Torrent gets his mind straight after this." Jason was the next to ask a question.

"How come nickname he has for you is A?" I sighed, looking at the ground.

"I…don't really want to talk about it." He nodded, dropping the subject. Noroi walked up to the door, and started to read it out loud.

"You've come so far, and I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself. I am Dimitri Crass, a carrier of the Golden Fire and powerful sorcerer." Noroi paused, did this Dimitri guy die from the aura as well? I got my answer when he continued. "I have an ability unseen from anyone before my time. I can see visions of the future…the far future. Each vision kills me a little, and not to mention I know the Golden Fire is going to kill me, and soon, I saw it." Dang, to know when he was going to die must have been a scary thought. "From this trial forward, I've had some help with my three closest friends. They are to assist me in this, so it's done before my death. This trial is rather simple, you just need two beings inside one person to touch the door. It's easy." It was silent for a second.

"I was wondering how he knew what was going to happen." Ssundee said. "But, how could he have seen so far into the future?"

"You had a vision that could have been farther in the future once, right? When you died in the Nether?" Jin suggested, and Ssundee frowned, crossing his arms.

"It could have. But then that would mean that this Dimitri guy had to nearly die every time he wanted to figure out what to do next for the trials. That seems pretty dangerous, even if you did know the time that you were going to actually die." He was right, and it almost seemed sad. To go through so much trouble to make sure the trials were made.

"Something tells me this is more than just finding something to defeat the squids." I said, and the others agreed. "It just begs the question of what is at the end of this. I guess there is only one way to know." I looked at Noroi, it was obvious Dimitri was talking about him.

"You want me to touch the stupid door, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. He touched it, and the ground suddenly gave out from under us.

"What happened to being easy!?" He yelled.

"Look on the bright side, you could fall to your death." Ssundee sighed, sounded a little frustrated.

"Noroi, quit contemplating our deaths and help." He scolded. "You have your own kind of magic, don't you? Then show us what you are capable of." Noroi grumbled to himself, and I could see spikes below us. He moved so he was facing it, and extended his hand out. He closed his eyes, and white symbols started to circle us. It didn't look like black magic at all. We started to slow, and Noroi spoke.

" **Lift!** " Gravity stopped for a second, and we floated down easily, missing the spikes. Noroi stumbled when he touched the ground, falling. He got up before any of us could try to help him out. "Stupid human limitations." A thought came to my mind.

"How come you didn't let us fall to our deaths? Hero's soul wouldn't have stopped you from not helping." He stayed silent for a second, holding his head as though he had a headache.

"It's just…falling to your death is an incredibly boring way to die. It doesn't seem like a fun way to get rid of you." There was an odd pink crackle of electricity around him, and he fell, but Mitch caught him before he could hit the ground again. It started to make me wonder. What would happen after Hero does take control again? Would Noroi take over when he slept, and vice versa? A pedestal rose out of the center of the room, and there was more writing. Barney read it.

"Did I say it was going to be easy? That was a lie. This is only the beginning of the trial; the next part is upon the map that will be shown to you momentarily. I believe that my magic has knocked out the artificial deamon, correct? He is unstable, and will probably break down shortly, I can't see everything, so I don't know how bad it'll be. But look, this is between you guys and me, human emotions hurt him. The Ancient that made him used a soul of someone who passed, and corrupted it. Because he had the ability for emotions turned off, it hurts him horribly to feel something. I believe it's a chance there's a way to fix him, and a way to stop his hatred, but I don't know how to do it. Because he is in control, the map at the end of the trial will not have a soul piece within it. See you at the next part, Army of the Sky." What was the Army of the Sky? The pedestal broke into many pieces, revealing the map in the broken stone. I picked it up, putting it in my pocket until we left this area. There was another crackle of pink electricity, and Noroi woke up. His eyes were still weird, and he looked confused.

"What just happened?" I didn't think the writing wanted him to know.

"It gave us another map. The falling was just another trick." After a few minutes of searching, we found a hallway covered in vines. We followed it, and it almost seemed to go on forever, until we finally came across a branch of three paths. I don't know why it did that, they were all going the same route, and it didn't really make sense. We went down the left hallway, and Noroi stopped, holding his head in pain once more. Large spike shot out of the ground, and it barely missed us. As more appeared, we stepped back. I thought I saw a tear fall to the ground.

"He's in pain…" I said, and an idea came to my head. I made my way around the spikes, and Deadlox seemed to know what I was going to do.

"Why help him?" I shrugged, and stopped in front of Noroi. It didn't look like he noticed I was here. I put a hand on his shoulder, and my aura started up rather easily. I could sense it, there were multiple sudden emotions swirling around, overwhelming him. I couldn't take them all, but I could take most of them. After a few moments, he looked at me. The spikes disappeared, and his eyes were full of confusion.

"Why did you just…why?" My own head started to hurt slightly from all the emotions I took, but I ignored it.

"I just wanted to help, and it was the only way I could think of. Human emotions hurt you, right? Ow!" Deadlox slapped me, and it took me a second to remember why. "Oh, I guess I broke that promise, huh?" He sighed, crossing his arms and smiling slightly.

"It's alright Sky. As you said, it was probably the only way to help, but next time it'll be two slaps." He said that part evilly, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Noroi was staring at us with the same face Hero would before he got his soul back. Before long, though, he turned, walking further down the hall. As I thought, all three paths led to a large room. In the middle was a pool of swirling pink water, much like the one that Stampy made. I threw a stick into it, and it disappeared as soon as it was submerged, it was exactly like the one Stampy made, but it was pink. Dimitri couldn't have made it out of his aura, it had to be budder in color if that was the case. Could magic come in pink though? He did state that he was a sorcerer. I jumped into the water first, falling face-first onto soft sand. I looked around seeing nothing but sand and sandstone as far as I could see, and there were only two sandy mountains in the distance. The air seemed too thick to breathe from the heat, and there was only a slight wind that kicked up loose sand around us. I looked up, seeing a bright red sun in the middle of a clear sky, unmoving.

 **Howdy, and chapter 50 is up finally! I gave the sorcerer guy who made the trials a name. I just made it up on the spot, and I really like it. Also, is it bad that I want Noroi to grow in character? When I got stuck on a part writing this, I actually came up with a design for him if he was human, and now I have a backstory to him too. I think I may put a picture of it on Deviantart. Anyways, I hope it didn't seemed rushed in some places, I really wanted to get this chapter out. I highly doubt I spelled Mie'fwa right, but I guess that's okay. If you can guess where they are now, you'll get a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**

 **P.S. Have a good day!**


End file.
